Alone With You
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda: Sharon's not used to letting people in, but Brenda wants nothing less than that. As a relationship between the two develop, Sharon realizes that if she wants it to work, then she'll have to open up. With all her walls being torn down, Sharon will have to learn to trust someone completely. But can she really do that after all the hurt she's been through? Read warning.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

**Warning: Starting in chapter 8 this story does start to slowly become more angsty. Chapters may be triggering to some. There will be descriptions of verbal, mental, physical, and sexual abuse. Some will be more graphic than others, and I will put a warning at the top of those chapters which do contain sexual abuse. Read at your own risk! -Jazmyne**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Part 1**:

The elevator doors open and Sharon Raydor walks in, ready to get out of the building and into her house. The end of a long day has finally approached and at the end of long days Sharon likes to enjoy a nice glass of wine and maybe a good book. Today is going to be one of those days, she thinks. Sharon leans against the side of the elevator and waits for it to get to the parking garage, but it stops and the door slowly slides open. She doesn't dare to look to see who is coming in because she knows that Major Crimes is on this floor and with her luck Deputy Chief Johnson is going to enter the elevator. But Sharon doesn't need to look up to know she is right; she hears the woman speaking to someone on the phone, ending the call as she steps on the elevator. Then, the door closes and they are alone.

Sharon watches the numbers descend as they go down each floor slowly and then finally they are on the bottom floor and the doors are opening. They both walk out of the elevator and head their separate directions after finally acknowledging each other. Sharon quickly places her bags into the back seat of the car and turns her car on. She attaches her music player and switches through the songs until she finds something she wants to hear and then she backs out of her spot. As she passes rows of cars she notices the chief bent over the hood of her car, aggravatingly pounding on it. Sharon sighs as she pulls over and lets her window down; she really does want to get home.

Brenda turns around and faces Sharon and glares at her before turning back to her car. "Is there somethin' you need, Captain?" Brenda asks through gritted teeth.

Sharon rolls her eyes and gets out of her car. Never had she met someone who could be so rude to someone who was obviously trying to help them when they were in a time of need. She looks at the car and then at the blonde chief. "I actually came to see if there was something I could help you with," she gestures to the car with her hand.

"I don't s'pose you actually know how to fix a car," Brenda says sarcastically and turns around to look at the captain.

Sharon purses her lips and shakes her head. "Sorry, but I do not," she turns back to her car. She peers over her glasses and turns back to the blonde. "You're going to want call to someone. I can give you a ride home if you like," Sharon offers kindly.

Brenda looks from the captain to her own car. Both women know that her car isn't going to get fixed for a while. With Fritz gone she has nobody she can turn to. With a sigh she closes the hood of her car and retrieves her things from the inside. She takes her things and Sharon leads her to the passenger side, taking her things from her so she can put them in the backseat. Sharon walks around to the other side of the car, takes a cleansing breath and then gets in. The sound of the music traps inside the car as they begin to drive to the address that Brenda provides Sharon. Neither women try to make small talk - they find no need. Instead, they listen to the music.

Sharon pulls up to the apartment building and after parking the car she turns to the blonde. "Let me help you with your bags," she offers as she steps out.

Brenda gets out of the car and grabs her stuff. "I think I can manage," she says and then drops one of the bags.

Sharon picks up the fallen bag and closes the car doors after getting her purse. "Come on," she says as she locks her door and waits for the blonde to lead the way.

At first Brenda is reluctant, but then she sees the captain waiting patiently and decides a little help can't be that bad. They walk into the newly renovated building and Sharon pushes the button for the elevator. When the elevator comes they walk in and Sharon looks at her as her finger hovers over a button. "Oh," Brenda says quickly, "tenth floor." She leans against the elevator and looks down at the carpet.

Sharon pushes the button and sighs as the elevator doors close. When she left the building earlier she hadn't been expecting to get on another elevator, let alone being around the chief again. She slips her free hand into her pocket and waits for the elevator to get to the tenth floor. But it stops on the eighth first and a man walks in. He smiles at Brenda, who smiles back politely and then as he hits the button for the twelfth floor he smiles an even brighter smile at Sharon. Sharon smiles a half-smile and then moves away from the wall and stands in front of the door. She always dislikes when people invade her personal space and he was just a bit too close to her.

The elevator door slides open and they walk out. Sharon waits for Brenda to lead her to her door as Brenda remembers that her apartment is a mess. Brenda goes to the right and Sharon follows her down the long carpeted hallway. Brenda stops at the second to last door and places her bags down on the floor to fish her keys out of her oversized bag. She makes a small little noise as she finds them and Sharon fights back a laugh. She picks up the other bags for Brenda and Brenda opens the door to her.

"Uh," Brenda starts as she looks for a place to put the things, "they can go here." She walks over to the small table that is close to the door and removes the stacks of papers on it.

Sharon places the bags on the table and scans the part of the apartment she can see. She can see that the blonde does not put the same focus into her home as she does into her work. She looks back at the blonde who was watching her as if she was contemplating something, then Sharon looks away. She shifts on her feet and goes to say something, but Brenda speaks first.

"Thank you," she says, the 'you' coming out as _'yew'_. "For the ride and the help," she continues as she places her oversized bag down on the table all her other bags sit on.

Sharon shrugs. "You're welcome." She starts to walk to the door to leave, but Brenda speaks again.

"Would you like to stay for a glass of wine?" Brenda asks quickly, feeling the need to repay her for her kindness somehow.

Sharon raises an eyebrow and slips her hands into her pockets. She never thought she would find herself in the chief's apartment or that she would be offering her wine. If anything, Sharon thinks that Brenda hates her, and she herself doesn't exactly _like_ Brenda that much. On the other hand, Sharon never was one to turn down a glass of wine. "Okay," she says and sees Brenda nod.

"Please excuse the mess," she makes a wide hand gesture, not really directing it to anything specific.

"It's okay. I've seen worse," she says honestly. Her kids' places usually looked worse and she's grown to just accept it.

She follows the chief into the kitchen and Brenda places a bottle of Merlot on the little table in the kitchen. After she gets the corkscrew, she gets two glasses and places them on the table. She opens the wine, pours them both a glass, and then sits down in the chair she was standing behind. "Please have a seat," she says politely and then the captain sits down in the other seat at the small table.

Sharon sips her wine, the wine easily taking over her taste buds. "Thanks for the wine," she says as she places her wine down and crosses her legs. Brenda hums into her wine glass as she looks into the captain's eyes.

They drink their wine in silence and Brenda pours herself a second while the captain is still on her first. Sharon can see Brenda starting to relax as she drinks the dark colored liquid and wonders if the blonde does this everyday after a long day like she does. She always has a glass of wine after work to relieve the stress she accumulates while dealing with those cops that always seem to be discharging their weapons. Perhaps Brenda did the same, she thinks to herself. She leans back into her seat and enjoys the quietness that has actually become oddly comfortable and not awkward like one would think it would be.

Brenda swallows the rest of her drink and goes to pour herself a third, but sees the captain's raised eyebrow and puts the bottle down. She rolls her eyes; she knew the woman would judge her and it bothers her that she cares. She stretches up in her seat and then unbuttons her cardigan, letting it fall down on the chair. She watches the captain drink the rest of her drink and then looks at her as if she should know the appropriate thing to do now. Brenda doesn't know if she should offer her another drink or try to get rid of her now. She doesn't necessarily want her to leave, though; she's enjoying the company even when she isn't talking to her. She decides to pour Sharon another glass and then goes ahead and pours herself one as well.

Brenda's phone rings and she reluctantly gets up to get it from the living room. It is her mother, she sighs because of course it's her mother. "Hi, Mama... I'm okay... Yes ma'am... I have company, Mama..." She gets another bottle of wine and sits back down at the table, sipping from her wine as her mother speaks. "No, Mama. It's not a man," she rolls her eyes and then looks up at Sharon, who is watching her as she sips her own wine. "I'm just havin' drinks with Sharon... Yes, that Sharon... Okay, Mama, I'll make sure to tell her... Okay, tell Daddy I said hello and I love you both... Bye, bye now." She ends the call and swallows the rest of her wine too quickly. "Mama says hi," she says as she looks up at the captain. Brenda sees the woman smile and then swallow the rest of her wine. She goes to pour another glass for her, but Sharon puts her hand over the top of it.

"I have to drive," she explains.

Brenda nods and pours herself another glass. She wasn't quite ready to be alone, not when that's all she ever is now. The past year she's been alone in the stupid apartment she moved into after Fritz left her and moved to DC. She sighs; even a silent guest is better than being in silence because there isn't anyone else there. She looks up at Sharon who is looking into her empty glass. Sharon looks up at her and hums a 'hmm'. "You want some take-out or somethin'?"

Sharon raises an eyebrow at the question. She doesn't see why Brenda wants her to stay, but then she's not really sure why she wants to say yes. She should get home, but it's not like anything is waiting there for her besides that book she was going to read. She smiles a small smile and says: "Sure, why not," and shrugs as if it means nothing.

Brenda smiles and then gets up for the menu off the counter. She passes her the menu and then goes to the living room. She slips her shoes off and sighs with relief when she feels the muscles in her feet relax quickly. Drinking alcohol always makes her feel incredibly hot and she feels like she's going to burn in her dress if she doesn't get it off. For a second she wishes that Sharon wasn't there so she could just walk around in her bra and panties, but only for a second. She unzips her dress and was about to go take it off in her room, but decides to go see if the Captain was ready yet.

"You know what you want?" she asks as she reaches past her and picks up her wine glass. Her dress opens a little more on the side where her zipper is and she can feel the cool air hit her stomach.

Sharon notices the bare skin under the dress, but tries not to. She averts her eyes and looks back at the menu as she speaks. "I do," she says and then gets her phone out of her blazer pocket. "I'll call; just tell me what you want."

"It's circled," she points to the dish that she circled because she herself can never remember what it's called. She tells Sharon her address and then excuses herself to go change.

She changes into a tank top with shorts and goes back into the kitchen. She feels so much better now that she doesn't feel like she's being smothered by her dress. She sits back in her seat, legs crossed in the chair and brings her wine glass to her lips.

"They said to give it about fifteen minutes," Sharon informs her and Brenda nods her head. Sharon unbuttons her blazer and watches as Brenda pours her another glass of wine. She knows she isn't going to drink it all, maybe a sip here and there during dinner, but she knows her limits when she has to drive. "So how are your parents?" Sharon asks her once her own thoughts become to boring to sit in silence.

Brenda rests her elbow on the table and places her wine glass down as she looks over to the other woman. "They're good," she says and then looks down at her wine glass. "Well, Mama is worryin' a lot lately, but that's my fault."

"Worrying about what?" Sharon asks as she removes her blazer; the heat is starting to get to her.

Brenda sighs. Brenda hasn't spoken about the past year without Fritz to anyone outside her family, but with alcohol and a listening ear listening to her, she can't help it. "She thinks I should try to fix things with Fritz, but she doesn't understand that I don't want to. She calls him all the time to check on him and blames me for our separation." She drinks some more wine. "She says I should just fix everythin' before the divorce goes through and that I don't want to have to go through the process again of findin' a man an everythin'. Honestly, she's worryin' for no reason because for the most part I'm happy and that's what she wants for me."

"She's just being the way all mothers are; I'd do the same thing." Sharon shrugs and uncrosses her legs, her heel clicks on the floor as it connects with it. "Don't let it bother you or anything. Once she sees that you're okay and you really are happy, then chances are she'll stop badgering you about the whole thing."

Brenda smiles; never did she think Sharon would be giving her anything remotely close to advice. "I hope so," she says and then gets up because her legs are starting to cramp. She re-positions herself and then looks over to Sharon who is looking at her. "Thanks for stayin'," Brenda says to her, hoping not to sound desperate for company, but wanting to let her know that really did appreciate having someone else there.

Sharon smiles a little. "You're welcome."

Brenda finishes her fourth glass of wine and knows she should stop, but decides to pour herself another glass. She silently prays that there isn't a homicide about to happen somewhere and that she won't have to drive until the morning.

"How do you drink so much when you have to work the next day?" Sharon curiously asks.

Brenda shrugs as she sips her wine. "I never get hung over when I drink wine." She places her wine glass down.

Sharon nods and wishes she could say the same for herself. But she's only drank enough wine to test the theory once and she doesn't plan on drinking that much wine at once ever again. She unbuttons the top button of her shirt and takes a small sip of her wine.

The doorbell rings and Brenda gets up. "That's probably the food." Sharon goes into her bag to get her wallet, but Brenda stops her. "That's okay, Captain." She goes into the living room and gets her own wallet and then pays the guy in exchange for the food. The smell of the food easily takes over her small apartment and all she can smell is Chinese food. She places the food on the table and sits back down.

They eat their food and talk about Fritz and a bit about Sharon's kids, but nothing too personal. Neither feels the need for that when they are just having the conversation to get through dinner. Sharon drinks half of her wine and then vows to have no more. However, Brenda - who already knows she's had too much – pours herself another glass and starts to drink it. The apartment is hot and they both feel it. And, even though Brenda's wearing less, she feels hotter because the alcohol is also making her hot. She leans back in her seat and starts to bite on her lip, thoughts racing through her mind, as she looks at Sharon.

Brenda can feel the alcohol take over her senses and as always, when she drinks too much she also becomes extremely aroused by everything. The smell of the captain's hair, the way she licks her lips after she drinks her wine, the way she pronounces every word so perfectly... Brenda exhales deeply and tries to push it all away. But she can't, at least not while the captain is so close to her. She hates that she's feeling the sudden urge to touch the woman she barely knows, but she can't seem to control it. She stands up and starts to remove the things from the table and brings them to the sink and the garbage.

Sharon gets up and starts to help her, but when she gets to the sink she feels the chief push her against it. She nearly drops the wine glass in her hand, but manages to hold on to it tightly before it's able to fall. She reaches behind her and puts the wine glass in the sink, but doesn't dare to move. Brenda is right in front of her, so close to her, and Sharon doesn't know why, but that's not going to make her move. She can feel her heart starting to beat a little faster, which she figures is because the other woman is almost touching her. Sharon's never been attracted to a woman before, but with Brenda's body barely touching her she feels like she might die if the woman doesn't do something to her.

Brenda lets out a shuddering breath that falls on to Sharon's lips. Sharon's legs start to feel weak and she leans on to the sink more as she looks into deep brown eyes. She can see the internal conflict that Brenda is feeling; the lust is evident in her eyes, but the caution is there right in front of her. Sharon doesn't care about any of this, though. She really just wants Brenda to do whatever it is that she planned on doing when she pushed her against the sink.

Brenda moves closer and the lower halves of their bodies connect and their mouths move closer to each other. Sharon's breath hitches in her throat as she feels Brenda's leg push against her, and she wishes she had worn pants instead of a dress so she could really feel her. "Mmm," Brenda moans softly and Sharon feels herself try to push against the chief.

Sharon thinks about just moving in and kissing the chief, but she hasn't had enough alcohol to do something that stupid on her own. She can barely handle much more of feeling Brenda's breath on her lips, though. Sharon feels Brenda's hand on her hip and her eyes dart down immediately. The hand moves up her stomach and the fingertips run over her side. She looks up into dark eyes that are looking at her like they can see right through her. She looks back with the same intensity, but with an unsteady breath. Brenda's hand slowly continues its journey up the woman's torso and stops right below her right breast. Sharon's heart races as Brenda slowly uses just one finger to trace the outline of her breast.

Sharon can feel Brenda's eyes still on her, but she closes her eyes, no longer able to breathe and look at the woman at the same time. Sharon feels Brenda move her entire hand over the breast and then feels it on the base off her neck. She wants to open her eyes, but is almost afraid if she does that, then Brenda will stop.

Suddenly she feels hot, soft lips on her own and she gasps. Brenda kisses her tentatively and then looks at Sharon to see her reaction. Sharon quickly opens her eyes and looks at the blonde who is just staring at her. Neither say a word, neither of them make a move, but they continue to look at each other. Sharon doesn't know what she's supposed to do, but she does know she doesn't want to move away from the blonde who's trapping her between the sink and her body. Brenda knows what she's supposed to do, but that's not what she's going to do. She should move away and nicely send the captain home. But she sees the lust in those green eyes that are usually so unreadable. So, she does what her body is telling her to do. She kisses her.

Lips move against each other as Brenda makes the final step and closes the space between them. Sharon sighs into the kiss when she feels Brenda's body almost flat against her own. Her mind races when the chief's tongue glides against her bottom lip and it's moving almost as fast as her pulse. She whimpers when Brenda pulls away from the kiss and Brenda merely smirks as she looks over her body.

Brenda's eyes move across her body slowly, so slowly that she can probably figure out her pulse while she's looking at her breasts. Brenda never really appreciated the sight of another woman before, but Sharon's body is meant to be taken in. Her chest rises and falls quickly and she wants nothing more than to rip the dress right off of her body. Her eyes drop to her hips and she can practically smell the captain's arousal as she slowly lifts her dress.

Sharon's head falls back a little as she feels the chief's fingers run against the inside of her thigh. Brenda takes the opportunity to kiss the neck that is on full display in front of her. As she presses her lips on the soft skin she can smell Sharon's shampoo. She can't name it, it's something sweet, but it's also spicy and extremely sexy on Sharon. She kisses her neck gently and then again as her hand came mere millimeters away from her very hot center. She hears Sharon gasps and tries to put her thoughts together long enough to figure out what to do next. The alcohol's making her dizzy and she can hardly stand; so thinking is about last on her list of things to do.

Brenda's fingertips brush over Sharon's clit and she feels every nerve in her body ignite. She uses one hand to pull the blonde up to look at her and then she crashes their lips. Merlot flavored lips kiss with hunger and want; it's anything but gentle. Sharon pulls on her hair a little more and Brenda moans into her mouth. She feels more pressure on her clit as their kiss deepens and she just wants Brenda to fuck her before she loses her mind.

"Please," Sharon pleads as she pulls away from the kiss. Brenda removes her hand from under her dress and walks out of the kitchen. Sharon follows her into a darkened bedroom and Brenda pushes her against the bed. She wastes no time in getting her in the position she wants her. She has always wanted to see the woman on her hands and knees; never did she think this is how she was going to get to see it. Now that she's seeing it, she finds it oddly arousing to see the arch in the woman's back as she bends her over, her ass in the air. She licks her lips as she moves to stand behind Sharon and reaches up her dress.

She caresses her thighs as she slowly removes her damp panties that cover her hot center. The smell of Sharon's arousal quickly fills the air and the hunger she felt for this woman's body a moment ago has multiplied. Brenda quickly spreads Sharon's legs apart with one hand, her nails slightly digging into her thigh. Brenda moves the captain's dress up past her hips, leaving her bare in all the places she needs for her to be.

She stumbles on to the bed and positions herself behind the captain. She trails her fingers on hot skin and feels Sharon tremble under her touch. With her fingertip, she enters into her wet center and can feel Sharon's body open up to her. She pushes the finger in and twists it around, eliciting a soft sigh from the woman. Another finger and she repeats the gesture and then a third and this time Sharon moans and arches her back more. Brenda feels herself losing her balance again and holds on to the captain's back to stabilize her as she starts to thrust into her tight center.

Sharon throws her head back and opens her legs wider when Brenda's fingers curl into her. "Oh God," she moans out and does everything she can to keep herself from tumbling down with every thrust. She can feel Brenda's fingers curve into her and hit that spot that makes her scream after being stimulated a while and she's almost shocked when she does scream out. It's Brenda's rank that came from her lips, not her name, but her rank is what the captain referred to her as. She throws her head over to move her hair to one side and looks back over at the woman who's fucking her better than she's been fucked in a long time.

Brenda looks into the captain's eyes briefly and then looks back down at her own fingers, fascinated with the way the woman's core is dripping on her. She moves so she is directly behind her and uses her body to push deeper into her. Sharon is moaning incoherent words and sentences while Brenda pumps in and out of her with her body weight. Brenda leans over her body and grabs a hold of the woman's neck and uses it to pull her closer. She feels Sharon's pulse around her fingers as her walls begin to tighten with every movement she makes. And, she can feel how strangled her breath is now that her hand is covering her throat.

Sharon thrusts her hips, meeting Brenda's own thrust and she feels her body start to give out on her, but the grip on her neck is what holds her up. She can barely breathe, but it's enhancing all the feelings that are running through her body. She lets out a strangled moan and arches her back more, pushing her ass further into Brenda. She starts to pant and can feel her orgasm starting up inside her. Brenda slides her hand from her neck down to her clit and rubs circles around it as she curls her fingers on to the rough spot inside her.

"Chief," she barely gets out between pants. "Right there," she moans and grabs tightly on to the sheets. "Don't stop... Oh, please don't stop." She begins to chant and her body falls down, almost breaking Brenda's rhythm. She shudders and trembles and then she comes with a wail. Brenda watches with amusement and then tumbles down on to the bed next to Sharon. They both lie there motionless for a few moments as she comes down from her high. Soon Sharon pushes Brenda on to her back and starts pulling off her clothes.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus," Brenda grunts out as Sharon nibbles on her earlobe and fingers her like it's something she's been doing forever. Their sweaty naked bodies rock against each other and Sharon can feel her own wetness spreading on Brenda's thigh, but she pushes aside her own needs to take care of the blonde. Brenda digs her nails into Sharon's back and Sharon hisses into her ear. "Make me come," Brenda pleads as she digs in deeper. Her eyes roll back in her head when Sharon sucks on that spot below her ear and she can feel how close she is. "Yes," she hisses when Sharon moves down and bites down on her collarbone.

Sharon can feel Brenda's pulse racing and the idea of making the chief scream out in pure ecstasy is driving her crazy. She curls her fingers up as she pushes into her body again and her palm rubs against her clit. Brenda squirms and Sharon can practically feel the rush of blood moving through the woman's body. She sucks on her neck, gently nibbling the way that she has learned makes Brenda moan those deep guttural moans.

"Yes," Brenda draws out in a loud hiss. She turns and kisses Sharon as her orgasm ripples through her body, sending shocks through every part of her. They kiss until Brenda's muscles relax and then Sharon rolls over and closes her eyes. They both fall asleep almost as soon as their eyes close, neither moving from their position, just falling asleep where they were.

* * *

Sharon wakes up and squints her eyes; she's not in her room. She sits up and her muscles ache and she can't remember most of the night before. She remembers helping the chief out and then coming up with her. She turns her head around when she hears the sound of the steady intake of breath from the person beside her. "Fuck," she curses under her breath when she sees the blonde beside her with her hair splayed across her bare back. "Fuck," she curses again when she realizes that they're both naked and she must have slept with the woman. Her head suddenly starts to pound as she realizes everything and she moves around the room in search of her clothes. She quickly finds everything, well, everything but her panties, but she needs to leave before Brenda wakes up. She quickly throws on her clothes without looking at the blonde again and then looks around one last time for her panties. With no luck, she picks up her heels and leaves the bedroom and finds her blazer and bag. She slides her heels on, figures out the slam lock on the door and then leaves the apartment in a rush.

The elevator ride seems to take forever and isn't moving anywhere near the rate she needs it to. She wants to get out of the building as quickly as she can and get into a shower. She can't believe she had sex with the deputy chief. She leans against the wall and sighs deeply. "What was I thinking?" she asks herself and then straightens up as the doors open. She quickly leaves the building and goes to her car, gets in and quickly pulls off and heads home.

* * *

Brenda rolls over when the sun starts to shine through her window and hits her face. She looks at the alarm clock and knows she should get up for work, but she just wants to lie there one more minute. She rolls over again and a smell hits her nose and quickly makes her remember the night she shared with the captain. Brenda gets up and checks her apartment and sees that the captain left. She's not sure if she's relieved or a little annoyed that the woman just left her like that. She closes her eyes and let's out a quick breath.

She goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower water. She can see two small hickeys forming on her neck and one on her collarbone; of course that woman would leave marks that were going to be hard to cover, she thinks. Brenda gets in the shower and tries to remember how they got to her bed and why she even wanted it. Because if there's one thing she does remember, it's that she did actually want it. Even now, in the shower as she slightly begins to regret it, she still knows that she enjoyed herself the night before. She closes her eyes and lets the water wash over her body in hopes off getting off the smell of the other woman.

It's going to be a long day.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, next update will come quicker. I hope you enjoy.

**Part 2**

Sharon stands in front of her closet, looking for something that would at least cover most of her neck. She knew it was useless; she didn't have a thing that did that. She closes her eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath and lets it out slowly. She looks in the mirror again and she can see the slight bruises that Brenda's fingers made on her neck. 'What were we thinking?' Sharon asks herself in her head as she thinks of how to cover it up.

In her bathroom she tries to cover it up with make up, but everything seems to make it look worse. She sighs deeply as she washes her neck free of everything and then goes back into her bedroom. She pulls out a deep red dress and a black blazer to top it. She places her clothes on her bed and then removes her robe and goes through her morning routine of all her skin care and moisturizing. Once she finishes that she moves on to her hair and then she gets dressed.

Her phone rings as she slips on her first shoe and she quickly puts on her other and reaches for her phone off of the nightstand. She looks at the caller-id and it's Sgt. Elliot. She answers the phone as she moves to the mirror to look at herself. She sighs into the phone when she can clearly see her bruises still and then moves into her bathroom. "... Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can get there..." She goes through her things in search of something, anything that would at least cover up that they were left by fingers. "Send it to my phone... Okay, bye." She hangs up the phone and puts it on the sink while she looks through her things one last time. But, of course, there isn't anything, so she leaves.

When she pulls up to the crime scene the first person she notices is Brenda. She rests her head on the headrest for a second, takes a deep breath and then gets out of her car. The morning has barely started, but she's already trying to fight off one of the worst headaches she's had in a while. She walks under the yellow tape and over to where Sgt. Elliot is talking to the woman she really doesn't want to even have to look at.

Brenda turns her attention to her mid-sentence and Sharon sees her eyes and Sgt. Elliot's go straight to her neck. She quickly wishes that this was all a dream and that it would just end already, but she knows it won't. She glares at Brenda and wants to tell her to finish what she was saying so she can leave, but she knows that isn't a wise thing to do. She clears her throat and then the blonde looks up into her green eyes. Sharon looks away and then hears Brenda clear her throat.

"Captain Raydor, so nice for you to join us." Brenda says as she collects herself.

"Chief Johnson," Sharon greets in a clipped tone.

Brenda nods.

Sgt. Elliot clears his throat and the two women turn to him. Brenda tells them about the shooting, explaining everything that she already knows. She makes it very clear to them both that this is a Major Crimes case, making it her crime scene. Even though she was talking to them both, she says it to the captain, her fingers pointing at her every now and then. Sharon fights back an eye roll at how territorial the woman gets. Once she finishes her mini rant, Sgt. Elliot excuses himself and walks away. Sharon goes to leave too, but Brenda stops her.

"Uh, Captain," she starts and waits for the captain to give her attention before continuing. When Sharon turns and faces her, Brenda's eyes immediately fall on Sharon's neck. Suddenly, she can no longer be mad at the woman for the marks she left on her own body, especially when she's able to cover them with the blue top she's wearing. But Sharon's neck is bruised, the shape of fingers very much noticeable and out in the open on her bare neck. She sighed and then looked up into questioning green eyes.

The captain refrains from tapping her foot or sliding her hands into her pockets; she doesn't want Brenda to pick up on her discomfort. She also fights all instincts in her body that are telling her to walk away because that's not what a captain does in this case. And, then it dawns on her... she slept with a superior officer. She starts to feel even more self-conscious and her hands find their way into the comfort of her pockets, disobeying her earlier commands. "Is there something you needed, Chief?" Raydor asks.

Brenda bites her lip, not sure what to say. Because what do you say when you're in this situation? "Forget it," she says with a shake of the head. She slides her big bag on her shoulder and walks towards Sgt. Gabriel and Lt. Flynn.

Sharon, with her hands in her black trench coat pockets and her held high, struts over to where part of her small team stands. They're taking statements from the witnesses and Sharon stops for a quick moment to make sure everything is moving along smoothly.

They spend the next thirty minutes or so at the crime scene and then rush back to headquarters. Sharon knows she needs to go down to Major Crimes, but she can't bring herself to do it. She's already received enough questioning looks from her own team when they saw her neck, so going down to the men who didn't even seem to like her isn't on the list of things she wants to do. She sits down in her chair and lets out a long, deep sigh. Her headache seems to only be getting worse with every moment that slowly ticks by. She reaches into her top drawer and pulls out a bottle of Motrin and quickly pulls out a pill. With the coffee on her desk, she swallows the pill quickly and then sighs again.

She turns on her computer and waits for it to boot up. Her mind drifts away from her, going to the one place she has forbidden it to go. She can clearly see moments from the night before. She can smell her, smell Brenda like she was there, right under her again and it scares her. She doesn't want to think about her like this, doesn't want to think about her at all, but her mind goes back to last night regardless. She fights it, but soon she can feel Brenda's hands on her again, touching her, caressing her, scratching into her skin. She clenches her fist in order to stop herself from touching her neck where Brenda choked her. She doesn't know why her mind chooses to disobey her logical thinking, why it wants to re-live her mistake, but she can't get the blonde out of her head.

The sound of the computer starting up breaks her from her reverie and she's glad for the interruption. She logs in and opens a few programs that she's going to need. Her focus is on the case that she's sharing with Major Crimes, but there's only so much she can do with what she has, which isn't much. She needs to go downstairs to Major Crimes and the thought makes her head feel worse than it did before. She works on what she can and then sends a few of her people off to do certain tasks. Then, she reluctantly goes into the elevator and pushes the button to the floor she's heading down to.

The elevator door slides open and she walks to the door that leads to her destination. With every step she takes her heels click a familiar sound. With her key card she enters the place that she had been avoiding the past few hours. But she only had sixty-nine hours left and they'd only continue to disappear, and her work had to be done. And, in order to do said work, she needs to speak to the blonde Chief that was invading all of her personal thoughts.

Her heart misses a few beats when she sees the blonde who is looking at her over the rim of her dark rim glasses. Sharon looks away, not wanting to have to see her, but still walking towards her. She sees Brenda brush off Gabriel and quickly vanishes into her office. Sharon sighs; she needs to talk to her about the case and Brenda knows it, yet chose to walk away.

Gabriel stands in front of Sharon, preventing her from moving any further. "Uh, Chief's busy in there," he told her nicely.

The captain raises her eyebrows and then clears her throat when she notices him looking at her bruised neck. "I'm sure the Chief can make an exception."

Gabriel shakes his head. "She told us to give you what you need though."

Sharon lets out a puff of air and purses her lips. What she needs is to interview the witness and is sure she won't get that without speaking to the chief. She also needs evidence that Major Crimes possess, so she retrieves that and heads back downstairs. She'll have to come back later to see the chief.

* * *

Brenda opens the top drawer, blindly reaches in for a treat and smiles a little when her fingers curl around the foiled covered ding dong. She opens it quickly, wasting no time to bite into the delicate chocolate cake. The chocolate melts away her troubles for a moment, and she doesn't have to think about how she has to get up in a little while and see the captain, but the feeling fades. The last thing she wants is to have to talk to that infuriating woman. She can only hope that Sharon will get the hint and take the evidence she needs and then goes back to Internal Affairs. She knows it's probably very childish to go and hide when she sees her, but she can't help the instinct to do so. She doesn't know how to act around her, not when every time she sees her she's reminded of the night they spent together, reminded of her drunken mistake.

She reluctantly puts the ding dong down and opens a few files. She was so sure this would be an easy and quick case to close. They have everything they need, everything but a confession. Brenda sighs and takes another big bite from her ding dong. After another bite, she grabs her bag from the small table in her office. She walks back to the desk, leaning her hip against it and picks up her phone, ready to call the captain. She might as well get this over with, she thinks. She dials the captain's extension, but after one ring she hangs up the phone.

Her nerves are getting the best of her and she can't even explain why she's nervous. She feels like something is different now, something she can't quite identify, but she knows it's related to the previous night. It's not like she likes the captain any more than before, no, she still can barely be around her. It's more like she has more of an understanding of the woman now. She sees her differently and she's not quite sure if it's a good or a bad thing. The phone rings, causing her to jump a little before she picks it up.

"Deputy Chief Johnson," Brenda answers in a faux cheery tone.

"You called, Chief," the captain responds.

Brenda falls down into the seat and lets out a shuddering breath. "Captain," she says, her cheery tone faltering. "Yes, yes, I did call."

Sharon sighs. "Well, is there something you needed, Chief?"

"Oh," Brenda bites the inside of her cheek and then pinches the bridge of her nose. "I was gonna head over and interview the suspect now and I know that-" Brenda stops mid-sentence when she hears the captain sigh softly into the phone. The sound sends a shiver down her spine and her mouth suddenly goes dry. She isn't supposed to be reacting like this, the sound of the woman's breathing shouldn't make her lose her train of thought.

"Chief, you were saying?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she says in an almost whisper as she stands up. "Meet me outside interview room one in ten minutes. Can you do that, Captain?" she asks her.

There's a pause and then Sharon clears her throat. "Of course, Chief," Sharon says, ending the phone call.

Brenda hangs up the phone and then closes the files she was looking at previously. She throws them into her big black purse and then slides the bag onto her shoulder. She grabs another file and then heads out of her office, over to Buzz. She asks him kindly to get everything ready for her and then she turns on her heels and faces Gabriel. He's already standing when she turns and then he starts to walk towards her.

"Sergeant Gabriel, if you could come with me," she starts walking, "thank you," she adds politely. He catches up to her, and she flashes him her famous smile. "Sergeant, I'm going to conduct this interview with Captain Raydor," she pauses, the woman's name not sounding right coming from her mouth. She can tell he is confused about her teaming up with the other woman, but she doesn't address that. "I need you to take this down to the lab," she passes him a folder and a bag. "You know what to do," she says with a tilt to her head.

"You got it, Chief," Gabriel says and then turns the corner to leave.

"Thank you," she calls after him.

She goes into the restroom quickly and touches up her make up. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders why she's fixing herself up, but she already knows why, she just doesn't want to admit it to herself. She gives herself one last look over and then heads to the media room. Once Buzz confirms that everything's in place, she goes to the interview room. She finds Sharon waiting patiently, leaning against the wall, file in hand and her glasses perched on her nose. She stops before reaching her and takes a deep breath. Nerves... her nerves are acting up again and she still has no clue why. She shakes it out of her system and approaches the captain.

"Captain," Brenda greets.

"Chief Johnson," Sharon closes the folder and stands up properly.

Brenda opens her bag and pulls out the files from inside, grabbing her glasses from the bottom as well. She slides her glasses on, tucks a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and then looks at Sharon. "This is how this is gonna go," she starts, "we will interview him... together. I'll go first," she smirks and sees the captain roll her eyes. "But I'll allow you your time as well. You up for it?" Brenda asks with a smirk and a glint in her eyes.

Sharon answers quickly. "Of course," she runs her fingers through her hair and then looks away from the blonde.

Brenda walks in first and Sharon follows. At first everything moves along swiftly, but then Sharon interrupts while Brenda was asking the guy a question and Brenda gets visibly upset. She tries to let it go because they were starting to argue in front of her suspect, but there was something about that woman who made her blood boil. She stands up and turns to Sharon, "Captain, the hallway...Now!"

Flynn, who was in the hallway, takes the place of the two women and they step out into the almost empty hallway. "Captain, I cannot have you underminin' me like that..." Brenda stops mid-sentence when Sharon turns away from her. "Captain," she stomps her foot, demanding her attention.

Sharon clenches her fist and shoves them into her pockets. She turns around slowly, glaring at the blonde. "Chief Johnson, I'd like to remind you that you're not allowed to..."

Brenda cuts her off. "Rules," she says exasperatedly. "What is with you and these rules?" Brenda asks, her question not really being directed to the other woman. She faces Sharon completely and sighs. Something inside her pulls, something that makes her want to acknowledge the fact that last night they broke at least one rule. She almost says something to her too, but refrains from it, knowing that this isn't the time nor place.

"Chief, all I'm saying is that there are certain protocols that cannot be ignored." Sharon speaks slowly and softly.

Brenda feels more than hears Sharon's smooth voice and it makes her shiver. "Okay," she gives up, feeling defeated. Sharon waits for her to say something, but Brenda says nothing, so Sharon walks past her and goes back into the interview room. Brenda turns around, determined to finish her interview so she can send the bastard in the room to jail. And, that's what she does and Sharon also gets all the information she needs to clear the name of the policeman involved.

* * *

At the elevator Sharon feels Brenda looking at her, but she doesn't turn to meet her gaze. She simply clears her throat and can hear the blonde shuffle on her feet, most likely realizing she was staring and moving away. When the elevator reaches them it's empty and Sharon almost doesn't go inside, but she feels like it's ridiculous to think she can't even be in an elevator with the woman. But isn't that how it all started? Being in an elevator together led them to everything that happened. She goes in the elevator, pushes the button to her floor and then moves away so Brenda can do the same.

As soon as the door slides close she can feel the chief looking at her again and it makes her a bit uncomfortable to be under her questioning gaze. She slides her hands into her pocket and looks straight ahead, watching the numbers slowly move.

"Are we gonna act like nothin's happened?" Brenda asks her as she moves to stand next to Sharon.

Sharon turns away from the blonde and closes her eyes. "Chief, we cannot have this conversation here."

Brenda watches her even breath and then bites her lip. "Why not?"

The elevator dings open on Brenda's floor, but the blonde just stays in place. "It's your floor," Sharon points out. But the blonde says nothing, just continues to worry her bottom lip until the door closes and goes up to Sharon's floor. When the blonde follows Sharon out of the elevator she sighs, realizing the blonde is not just going to walk away. When she reaches her door for her office she turns and faces the chief. "We're not talking about this in my office either," she turns back and opens her door, walking in and leaving it open for the blonde.

Brenda walks in and closes the door behind her, locking it and then leaning against it. Sharon sits down in her chair and wakes her computer up, glancing at the blonde quickly before typing in her password. "Sharon," Sharon hears Brenda say her name softly. Sharon reluctantly turns her head, facing the blonde. "Are you always so..." Sharon waits for the blonde to say a word, but she only makes a hand gesture.

"Am I always so what?" Sharon asks her, a little annoyed.

Brenda bites her lip and then crosses her arms. After a short pause she speaks again. "I think we need to discuss what happened last night."

Sharon raises an eyebrow, amused by the way Brenda looks away as she says it, but not really wanting to have a private conversation in her office. Sharon turns to her computer, ready to tie up the last pieces to her case so she could get out of the building for lunch. Brenda clears her throat and without looking up Sharon begins to speak. "I don't think it would be appropriate to have this conversation at this time." She hears Brenda make a sound that is close to a growl and she almost laughs into the water she's now drinking.

"When then?" Brenda asks as she grows more impatient.

Sharon sighs, falling back into her seat and resting her hands on the armrest. She turns the seat to face Brenda. "What is there to talk about? We drank wine, you got drunk and then we had sex. I do not see what's left to discuss. It meant nothing, it won't happen again and it was a terrible, terrible mistake."

Brenda gawks at the woman, not really expecting her to say it like that. "I guess there's nothin' left to say then."

Sharon shrugs and then looks at Brenda, her eyes involuntarily following the curve of her hips that was still clearly visible in her mind. She licks her lips, finding them growing dry every second she looks at the blonde. She knows what they did was a mistake, but it's so easy for her to want to make that mistake once again when Brenda is leaning against her door like that. She didn't think she wanted anything else to do with the woman, but it's becoming clear that is not the case. Brenda turns to leave. "Wait," Sharon says and then sits up. "Is there something you actually wanted to say?"

Brenda shakes her head no. "I just wanted to know what to expect, but now I know." Brenda shrugs and then unlocks her door.

Sharon suddenly wonders what Brenda wants, what Brenda thinks should come next. "Come sit down," she waves her hand to the chair across from her desk. Brenda takes a few moments and then walks over to the chair and sits, placing her big bag down and absentmindedly tapping her finger against the armrest. Sharon turns her chair completely and leans her elbow against the desk and looks at the blonde. "What is it that you want?" Sharon asks, no longer wanting to go around the topic.

Brenda sighs, not knowing how to answer the question. "Did you enjoy it?" Brenda asks.

"Don't answer a question with another," Sharon tells her.

"I want to know if you enjoyed it," Brenda responds seriously.

Sharon takes off her glasses and slowly places them down on the desk. "I did," she admits softly and slowly. She hadn't actually admitted to herself that she liked it, she knew she did, but saying it out loud made it real.

"So did I." Brenda says as she looks into Sharon's green eyes, looking for anything that would make her understand what she was thinking.

"It was a terrible mistake and it cannot happen again." Sharon leans back into her seat and crosses her legs. Brenda says nothing, just looks at her carefully. Sharon watches Brenda, watches as the blonde looks over her body the way she looked over hers not too long ago. Even though she knows that she should try to get rid of the blonde and finish up her reports, she finds herself more interested in the looks she's getting from the blonde.

"I'm sorry about your neck," Brenda says as her eyes finally move back up from the exposed part of the captains thighs.

The captain puts her hand on her bruised neck and can feel Brenda's touch again. Sharon nods her head and Brenda sits up in her seat. "It'll fade soon," she finally says when she gets the thoughts out of her head of those marks were left on her neck. She closes her eyes quickly and shifts in her seat. She hates that her mind insist on tormenting her, making her remember things she so desperately wants to forget.

"I'll let you get to work," Brenda says as she stands. She walks to the door and then turns around and smiles a quick smile before walking out of the office.

Sharon finds herself smiling once the door is closed and then she sighs. There's something about Brenda that makes it hard for Sharon to dislike her. Even when everyone thought she hated her, she actually kind of liked her, but only a little. She could possibly see them being friends, well not anymore, not after seeing her naked and feeling her skin against her own. She could barely look at the woman now without picturing what her body looked like under her clothes; so, being friends with her now was out of the question. She sighs and then finishes up her report so she can go get something for lunch.

* * *

It was approaching the end of a very long workday when Brenda went to go get a cup of coffee. She's in no rush to get home to her empty apartment, so she's decided to work on a few more things for the next hour before heading home. She makes fresh coffee and when she's reaching for a mug she hears the sound of heels clicking and quickly turns around. She isn't surprised when she sees the captain stop in the doorway, her heels gave her up, and she also knows that she's looking for her. She drops her hand, coffee mug momentarily forgotten. She turns to face the captain and offers her a genuine smile.

"You were looking for me," Brenda states.

Sharon nods and then enters the room. "Final report," she says, lifting the folder up.

Sharon walks over to Brenda and Brenda subtly watches the slight sway of her hips. Sharon passes her the folder and Brenda smiles, "thank you." Sharon nods her head. Brenda turns around to get a coffee mug. "Coffee?" Brenda asks as she takes down a mug for herself.

"Sure," Sharon says and then walks over and stands behind Brenda. She reaches past the blonde and retrieves her own mug, her body purposely close to Brenda's. Her body has a mind of its own, demanding to be close to the woman that she knows she should stay away from.

Brenda feels Sharon's breath on her neck and shivers. "This is oddly familiar," Brenda whispers and can almost hear Sharon smirk when she speaks.

"Yes, only reversed." Sharon moves away from the blonde, allowing her to move over, but Brenda doesn't move.

Brenda looks over her shoulder, flashing Sharon a quick smile and then moves closer to her. Sharon doesn't stop her; neither fight the pull that their bodies have on the other and soon they are back in the same position. Brenda rinses her mug out and then takes Sharon's and does the same. She pours them both coffee, leaving the mugs on the countertop. Sharon's hand slides over Brenda's as Brenda places the coffee pot back in its spot. Brenda looks down at their hands and feels something inside her light up. "I thought what happened was a terrible and horrible mistake?" Brenda whispers.

Sharon hums and removes her hand. "It was," she says.

Brenda also hums and then sighs when she feels Sharon's breath on her neck again. She closes her eyes and leans back into Sharon's body and sighs again when she doesn't move away. "And this is...?" Brenda asks as she trails off.

Sharon's brain tells her to move away, but her body pushes further into Brenda's body. The blonde moans a little and Sharon shudders. "This is," Sharon feels a flutter in the pit of her stomach, "dangerous," she finishes. "Dangerous and wrong, but..." Sharon trails off, her breath lingering on Brenda's ear.

"What?" Brenda breathes out. She feels her heart start to race a little due to their closeness and she squeezes her eyes closed tighter. "This is what?"

Sharon gulps and then puts her hand on Brenda's hip, moving it up her side and then back down. She closes her eyes, pushing away the thoughts that this is inappropriate and that she shouldn't do this, but instead lets her overactive libido control her movements. "This," her hand slides under the blue top and under her tank top, "is completely-" Brenda moans when Sharon's hand lies on her bare stomach. "Hot," she purrs into the blonde's ear and moves her hand up the woman's stomach, stopping just below her bra covered breasts.

Brenda bites on her lip and wishes Sharon's hand would continue its journey. But Sharon removes her hand and moves away from where she was standing, leaving Brenda flushed and missing the contact. Sharon takes her mug and goes to put sugar in it and then turns to Brenda. "Chief, I'm sorry..." Sharon is cut off by Brenda.

"Stop," Brenda holds up her hand and looks up at lustful green eyes. "Don't apologize and don't go tryin' to over-think it and explain everything." Brenda fixes her shirt and then adds sugar to her cooling coffee. "It was a momentarily lapse and it won't happen again," Brenda says and looks at Sharon.

Sharon nods once slowly and then nods again. She sips her coffee, happy for the distraction from the awkward moment. She doesn't know what's going on with her; she says she doesn't want her, but here she is groping her superior officer while at work. She sighs into the mug and looks away from the blonde's questioning gaze. "Right," she responds in an almost whisper. She looks at the door and then back at the blonde chief. Without anymore words she walks out the door, her head held high and one hand deep in her blazer pocket.

Brenda watches the captain leave and then exhales deeply. She decides that she's not going to go do more work after all and instead she's going to go home. She can feel the effect the captain had on her body, the tingles in her stomach, the moisture that she's sure has gathered on her panties and she knows she won't be able to concentrate on work while she's like this. So she heads to her office, packs up and then with one last check to make sure everything was put in place she leaves.

While waiting for the elevator she fishes out the keys to the rental car she had to pick up for transportation. The elevator door slides open and she moves to the back since the button to the garage has already been pressed. She plans her night in her head, which was easy because there's not much she really enjoys doing at the end of a long Thursday. She decides that she'll actually cook, something she doesn't do often, and she'll have only one or two glasses of wine with dinner while watching a movie. She goes through a mental list of all movies she has, trying to pick one that fits her mood, but is unable to pick one. It's then that she wishes that she'd paid attention when Charlie showed her how to watch movies online; it would save her the time it was going to take for her to go buy a movie.

The elevator stops on the bottom floor and she gets out, quickly walking to her rental car, getting ready for a cozy evening. She drives to the DVD store and parks the car. Once inside the store she walks around, still not knowing exactly what she wants to see, but knowing she wants to see something new. She passes all action movies and documentaries, never being interested in either that much. She reaches drama movies and bypasses those as well. She stops when she sees a romantic comedy, but as she's reading the description of the movie her eyes catch a different section. She puts the movie in her hand down and then looks around her to see if there's anyone she might know, when she sees nobody she heads over to the Lesbian and Gay section. She looks at the titles of various movies, quickly scanning them, not wanting to bring attention to herself. She picks up one quickly, not bothering to read the description because she doesn't want to be caught looking at lesbian movies. It's not that she finds anything wrong with being a lesbian, how she spent last night would prove that. It's just she didn't want people to think she was one. She takes the movie, quickly pays for it and rushes out of the store and into her car.

* * *

Sharon lies down on her bed, wine on the nightstand and her laptop next to her. She's supposed to be working on work she'd brought home, but her mind won't focus long enough, so she's given up on it. She's had a long, tiring day and it's been like this all week long. Times like these are when she wishes she hadn't become a cop and that she'd gone on to become something that was less demanding, but she knows that the feeling is temporary. No matter how much her body suffers from lack of rest and no matter how many people hate her at work, she knows that she loves her job.

She checks her work e-mail one last time and then closes the browser, not wanting to be bothered by anything having to do with work for the rest of the night. She looks at a few more things online, clothes and shoes mostly and then closes her laptop and places it in its spot on her nightstand. She takes her wine glass and finishes the rest of the wine and then brings the empty glass to the kitchen, washes it and then turns off all the lights. She lies down under her thin sheet and the covers warm her almost bare body.

She lies there for a while, welcoming sleep, but not finding it. Her mind is too busy for her to fall asleep. She keeps thinking about Brenda and the things she wants to do to her. She doesn't know when she started to allow herself to think freely about the blonde, but as she lies in her bed her hand caresses her skin softly and she lets her mind wander. She slides her hand into her panties, not surprised by how wet she already is, and gently rubs against her clit. She closes her eyes, picturing the blonde chief touching her, rubbing her clit. She moans softly and slides her hand further down, letting her fingers trace wet folds and then lets two slip inside her. She lets out a deep groan as her walls accommodate her fingers and she bites into her bottom lip. She touches herself with practiced perfection and focuses on her thoughts. She sees Brenda above her, her blonde hair falling down freely as she moves down to kiss and nibble on her neck. As Sharon rocks her fingers inside herself she imagines Brenda sliding her hand over hers and helping her reach her climax.

Her hips rise from the bed and she hears that soft southern voice whispering words to her. She moans into her empty house, the sounds vibrating off the walls, and she's moaning much louder than she's ever moaned from touching herself. She slips her hand into her bra cup and rubs her pert nipple, twisting and squeezing it between her fingers. She moans again and her head falls back completely on to her pillow. She sees Brenda's body now, all of her. Sees her breasts, her toned stomach, the soft curves of her hips, her long legs, she sees it all like she was right in front of her. The vision of the blonde makes her curse under her breath and she pushes a third finger inside her wet core.

"Oh god," she moans and her walls tighten around her fingers and she pumps them into herself as quickly as she can. Her eyes squeeze tightly, her toes curl and most of her body rises from the bed and she feels like she's flying. She orgasms with the thought of Brenda kissing her and fingering her and she almost feels it. She lets out another cry and then her body releases her fingers and she falls on to the bed, sweaty and in complete bliss. Minutes later she's fallen asleep, the exhaustion from the day and fulfilling her sexual needs took everything she had in her.

* * *

The movie Brenda bought turns out to be a little more interesting than she'd thought it would be. _Elena Undone_ plays on her television as she lies on her bed, curled up into her sheets, wine glass next to her and her phone beside her just in case. Brenda thought her body had relaxed from its earlier arousal, but she can tell she was wrong and the movie was only making it worse. She wants to turn it off so she can get to bed and clear her mind. But she also finds it hard to turn off the movie when she knows that without it as a distraction, she'd end up thinking about Sharon again and that's something she isn't supposed to be doing. She sighs and turns off the movie, allowing the thoughts, only because it's late and she needs the rest.

She finishes the wine in her glass and then gets up to turn on her music, knowing she isn't going to be able to fall asleep in the silence. She gets back in the bed and pulls her covers back over her body, allowing the warmth to swallow her. She sighs with content and closes her eyes, letting the soft sound of the music wash over her and she feels her body relaxing. With her eyes close she can clearly see the auburn-haired woman who had taken over her mind. She can feel her hands on the same places they were in the break room and she can feel her breath teasing her neck and her ear. It is all pleasant feelings, feelings she shouldn't be feeling, but ones she is not going to fight.

She sees the captain's green eyes clearly, almost as clear as her thoughts. She can see the crinkles next to her eyes, the slight, but attractive wrinkles on her face. Her mind focuses on all the things that Brenda has never admitted to find attractive about the woman. But lying here on her bed, alone and in the privacy of her own mind, she can freely admit that she finds Sharon to be beyond beautiful. The soft freckled skin, the way she purses her lips, her toned and long legs and so many other things captivate her about Sharon's body. She allows the images to penetrate her mind and she smiles happily. She listens to the music, but all she can hear is the sound of Sharon's voice, whispering words into her ear like she did earlier. The mere thought sends a shiver down her spine.

She slowly drifts off and into a deep sleep. The sound of the music filling the room along with her steady breaths and the sound of her moving slightly in her bed. She dreams of the captain the whole night. Dreams of all things she thought about before falling asleep and she dreams of new things. She hasn't had a sex dream in years, but this night she's having one of the best she's ever had. And, in the morning when she wakes, she'll have the proof of it all, but will be saddened by the fact that it was in fact, only a dream.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A small change has been made to this. At first Sharon had a son and a daughter, but because of later chapters I had to change it.

**Part 3**

When the chief enters the elevator she is more than a little happy to see the captain standing off to the side. She hides her smile as she pushes the button for her floor and then she stands beside the quiet woman. She smiles at the elevator's other two occupants and then turns to face Sharon, who is looking straight ahead, avoiding the blonde's eyes. Brenda crosses her arms, cocks her hip against the wall and then clears her throat. Sharon turns to her, slowly facing the other woman.

"Chief Johnson." Sharon says it like she's just noticing the blonde for the first time since she came into the small space, but in reality she had noticed her as soon as the door slid open and revealed her.

Brenda smiles that bright smile of hers and tilts her head slightly. "Captain Raydor, I was actually looking for you."

"Why?" Sharon asks a bit too quickly.

Brenda's face falls. "Well, we're goin' to...The boys and I wanted to know if..." Brenda sighs and looks away. "Come have drinks to celebrate with us tonight," she tells her and then the elevator dings. She turns around and exits the elevator before she can see the perplexed expression on the captain's face.

* * *

Sharon crosses the small space from the bar to the table that Major Crimes has claimed as their own for the night. At first, she was against the idea of going to the bar with the Major Crimes squad, but soon decided that nothing could really happen with Brenda if they were surrounded by people. But now that she is taking her seat across from Brenda, she realizes that she was wrong. She takes a healthy swallow of her wine and then places it down in front of her. She tries to focus on the conversation that Flynn and Provenza are having, but she's never been all that interested in sports. So instead, she finds herself looking around the bar for some other type of distraction. It's hard for her to keep her eyes away from the blonde who keeps eying her with hunger in her eyes, though.

She crosses her legs and turns her body away from Brenda. Sharon doesn't know why she's still sitting at a table full of people who barely want her there - well, except for Brenda. She guesses it's her loneliness that drives her to do these things that she shouldn't. Her daughter recommended that she get a pet, but Sharon knows she's past the stage of wanting to take care of something. Her younger daughter, not being a fan of boundaries, suggested that she get a boyfriend or even just a friend that would "help her scratch an itch". Of course Sharon laughed when she said it, quickly dismissing the idea, but she knows that might actually be what her life needs.

Sharon takes another sip of her wine and her eyes meet Brenda's over the rim of the glass. Brenda smiles and her bright brown eyes sparkle in the dim light of the bar. Sharon quickly looks away and over to Gabriel, who's giving his boss questioning looks. Sharon can feel him turn to her direction and she wonders if he can pick up the sexual tension that she feels building between them. She looks at her wine glass, busing herself with its stem as she contemplates if she should leave or not.

Sharon feels a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. She's never been so jumpy before, but she's been like this all day. She turns a little and smiles when she sees that the hand belongs to one of the guys from her own division. "Lieutenant, I didn't see you there." Sharon turns her body to completely face him, turning her back to the members of Major Crimes.

The young man smiles widely at Sharon, his hand lingering on her shoulder longer than necessary. "I saw you from across the bar," he points to where he and a few other FID members sat. "I came over to say hello."

Sharon looks up at the Lieutenant and can see that his eyes are focused on her chest, staring down her shirt a bit too hard to see what little bit of skin was exposed. She feels herself grow stiff, feeling uncomfortable under his penetrating eyes. She pulls her blazer tighter over her and smiles. "Well, it's great to see you, Lieutenant. Maybe I'll stop by your table before I leave."

"I'd like that, Captain." He looks from her to the other occupants of the table and then back at the captain who is waiting for him to leave. He senses that and straightens up. "Enjoy your night," he says and then places his hand on her shoulder again while passing by.

Sharon doesn't turn back around to the rest of the table; instead, she goes to the restroom. As soon as the door closes behind her, she hears it opening again, and there's not a doubt in her mind who it is. She ignores her instinct to turn around and goes over to the mirror to check her appearance. She feels Brenda's eyes on her and feels her pulse quicken. All day long she's been telling herself that it was ridiculous to feel these odd sexual feelings she's feeling for the blonde. She told herself that no good could come from it, but she couldn't deny that she was in fact feeling things. And, Sharon isn't sure if she wants to feel these things.

Brenda looks at Sharon in the mirror as she speaks to her, but Sharon doesn't reciprocate the action. "So, who's the guy that was talking to you?" Brenda asks.

Sharon raises her head slowly, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk gracing her lips. Was that jealousy she heard in that clipped, yet oddly sweet tone? She never would have pegged the woman beside her to be the jealous type. Sharon shakes her head a little- it's not like she even has the right to be jealous; Sharon isn't hers. Sharon looks directly into the blonde's eyes through the mirror. "That was Lieutenant Kane; he works in FID."

"Oh," Brenda says softly. She looks at Sharon, her eyes falling on the woman's shoulder where Lt. Kane touched her. "You two seem close."

Sharon smiles. "I would hardly say we are close, he's just...nice." Sharon looks away and back to her own figure in the mirror.

"Yeah, sure," Brenda mutters under her breath. Brenda moves closer to Sharon, her back to the mirror as she leans against the sink. "You wanna get out of here?" Brenda asks, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her blazer. She closes her eyes, takes in the woman's silence, and hopes she wasn't going to regret her forwardness later.

After a few seconds of silence, and just staring at the back of Brenda's head in the mirror, Sharon lets out a small chuckle. She could no longer contain herself; she never would have thought she'd hear Brenda asks her that. But Sharon has to remind herself she can no longer be surprised by anything that Brenda says to her. "You are incredibly unoriginal," Sharon tells her, but can't deny she wants to say yes. She's been wanting to ask Brenda the same thing ever since the blonde started to undress her with her eyes earlier. But Sharon wouldn't have asked her like that. She would have been more subtle with her request. Besides, they are supposed to be refraining from things that were implied by her suggestive question.

"Does my lack of originality make you want me any less?" Brenda asks Sharon as she inches closer to her. Brenda sees that Sharon goes to move, but puts her hand on Sharon's hip, stopping her. "There's no point in tryin' to avoid that you want this...or me. I can see it, even though you think you're hidin' it. I see it." Brenda licks her lips and then turns so she is facing Sharon.

Sharon gulps as she slowly turns around. "How much have you had to drink, Chief?"

"Only two and half glasses of wine." She looks at Sharon for a moment and they are both silent. Brenda knows Sharon hasn't even finished her first glass of wine, so they are both thinking with relatively clear minds. "Come back to my apartment with me." Brenda smiles and a glint is visible in her eyes as she brushes her hand across the captain's arm.

Sharon lets out a shaky breath, "I shouldn't." Sharon can feel her self-restraint slipping through her fingers like sand as Brenda moves closer to her. Brenda places her hand on the captain's chin, bringing their faces closer to each other and then she closes the space. Their lips brush together, the slightest of touches, but it's all it takes. Sharon feels her resolve crumble and Brenda can read it all in the captain's body language. Sharon turns to face her fully, no longer trying to object to what's happening. Brenda pulls the captain back to her, crashing their lips together with more force, no longer holding back the need she has for the woman. Sharon loses herself in the kiss, lets her tongue roam the blonde's mouth, allows the chief to nip at her lip and allows the small sighs to escape her. It all feels so good, wrong, but at the same time it feels right. She pulls Brenda closer, feels the shapely body beneath the clothes as if they weren't there and she can feel the arousal moving throughout her. Brenda moans and then Sharon pulls away, suddenly realizing what she's doing. "We can't do this," (_not here_-she wants to add).

Sharon's tone shows she's back in complete Captain Raydor mode and it frustrates Brenda. She moves back, giving the captain a little space. "What's wrong now?" Brenda tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and then crosses her arms.

Sharon pulls her blazer into place and then shakes out her hair. "We've already agreed that we weren't going to sleep together again and I think we should stick to our previous choice. No good can really come from us sleeping together." Sharon purses her lips and watches the blonde's lips curve into a smirk.

"Oh, Captain," Brenda purrs, "a whole lot of good can come from us sleepin' together." Brenda sees Sharon pull her lips together in a tighter line, but she also sees the quick flash of arousal that moves past her emerald eyes. She smirks again and turns to leave. "I'm leavin' Captain, you should come with me." Brenda flashes her a smile over her shoulder and then slips out of the restroom.

Sharon takes a deep breath and then exits the restroom. She sees the blonde looking at her, but she walks the opposite direction, instead going to the table where Lt. Kane and Sgt Elliot are sitting. She looks over to the chief and isn't surprised to see her looking in their direction. Sharon places her hand on Lt. Kane's arm, a gesture similar to the one he made earlier. He turns to look at her and she looks away from Brenda and smiles at him. "I'm leaving and I thought I'd come and say goodnight." She turns to Sgt. Elliot and offers him a smile. She turns back to Lt. Kane and catches him looking over her body. She smirks, but quickly removes her hand from his shoulder and pushes it into her pocket.

"Uh, uhm," he looks to Sgt. Elliot and then back to the captain and then stands. "I'm actually about to leave. Let me walk you out," he offers.

"Let me just get my things." She turns back to the table that Brenda is waiting at impatiently. She gathers her jacket and bag and then nods at the guys. "Gentlemen," she offers as a goodnight and they reply respectfully. She takes a few steps, stopping in front of Brenda. "Goodnight, Chief. Thanks for the invitation," she turns to Lt. Kane. "You ready to go?" she asks him with a fake smile on her face, but he doesn't notice the difference.

Brenda notices the difference, though. She places her hand on Sharon's and the woman jumps and jerks her hand away, her eyes focused on Brenda in a deadly glare. But Brenda will not be discouraged, not that easily at least. She picks up her own things and then looks at Sharon. "Captain, I need to speak to you before you leave."

Sharon rolls her eyes and walks out of the bar and Lt. Kane follows. Brenda stomps her foot and then says goodnight to the guys, who are barely paying any attention to her and then she leaves the bar. She spots Sharon leaning against her car and sees Lt. Kane walking further away from the bar.

"What do you want, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asks before the woman even fully approaches her.

"You already know what I want and I know what you want. I don't know why you wanna act like you don't want it to happen again," Brenda lets out a puff of air. She lets her shoulders drop as she searches the captain's eyes for something. She knows she must be coming off as desperate, but she can't deny that Sharon did deliciously wonderful things to her body. And, she's been wanting her to do them to her again.

Sharon opens her car door and puts her bag in. She walks around to the driver's side, opens the door and then looks at the blonde. "You may come back to my place with me if you like," Sharon says slowly, softly, in that voice that Brenda loves. Brenda doesn't know when she's picked a voice that she loved, but she knows the captain's just used it. Brenda gets into the car, then Sharon follows. Sharon pulls out of the space and starts driving down the residential street. "We can't make a habit of this," Sharon says.

Brenda watches Sharon as she grips the steering wheel, her knuckles growing white. Brenda sighs and looks away. "I know," she replies. She knows this isn't something that they can continue to do; it's not even something they should be doing now. But neither of them seem to want to fight the urges they share, well, they won't fight them much.

"Good," Sharon says, her voice more relaxed.

Brenda turns back to face Sharon, her eyes shamelessly crossing every visible part of the captain's body. She's trying to read the captain, understand her, but she doesn't pick up anything. She's not sure what she's expecting or what she wants to see, but she hates that she doesn't know what to expect with the captain. She looks back to Sharon's hands, they've gained their color back, which means that the captain is at least more at ease.

Sharon glances over to the blonde and then puts her eyes back on the road. "Are you aware that you are staring?" Sharon asks calmly.

"Am I?" Brenda asks, fully aware that she is.

"Yes," Sharon replies simply. She didn't mind the staring; it never bothered her when people looked at her, but she thinks it may be better if she doesn't have Brenda thinking she wants her to look at her. Brenda says nothing, just offers her a 'hm' in reply.

The rest of the ride is silent. Brenda continues to look over Sharon's body, her thoughts growing less innocent as they get closer to the captain's house. Sharon keeps her eyes on the road, but doesn't miss the way the chief shifts in her seat or the way she keeps rubbing her thighs together. When Sharon steps out of the car she feels the signs of her own arousal and can barely believe the way her body responds to the chief's presence. She grabs her things and quickly removes her house keys from her purse. She opens the door and switches on the light switch.

"Shoes off," Sharon orders as she closes the doors and steps out of her heels. She puts them in the closet and hangs up her trench coat and then takes Brenda's to hang it up as well. She silently leads the blonde to the living room. "Would you like some wine?" Sharon asks her as they sit on the sofa, one on each side of it.

Brenda leans into the seat and smiles. "I think I've had enough wine tonight."

"Oh," Sharon says, slightly defeated. "Are you hungry?" Sharon crosses her legs and focuses on the kitchen as she speaks.

"No, I'm fine," Brenda says quickly. She watches the captain slowly nod and realizes if she wants this to happen, then she's going to have to make the first step. She moves over to the cushion next to Sharon's and Sharon looks up to her through a curtain of auburn hair. Brenda smiles and tucks the hair behind the captain's ear. "You're beautiful," Brenda whispers.

Sharon meets her eyes, both of their eyes full of something that shouldn't be there. Sharon recrosses her legs and sits up. "You can't say things like that to me." Sharon says seriously.

"And why can't I?" Brenda asks, her voice a little louder than before.

"It changes things and it will make them more complicated," Sharon tells her.

"Don't worry about any of that because it doesn't matter." Brenda kisses Sharon's lips softly as her hand caresses her cheek. "Just worry about tonight," she whispers on her lips as she moves closer to her. She lets their lips move against each other slowly, small butterfly kisses on their lips. She runs her hand through the captain's hair, silky strands fall through her fingers as she uses her other to unbutton the captain's blazer. Brenda moans softly when the captain pulls her closer by her neck, deepening the kiss and arousing her further.

Sharon lets go of the blonde so she can remove her blazer and then her hands quickly move back to Brenda's body. After she pulls off the blonde's blazer, she quickly removes her shirt. She hears herself moan when her hands cover lace covered breasts and can feel Brenda's nipples harden under her touch. Brenda sucks on her bottom lip, eliciting a deep groan from the captain. She lets Brenda's tongue into her mouth, not fighting the sensations that she feels when the warm tongue caresses the roof of her mouth sensually. She feels the pleasure travel down to her core, but she's willing to hold off on that for now. She kisses her back, their tongues teasing each other's and she's rewarded with a moan from the younger woman.

Brenda pulls away from the kiss and gets on her knees in front of the captain. She unbuttons Sharon's shirt buttons as the captain runs her fingers through her blonde locks. Brenda smiles up at the captain and removes the shirt completely. She draws her bottom lip into her mouth, appreciating the beautiful sight in front of her. Brenda runs her fingertips on the delicate skin of the woman's torso, sighing as the captain arches her back, bringing herself closer to her. Brenda looks up into hooded green eyes and dark green pools of desire stare back at her. Brenda slightly scrapes the woman's sides as she brings her hands to Sharon's hips, slowly sliding them to the button on her pants.

Sharon bites her lip as the chief unbuttons and unzips her pants. She lifts her hips as Brenda removes her slacks, throwing them to the floor and quickly bringing herself to a standing position. Sharon watches intently as Brenda removes her own pants and lets them pool to the floor before she steps out of them. Brenda holds her hand out to Sharon and she takes it, allowing the blonde to pull her to her feet. They pull each other closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they gently caress each other's skin. Sharon smiles and kisses the blonde's neck. She feels something inside her, something she hasn't felt in a long time, something that she's not quite sure she wants to feel now. It's not love, but something similar, but it's more than the normal lustful feelings she feels when she's about to have sex. The feeling feels wrong, but oddly comforting.

She kisses her neck again, encouraged by the sweet sounds the chief makes and it's easy to ignore the part of her that tells her that this shouldn't be happening. So she moves her kisses up the length of her neck, savoring the taste of the creamy skin as her lips move to the chief's ear. She licks the shell of the blonde's ear and Brenda clutches at her back, urging her to stay where she is. Sharon licks her ear again and pulls it into her mouth, suckling on the delicate lobe. The blonde lets out a deep moan and both women shiver with pleasure. Brenda moans softly as Sharon flicks her tongue around her ear and it's almost enough to have her calling out the woman's name.

"Oh God!" Brenda gasps as Sharon pulls her ear back into her mouth and gently nibbles on it. Brenda can feel her legs going weak as Sharon expertly teases her, leaving her breathless. She unclasps Sharon's bra and reluctantly pulls away from the captain's body so she can remove it. She looks up into Sharon's eyes as the bra falls to the floor and she cups her breasts. She licks her lips as she rolls her palms over pert nipples. Sharon moans, her head lolling back and her hair covers her back. Brenda takes in the sight in front of her, looks at the gorgeous woman in front of her and wants nothing more than to make her feel good. She kisses the fading bruises on Sharon's neck and moves up to her chin and Sharon's brings their lips together in a heated kiss.

Without breaking their kiss, they walk to the stairs, bumping into walls as Sharon leads them. Brenda's bra is removed right before they reach the steps and then they are stumbling to walk up the stairs while they refuse to break their kiss for longer than a few seconds. Brenda pushes Sharon against the banister and Sharon breaks the kiss to let out a hiss.

"Sorry," Brenda murmurs on to Sharon's lips. Sharon smiles and then pulls Brenda's lips back to hers. She gently nips the blonde's lip as she falls back on to a step, bringing the blonde to sit on her lap. They shift on the stairs, finding a more comfortable position as they deepen their kiss. Brenda pushes Sharon back so her back is against the steps and she palms her breasts, kneading them as she roams the captain's mouth with her wandering tongue. They swallow moans as they allow their pleasure to take over their movements.

Sharon rakes her hands down the chief's back, scratching the soft skin as she moves to cup the woman's ass. She pulls Brenda closer to her and moans when Brenda rolls her nipples between two of her fingers. She feels her hips start to roll as she seeks attention lower down on her body. Brenda pulls away from the kiss and kisses down to her breast, throwing her hair to the side and dropping her mouth to the hardened brown pebble. Sharon and Brenda keep their eyes locked as Brenda's tongue circles her nipple slowly. Sharon bites her lip as she feels her breath hitch. Her eyes flutter as Brenda wraps her wide lips around the nipple, sucking it into her hot mouth and teasing it perfectly. Sharon wraps her fingers in golden locks and holds Brenda's head to her breast, fully enjoying the pleasure that the chief is giving her.

Brenda rolls her tongue around the bud and then places one final kiss on her breast before moving to the other breast and repeating the same thing. She bites on the breast gently, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Sharon pull at her hair. She slides off of Sharon's lap and gets on her knees in front of the auburn-haired woman. She removes her panties quickly and is met with the smell of the captain's arousal. The smell is inviting and full of want and desire and is all the motivation that Brenda needs to do what she's been wanting to do to her ever since the other night.

Sharon looks down at Brenda and can see the lust in the woman's dark eyes and feels herself squirm. She's never had someone look at her like this, not with so much concentration, not during sex at least. She feels Brenda spread her legs apart for her and the cool air hits her wetness. Sharon shifts on the stair and mentally laughs at the fact that she's about to have sex on the stairs like some twenty year old kid, but that doesn't last long because she feels Brenda's tongue sliding up her wet folds. Her head falls back with the first touch of that wide tongue on her heated center. She moans softly and runs her fingers through Brenda's blonde hair, silently asking her for more.

Brenda darts her tongue out, slowly licking at puffy folds, tasting the earthy liquid on the captain's center. Brenda moans, loving the taste of the other woman on her tongue and then dips her tongue inside her, greedily gathering as much as she can. She looks into Sharon's eyes as she moans and the older woman's lips open in a silent moan. Brenda licks her lips seductively and then moves back to the spot between Sharon's thighs. She licks from bottom to top and stops when she reaches her clit. With the flat of her tongue, she slowly strokes the nub and Sharon moans a deep and throaty moan. She does it again and again, motivated by the sounds that the captain makes. She hums onto the nub and feels the older woman's grip on her hair tighten, holding her in place.

"Oh, yes," Sharon encourages as she begins to roll her hips. Her head falls back on to the step behind her and she lets out another deep moan. Brenda slips a finger into her wet core and Sharon's hips buck, quickly swallowing the finger, but it isn't enough for the captain. She needs more. She moans as Brenda's tongue swirls around the bundle of nerves and she can feel herself starting to melt. "Ooh!" Sharon wails as Brenda's teeth scrape her clit and then her lips suck it into her mouth. She lets the blonde's hair go, certain that she's going to stay where she wants her, where she needs her. She reaches forward and grabs her tiny wrist and pants out: "More."

Brenda slips in another finger and gently strokes Sharon's inner walls. She creates a slow rhythm that matches the slow licks on the woman's clit. Sharon's hips thrust, meeting Brenda's fingers each time. Brenda begins to rock her fingers in quicker as Sharon's moans get louder and she can feel her tighten around her fingers. Her fingertips hit the right spot and the captain raises off the stairs, almost messing up Brenda's concentration.

"Fuck," Sharon curses as she starts to shake. "Please, oh please, Brenda. Right there." Sharon moans a deep throaty moan as she pulls at her own hair with one hand and grabs onto the banister with the other. "Yes, yes, right fucking there." Sharon moans breathlessly as the chief fucks her. She begins to pant and tremble and she falls back onto the stairs, her eyes squeezed tightly as she welcomes the oncoming orgasm. "I'm so close," she tells her, not that Brenda doesn't already know. She looks down at the blonde and sees the blonde looking at her, something like admiration in her eyes and it sends Sharon over the edge. "Brenda, oh my fucking... Brenda," Sharon moans out as her orgasm hits her and for a moment she feels nothing but her release and the pleasure that it's giving her.

Brenda watches the captain as she relaxes. She lies her head on Sharon's thigh and watches as Sharon's chest rises and falls, slowing down gradually. She catches herself smiling, but she doesn't care because she enjoys knowing that's she's the reason for the captain's peace. She feels accomplished and proud of herself. She kisses the inside of Sharon's thigh and can feel Sharon turn and look down at her.

"I'm too old to be having sex on the stairs." Sharon says as she stands up, barely noticing the pain in her lower back. "Bed?" Sharon asks even though she knows that it was an unnecessary question.

Once they are upstairs and in Sharon's bedroom, Brenda is pushed against the wall. "I thought you said bed," Brenda manages to say as Sharon starts to kiss on her neck. "Ooh," Brenda purrs and closes her eyes.

Sharon licks the length of the blonde's neck. "Does it really matter?" she asks as she moves down to Brenda's collarbone, nibbling a path down the smooth skin.

Brenda lets out a chain of soft moans and slides her fingers into silky strands of hair. "No," Brenda admits because as long as Sharon continues what she's doing, Brenda doesn't care where they are. She sighs as Sharon's hand sneaks into her panties and her legs open to accommodate the captain's welcomed intrusion. "Mmm," Brenda moans when the captain's soft fingers brush past her alert clit and down to her wet folds.

Sharon moves back to Brenda's ear. "You're so wet," she purrs softly. She curves two fingers and pushes them inside the chief's liquid heat. "And, you feel so warm around my fingers," Sharon coos into her ear. She slides her fingers out and then pushes back into her a little roughly and Brenda gasps. "Does that feel good?" Sharon whispers in her ear as she does it again, her palm rubbing against her clit as she begins to penetrate the chief's wet core.

"Yes," Brenda moans out and lifts her leg, wrapping around the captain and opening herself to her more. She moans softly and gently scrapes at the base of the captain's neck as Sharon's fingers play inside her, twisting and turning in her as she moans out in sheer pleasure. Brenda pants onto the captain's cheek as she moves closer and closer to her orgasm. She rocks her hips, bringing Sharon's fingers deeper inside her. "Oh," Brenda stretches out in a deep, long moan as Sharon's fingers circle inside her.

"Like that?" Sharon purrs into the blonde's ear as she pushes with more force. Brenda responds by moaning into her ear and Sharon simply smirks. "I like the way my fingers feel inside you," Sharon admits and then feels Brenda's walls tighten around her. She pushes them fully on to the wall, supporting Brenda with her leg as she grabs onto the wall for more support.

"Oh god," Brenda breathlessly pants and wraps her arms around Sharon's neck and begins to ride the woman's fingers.

"Are you going to come for me, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asks in that voice that Brenda loves and she doesn't have to wait for an answer because the blonde begins to cry out into her ear. She holds on possessively to Sharon as her orgasm takes over her body and her legs go weak. Sharon keeps her up as she helps her ride out her orgasm and then she brings them both down to the floor.

Brenda sighs as she registers the fingers running through her hair and she turns her head and looks over to the smiling captain. Her very own lazy, happy smile on her face as she strokes the captain's cheek. "That was amazing," Brenda says softly.

"It was," Sharon agrees as her finger traces the outside Brenda's ear. Brenda shivers and Sharon rubs her hand down the blonde's arm. "How about we finally get to the bed? You're getting cold and honestly this floor isn't that comfortable." Brenda smiles and then nods.

They stand up and Brenda sits on the bed and Sharon walks over to her dresser. She takes out two shirts, one for herself and the other for Brenda. Brenda takes the shirt, understanding it as invitation to spend the night. Sharon slides the shirt onto her body and then walks over to the nightstand, turns on the lamp and then turns off the main light. When she goes back to the bed Brenda immediately pulls her down to her lap and they fall back on to the bed. Brenda tucks Sharon's hair behind her ear and uses the pad of her thumb to caress her cheek.

Brenda watches emotions flash through the captain's eyes, something unfamiliar to her. She can read her, read her in ways she's never been able to and that's how she knows that something has changed. The captain's let her in, let her pass that wall she puts up, and Brenda can see the vulnerability in the woman's eyes. She caresses her cheek again and gently pulls the captain down so that she lies flat against her. "You're so beautiful," she whispers sweetly as she wonders how she didn't notice this until the other day. She runs her thumb across the slightly swollen bottom lip and feels the captain's breath on her finger as she exhales.

Sharon kisses Brenda's thumb and then draws it into her mouth, sucking on the finger. Brenda sighs and Sharon pulls the finger further into her mouth and lets her tongue swirl around it. Sharon lets Brenda's finger fall from her mouth and then she licks her lips, her emerald eyes lock on the chocolate ones that are concentrating on only her. She slowly presses her lips to Brenda's and feels the blonde relax under her touch. She kisses her softly, light touches from one woman's lip to the other's. Their lips slide against each other's sensually, and for a moment they both forget that this is only supposed to be sex, for a moment they allow the emotions to captivate them. They smile onto each other's lips, blissful sighs escaping them both as wet lips glide across each other.

When they part, Sharon kisses the corner of Brenda's mouth and allows Brenda to wrap her arms around her. They lie there in each other's arms, not a concern in the world as they slowly drift off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sharon yawns as she wakes up and rolls over so she can get up. As she stands, she hears Brenda move in the bed and she turns around to see sleepy brown eyes looking at her. Sharon looks at her for a moment, contemplates what to say, but can't think of the right thing, so she says nothing. She turns around and goes into the bathroom, leaving the blonde on the bed as she washes her face and brushes her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror and is glad that no new bruises cover her body today. She takes her toothbrush and brushes her teeth as she moves around the bathroom, retrieving things for the blonde.

Once she finishes up in the bathroom she opens the door and looks over at Brenda as she looks out the window that overlooks the backyard. Brenda turns around and flashes her a bright smile before turning back to the window. Sharon moves over to the window and leans against the wall and looks out of the window as well. The sun is just starting to come up and the sky is starting to fill with bright orange and golden-yellow rays.

"It's beautiful out there," Sharon says softly.

"It is," Brenda agrees. After a few silent seconds Brenda turns and faces Sharon. "Last night was great."

Sharon fights the urge to agree because she knows she can't. She knows by saying it out loud, she's not only admitting it to Brenda, but she'll also be admitting it to herself and she's not ready to do that. Instead, she smiles and strokes the blonde's cheek and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "There are some things in the bathroom for you," she says as she looks back out the window.

Brenda nods and even though she can still sense parts of the woman she saw last night, she also can feel Sharon slipping back into her Captain Raydor role. She doesn't mind much; she's expected it and would be surprised if she didn't. Brenda turns her attention back to the sunrise and they share one last peaceful moment together before Brenda has to get ready and leave. She feels Sharon's hand on her thigh and she smiles and thinks that maybe this will not be their last time after all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

There are things that Sharon never expected to do, things she always said she wouldn't try and there were rules she said she would follow. Yet, she finds herself looking at a text from the Deputy chief, telling her to call her as soon as she was alone. It's after midnight, almost one in the morning and Sharon already knows what Brenda wants. If Sharon was to call the chief she'd once again be breaking her own rules. With a sigh, she closes the text message and then puts her phone beside her on the bed, hoping to momentarily forget about what was bound to happen.

She turns on some music and wanders off into her bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror, takes in her tired look and then purses her lips. She closes her eyes and takes a few calming breaths before she moves over to her shower and turns on the water. She strips off her clothes, letting them fall to the floor and then gets her phone from her bed. She hurries back into the bathroom and closes the door, trapping the heat into the room. She looks at the phone, but can't bring herself to dial the chief's number. It would have been easier if the chief had just called her instead of making her call. It's not like the captain lived with anyone and the chief knew that from the time she ended up at her house the previous week, so her text was pointless. Sharon thinks that maybe Brenda was giving her a chance to ignore her, but then she almost laughs at the idea; there's no way the selfish blonde would do something like that.

Sharon puts her phone down beside the sink and then steps into the shower. The smooth tiles on the bottom of the shower quickly warm her cold feet and she steps under the water, letting it wrap her up in its warmth. She closes her eyes and lets the water fall over her head, through her hair, down her back, all the way down to her feet. She feels her muscles relax as she runs her fingers over the same path as the water. She blindly reaches for her shower sponge and then opens her eyes so she can find her shower gel.

As she scrubs her body clean, she tries to clear her mind as well. She knows exactly what she's going to do when she comes out of the shower, but still she questions her choices. She knows she wants to see Brenda again, wants to feel Brenda on her skin, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know that it's a bad idea. It's just that the pleasure she'll receive overpowers her need to follow the rules. She leans her head against the wall and exhales deeply, letting out all negative air as she does so. She stays there for a moment and then moves under the stream of water and washes off her body.

She hears her phone start to ring and rolls her eyes. She slides the glass door open and grabs her phone. "Hello," she answers as she leans her head out of the shower.

"Did you get my text?" Brenda asks immediately.

"How about you start off with a proper greeting," Sharon says as she leans against the wall furthest from the water.

"Hello," she says slowly. "So did you get it?"

Sharon rolls her eyes and then starts to trace the outline of the tiles. "I did and I was going to call you when I came out of the shower, but I am still in the shower."

Sharon hears the faint sound of a slight moan on the other end and then the blonde speaks. "Are you free the rest of the night?"

Sharon closes her eyes and feels her heart speed up. "Yes," she says slowly. When Brenda says nothing she decides to just go ahead and invite her over. She takes a deep breath and licks her lips that are drying quickly. "If you're going to come over then hurry up," Sharon tells her and then hangs up. She slides to the bottom of her shower and drops her phone outside on the floor, then slides the door closed.

* * *

Brenda places her phone into her bag and then gets up off the sofa, wine glass in hand. She swallows the remainder of the wine and then puts the glass in the sink. She makes her way to her bathroom and removes her clothing off of her body. She washes up quickly and then brushes her teeth, hoping to remove the taste of the wine in her mouth. She brushes her hair up into a ponytail and then goes to her bedroom to find some clothes to quickly throw on.

She throws a pair of jeans on her bed and then a black tank top. She moves to her drawers and goes through her panties, selecting a black cotton thong with a pink waistband. She slides them on and then decides against a bra. She quickly pulls on the tank top and then the tight blue jeans. She feels her feet moving more quickly than her mind and tries to slow herself down. She almost forgets to put on her shoes as she grabs her bag and keys, causing her to turn back and go find a pair of ballet flats from her bedroom.

Once her shoes are on she rushes out of the apartment, locking the door behind her and then she waits for the elevator. She taps her foot as the elevator slowly makes it way up to the tenth floor. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her cell phone, suddenly aware she has no idea how to get to the captain's house. She sends her text asking her for her address and then the elevator gets to her floor. She steps on the empty elevator, pushes the button to the first floor and then leans against the wall. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she looks down to see that the captain's text her address to her, so now all she needs to is figure out how to put it into the GPS on her phone.

* * *

Sharon puts her blow dryer down and looks at herself in the mirror; she feels refreshed and it shows in her appearance. She looks into her bedroom at the clock and it's almost thirty minutes after one. She should be sleeping by now, she should have been sleeping a long time ago, but she hasn't been able to sleep for more than thirty minutes here and there ever since last week. That night Brenda stayed over was the last time she slept peacefully and she can feel the toll that it was taking on her body. She's used to feeling tired and her daily yoga routine keeps her body refreshed, but she still looks tired. She turns away from the mirror and goes into her room and puts on her silk robe, letting the smooth fabric slide against her almost bare body. She sighs with content and then goes into the living room.

She sits down on the sofa with her legs drawn up into the seat and she allows her body to relax for a moment. She looks out of the window and remembers standing at the window last Friday with Brenda when they were in her room; it felt nice, too nice. She doesn't know what it is about Brenda, but she fills her with warm feelings she hasn't felt in years. While she knows that this thing that's going on between them can't continue, she also knows that as long as it does, she won't deny herself the pleasant feelings she feels because of it.

She sees the headlights shine through the window and then hears the sound of a car door closing. The familiar flutter in her stomach starts as she moves to the door to unlock it and for a second she feels like she's unable to breathe. She closes her eyes and sucks in all the air she can, letting it out through her nose as she grabs the doorknob. She unlocks the door, opening it and her eyes at the same time.

The blonde smiles as she comes up the last step and Sharon gives her a half-smile as she waves her into the house. She closes the door after her and then follows Brenda to her bedroom after she removes her shoes at the door. Sharon watches the blonde walk through her house and doesn't miss the way the blonde is so comfortable in her home, moving around as if it were her own. Brenda doesn't turn the light on when they get into the room and Sharon decides that she won't either. Sharon watches as Brenda's big black bag falls to the floor with a '_thump_' and then the blonde is looking at her, looking at her as if she can see something that was hidden.

Sharon stops next to the bed and then Brenda pulls her towards her so that they are standing toe to toe. Brenda brushes hair from Sharon's face and Sharon's eyes narrow and stare at the blonde. Brenda ignores the look and tucks the stray hairs behind a delicate ear. She smiles a little and then gently caresses the Captain's cheek with the back of her fingers. She looks at the green eyes that are peering at her and she notices the darkness around her eyes and she feels a little bad for coming over so late. She cups Sharon's cheek and then moves closer to her, leaning in for a quick kiss. Their lips brush against each other and then Brenda moves back to look at the captain.

"You look tired," Brenda says softly.

The captain shrugs and then sighs. "I see you still haven't figured out how to say hello," she says and Brenda smiles.

She leans in and hovers her lips over Sharon's, letting their breaths mingle in the space between their lips. "Hi," she whispers and then leans in and lets her lips slide against the captain's. She strokes her cheek with her hand and then gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello," Sharon says as she licks her lips.

Brenda slides her hand down the captain's cheek, letting it brush against the smooth skin of her neck, over her breast and then down her side, dipping at the top of her hip and resting it there. She watches carefully as Sharon lets out even breaths through her slightly parted lips. When she realizes that she's staring at the other woman's lips she blushes a little and ducks her head, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest as she reaches for Sharon's hand. She intertwines their fingers and then leads them to the bed, letting Sharon gracefully fall down on the bed and lowering herself on top of her.

"You've been avoidin' me," Brenda says as she takes Sharon's hands and place them above her head.

"I have not," Sharon says and then lets out a shaky breath as Brenda pushes her chest closer to her face. "Just because our paths haven't crossed each other's all week, doesn't mean I'm avoiding you."

Brenda sits up and looks at the captain's face. "Did you wanna see me?" Her voice is low as she asks the question and Sharon knows that Brenda really cares if she did want to see her or not. Sharon turns her head away, refusing to answer the question. Brenda moves off of the captain and props herself up on her elbow beside her, forcing the captain to look at her. "Did you?" she asks again as she runs a single finger across the neckline of the thin robe.

Sharon shivers and tries to look away again, but Brenda gently holds her head in place. Sharon looks down at Brenda's hand, the one that is slowly starting to untie her robe and she can feel the word on the tip of her tongue. "Yes," she whispers, but it's the wrong word. She's not supposed to want this and when she does, she isn't supposed to admit that she does.

Brown eyes sparkle in the soft light coming through the curtain and then Brenda leans in and kisses Sharon. Soft lips slide against each other as Brenda fully unties the robe and slides her hand up a tightly muscled thigh until she reaches the softer skin of Sharon's ass. She squeezes it and Sharon's whimpers sexily. Brenda nips her lip and then pulls away to look at the flustered woman. "You could have called and I would have come here," Brenda says as she slips her finger into the waistband of the captain's lace panties.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Sharon says as she moves her hand to the button on the chief's jeans, pulling at it until it comes undone.

"Why not?" Brenda asks as the captain slides down the zipper in her jeans.

Sharon pushes Brenda's hand off of her so she can move to the space between the blonde's legs. She tugs the blonde's jeans past her hips and then down her slender legs, throwing them to the floor as she drapes her body over the smaller one below her. "Did you drive all the way over here in the middle of the night so we could talk? Is that what you want?" Sharon places butterfly kisses on Brenda's collarbone and neck as her hands slide up either side of the woman's torso.

"No," Brenda gets out as she whimpers. Brenda's head falls back, an offering of her neck is made as she lets out a throaty groan. Sharon's thumbs roll over her ribs painfully slow, one at a time as she kisses down to the valley between her breasts.

"Then, how about you let me give you what you want?" Sharon husks against her skin as her palms cover the blonde's breasts. Both of them moan as Sharon rolls the pebbles between her thumb and forefinger.

Sharon slides her thigh against the blonde's center and moans when she feels the wetness on her bare thigh. Brenda whimpers and slides her hands down Sharon's back, down to her ass, grabbing onto it and pulling her impossibly close. She looks down at the auburn-haired woman and bites on her lip as she sees her snake her tongue out to lick the space between her breasts. "Ooh," Brenda sighs as the captain slides her shirt out of the way, bringing her darkened nipple into her mouth.

Brenda lifts her breast further into the captain's inviting mouth, seeking more pressure from her talented lips and tongue. Sharon rocks her hips against the chief and gently bites on the tender flesh of the blonde's breast. Brenda groans in her ear and Sharon feels herself gush at the sexy sound of pleasure. She kisses her way to the blonde's mouth, gently nibbling on the skin that she passes on the way.

Wet lips slide against each other and moans of pleasure are swallowed as each woman devours each other in a heated kiss. Their teeth clash together as each of them try to get more; more pleasure, more control, more of whatever they can take. They kiss there for what seems like hours, enjoying the complete bliss of their kiss and knowing how much the other woman wants them. Brenda rolls them over and Sharon whimpers, their kiss breaking as the captain pulls at the blonde's shirt. She throws the shirt to the floor, and possessively grabs at the c-cup breasts.

Brenda moans and rolls her head back, throwing her blonde hair to one side. "I've been thinkin' 'bout this all week," Brenda admits as she cups Sharon's breasts. The auburn-haired woman moans and rolls her hips against Brenda. Brenda slides her hands down and lifts the captain up so she can unhook her bra.

Sharon releases Brenda's breasts and lets her remove the bra from her body. Sharon looks up at the blonde, their eyes conveying every thought inside them. Their want for each other is undeniable, uncontrollable and they have to have each other.

Sharon rolls them both back over, taking control. The auburn-haired woman slides down the other woman's body, her eyes leveled with the lustful brown ones and her hands traveling against silky-smooth skin. She settles on her knees between the chief's legs, slowly lowering her head above the woman's center. She inhales deeply, the smell of the woman's arousal is clear even through her panties. Sharon hums her approval and kisses her wet center through the panties.

She hooks her fingers into the waistband, slowly pulling down the wet panties. She bites her lip as she looks down at the woman's glistening folds. She slowly lowers her head to the woman's wet center. The blonde props herself up on her elbows, watching as the woman slowly moves to the place she needs her the most. She feels her body hum its arousal as the captain's tongue slowly licks her for the first time.

Sharon looks up at Brenda, making sure she is doing it right and is rewarded with a moan that leaves no question in her mind. She begins to lick and kiss against the velvety folds, powered on by the soft moans of pleasure the blonde is purring. She smirks to herself, aroused by the knowledge that she is able to turn Brenda into a moaning fool. She slowly dips her tongue into the fountain of arousal and moans as her tongue is coated with the earthy taste of Brenda.

Brenda bucks her hips and watches closely as Sharon begins to penetrate her with her tongue. "Oh my," she squeals out. She grabs at the sheets and lets her body fall back, her chest arching up and her hips pushing against the captain's face. She moans repeatedly as Sharon's tongue swirls around her warm walls, hitting just the right spots each time.

Sharon moans again and then moves up to Brenda's clit, lightly licking it. Brenda shoots up, yelping in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sharon stops and looks at the blonde. "Was that okay?" she asks her as she strokes her thigh with her hand.

Brenda lets out a shaky breath and smiles widely at the woman. "That's perfect," she assures her and then runs her fingers through silky locks of hair. Sharon offers her a small smile back and then kisses her way done her thigh and back to her clit. She licks it slowly, testing it out again and feels Brenda tremble under her. She does it again, applying more pressure and once again the blonde trembles. "Sharon, please," Brenda pleads, her eyes glassy as she looks at the other woman.

Sharon rakes her fingers up her thigh and brings them to her wet core. She circles the entrance to her wet core, teasing her a little and getting her ready for her fingers. Brenda moans and continues to look at her with big, pleading eyes and she can no longer deny her what she so badly needs. She takes her two fingers and slowly enters her, watching the blonde's eyes as they begin to flutter. The two of them both moan slowly as Brenda accepts her fingers into her.

"Mmmm," Sharon hums as her fingers fill the chief. It was a feeling she was beginning to really enjoy, a feeling that she was afraid she'd miss once all of this stopped. She slowly removes her fingers and thrusts them back into her a little more roughly than either had expected. She felt a sudden rush of rage; the idea of losing something that she was growing used to made her repeat her action. She thrusts her fingers back and Brenda cries out and grabs at her hair. She does it again and Brenda lets out a cry that Sharon hasn't heard her make before. Brenda lets out a puff of air and yanks Sharon's hair harder as she thrusts her fingers into her roughly once again.

Sharon looks up and Brenda's eyes are closed, her mouth open and she is trembling again. She begins to rock her fingers back into the liquid heat, her touch soft and gentle this time and she sees the chief smile a little as she relaxes. Sharon can tell that Brenda hadn't expected the roughness and wonders if she had hurt her, but she doesn't ask. Instead, Sharon continues to stroke her gently, hating herself for causing the woman any unnecessary pain. She kisses her thigh tenderly, leaving a hot trail behind her as she reaches the small nub and captures it between her lips.

"Ahh," Brenda sighs as the captain's tongue circles her clit. She begins to rake her fingers in her hair, encouraging her on as she slides her fingers in and out of her slowly. Brenda rolls her hips, pulling the captain's fingers deeper into her. She feels the captain begin to gently suck on the bundle of nerves and she lets out a deep throaty moan and pulls her head closer to her. "Oh, yes," Brenda pants out. "That feels so good," she coos as the captain begins to gently nibble on her clit. Sharon's fingers curl inside the blonde and her eyes roll back. "Oh, Sharon," Brenda moans out and falls down on to the bed, her eyes squeezed tight.

Sharon hums against the slightly swollen nub and then slips in another finger. Brenda's hips begin to shake uncontrollably, pushing closer to the captain as she desperately seeks more from her. She can feel herself moving so close to the edge. The muscles in her stomach and center tighten, her fingers grip the sheets below her as she desperately pulls at them and her body is trembling with every second that seems to slowly pass by.

"Please, Sharon," Brenda barely gets out through heavy pants.

Sharon moans onto her clit. She doesn't know what the blonde needs, but she feels the need to make sure she delivers it to her. She removes her mouth from the alert clit, quickly replacing it with her fingers and pushing against it roughly. She curls her fingers until they reach that sensitive spot inside her and circles it, watching as the blonde's chest rises and falls faster and faster.

"Oh my god," Brenda cries out. She's not sure what the captain is doing to her body, but it's more than anyone has ever done to her. She forces her eyes open and looks up at the captain.

Sharon rubs on her clit harder, creating perfect moves against her swollen button. She stares into brown eyes that are being forced open and she can't rip her eyes away from the blonde's gaze. She continues to thrusts her fingers into her as she watches her through half-lidded eyes.

"Sharon," Brenda moans out in a high-pitched scream, her body shaking and trembling. Her eyes close and everything else disappears and she feels nothing, nothing but the captain's fingers and her orgasm ripping through her.

Sharon watches her with wide eyes, enjoying the view of the blonde desperately clinging on to every second of the painful pleasure. She helps her ride her orgasm out and feels her own throbbing inside her panties and knows she is so close herself. The sight of the women before her, screaming out her name, grabbing onto the sheets and thrusting her hips violently was doing things to her body that she can barely comprehend. When the chief lets go of her, she moves to straddle her thigh and then kisses up her sweat drenched body until she reaches her lips.

Brenda kisses Sharon back, her hands moving slowly against the other woman as she gradually gets her strength back. She moves to the woman's hips and pushes her against her thigh slightly. Sharon moans into her mouth and Brenda grabs on with more force, rocking the captain against her thigh. Sharon shudders and Brenda breaks their kiss and looks in the woman's eyes. The darkened green eyes shine and look into her own eyes and she can see the silent plead in them. Brenda begins to rock her against her harder, pushing her clit back and forth on her thigh.

"Harder," Sharon whispers hotly. Brenda shudders against the captain as her hot breath caresses her skin. She draws her lip into her mouth and follows her orders. Brenda watches with concentration as the captain's eyes grow darker and her body begins to rock harder against her.

Brenda is in awe with the woman as she watches her. "You're so beautiful," she tells her as she leans up and pulls her into another kiss.

Sharon whimpers into her mouth, the chief's words caressing her as her clit rubs against her panties and Brenda's thigh. She's on the edge, but she's holding on, not yet ready to let go of the moment. She pulls away from the kiss to let out a deep groan as her hips jerk against the thigh.

"Let go," Brenda coos, "I've got you."

"No you don't," Sharon says through her pants and looks to the side.

Brenda keeps one hand on the woman's hip, guiding her on her thigh and brings the other up to her hair. She pulls her hair, making the captain look into her eyes. "I've got you," she repeats and feels the captain shudder again.

Sharon fights the tears in her eyes, not wanting to hear the lies the woman is telling her. But as she looks into her eyes all she can see is genuine care and lust. "Oh god," she screams out and she lets the tears that were pooling in her eyes fall.

Brenda releases her hair and cups the woman's neck. She pulls her down to her lips and swallows her moans in a heated kiss. She feels Sharon slow her movements as her body trembles slightly, her orgasm washing over her as they kiss. Brenda slides her hands over the captain's back, soothingly caressing her wet skin.

Sharon sighs and then rolls over, lying next to the woman as she lets her breath grow steady. For a while they just lie there, seconds and then minutes pass by, only the sound of their breathing filling the room. Then, Brenda rolls to her side and brushes her fingertips against the delicate skin of the woman's torso. She leans forward and kisses the side of the captain's breast. The salty flavor of her skin lingers on her lips as she moves her kisses down to her stomach. With the tip of her tongue she slides over the smooth skin and feels the captain shiver when her tongue dips into her belly button.

Sharon tries to sit up and look down at her, but fails. Instead, she lets out a deep, throaty moan and closes her eyes. Brenda looks up at the captain and bites into her lip. Brenda gets onto her knees and moves over to captain's head. Slowly she strokes her cheek and then smiles when the captain opens her eyes and looks at her. "How do you feel?"

Sharon feels a lot of things, vulnerability being the biggest, but she isn't about to tell her that. She could explain the blissful feelings she's feeling, but she's afraid to admit that to the chief. She could tell her about the uncertainty and slight sadness that she's feeling, but she knows that isn't the right thing to bring up. So instead of speaking, she pulls Brenda down to her lips and kisses her again, a deep and passionate kiss that leaves them both searching for air quickly.

Brenda grins at the captain as her cheeks deepen to a darker red color. Sharon doesn't fight back her own smile; instead, allows the chief to see that she is in fact rather happy at the moment, regardless of the mixed feelings she's having.

"Did I hurt you earlier?" Sharon asks as she rubs the blonde's thigh. Brenda gives her a perplexed look and then Sharon sits up. "I wasn't sure," Sharon clears her throat, "I thought I might have been too rough with you."

Brenda smiles sweetly and then strokes Sharon's cheek and watches as the older woman starts to blush. Brenda wants to lie to her, but she tells her the truth instead. "It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected." Sharon's face falls and Brenda leans down and brushes her lips against her slowly. "I just prefer when you're more gentle," Brenda admits to her.

Sharon nods and then caresses the hand that is on her cheek. "I'm sorry," she says because she truly is.

Brenda shakes her head, "don't apologize to me." She kisses her lips again quickly, and as she pulls away, she sees the captain try to follow her lips. She grins. "Besides, you made it up to me afterward and that felt amazin'."

Sharon smiles as she watches the twinkle in the blonde's eyes. "Really?"

Brenda arches her eyebrow suggestively. "Oh yeah," Brenda coos and then bites her lip. She puts her hand on the flat of the woman's stomach and slides it up until she is cupping her breast. "How have you been?"

Sharon chuckles and raises her eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking me how I've been while you grope me?"

Brenda blushes a scarlet color and slides her hand down, bringing it into her lap. She takes the captain's hand into her own and links their fingers together. "How have you been?" Brenda repeats as she rubs her thumb against her knuckle.

"Why do you care?" Sharon asks her as she leans back into the bed.

Brenda looks up at Sharon with a serious look. "You looked tired," Brenda repeats from earlier.

Sharon sighs and then closes her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well," she admits. Something about the blonde's sweet tone is making her want to share.

"Is it work?" Brenda asks and Sharon shakes her head no. "Somethin' botherin' you?" Brenda asks softly as she places a kiss on their joined hands.

Sharon sighs and wants to pull away because she knows that Brenda doesn't truly care about her, but she can't deny that she's missed the feeling of someone caring about her. She looks over to the chief and gives her a sad smile. "It doesn't matter right now."

Brenda lets it go and lies down beside her. "If you ever need someone to talk to or..." she trails off and then looks at the woman beside her. Sharon quirks up an eyebrow and Brenda sighs. "I'm here," she finishes simply.

"I know," Sharon says, but doesn't believe her.

Brenda can tell she doesn't believe her, but she really means it. She's not sure what she could say or do to reassure her, but she knows that if the captain ever needed someone that she'd be there for her. She rolls over and tops the other woman and gives her a satisfied smile when she automatically makes a space between her legs for her.

"Are you sleepy?" Brenda asks as she kisses her way up the woman's neck.

Sharon moans and rolls her head back. Brenda playfully bites at her jaw and then giggles. "What did you have in mind?" Sharon asks in that soft voice that Brenda loves.

Brenda licks her way to the captain's ear and lets her hot breath trickle on her sweaty skin. "I was thinkin' that I could repay you for earlier," she says and then licks the shell of her ear. "I've been wantin'-" Brenda pulls her ear into her mouth and sucks on it, eliciting a deep moan from the other woman. "Mmmm... to taste you-" Sharon moans again, "all night," she pulls her ear back into her mouth. Sharon groans and slides her hands up the blonde's body. "What do ya say to that?" she purrs in her ear.

"Please," Sharon moans.

Brenda wastes no time at getting to her destination. She kisses her way down to a heated, wet center, making no stops on the way there. She pulls off the sodden panties and growls hungrily when she sees puffy, wet folds in front of her. She can smell the captain before she even brings her face close to her and the smell is driving her insane. Powered by her own lust, she immediately dives into the pool of arousal. "Mmmm," Brenda moans when her taste buds are happily coated with Sharon's juices. "You taste so good," Brenda coos.

Sharon groans and feels her body melting instantly. "Oh," she drawls out when Brenda flickers her tongue over her wet center. Sharon turns her head to the clock and sees that it's already after four and she can't believe how fast time is going by. "Fuck," she hisses and her head quickly turns to the blonde who is eagerly sucking on her clit. "Oh, yes, yes, right there," she chants as she feels fingers move inside her, unsure of when they got there, but not caring.

Brenda rolls the bundle of nerves between her wide lips and feels the captain's walls tighten around her fingers. She is surprised at how fast the captain's reached this point, but she feels good knowing that she's capable of doing it. She scissors the two fingers inside the older woman and moans onto her clit. Sharon thrusts her hips and meets Brenda's fingers every time.

Sharon throws her hands above her and grabs the side of the bed. Her body is shaking and she's reaching her climax at record speed. She feels like she's on the top of the world as the blonde below her fucks her senseless. She knows that Brenda's the reason for the sudden rush of pleasure that she's feeling. It's not what she's doing to her, but the words she said to her, the sweet gestures she made earlier, all of that is what is sending her over the edge. "Please, Brenda. Please, please, please," Sharon begs as she feels her body start to tremble. "Oh god," she screams out. "Please make me come. Please, Brenda" she begs her as the blonde's fingers pump inside her.

Brenda sucks on her clit harder, determined to have Sharon understand that she's here to take care of her needs. Her fingers effortlessly slide in and out of her wet walls and she quickly adds another. Brenda hums onto the nub and Sharon begins to ride her face. Brenda gently pulls on the nub and it sends Sharon over the edge, leaving her in a trembling puddle of ecstasy.

Brenda soothes her with sweet kisses and then pulls the cover over both of them. Sharon opens her tired eyes and looks at the blonde. Brenda leans in and places a quick kiss on her lips before she pulls her body close to hers.

Sharon allows Brenda to hold her and smiles when she kisses her shoulder before leaning her head there. "The sun's gonna rise soon," Brenda says to her and Sharon hums, already drifting off. "Do you want me to leave before it does?"

There's silence for a while and then Sharon lifts her head. "Do you want to leave?" she asks and then her head falls back down. Her eyes fall shut and she can barely stay awake.

"No," Brenda says as she strokes the captain's sweaty hair.

"Good," Sharon says, and because it's the truth and she's only a little bit aware of what she's saying, she whispers: "I sleep better with you here anyway."

Brenda smiles and then kisses her shoulder. She knows the captain's already asleep, and maybe that's the only reason she responds, but she turns her head and whispers back to her: "So do I."

Brenda falls asleep shortly after and both of them have the best night of sleep they've had since they last slept together.

TBC

Reviews? Feeling a bit uncertain about this story. I know this has been a lot of smut, but this story is pretty much about sex... so yeah. The next chapter is one of the rare chapters that contain no smut though... just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thought this needed clarification: When I said that this story is about sex... What I meant by that is this story is about the discoveries that are made while having sex and because of the sex. The storyline is based on the connection they are building while having sex.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I feel more confident about writing this and you guys gave me great ideas. Y'all also made me see my writing through different eyes and I realized a lot. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Part 5**

Brenda wakes up to the soft sound of Sharon's steady breathing and for a second she feels like she's dreaming, but she remembers the night before and knows she isn't. Sharon's arm is thrown over Brenda's waist, her fingertips a little past her hipbone. Brenda sighs and moves back further, wanting to feel more of Sharon and soon feels the woman's hardened pebbles poke into her back. She shivers, both from the cool air in the room and from the contact with the other woman's body. It feels good.

Sharon tightens her hold around her waist and Brenda puts her hand over Sharon's slowly, careful not to wake her. She closes her eyes, knowing she won't fall back to sleep, but allows her body to get the much needed rest. All week long she's been spending her nights tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep peacefully. That's one of many reasons she called Sharon the previous night. So when Sharon told her that she slept better with her there – whether she meant it or not – Brenda could only be grateful because they would both be able to finally have a good night of sleep. If the soft sounds Sharon's making behind her is any indicator, then Sharon's sleeping probably as well as she had.

Brenda looks out of the window, the clear sky is beautiful, the trees sway peacefully and it barely looks like she's still in Los Angeles. She closes her eyes again, soaking up as much as she can, not looking forward to the moment she'll have to leave. She feels the captain move behind her and feels like her time may be up already.

Sharon makes a soft grunt into Brenda's neck and slowly opens one eye, seeing blonde curls and not much more. She grunts again and closes her eye back. She takes her hand from Brenda's waist and rolls over to the other side of the bed where she sits up, eyes still closed.

Brenda turns around and faces Sharon, watches as Sharon stretches up, her back arching and her hair falling over it in a mess of curls. Brenda smiles a little and then sits up in the bed, the sheets pooled at her waist.

Sharon turns her head around when she hears Brenda move. "Did I wake you?" she asks her, her voice thick with sleep.

"No, I've been awake for a while." She tells her and then looks away from Sharon. "I didn't want to wake you, so I stayed," she tells her, only lying a little. It was true she didn't want to wake her, but she also just wanted to spend more time around Sharon. She enjoys the feeling of sleeping in her arms.

Sharon nods her head slowly. After neither of them say anything, Sharon clears her throat and gets up, retrieving her robe from the back of her door. "You're leaving then?" Sharon asks, unsure if that's what Brenda meant or not.

"I figured you'd want me to," Brenda tells her.

"Oh," Sharon responds, her voice soft and regretful. She knows that the least time they spend together, the better, but she also knows that she wants Brenda to stay. She looks at the blonde as she walks back to the bed and then she sits back down. "You could stay for breakfast," she says in a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean," she sounds flustered and Brenda turns to her and smiles, finding the captain completely adorable like this. "I meant that I'd like it if you stayed for breakfast." She looks at her clock and it's already a little after eleven and she can't believe they slept so long. "Or I could make lunch, or..." Sharon shakes her head and sighs.

Brenda reaches out and places her hand on Sharon's thigh and they look at each other and smile awkwardly. "I'll stay," she replies simply.

Sharon nods and then heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "What do you want to eat?" she asks her as she pulls out towels and things for Brenda.

"Anything is fine with me," she tells her and crawls to the end of the bed, picking up her bag. She searches in it for the panties she threw in there and she makes a small sound when she finally finds them. She thinks to herself how she should probably take a smaller bag for the days she's not going to work, but she knows she most likely never will. Then, she realizes she needs her phone and groans as she goes back into her bag.

Sharon leans against the door as she brushes her teeth, watching Brenda quietly. Brenda looks up at her, her blonde hair all over the place and she grins a wide grin at her. Sharon's stomach makes a flip-flop and she smiles back at her. She closes her eyes for a quick moment, pushing away whatever that feeling is that she's feeling. She can't put a name to it, but she knows she needs to figure out what these things are that she keeps feeling for the blonde before it's too late.

She goes in the bathroom and finishes up her teeth and then brushes her hair. "I'm going to shower quickly," Sharon tells Brenda.

Brenda turns away from the window and smiles at Sharon. "I'll be here when you get out," she tells her. Sharon nods back at her and she turns back to the window.

Brenda sits down and leans her head against the window. She pulls the sheet tighter around her body, the smell of Sharon and her is mixed together on it and the smell makes her sigh. She brings the sheet to her nose, surrounding herself in it as she inhales slowly. With her eyes closed, her head tilted to the side and a smile on her face, she takes in as much as she can and then exhales. It smells like so many things; sex, sweat, lilac and something stronger, something she can't quite name. She takes another sniff and moans softly, the smell intoxicating her.

Brenda listens to Sharon as she sings in the shower, her soft voice streaming through the door. Brenda likes this, likes being around Sharon, being in her house, wrapped around her sheet. She likes looking out of the bedroom window, looking at the backyard, at the leaves that blow around the big open space and onto the pool cover. Being in Sharon's house feels right to her, feels more like home to her than her own home. But she doesn't really consider her apartment a home; it doesn't feel like a home to her at all. It's a place she moved to when Fritz first left, back when she couldn't stand being around the house because it reminded her too much of him. When she first moved there she expected for her and Fritz to fix their problems, she thought they could work through them. But it's been a year and she no longer wants to be with him and she also no longer wants to be in that small apartment that she never even decorated.

She looks around Sharon's room, the room she's only been in twice, but still feels like she knows better than her own. She wonders what it would be like to live in an actual home, if she could possibly muster up enough patience to turn her apartment into something like this. But she knows that isn't what she wants. For whatever reason, Brenda knows that what she really wants is to just stay here with Sharon. She knows that it's ridiculous, they can barely stand each other when they aren't having sex. But when they are having sex she feels like she understands everything about the other woman, knows everything about her that there is to know. She feels a connection to her that she hasn't felt in years, something she didn't even feel with Fritz. When she's looking into the other woman's eyes she can see that Sharon knows that she's opening up herself to her, but she also can tell that Sharon's afraid to do it. She knows Sharon's vulnerable, she doesn't need her to tell her, she can see it and Brenda wants her to see that she doesn't want to hurt her. She just wants to be there for her.

Brenda watches a squirrel climb up the big tree in the backyard. She enjoys being able to just lounge around, it's a leisure she hasn't had in a long time. When she's off of work she's usually emerged in some case, not that she minds, but she still enjoys this. Just lying back, listening to the captain as she finishes up in the shower, and looking out of the window, yes, she enjoys not really doing anything at all.

A few minutes later Sharon walks out of the bathroom, her hair pinned up and dry, but the rest of her body still wet under her towel. Brenda looks at her, her eyes big and unapologetic as they travel across her body. Sharon feels her already flushed skin grow darker as Brenda licks her lips and looks at her. She clears her throat and Brenda's eyes meet hers and she shrugs at her and Sharon can't deny that she really doesn't mind. "I put the stuff on the sink for you," she tells her as she starts letting her hair down. "And your toothbrush is in the cup," she tells her and then stops with her hands in her hair, wondering when she even put the toothbrush there.

Brenda gets up, dropping the sheet from her body and putting it on the bed. She goes into the bathroom, turning the shower water on and then comes back into the bedroom. "Thanks," she says and then goes back in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sharon's in the kitchen mixing the last of her batter for their chocolate Belgium waffles, singing along to the music that she has playing. She finishes mixing and covers it, letting it rest for an hour – the price of really good waffles. She looks back in the fridge, spotting strawberries and wanting to do something with them. She admits to herself, as she gets out the strawberries, that she misses being able to cook for someone. After her kids moved out, she'd been left with an empty house and cooking for one wasn't much fun. Even if she's not sure what to really think about the situation with the chief, she can appreciate the company and the reason to actually put her cooking skills to good use.

She sticks her bowl and beaters into the freezer, letting them stay there while she makes her way into the living room. She switches through songs, passing song after song until she gets to something that she doesn't mind listening to and she makes a note to herself to update her play-list. She opens her window, letting in some of the beautiful fall air. One of her neighbors spots her and she waves at the older man as he passes by, leisurely walking his dog. She smiles at him and then puts her attention back into what she was doing.

She opens the other window and the sun shines through, lighting up the living room and kitchen with a warm, golden glow. She goes back in the kitchen, cleaning her hands and then the strawberries. She cuts off the ends of them, placing them inside a glass bowl and puts them back in the fridge. She goes upstairs, still hearing the sound of the shower water in the bathroom. She takes off the shorts she's wearing after realizing that she got a little batter on them and gets a pair of jeans out, slipping into them quickly. She puts the shorts into the hamper and then leaves the room, hearing the shower water go off.

She makes her way back into the kitchen, washes her hands and then gets out the things she put in the freezer, placing them on the kitchen island. She also gets her sugar and the heavy cream and then she puts it with the bowl and beaters. She hears a noise from upstairs and wonders how long Brenda's going to stay upstairs before she finally just comes down. She gets down the vanilla and then starts whipping cream, making the perfect whipped cream as she thinks about how much of a good mood she's in. She catches herself smiling to herself and actually shakes her head, reminding herself how foolish it is for her to allow herself to feel this way.

She questions herself for a moment, wondering what's got her all giddy. Of course it's Brenda. Brenda and her smile, that smile that Sharon keeps seeing as she finishes up her whipped cream and tastes the sweet perfection. All she had to do was come over and tell Sharon a few lies and she was making sugary foods that she hadn't made in years. But that's the thing – Sharon's no longer sure that Brenda's lying to her and it's that which scares her. With a sigh, Sharon turns her waffle iron on and gets everything ready so she can go ahead and make the waffles.

Brenda comes into the kitchen a little bit later and Sharon's plating a waffle and pouring more batter. Brenda watches her for a second, smiling as she gracefully moves around the kitchen with the same perfection she has out on a crime scene. She leans against the kitchen island, her eyes glued on Sharon and a smile gracing her lips. "Smells good," Brenda says softly when Sharon closes the waffle iron.

Sharon turns her head slightly, already aware of the woman's presence since she walked into the room. "It'll be ready in a few minutes," she turns back to the waffle iron. "Go have a seat and I'll bring the food out there."

Brenda follows orders and moves to the living room/dinning room and sits at the table that's beside the window. She listens to the birds chirping outside, the scene in front of her seeming out of place in the city. The street is quiet and peaceful, only a few people going by; some driving, some on bikes, but mostly everyone is walking and enjoying the beautiful weather. She sighs, relaxing as the cool breeze hits her body.

"You okay?" she hears Sharon asks and realizes that the woman's standing beside her, placing a plate of waffles on the table.

"Yes," she says and nods her head. "You want me to help you with somethin'?"

"No," Sharon responds quickly and makes her way back into the kitchen.

Brenda watches Sharon come back out with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. Then, the woman disappears again for a few minutes and this time she comes back with a tray. Coffee and related items, powdered sugar and a few other things are taken off the tray and placed on the table and the captain then takes her seat.

"It all looks great," Brenda says as she plates her food. Sharon makes a hum as she puts powdered sugar on her waffle. As she is cutting into her waffle, Brenda's chewing her first bite, moaning softly with delight. "Ooh, this is good," she sways a little in her seat.

Sharon smiles brightly and for a while they just eat – Sharon watching Brenda as she hums and moans, licking chocolate and whipped cream from her fork. It's a bit tortures, but she continues to watch her and the blonde doesn't seem to mind. Every now and then, Brenda smiles back at the other woman, a twinkle in her eyes that makes them bright.

"You wanna talk about it now?" Brenda asks once she's finished two waffles. She's twirling a strawberry in whipped cream, her eyes focused on Sharon.

Sharon crosses her legs in her seat and looks at Brenda for a few seconds before she says something. "Okay," she says slowly, her head nodding up and down as she picks up a strawberry. "What are we doing?"

Brenda looks away from Sharon, down at her strawberry that's still being twirled in whipped cream. Sharon dips hers into the whipped cream and Brenda playfully nudges Sharon's strawberry with her own, smiling up at the woman as she does it. She finally takes her strawberry out, eating it slowly, watching Sharon as Sharon watches her. Brenda licks her lips slowly once she finishes her strawberry and then leans back in her seat, watching Sharon steady her breath. Brenda loves this effect she has on her, turning her on with the simplest things and that's a little bit of the reason she's attracted to her. She enjoys having someone want her, desire her and Sharon's doing just that. That's not all of course, there's also the parts about Sharon that she likes that have nothing to do with the sexual appeal. Something about Sharon makes Brenda want to protect her and the idea of that is ridiculous because she hardly believes that Sharon of all people needs to be protected, but if she did, then Brenda wants to be the one to do the protecting.

"We're not really doing anythin', well, besides the obvious." Brenda finally says.

Sharon doesn't know what to say. She knows she's referring to the sex, but Sharon feels like there's more to this than sex. It's not like Brenda is just some stranger she's picked up from the street and had sex with one night. This was different. Sharon is feeling things that she wouldn't feel from random, casual sex; she's feeling actual feelings. She may try to deny herself the feelings, push them to the side, but still she's aware of them. Brenda makes her smile, something she hasn't done much of recently, and Brenda tells her she's beautiful and makes her heart start to beat faster; Brenda makes her feel.

Sharon closes her eyes and leans her head back. "It's more than sex, Brenda. You-I-we-" Sharon shakes her head, "there's something else here between us."

Brenda sits up in her seat, somewhat smiling as she takes Sharon's hand. "We don't need to worry about what this is, just let whatever happens happen." Sharon looks up at her, her eyes questioning and sad. Brenda's heart sinks in her chest and she gets up from her seat, Sharon's hand still in hers. She gets on her knees in front of Sharon and puts her other hand on Sharon's cheek. Sharon tries to turn away, but Brenda keeps her still. "Look at me," she tells her and Sharon slowly brings her eyes to Brenda's. "Let's just do what feels right and that's all we'll have to worry about. Okay? Don't over-think and over-analyze it all- just let it happen. I just want to make you feel good," she tells her, smirking at the last part as she realizes how that may have sounded.

Sharon stares into Brenda's eyes, searching for something – something that will tell her that Brenda's just playing some type of mind game with her, feeding her lies on top of lies so she'll get something from her. But she sees none of that. She leans down slowly, a bit scared and uncertain. She places her lips on Brenda's, kisses her and allows herself to enjoy it, enjoy the moment completely.

Brenda moans and Brenda pulls back from the kiss, keeping her forehead against Sharon's. "Your lips taste like chocolate," Brenda says as she licks her own lips.

Sharon leans in and kisses her again, a quick kiss that leaves them both wanting more. "Did you like the waffles?" Sharon asks as she pecks Brenda's lips and then kisses her cheek and then her chin, leaning down and kissing every part of her that she can reach.

"Mhm," Brenda murmurs. "Really good," she says, not really sure if she's talking about the waffles or Sharon's lips that are leaving hot kisses along her neck, reaching that spot over her collarbone that makes her squirm. "Oh, really good," she moans out, definitely talking about Sharon's talented mouth.

Sharon laughs against Brenda's neck and slides off of the chair, kneeling before Brenda. "I thought you might like them," she says and slides her hands over Brenda's body before reaching over her for the whipped cream.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asks her, turning her head to see.

"Sit down," Sharon tells her and then places the whipped cream on the floor and gets the strawberries. Brenda sits down and Sharon places the strawberries down next to the whipped cream. She takes one strawberry, dips it in the cream and then brings it to Brenda's mouth. She looks at Brenda expectantly and the blonde slowly opens her mouth, allowing Sharon to place the strawberry in her mouth and she slowly bites into it, moaning softly. Sharon licks her lips and eats the other half of the strawberry. She dips her finger in the whipped cream and slowly spreads the whipped cream on Brenda's lips.

Sharon leans in and lets her tongue slowly glide across Brenda's lips and feels Brenda move closer to her each time she moves back. Finally, she gives in and sucks the blonde's bottom lip into her hot mouth, loving the cute little whimper she makes. She kisses her deeply, sucking the cream from her lips, tasting the strawberries and chocolate in her mouth. She lets Brenda pull her to the floor and before she knows it, she is straddling the blonde, kissing her like it's going to keep her alive.

Brenda gasps and Sharon pulls away. "What?" Brenda asks her.

Sharon sits up. "I don't want to do this." Brenda's face falls and she tries to sit up, but Sharon stops her. "That didn't exactly come out correctly. What I mean is I don't want to have sex with you," she lets out a puff of air, shaking her head. "I mean that isn't what I want to do now." Brenda offers her a half-smile and Sharon gets off of her and leans against the chair. "I can barely think properly when I'm around you now. What are you doing to me?"

Brenda rolls over and gets on her knees, moving over to Sharon. "I get what you're sayin'," she tells her and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "We don't have to have sex, Sharon. If you want to do something else, then we'll do something else; if you want me to leave, then I'll go. It's up to you."

"Stay," she says softly, "please."

"'Course," Brenda says and sits beside her. She looks over to Sharon and they smile at each other. "So, what _do _you want to do?"

* * *

Sharon and Brenda wash the dishes together, talking about nothing really, but to Brenda it's everything. Sharon's telling her little details about herself as they talk about things that aren't really that important. She learns that Sharon's been cooking most of her life and actually wanted to be a chef when she was younger, but settled for just cooking for friends and family. Brenda tells her she can cook for her whenever she wants and Sharon smiles and laughs casually, thinking that she would keep that in mind. Brenda also learns that Sharon's afraid of spiders when she's drying dishes and they're talking about a time when Brenda saw one in her bathroom as a child. Brenda also finds out that Sharon's not as strong as she seems, but Brenda also knows that it only makes her that much stronger when she tries. Brenda, while learning these things, also learns how much she just wants to know about the other woman. Brenda learns a lot about Sharon, things that Sharon most likely usually doesn't tell people and that makes Brenda smile brightly.

"What?" Sharon asks as she dries the last plate and sees Brenda smiling at her.

"Oh, nothin'," Brenda responds.

Sharon's eyes sparkle a little and for a moment she just looks at Brenda, but then she leans in and kisses her. She pulls away quickly, her eyes a little wide, surprised a bit that she keeps kissing her. "Sorry," she murmurs.

Brenda dips her hand in the soapy water, gathering some bubbles and then flings them at Sharon playfully. "Stop apologizin'. Besides," she hums softly, "I like when you kiss me." She pulls Sharon to her and gives her a proper kiss, smiling against her lips, and when she pulls away Sharon's smiling as well.

"You want to go outside now?" Sharon asks, pulling her to the side door in the kitchen, not even waiting for an answer.

"We have no shoes on," Brenda says, laughing.

"You don't need shoes," Sharon tells her as she opens the door, immediately being greeted by the sun. "Come on," she says and Brenda follows her over to the big tree. When they get to it, Brenda pulls Sharon down and they fall down onto the soft grass, laughing,

"You should laugh more often," Brenda tells her, moving to lean against the tree, "you have a great laugh." She looks up at the sky and watches the clouds go by.

Sharon eyes her from the corner of her eyes and sees that she's smiling softly. "Thanks," Sharon responds, lying her head on the grass next to Brenda's feet and placing her feet against the tree. "I haven't been out here much lately, not since summer I think."

Brenda looks down at Sharon. "Why? It's beautiful out here; I'd come out every day."

Sharon shrugs the best she can and then looks around the yard. "When I first moved here, when it was just me and the girls, we used to come out here all the time. They'd do their homework right over there," she points to the table on the other side of the yard. "Sometimes I'd even work on cases out here, or I'd paint sometimes." Sharon smiles to herself, remembering the mornings and nights she'd sit outside and work on her artwork. It feels like those days were centuries ago.

"Do you still paint?" Brenda asks and takes Sharon's feet in her hands, massaging them.

Sharon smiles a little and turns so she's facing the blonde. "No," she responds sadly, "haven't painted in years. I pulled my stuff out sometime last year, but ended up just staring at the canvas for hours before I finally put it away. I've done a few drawings this year- earlier in the year, but that's about all the art I've worked on recently."

"You just need to be inspired," Brenda says.

"Mhm," she half-hums a response to what she said and to the feeling of her fingers expertly moving against her feet. "I like to take pictures, too," she tells her, her eyes closed as she relaxes.

Brenda smiles. "Of what?"

"People, landscapes, anything honestly; I just enjoy the sound of a camera clicking. There's this feeling I get when I hear the camera shutter," Sharon moans softly. "It's beautiful," she says as she traces the inseam of Brenda's jeans.

"You want to now?" Brenda asks her.

"Now?" Sharon asks, her eyebrow arched and her voice a little higher than before.

"Yeah, why not?" Brenda shrugs and puts Sharon's feet back on the ground. "Come on," she says and gets up, holding her hand to Sharon.

Sharon just looks at Brenda for a second, not sure if she really wants to, but finally she takes her hand and gets up. They go upstairs and Sharon goes to the back of a small closet, a closet that Brenda learns holds all of her art supplies as well, and she pulls out a big black box. She puts the box on the floor and leans down, opening it and removing a bag from it. She moves over to the desk in her room and opens the bag. After a few minutes, Sharon's checked her battery, checked the memory card, cleaned her lenses and made her final checks and they are heading back outside.

"Sit back down," Sharon instructs her as she goes back to sit where she was. Brenda also sits down and then Sharon props herself up, looking at Brenda thoughtfully. "Look at me," she tells her and Brenda turns to her. "Just look, don't smile, just relax yourself," she says softly and brings the camera to her face. She looks at Brenda through the camera, her bright eyes big and bright in the shining sun. She clicks down on the button, smiling from the sound and from the great picture she knows she's captured. She takes a few from different angles, Brenda taking direction from her, staying natural as she takes pictures.

"Lemme see," Brenda says, pulling Sharon towards her. Brenda looks at them and smiles. "Can I?" Brenda asks sweetly as she points the camera at Sharon.

"No," Sharon says, shaking her head furiously.

"Come on," Brenda whines. Sharon shakes her head again and Brenda straddles Sharon's lap, making the older woman fall back smiling. Brenda gets the picture quickly, smiling triumphantly. "I got it."

"You don't play fair," Sharon says and pulls Brenda down to her. "Kiss me," she whispers against Brenda's lips and Brenda's more than happy to comply. Brenda peeks one eye out and looks at the camera, trying to position it properly and then clicks down on the button, giggling against Sharon's lips. "Am I going to have to take that away from you?" Sharon murmurs, her lips still pressed against Brenda's.

Brenda playfully bites Sharon's lip and then sits up. She takes a picture of Sharon as the woman reaches for the camera, but she keeps it out of her reach. "If you can get it from me," she teases as she rolls off of her and gets up.

Giggling, Sharon gets up and chases after the other woman, who is also laughing while trying to get pictures of Sharon while running away from her. Sharon catches Brenda, pulling her down to the ground, grabbing the camera from her right after the blonde snapped one more picture of her.

"You caught me," Brenda pouts and Sharon takes a picture of her.

"I did," she breaths out, smiling as she takes pictures of the blonde. "You're gorgeous," she murmurs and receives one of Brenda's bright smiles, which she gladly takes a few pictures of.

"So are you," Brenda says and rolls them over. "What about the sky?"

"Huh?" Sharon replies with a raised eyebrow.

Brenda rolls off of her and lays her head next to the captain's, throwing one of her legs over Sharon's. It felt right to just be like this. "The clouds in the sky," she says, then points at them. "Do you like to take pictures of the clouds? When I was younger I used to lie in my backyard with my brother and sometimes we'd look at them and say they looked like certain things, but never did we actually see what the other saw."

Sharon raises her camera to the sky, slowly taking pictures of the clouds as she listens to Brenda speak.

"I miss being able to just have a lazy day and look at clouds as they slowly pass by. Like that one," she points and Sharon looks, "that's shaped like an elephant."

Sharon quirks an eyebrow, not seeing an elephant at all. "I don't see it," Sharon admits. Brenda moves her head closer to Sharon's and they look through the camera together, both of them taking the picture when Brenda finds the elephant in the sky.

"There we go," Brenda says cutely and kisses Sharon's knuckles before lying back down.

Sharon looks at the screen and then at the blonde. "You're adorable," she says softly, "but I still don't see an elephant." Sharon smiles and then closes her eyes. "You're doing something to me," she says softly, eyes still closed.

Brenda turns her head and looks at her. "What am I doin'?"

"I don't know," she says slowly, almost vacantly. She opens her eyes and looks at the blonde, "it feels good," she says.

"Then just let me continue to do it," Brenda tells her and then places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I think I might," Sharon murmurs.

For a while they lie there, talking about clouds and Brenda's childhood, both of them laughing at the little jokes the blonde tells. It was relaxing, calming and something that Sharon wasn't expecting, but still something she was thoroughly enjoying. Somehow they made it over to the small garden and Sharon's lying on her stomach, Brenda draped over her. They're taking pictures of flowers together, well trying to, but mostly Brenda's just placing kisses on Sharon's neck and whispering words into her ear that are making Sharon squirm under her.

"I thought you wanted to take pictures of these," Sharon says as Brenda starts to kiss her neck again.

"But your skin taste so good and it's distractin'." She nibbles on a sensitive spot on the captain's neck and the woman moans. "Besides, it sounds like you're enjoying this." Sharon turns her head back, her lip between her teeth as she looks at the blonde. Brenda licks up the woman's neck, her eyes on hers the whole time, watching as those green eyes get darker with lust.

The doorbell rings and Sharon groans. "I need to get that," she tells her and Brenda rolls off of her. They both get up, Brenda stays in the kitchen while Sharon goes to answer the door. Sharon goes to the door and it's the FedEx man, she accepts her package and then goes into the kitchen where Brenda's leaning against the kitchen island, smiling at the camera as she looks at the pictures. She looks up at Sharon, smile still on her face.

"Come look at these," Brenda says, looking back down at the camera.

Sharon takes her box and puts it down, opening it as she looks at the camera. "You took a picture of you biting my ear?" Sharon laughs and the blonde smiles up at her before changing the picture. "I like that one," she says, a picture of Brenda that she took when the blonde was looking at the clouds. Sharon turns to her box, pulling out a smaller box from it.

"What's that?" Brenda asks as she looks from the camera to the other woman.

"It's just some things my daughter sent me of hers. She likes to keep stuff here so I don't forget that she'll be back at some point." Sharon shrugs. "I send her things to her dorm and then she'll return other things to me and I'll put them back in her room." Sharon opens the box, it's full of jewelry and nail polishes, little knick-knacks that she keeps around the room. Sharon smiles as she looks at a monkey shaped ring.

Brenda snaps a picture of Sharon and Sharon looks up at her. "Looks like somethin' you might wanna remember," she tells her and then smiles as the captain goes back to looking at the things.

"I always miss her more when she sends things back to the house," Sharon tells her, closing the box up and taking out the smaller box. She opens it and it's full of pictures. Sharon looks at one and laughs, passing it to Brenda so she can see.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you," Brenda says. Sharon hums, looking through other pictures of her daughter. "What's her name?"

"Jessica," Sharon tells her and finds a picture of both of her daughters, passing it to the blonde. "That's her and her sister, Sarah." She slides the box of pictures over to Brenda and takes out the last thing out of the box, a sweater with a note sticking out of the pocket. She reads it and smiles to herself. Her daughter sent the sweater for her to keep for herself, something for her to remember her by, as if she could possibly forget her own child. Still it made her smile sadly as she thought about her.

Brenda looks at the pictures and then places them back in the box, sliding it back to Sharon. "How old are they?"

Sharon packs the box back up as she talks to Brenda. "Jess is about to turn twenty in two more weeks. Sarah is almost twenty-four." She puts the box in the hallway and then leans against the wall.

"That's nice," Brenda responds.

"Hm. Come here," Sharon whispers softly. Brenda goes over to her, camera still in her hand. Sharon smiles and brushes her lips against Brenda's. "Thanks," Sharon whispers.

"For what?"

Sharon shrugs and sighs. "For staying today and making me enjoy it."

Brenda cups Sharon's face, looking deeply into her eyes. "You don't have to thank me for that. I told you, I just want to make you feel good and I meant it."

Sharon leans in and kisses Brenda, slow and passionate as she wraps her fingers in blonde waves. "Now let me make you feel good," Sharon husks against Brenda's lips as she starts to back up out of the kitchen.

"Mmm," Brenda moans and pulls away from the kiss. Brenda tightens her grasp on the camera and then pecks Sharon's lips. "I'll beat you upstairs," she says and then starts to rush off to the stairs, Sharon right behind her.

TBC

This story is so off track from where I intended for it to go, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Like where did all that cuteness come from? *shakes head and hides in corner* I can't help it, I just think these two are so freaking adorable. I just want them to smile and be happy. Also, I think I may be making this longer than I intended. That is if you guys like it. Oh... and sorry if the dialogue is crappy. I'm not much of a conversationalist, so I try to stay away from dialogue as much as possible. Hope it wasn't all rubbish. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

It's been two weeks and Sharon's sitting at her desk looking at her phone, waiting for a phone call. She's supposed to be heading home soon, but she's uncertain if she'll be heading there alone. It's Friday and Fridays have somehow become Brenda's day and Sharon's been checking her phone all day because of that. The past two Fridays Brenda called earlier in the daytime, finding some reason to come over and that's why Sharon's packed up to go home, but is still sitting at her office desk.

The Friday before last, Brenda had called in the middle of the day, asking Sharon if she'd seen her watch. They hadn't spoken the whole week, but somehow Sharon expected the call. She knew Brenda's watch wasn't at her house, knew she hadn't been wearing a watch the week before, but still she told her she could come look for it after work. Looking for a watch quickly turned into having a glass of wine. A glass of wine quickly turned into two bottles. And before she knew it, Brenda's tongue was halfway down her throat and her hand shoved up her shirt. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom that night. Instead, they spent the entire time on the sofa.

Last Friday when Brenda called she'd only called to see if Sharon was okay because she hadn't come to work. Sharon explained to her that she had an appointment that she couldn't reschedule and then Brenda told her she was coming over. She didn't even ask or give Sharon a chance to say no – not that she would – she just told her she'd be over in an hour and hung up. That Friday was different from the one before. Brenda had brought over some wine, but they only drank one glass each. They spent hours talking and Brenda went and got Sharon's camera from the closet, not even asking first, but knowing she wouldn't mind. She didn't.

They spent the night laughing and taking pictures of each other. It was nice; the talking, the laughing, the kissing, the taking pictures. Then, when they both realized it was getting late, they went up to the bedroom together, neither of them asking if it was what the other wanted because they knew it was. The picture taking continued and at first Sharon told Brenda to stop, but at some point she stopped caring that Brenda was taking pictures of her as she stripped her clothes from her. And the sex – the sex was different that night. It was slow and sensual, and still the picture taking continued. Brenda whispered soft words to her, told her every part of her that was beautiful while she captured it in a picture, she took her time and made Sharon feel something. It almost felt like love.

So maybe those two nights and the ones before that are the reasons she's still at work, even though she told herself she was going to be leaving thirty minutes ago. But she doesn't want to believe that. If she's waiting at work for a phone call from someone, it means she's starting to expect them to be there and she can't have that. She doesn't want to be one of those women who sit around waiting for a phone call. She's been that woman before and she told herself that would never be her again. But here she is, sitting with her phone in hand, expecting someone to call.

* * *

Brenda's sitting at her work desk looking at papers that she received in the mail the day before, but is just now opening. Her divorce is finally finalized and she's a free woman. She's sure she's supposed to feel good about that; there are so many things she feels like she can do now. But she doesn't feel good because all she wants to do is spend the night with Sharon and have her actually know how she feels. But Brenda's afraid if she tells her, then Sharon will only push her away.

Brenda's not used to feeling this way. She's usually the one doing the pushing, the one that someone has to almost force to see the good in a relationship and the one that needs a little extra push in the right direction. The roles seem to have reversed in this situation. But oddly enough, Brenda's ready to take on this new role. There's just something about Sharon that makes Brenda want to try to get her to see that there could be something more than Friday nights together.

"Oh shoot." Brenda realizes it's Friday and quickly snatches up her big bag, immediately digging into it, searching for her cell phone. She can't believe she forgot to call. How was she ever going to get Sharon to see what could be if she couldn't even remember to call her once a week? She finds the phone at the bottom of her bag. She quickly scrolls down to Sharon's name and hits call.

The phone rings twice and then there's a pause before the captain speaks. "Hello."

"Hey. Did you already leave?" Brenda asks, sticking the papers she was looking at into her bag.

"No," Sharon answers simply.

Brenda bites her lip, getting up and putting the rest of her things in the bag. "Are you ready to leave? I could meet you at the elevator when you're ready."

There's a pause and then Brenda hears the sound of things moving on the other side of the call. "So you're not making some excuse to come over today? I was kind of looking forward to finding out what you'd say."

Brenda smiles as she walks out of her office, closing and locking the door. "No excuse today," she informs her. "I'll be honest with you and just tell you that I wanna see you."

"Oh," Sharon says and Brenda can tell she's surprised. "I'm on my way to the elevator. See you in a minute."

"Okay," she says, hangin up and pressing the button for the elevator.

Brenda turns her ringer down, a courtesy she'd never given Fritz, but always did when she was going to be with Sharon. She tucks her phone into a pocket of her purse and then runs her fingers through her hair. The elevator dings on her floor, but Sharon's not on it. She moves away from in front of the doors and the smile on her face slides off as she waits for the next elevator. Sharon's on the next one and Brenda's smile is back as she enters the elevator.

Brenda goes and stands beside Sharon, making sure not to stand too close. There's only one other person in the elevator and he gets off on the first floor. One more floor and they get off.

"Did you drive?" Sharon asks as she tries to remember where she'd parked.

"Yes," Brenda says. "You need a ride or do you want me to just meet you there?" Brenda starts walking towards her car and then stops when she sees Sharon isn't following. "Sharon?"

"No, I drove today. Oh, there," she says, spotting her car. "Meet me?" She asks, suddenly, Brenda's words just seeping into her brain. "Oh. Yes. Sure."

"Okay," Brenda says as she looks at Sharon. Sharon gives her a half-nod and then turns on her heels and leaves.

* * *

Sharon turns off her ignition and grabs her things and then removes her keys. She steps out of the car, looking to see if she sees the chief or her car, but of course she doesn't. Sharon stopped and bought some wine and then passed a bakery because of her detour and ended up buying an entire cake. Even with her detour she was still at the house before Brenda, but she isn't sure why she's surprised. After all, the blonde's sense of direction was almost as bad as her sense of timing.

Sharon goes into the house, leaving the door unlocked behind her. She turns all the lights on as she walks to the kitchen. She places the wine and the bakery box on the counter then goes back to the living room, taking off her shoes and jacket. The wood floor is cold under her bare feet, making her sigh with relief. She goes back into the kitchen, taking out the pan of lasagna she'd made the day before, knowing Brenda would come over.

Sharon sees Brenda's headlights shine into the kitchen and then a few minutes later she hears the doorbell. Sharon closes the oven then turns towards the entryway. "It's open," she calls out and hears the door jingle, open and then shut. She gets the head of lettuce out and then turns when she hears Brenda enter the kitchen. "Did you get lost?" Brenda shakes her head, blushing slightly and that's enough of an answer for Sharon.

"You're cookin'?" Brenda asks, smelling something cheesy and delicious.

"I made lasagna yesterday," she tells her, getting out a tomato and cucumber. "I thought you might be hungry, so I reheated it and I'm making a salad to go with it." Sharon turns to Brenda and then turns back to the things she needs to chop. "Open the wine."

Brenda gets the corkscrew and moves to the counter where the wine is. "The food smells really good," she tells her as the smell starts to intoxicate her. It smells like she'd walked straight into an Italian restaurant. Sharon really was good with food, at least that's what Brenda's starting to think.

"Thank you," Sharon says, chopping a cucumber into thin slices.

Brenda gets the bottle opened and then sits it down on the counter. Brenda walks over to Sharon, stealing one of the cucumber slices even though Sharon tries to swat her away with the knife. Brenda smiles at her, eating the cucumber. "Do you need any help?"

Sharon turns her head to the blonde, looking at her thoughtfully. "I guess you could get down the plates and glasses."

Brenda nods and smiles at her before getting the things Sharon asked for and Sharon finished the salad.

* * *

The two of them sat down at the table with their food, a glass of wine each and the rest of the bottle for later. Brenda had put on some music, a playlist she and Sharon had put together two Saturdays ago. She also lit some candles, two which were on the table and Sharon found the gesture to be sweet. Both women thought the other looked great in the candlelight, so having dinner with candles glowing beautiful golden light against their skin was something they liked.

After dinner is done, Sharon takes their plates and goes in the kitchen. She comes back out with two slices of chocolate cake and sits them down on the wooden table. "I don't usually buy cake from bakeries, but I couldn't resist the temptation and knew you'd be more than happy to help me eat it."

"Of course," Brenda says, looking at the cake with big eyes. Brenda takes a small piece, just enough to taste and slowly chews. "Mmmm," Brenda moans around the cake.

"I assume that means you approve," says Sharon, forking her own small piece of cake into her mouth.

Brenda nods and takes another bite of her cake, slowly chewing, allowing the rich chocolate taste the time to fully arouse her senses. Sharon watches her, not even trying to hide that she's enjoying herself while doing so. The blonde makes orgasmic sounds as she eats her cake, noticing the way the captain's green eyes grow dark. They eat their cake without saying a word, but it's far from quiet.

"You want me to wash them?" Brenda asks as they bring their dessert plates into the kitchen.

"No, that's okay. Can you go upstairs and grab my laptop? It's in the..."

"I know where it is," Brenda says dismissively, walking away from her.

Sharon washes the dishes quickly and when she goes into the living room, Brenda's looking out the window, swaying with the music. Sharon watches her until Brenda turns around and notices her. Sharon gives her a half-smile and then sits down at the sofa where Brenda put her laptop. She opens it, turning it on and then looks at Brenda.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Brenda takes one last look out the window and then goes to the sofa, sitting beside Sharon. She reaches for her bag and puts it on the coffee table. "I have that report for you that I forgot to bring you yesterday." She pulls the folder out of her bag.

Sharon takes the folder from her and puts it behind her laptop. "Hopefully one day you'll learn to actually give things to me by the time I ask you for it." Sharon types her password in and her laptop comes to life.

Brenda rolls her eyes and then looks over to Sharon's laptop. "You changed the background." Sharon nods her head. She'd changed it to a picture of the clouds that she'd taken the first time they took pictures together. "That's the one of the elephant," Brenda says, smiling widely.

"Yes... the one of this elephant that only you can see." She smiles, looking at her laptop.

"You changed your desktop to it, so you must see it too," she points out.

"No, I just like what this picture makes me think of."

Brenda.

They both knew what she wasn't saying and that put a charmingly wide smile on the younger woman's face.

Sharon opens a folder on her desktop, a folder that contains all the pictures she and Brenda took. "I edited some of the pictures the other night," she tells her. "Some I'll leave, but the rest I'll do this weekend," she says, the pictures loading.

"Could you e-mail them to me when you're finished?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," she says sweetly, her accent thick.

Brenda moves closer to Sharon, knocking her bag over. Brenda leans down and picks up the bag and Sharon helps her pick her things up. Sharon stops moving when she picks up a small stack of papers with the word 'divorce' jumping off the page. "You're divorce..."

Brenda takes the papers away from Sharon and stuffs them into her bag. "It was just finalized," she informs her, tucking a stray blonde lock behind her delicate ear.

Sharon purses her lips and then gives her a slow head nod. "You should be out celebrating... Or are you not happy?"

"I am," Brenda says as if she's trying to convince the both of them. "You should celebrate with me then," she says after a pause.

"Hm," Sharon hums. "I meant you should go out with a friend or two, not hang around my house with me."

Brenda smiles. "This is where I wanna be," she whispers.

Sharon blinks slowly. Brenda's going to be the death of her. All the things she says, the soft caresses, the whispered words – all of it; it all drove her insane. Brenda cups her face in her hand, cradling it gently. She leans in and lets her lips hover over Sharon's, her breath whispering over her. "Mm." Sharon can feel her heart racing, pounding in her chest with every agonizing second that passes by without Brenda's lips on her.

"Right here," the blonde murmurs as she closes the space between their lips.

Sharon instantly moans into the blonde's mouth when soft lips start moving against hers. It has become the most natural thing for the two of them and they both seem to enjoy it more and more each time. Sharon gives a little more of herself to the other woman every time their lips lock and they both know it. Brenda encourages it, takes as much as she can get. Sharon tries to stop herself, but realizes that she's unable to. Brenda does something to her and even though she tries to stop it, she also realizes that she likes it.

Brenda pulls back, eliciting a soft whimper from the other as they both lick their lips. "I could kiss your lips all day and still not get enough."

Sharon rolls her eyes, but still finds herself blushing. "You're almost as bad as those guys in bars that try to pick up women with horrible pick up lines."

"I am not _that_ bad," Brenda protests, laughing.

"Oh yes you are," Sharon says, smiling.

"You like it still," Brenda says, standing up.

"I like that you try," Sharon tells her, her response honest.

Brenda takes off one of her shirts, leaving her in a tight tank top that fits snugly around her chest. "I'll keep tryin' then," she says. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Brenda asks as she gets back on the sofa, situating herself behind Sharon, on her knees.

Sharon looks behind her and then turns back to her laptop. "I don't know," she says because she's not sure why Brenda's asking.

Brenda bites her lips as she starts massaging Sharon's shoulders. "I was wonderin' if you'd like to maybe see a movie or somethin'," she tells her.

Sharon's eyes fall close. Brenda's strong fingers are working at the tight muscles in her shoulders and it feels so good that she feels like she might melt. "A movie?" Sharon asks, her voice much lower than usual.

Brenda circles her thumbs against the space between her shoulder blades. "Yeah, a movie or are you afraid to be seen with me out in public?" Brenda lowers her head and starts kissing the side of her neck as her fingers work her shoulders like clay.

Sharon rolls her head to the side. "No," she says softly. She moans as Brenda starts to suck on her neck. "Is this how... mmm... you get your way?" Sharon asks, her words being moaned breathlessly.

Brenda lifts her head, smiling at the other woman, her hands still moving. "Is it working?" Brenda ducks her head back down, licking up the length of her neck slowly.

Sharon moans again, shivering. "It is," she tells her.

"Good," Brenda purrs, pushing her body into Sharon's back. "So you'll go?" Her hands fall off her shoulders and slide down her arms. "I'll even let you pick the movie," she says. Her smile being heard in her tone.

"Okay," Sharon says. "Tomorrow we can see a movie together."

Brenda smiles and kisses the back of Sharon's neck. Her hands move to her waist, going under her silky blouse. Sharon's skin is hot against Brenda's cool hands and they both let out equally aroused sounds. Brenda cups Sharon's breasts, the weight of them is familiar to the blonde and she squeezes them in a way that makes it seem like her hands and Sharon's breasts were made for one another. Brenda's own breasts are pressed into Sharon's back, her hard nipples poking through the layers of fabric and pushing against Sharon.

Sharon puts her hand over Brenda's through the shirt. She squeezes, showing Brenda what she wants her to do and the blonde does it. Sharon leans her head back, resting it on Brenda's. She moans when she feels the other woman's palms against her skin.

"Does that feel good?" Brenda moves her hands to the inside of the cups, pushing them to the side. Sharon moans. "Let me hear you say it," she purrs into her ear.

Sharon moans, arching her back and pushing herself into Brenda's hands. "It," she moans softly, squeezing her eyes shut, "ahh, it-it feels..." Sharon moans.

"Com on, you can do it. Tell me," she whispers hotly. "I want to hear you say it."

Sharon bites her lip and Brenda starts pinching her nipples between two fingers, rolling them. "Yes," she moans, "really good." Brenda moans into her ear, sending a shiver through her whole body.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Brenda asks in a sultry whisper.

Sharon moans again. She does want her to touch her. She wants her to touch her so badly that it feels more like a need. She's rocking on the sofa as Brenda's fingers tease her nipples and she knows that all she wants is for Brenda's hands to touch her everywhere.

Brenda sucks her ear into her mouth and Sharon lets out a needy groan. "Tell me and I'll do it," Brenda says, Sharon's ear between her teeth.

"Yes. Yes, I want you to touch me." Sharon can feel her wetness coating her panties, knows she's most likely ruined her favorite pair, but she can't control it anymore. Brenda's hands slowly move over her stomach, so slowly, and it's driving her insane. "Please," she whimpers, a needy sound so strange to her.

Brenda leans forward, her fingers flirting with the buttons on Sharon's pants. "Where?"

Sharon's hips buck. She feels like she's going to explode, but here Brenda is enjoying herself as she makes her squirm. Her breathing is harsh, hot and she's panting. Her chest quickly rises and falls, her heart pounding in her ears. "Brenda, please," she begs, the only thing she can say.

Brenda moans, the sound of the other woman moaning her name arousing her. "I wanna hear you say it," Brenda purrs. "All you gotta do is tell me what I want to hear."

Sharon lets out a strangled cry. She feels like she's being interrogated by the blonde, being tortured until she gives in. The idea is oddly arousing and she only gets wetter at the thought. Brenda's tongue is teasing her ear, licking it in a way that's almost enough to make her come by itself. And her fingers are barely touching her center, teasing her further.

"Tell me where you want me," Brenda prompts again.

"Everywhere!" Sharon cries out, her body trembling.

Brenda moans and sticks to her word, pushing her hand down Sharon's panties. They both moan as her fingers push against her aching clit, her fingers instantly coated with her thick arousal. "Is this what you wanted?" she purrs in her ear as her fingers roll tight circles around the nub. Sharon opens her eyes and looks up at her, Brenda's eyes almost black. "It is, isn't it?" Brenda asks as she pushes more roughly.

Sharon turns her head and places a kiss on the side of Brenda's neck, causing her to moan. She does it again, this time it's an open mouth kiss and she quickly sucks the tender flesh into her mouth before she pulls away. Brenda moans, rubbing her hand more furiously against her. Sharon's eyes roll back, her mouth open in silent pleasure and she's already so close. She sucks Brenda's neck into her mouth, moaning against her as the blonde's fingers circle and push the sensitive button.

"I want you to come for me." Brenda uses her free hand to palm the other woman's breast. "I want you to come all over my hand," Brenda breathes in her ear.

Sharon groans, rolling her hips. "Ooh," she moans. She reaches her hand up to Brenda's neck and pulls her head to her, sucking Brenda's tongue into her mouth instantly. She moans into the blonde's mouth as her tongue runs against her teeth.

Brenda can hear the whimpers escaping the other woman, feel the nub under her fingers pulsating. Sharon is ready to come and Brenda can tell her body is begging for a release. Brenda moves her fingers, pushing two inside Sharon and her palm rests on her clit for a second.

Sharon rips her mouth from Brenda's, letting out a loud yelp. She thrusts her hips, forcing Brenda's fingers deep inside her. "Oh. My. God." Sharon rides Brenda's fingers, moaning loudly into the crook of her neck.

Brenda squeezes the reddening nipple between her fingers, pinching it as Sharon croons. Brenda pushes her palm roughly on the bundle of nerves and Sharon shrieks, rising from the sofa. Brenda holds on to her, pushing inside her as she starts convulsing around her fingers. Sharon's thick come spreads against her hand, the warm fluids coating it.

Brenda enjoys watching Sharon come down from her high almost as much as she enjoys getting her there. Sharon leans against her, breathing harshly as Brenda licks the creaminess from her fingers. She tastes delicious, like something exotic and foreign – Brenda loves it.

Sharon hums as she kisses the side of Brenda's neck. Brenda smiles and plants a kiss atop Sharon's head. She gets off her knees, putting her legs on either side of Sharon. She puts her arms around the other woman's midsection and rests her head on her shoulder, her breath hitting Sharon's neck.

"Tired already?" Sharon asks as she watches Brenda's eyes close.

"No," Brenda says, yawning.

Sharon puts her hands on top of Brenda's. Brenda exhales deeply and pulls Sharon closer. "You want to go to bed?"

"Not yet," Brenda tells her. Sharon starts to turn around, her hands moving to Brenda's hips, but Brenda stops her. "Do you mind if we just sit... and talk?"

Sharon settles back between Brenda's legs. "Talk about what?"

Brenda shrugs her shoulders, pushing against Sharon. "Anythin'," Brenda mutters. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Sharon smiles a little to herself. "My grandmother taught me mostly, but I also learned through people I met while traveling." Brenda nods and Sharon understands that she's going to be doing most of the talking. Usually she'd mind doing this, but Brenda, unlike most, will keep trying to get her to open up and she's willing to share with her because of that. "I would spend my summers in Massachusetts with her and my cousin; and every day we would learn to cook a new dish. Of course we'd forget half of them by the end of summer, but it wasn't just about the cooking, she'd always say. She told us that when you're cooking you're really learning stuff about other things – the people you're cooking with for one, but most importantly yourself." Sharon smiles, remembering her grandmother.

"Smart lady," Brenda says.

"Yes," Sharon nods her head slightly, "she was."

Brenda kisses the side of Sharon's neck and links her hands with Sharon's. "Teach me how to cook someday."

"Okay," Sharon responds, her answer coming out quickly.

"I'm serious," Brenda tells her. "I want you to teach me how to make that thing you made the other night."

"That thing," Sharon repeats in a teasing tone.

Brenda smiles. "With the shrimp," she explains further.

Sharon turns her head to look at Brenda, a small smile in place. "The Sangria-glazed shrimp I made?" Brenda nods. "Okay."

"I want you to teach me to make everythin' you know how to make," Brenda tells her, her accent thick and her voice tired.

"I can't," Sharon says.

"How hard could it be?"

Sharon rolls her eyes. "I couldn't possibly teach you everything I know, Brenda."

"How come?"

Sharon turns around. "It's not how come; it's why," she tells her, remembering when she had to teach her girls that. "And because it's time consuming."

"We have nothin' but time," Brenda says. "We have all the time in the world." Brenda kisses the inside of Sharon's neck, smiling.

Sharon's heart contracts painfully inside her chest. "Brenda, don't," Sharon says, but Brenda stops her from talking by capturing her lips in a tired kiss.

"One day you'll see that I'm right," she tells her, caressing her cheek.

Sharon doesn't say anything, but she actually does hope Brenda's right. It seems like the only option for Sharon because she doesn't want to feel anymore unnecessary pain. She knows the more she lets Brenda know, the more it'll hurt if Brenda does hurt her like everyone else does. But at the moment, Sharon's trying to stay positive and won't think about that too much.

Brenda yawns loudly and Sharon turns her head to her. Brenda's eyes are closed and it looks like she might fall asleep at any moment. Sharon separates from the blonde and stands, stretching. She buttons her pants and turns to Brenda.

"Where are you goin?" Brenda asks tiredly.

Sharon takes the blonde's hand. "Let's go upstairs," she tells her, pulling her up.

Brenda grabs her bag. "You want your laptop?"

Sharon looks at it and shakes her head. "It'll be fine."

They make their way upstairs, turning the lights off on their way up. Brenda puts her bag in the chair, taking out the tank and shorts she'd stuffed into it earlier in the day. She takes her clothes and heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She grabs her pink toothbrush and the toothpaste so she can brush her teeth. A few seconds go by and then Sharon comes in and also brushes her teeth.

Brenda turns the shower water on when she's finished and Sharon goes to leave, but Brenda stops her. Brenda pulls the other woman to her, kissing her slowly as she walks them towards the shower. As they kiss, Sharon pulls off Brenda's pants and panties, letting her step out of them. Sharon gets pushed against the glass door and Brenda removes her pants and ruined panties, letting them pool around her ankles. Brenda steps back, removing her tank and bra, allowing Sharon space to remove the rest of her clothing as well.

Brenda steps into the shower and pulls Sharon in with her. They kiss under the hot spray, water falling over their bodies. They kiss slowly, really feeling their tongues press against each other. It's hot and sensual, bodies pressed against one another, mouths locked, hands roaming and a connection growing deeper between the two.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've decided to extend this past eight chapters. Therefore, the next chapter will not be the last. I hope you enjoy.

**Part 7**

When Brenda wakes up the shower water is on in the bathroom and she can hear Sharon's singing. She rolls over to Sharon's side of the bed and sighs when the smell of the other woman gets stronger. She knows she needs to get up because she has to go to work for a few hours, but it feels too good lying in Sharon's bed. Brenda closes her eyes, letting her body relax for a little longer before she has to get up.

She lies there until she hears the shower water turn off and the sound of Sharon getting ready to come out of the bathroom. She sits up, the sheet at her waist, and her hair a mess of curls. Sharon emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, steam following her. Sharon's eyes instantly fall onto Brenda's bare chest, lingering over the small hickeys she'd left while they were in the shower. Her eyes move up to Brenda's eyes, catching the woman's attention.

"See somethin' you like?" Brenda teases, her voice thick with her southern twang.

Sharon growls, moving to the bed. "I see something I like very, very much." She lets Brenda pull her close, her towel being left behind as she gets on her knees. "Oh, God," she hisses when Brenda's hand lands on her ass, nails sticking into sensitive flesh. "We don't have time for this." Sharon lets out a growl as Brenda's other hand goes to her breast, molding and working it like a ball of clay. She groans from deep in her throat, arching towards the contact.

"I'm in no rush to get to work," Brenda whispers as she starts placing kisses against her neck. "I much rather stay here with you." She sucks on the spot below Sharon's ear, knowing how sensitive it is to her.

Sharon looks down at Brenda, green eyes dark with hunger and lust. "You ... Not wanting to go to work?" Sharon laughs softly, the sound like music to Brenda's ears, but it quickly turns into a growl, another sound that Brenda loves to hear. Sharon brings her hands to Brenda's head, running her fingers through the messy blonde waves of hair. "Better not let anybody else here you say that," she says, her voice low as she tries to hold back a moan. "They might think you're..." Sharon moans loudly, what she was saying being forgotten as she continues to let a string of moans flow through her.

Brenda giggles, looking into Sharon's eyes, giving her one more lingering kiss on her neck. She brings her hands to Sharon's face, her thumb swiping her mole. "I don't really have to go in." Brenda lies back, bringing Sharon along with her. "I like spending Saturday mornings in bed with you." Sharon hums noncommittally, fingering a lock of Brenda's hair. Brenda sighs. "I hate when you do that hummin' thing – makes me feel like you don't believe me."

Sharon pecks Brenda's lips softly, sighing against them. "Go to work," Sharon tells her, getting up and off the bed.

Brenda watches as Sharon moves to her closet, watches Sharon slip away and Captain Raydor replacing her. Brenda hates when she does this. Brenda knows it's Sharon trying to keep her out, fight the inevitable, and Brenda wishes she would just stop. Brenda gets up from the bed, walking over to the closet as well. Sharon doesn't turn and look at her, but Brenda can sense that Sharon wants her to back away. Brenda doesn't care what she wants, though. Brenda moves closer, feeling her flinch, but still she wraps her arms around her waist.

"I'll go to work," she whispers, resting her chin on Sharon's shoulder. Sharon relaxes a little. "But I'm coming back, and don't even try to tell me I can't. I think we need to talk about somethin'." Sharon turns her head to look at Brenda, but Brenda simply pecks her on the lips, pulling away.

Sharon wants to say something, anything, but she just watches as Brenda goes into the bathroom, watches as she moves around like she belongs there. Sharon hates herself for feeling so weak, for not knowing how to express what she's feeling, for not just telling Brenda everything that goes through her mind. Sharon wants nothing more to be able to talk to Brenda, but then at the same time she doesn't want to. Sharon finds herself in a never ending cycle whenever Brenda's concerned. Sharon knows she has to put an end to it, to the cycle, the feelings, an end to everything. But Sharon doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Sharon's in the kitchen cooking when she hears the doorbell ring. She looks out of the kitchen window, seeing only dark hair from where she stands. She sighs, turning her stove down and closing the pot with the lid. She quickly washes her hands, mindful of the door and hearing it ring again. She rushes to the door, looking through the glass as she goes for the door knob. She opens it, smiling when the woman on the other side looks up at her from her phone.

The woman walks in, not waiting for Sharon to let her in, but Sharon doesn't mind. "You've been ignoring my phone calls, Sharon."

Sharon's smile falls from her face just as quickly as it appeared. She closes the door and heads back to the kitchen, the woman following her. "I've been busy, Martha, and I answered your text this morning."

Martha sits down at the kitchen island, her brown eyes surveying Sharon, trying to read her. "What are you doing?" Martha asks as Sharon starts cutting parsley leaves.

Sharon turns to her friend, an eyebrow raised. "I'm cooking," she answers simply because it's obvious. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Martha rolls her eyes, crossing her jean clad legs. "Why are you cooking? I haven't seen you actually cook since Jessica lived here. Are you okay?"

Sharon's shoulders fall as she finishes up the parsley. "I'm cooking, I'm not doing anything that odd. Why are you even here?" Her question comes out with annoyance and she shakes her head, feeling bad for being annoyed with the other woman. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Would you like something to drink?" Sharon asks, taking off her apron because her sauce needs to cook for another hour before she's ready for it. She goes to the cabinet, opening it and pulling down a glass, throwing a look over her shoulder, waiting for Martha's answer.

"Sure," she says, tucking her phone back into her pocket after sending a text message to someone.

Sharon gets another glass and then a bottle of white wine, knowing the only red wine she has is the rest of the Merlot from last night and she's saving that for Brenda. She pours them both a glass, taking them over to the kitchen island, but right when she's about to sit down, her phone rings from the living room. She takes her glass of wine with her, going to the other room to retrieve her phone.

She smiles when she sees it's Brenda, her stomach fluttering. She takes a quick breath, walking over to the window as she answers the phone. "Hello."

"Hey," Brenda replies, her voice soft and sweet. "I was wonderin' if you've already decided what movie you wanted to see or not."

Sharon sips her wine. "I forgot. I don't really care what we see, though," she tells her. "Did you want to go to the movies when you got here, or tonight?"

"Tonight," Brenda answers quickly. "I'm gonna go home after I leave here and get something to wear and then come to your house. You want me to pick up some lunch or somethin'?"

"No, I'm actually cooking." Sharon turns her head, hearing Martha enter the living room. "What time are you going to get here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm almost finished here, perhaps another thirty minutes and I'll be done." Sharon looks at her wristwatch. "Then, I'll go home, get something to wear and then head over to your place. Sounds good?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon then," Sharon says, taking another sip of her wine.

"Alright then," Brenda says.

"Okay," Sharon says awkwardly, never liking to be the one to end a phone conversation. "Well, text me when you're on your way."

"I will. Bye bye now." Brenda ends the phone call, hanging up.

Sharon puts her phone down on the table, turning back to the window, drinking her wine. "Who was that?" Martha asks her, sitting down at the table. Sharon grunts, not answering the question as she moves towards the kitchen. Martha watches from the seat, already knowing Sharon was ignoring her question, something she is used to. Sharon comes back into the living room about three minutes later and goes to the radio, plugging in her iPod and playing the playlist she's been listening to all the time since Brenda made it with her. "Since when do you listen to country music?" Martha asks, her nose wrinkling with obvious distaste.

Sharon shrugs, sitting down at the table with Martha. "I like it."

"So who was that on the phone?"

"A person," Sharon responds as she drinks her wine.

"A guy? I could almost hear you smiling in the kitchen when you answered the phone."

Sharon's brow furrows. "No, it wasn't a man." Sharon drinks the rest of the wine in her glass. "It was Chief Johnson." She shakes her head. "It was Brenda," she corrects herself because it doesn't feel right calling her Chief Johnson when she called her for a personal matter.

"That bitch you were telling me about?" Martha asks confused.

Sharon sighs, putting her arm on the table, bending it at the elbow and cradling her head with her hand. "She's not a bitch – well she is, but then she's not." Sharon sighs again, looking at Martha as her features contort with confusion. "She's not a bitch," she repeats, this time sounding sure of it. "She's coming over here soon."

"As much as you used to complain about her, now you're telling me she's coming over here and you're calling her Brenda." Martha brings her foot up into the chair and looks at Sharon.

"She's not the same person I thought she was before. I've gotten to know her and she's not as much of a bitch as she seemed to be." Sharon smiles, her eyes becoming bright. "She's..." Sharon sighs happily, trailing off.

"No!"

"What?"

"You're in love with her," Martha tells her. Sharon's eyes get big, her mouth hung open.

"I-I-I am not," she protests, stammering.

"Don't even try lying to me," Martha says. "You've got that look in your eyes. I haven't seen that look since you started dating Anthony."

"I am not in love with her," Sharon says, her cheeks flushing as she stands up. "I'm not even dating her."

"You don't have to be dating someone to be in love with them, Sharon; don't be so dense. What's she coming over here for then?"

Sharon walks over to the radio, changing the song, ignoring the way her heart is pounding in her chest. "We're going to see a movie tonight," she informs her.

Martha looks at the time on her phone. "It's just after noon. Why's she coming over so early if you're going to the movies at night?"

"Why the hell do you always ask so many questions?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I want to know. Maybe if you told me these things on your own, then I wouldn't be asking you now. So?" Martha moves over to the love seat, sitting comfortably.

"What do you even want to know?" Sharon asks, turning to look at her.

"Who is she?"

"She's my ... I don't know. She's a friend, but not really." Sharon sighs, becoming aggravated. "She's the woman I'm fucking," she says, finding no way to sugar coat what it was that she's doing, but it feels like a lie.

Martha gawks for a quick moment, but quickly schools her features, pursing her lips and nodding her head. "You don't just _fuck_ someone, Sharon. You've never just had sex with anyone." Martha watches Sharon's shoulders fall. "How long?"

"A few times this past month. It's just sex," she tells her. "It's just sex," she repeats, not believing herself. "Okay, perhaps it's not just sex. It was just sex the first time – a slip in my judgment – and the second time was supposed to be the last time. The third time-" Sharon sits down on the sofa, leaning her head back and sighing. "The third time felt like a need, felt like I needed the contact, not the sex." Sharon turns her head to Martha and sees the other woman is listening intently. She feels good talking to someone about it. She's been wanting to, but besides Martha, Brenda was the only person she really was able to talk to – odd as that might be – and she didn't want to talk to Brenda about it. "That third time was different from the first two," she tells her, closing her eyes. "She says these things to me, things that feel like lies to me, but I can tell she means it. Eric used to tell me I was beautiful when we had sex – she does it as well, but when she says it, it feels like she's trying to make me believe it. Eric..."

"Was an ass," Martha finishes.

"When he said it, I knew he was lying, it wasn't just a feeling, but I actually knew it. We take pictures together," she says, looking at Martha. Martha quirks an eyebrow. "She wanted to and without questioning it, I took out the camera and we started taking pictures with each other, of each other, of other things. I haven't touched that camera in three years, but she wanted to and I did it. The other night, while having sex, she took pictures of me." Sharon hears the small laugh come from Martha and she smiles. "It's not funny, it's really sweet because the whole time she was being really loving and..." Sharon trails off again, feeling her eyes becoming a little wet.

"What?"

Sharon shakes her head, bringing her knees to her chest. "It's not just sex, but I think I want it to be." Sharon sniffles, feeling herself beginning to cry a little. "Oh, God." She reaches over to the table and grabs a tissue, wiping her eyes.

Martha goes and sits on the sofa beside Sharon, resting her hand on her thigh for some type of comfort. "Why do you want it to just be sex?"

"I'm tired of being hurt," she admits, closing her eyes. "Eric hurt me in ways that still affect me and I'm still trying to put pieces of myself back together. I don't want to have to deal with that all over again. She makes me feel vulnerable; makes me feel like she can see right through me. She makes me feel amazing, but I know if I were to let it become more than it is now, if I were to let her in, and then she hurt me, I would be broken. I don't want to feel that way."

Martha gets Sharon another tissue so she can wipe away the tears that are starting to fall. "You don't know if she's going to hurt you, though. For all you know it could all work out."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then you'll overcome it," Martha says, reassuring her. "Sharon, you're the strongest woman I know," she says, looking the other woman in the eye. "Don't give up on whatever it is that you have with her because of what Eric did to you. Not everyone is like him."

Sharon groans. "I hate you for thinking that way."

Martha smiles. "I love you, too." She gets up. "Now, how about, we turn off this country music?"

"No," Sharon quickly protests. "I really like this song." Sharon smiles. "Brenda likes this song."

Martha sighs. "Only love can make you listen to this stuff, so don't even try denying it." Sharon throws a pillow at her and leans further into the sofa. "I'm going to have more wine if I have to deal with this honky tonk stuff."

Sharon smiles, watching Martha go into the kitchen. "Bring me that bakery box off the counter and a fork."

Martha comes back with the bottle and the box, retrieving her glass and sitting back on the sofa. She passes the bakery box to Sharon and pours them both another glass. "I want to see the pictures," Martha says as she puts the wine down.

Sharon takes one of the last three slices of cake and uses her fork to cut it in half. "They're on the computer," she says, pointing her finger at her laptop. "Go ahead," she says with a head nod.

Martha sits her wine glass down and brings the laptop to her lap. She quickly notices the folder titled with Sharon and Brenda's names on it. She opens it, right clicking on the first picture and putting it on preview. She smiles, seeing a picture of Sharon smiling, smiling brightly, something she hasn't seen much of lately. The next picture is one of the both of them. They're lying down on the grass, looking at each other, both of them smiling as Brenda snaps the picture.

"She's beautiful," Martha says, going on to the next picture, one of Brenda looking at the camera.

"She's gorgeous," Sharon says, smiling. She's gone through these pictures so many times, looking at them on those nights when she found herself missing Brenda.

They look at the rest of the pictures, Sharon flushing slightly as Martha goes through the ones Brenda took that night. Sharon gets a text a little while after they finish, one from Brenda telling her that she'd be there in about fifteen minutes. She sends her one back quickly and then goes into the kitchen, putting the spaghetti in the pot of boiling water. She lets it cook and then drains it, getting it ready.

Once she's finished in the kitchen she goes back into the living room. "I'm going to head upstairs to my room quickly," she tells Martha.

"Okay," she answers absently, looking at something on her phone. Two minutes later the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," Martha calls out. "Who is it?"

"It's me; Brenda," Brenda answers from the other side of the door.

Martha opens the door, stepping to the side. "Come in," she says after the blonde gives her a perplexed look. "Sharon's in the bedroom."

Brenda steps into the house, dropping her duffel bag at the door and stepping out of her black pumps. Brenda turns to the other woman, looking at the raven-haired woman. "I'm Deputy Chief Johnson," she says, extending her hand.

"Martha," she says, shaking her hand. She finally understands what's going on with Sharon's music taste when she hears the southern woman speak. "Sharon should be down soon."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Brenda asks, standing awkwardly at the door.

Sharon rolls her eyes, coming down the stairs. "She's my best friend," Sharon answers.

Brenda jumps slightly at the sound of Sharon's voice. She gets a big smile on her face, turning to Sharon quickly. "Hey," she says softly and sweetly.

Sharon pushes her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "You're kind of rude, you know that?"

Brenda pouts. "And to think I spent all that time pickin' out what I was going to wear tonight."

Sharon rolls her eyes, smirking slightly.

"Not like it's going to stay on long, anyway," Martha mutters, walking back to the sofa.

Both Sharon and Brenda's eyes get wide, turning to face Martha. "Martha!"

"Sorry," Martha says, picking up her wine glass and finishing it. "I'm going to let you two be alone." Martha grabs her purse, putting it on her shoulder.

"No, you should stay." Martha's surprised by the invite, but even more surprised that it comes from Brenda. She raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, looking at the blonde woman. "I'm sure Sharon doesn't mind. Sharon?"

Sharon sighs, turning on her heels and heading to the kitchen. For some reason she feels like she is walking into some type of disaster. "I'll bring the food out there," she says to them and can hear them moving around in the living room.

Brenda comes into the kitchen to wash her hands. She catches Sharon eyes, but the woman doesn't smile at her, which only makes her pout. Brenda washes her hands and then walks over to Sharon, putting a hand on the small of her back as she pours pasta sauce over the spaghetti. Sharon tenses a little, but quickly relaxes as Brenda moves closer. Sharon lets out a puff of air, putting the pot down and slowly turning to face Brenda. Brenda pulls her closer, causing the other woman to let out a shaky breath, her eyes meeting Brenda's.

"I really did spend a lot of time pickin' out what I was going to wear," Brenda tells her. "I even had to rush over to the mall quickly, getting somethin' cute to go under the dress I picked out." Brenda takes her other hand and brings it to Sharon's face. Sharon tilts into her hand, auburn hair falling over as she hums contently.

"What did you get?" Sharon asks, her voice low and husky.

Brenda smiles widely. "It's a surprise," she whispers and moves closer to Sharon. Their breaths hit each other's lips as they stand close to one another, their eyes darting from each other to the other woman's lips.

"Martha's right outside the room," Sharon says in a whisper.

Brenda moves her hand to Sharon's hair, bring her lips to hers. "I don't care," she says and kisses her softly. Sharon moans into the kiss, pulling Brenda close to her, loving the feeling of Brenda's soft lips against hers, pushing against them. When they break away from the kiss, Sharon's lips are darker than before, making Brenda smirk. "Come on, let's go," Brenda says, pulling away with a quick peck. She grabs the garlic bread Sharon made and brings it to the table, sitting it down.

Sharon takes a cleansing breath and then brings the spaghetti to the table. She can feel her body over-reacting to the simple kiss, her nipples tightening under the cotton of her bra, her abdominal muscles twitching and her panties getting a little wet. She doesn't know how Brenda does this to her, makes her go from zero to sixty just like that when she barely made it thirty these past few years. Menopause was supposed to tamper with the urges, she expected they'd be gone once the menopause was over. But here she is, years after menopause and she's getting horny like some teenager.

Sharon goes back into the kitchen, retrieving both a bottle of white wine and the rest of the Merlot for Brenda. Martha and Brenda both sit down at the table, the only noise in the living room is the sound of a guitar being played and a man singing about some woman. Sharon sits down at the table, fixing her plate, and looking from one woman to the other as they do the same.

"So, Brenda was it?" Brenda nods, not looking up from the spaghetti she's twirling on her fork. "You're a deputy chief?"

"Yes," Brenda answers simply.

"Highest ranking woman out here," Sharon says, something similar to admiration in her voice. Brenda smiles in her direction, picking up her wine glass.

"So do you usually sleep with your subordinates? I thought that was against the rules or something," Martha says, her eyes locking with Brenda's.

"How about, we _not_ talk about our sex lives at the table," Sharon suggests. "Better yet, let's not talk about it at all."

"I'm just trying to figure out where she stands in all of this."

"Where I stand?" Brenda asks. "Why is this even any of your business?"

Martha drinks a little of her wine. "She's my best friend, so by default I worry."

"There's no need to worry," Brenda says, crossing her legs, her voice getting slightly high-pitched. "I'm sure you're a great friend and all, but I'm not having this conversation with you and I would appreciate it if you would just drop it."

"Martha, can I see you in the kitchen?" Sharon stands, turning to Martha. "Now," she adds in. The two of them go into the kitchen, closing the kitchen door behind them. "What the hell are you doing?" Sharon asks in a sharp whisper.

"I was just trying to make conversation." Sharon purses her lips, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "I'm curious as to what she has to say, Sharon."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I don't want to hear about who she fucks and I don't want you asking her about it at my table either. That's very inappropriate."

Martha sighs. "You only find it inappropriate because you don't want her to be having sex with anyone else because you love her."

"Would you stop saying that! We're going to go back out there, you're going to apologize and then you're going to go home and we'll see each other tomorrow." Sharon doesn't allow Martha to respond, quickly leaving the kitchen and heading back to the living room.

Martha forces a smile. "It was a pleasure being able to meet you," she says to Brenda. "I'm sorry if anything I might have said upset you in any way." Brenda smiles and nods her head. "I'm going to get home now," she says, looking at Sharon.

"Well, it was nice meetin' you, too," Brenda lies in a faux cheery tone. Martha gives her a tight-lipped smile, not buying it for a second, but she doesn't say anything as she leaves.

Sharon closes the door and before she has a chance to even turn around, she feels Brenda pushing her against the door, her stomach pressed against it. "Hmmph," Sharon grunts. Brenda moves Sharon's hair to the side, making it easier for her to kiss along the back of her neck. She places butterfly kisses against the heated skin, tasting Sharon's fresh skin on her lips. Sharon reaches behind her, taking Brenda's hand in hers.

"I've been thinkin' about you all mornin'." Brenda allows Sharon to bring their joint hands to her waist. "I picked you up something from the mall as well." Sharon hums. "Well," Brenda pauses, pushing off of Sharon's body, "I picked up a little gift for you."

"What?" Sharon asks, turning around, her desire forgotten. "A gift for what?"

Brenda feels a little uneasy; she's not exactly sure what Sharon's feeling at the moment, she can see her closing herself up again. Brenda moves over to the closet, picking up the duffel bag she'd brought with her. "It's not somethin' big," she tells her as she brings the bag to the little table by the door. She pulls out a small bag and holds it out to Sharon. Sharon gives her a skeptical look, hesitating as she takes the bag from Sharon. "I just thought of you when I saw it and..."

"What is it?" Sharon asks.

Brenda narrows her eyes at her. "Open it," she says and closes her duffel bag, putting it down on the floor. She crosses her arms, waiting for Sharon to open the bag.

Sharon opens the bag, looking into it. She pulls out a camera strap, a small smile gracing her lips. She looks up at Brenda, who is biting her lip as she looks at her expectantly. "You bought me a camera strap," Sharon says, smiling as she looks at it.

"I thought you'd like it because it's for your camera and it's really cute with all those cooking embroidery design things on it. It represents two different parts of you. Do you like it?"

Sharon smiles, looking back up at Brenda. She walks over to Brenda, bringing her mouth to hers for a kiss. She can feel Brenda smiling under her lips as she pulls her closer. Sharon's smiling as well, smiling because Brenda thinks of her; Brenda does small things that make her smile. Brenda just makes her happy. "I love it," she says when she pulls back from the kiss. Brenda smiles widely, one of those charming smiles of hers.

"Well, let's put it on it," Brenda says. She takes Sharon's hand, walking up to the second floor. Brenda pulls the camera out of the closet and passes it over to Sharon, who holds it until they get into the room. They sit down on the bed and Sharon takes off the old black strap, replacing it with the one Brenda bought her. "Lemme see it now," Brenda says, holding her hand out for the camera. Sharon passes her the camera and Brenda moves back in the bed, leaning against the headboard. She takes off the lens cap and turns it on.

Sharon watches Brenda for a moment and then gets up, walking over to the window, sitting at it. "What did you want to talk about earlier?" Sharon asks, remembering when Brenda said it earlier in the morning.

Brenda looks up at Sharon and then back at the camera. "Forget it," she says and then brings the camera to her face. She looks at Sharon through it and frowns. "What's wrong?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Sharon asks again.

Brenda sighs, putting the camera down. "Do you think we need to talk about us; talk about what we're doing? I mean," Brenda sighs, "I never know what you're thinking and I'm curious." Sharon looks away from her, looking out of the window. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, though."

Sharon hums slightly as she continues to look out the window, her brain and heart working against each other. She wants to tell her what she feels, but she can't; she's afraid of what voicing her thoughts will mean. She sighs, her head falling back against the wall, her eyes shutting. "I like sleeping with you," she says after a long while.

Brenda looks up from the camera, looking at Sharon. "Okay," she says slowly.

"I like what we have," Sharon says opening her eyes, looking into Brenda's eyes. "I like..." Sharon stops herself, knowing she's about to say exactly what she doesn't want to say. "This thing between us feels good."

Brenda nods her head, looking back down at the camera. She's looking at a picture of her and Sharon, the one she took of them kissing. She's still unsure of what Sharon really feels. Brenda can hear the hesitation in her voice when she speaks. She knows there's more that Sharon wants to say. There's a lot Brenda wants to say, but Brenda's not going to say it until she's sure it's not a mistake. Brenda wants Sharon to know how much she means to her, how much she cares about her, how much she thinks about her, but Brenda's not willing to risk what they have to tell her those things.

"Me too," she murmurs.

* * *

Sharon and Brenda sit down in the back of the movie theater, Sharon on the outside of the row and Brenda beside her. Sharon's wearing jeans, something Brenda likes to see her in, along with a cream-colored button down shirt. Brenda's wearing a red sweater dress, one that just passes her knees. She's paired it with a pair of black boots, a slight fetish that Sharon has that she shared with Brenda. The two of them, while not admitting it, are dressed for the other, wanting nothing more than to be the object of the other's affection. They've both succeeded; both women stealing glances at the other throughout the movie, both wanting nothing more than for the movie to end so they can get back to Sharon's house.

Sharon's not really paying attention to the movie, her thoughts are too distracting. She's been thinking about what Martha said, about how it could work out between her and Brenda. She can't deny how much she wants it to, how much the idea thrills her, but at the same time it scares her. She can see the way Brenda looks at her, the way she smiles, the way she finds excuses to be close to her and she knows that it's because Brenda has some type of feelings for her. She wonders what kind of feelings, wonders if she may be interested in more than what they already have together, but while she wonders it, she also thinks about how much of a terrible idea it might be. She can't help it when she thinks of all the bad things that might happen, overlooking the good. When she thinks about them sharing any type of future together, she only sees how it will end – because she's certain that it will one day – she doesn't see that she can be happy up until then.

Brenda takes Sharon's hand into hers as they watch the movie, smiling in her direction quickly. Sharon smiles back at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze. Brenda goes back to looking towards the big screen, but her attention is on Sharon. She can feel her pulse quickening, out of the corner of her eye she sees Sharon looking at their hands and for a moment she thinks she's going to pull away, but she doesn't. Brenda watches Sharon cross her legs and sink into the seat a little more and then Brenda looks away. She can tell Sharon's not really watching the movie. Sharon picked it out, so Brenda's not sure what the problem is. She herself isn't watching it either. Brenda's too busy wondering what's going on with Sharon to be bothered by the movie.

"Are you okay?" Brenda asks her in a whisper.

Sharon turns to Brenda and smiles. "I'm fine. I'll be right back," she says disentangling their hands. "I'm going to use the restroom quickly." Brenda nods and then Sharon leaves.

Sharon's gone for a while and Brenda gets worried so she grabs their bags and leaves the theater, heading to the bathroom. She opens the door slowly, stepping in. "Sharon," she says. She sees the other woman standing in front of the mirror and their eyes meet. "There you are."

"Sorry, I needed to wash my face." Sharon throws away a paper towel and then turns to Brenda. "You didn't need to come and find me," she tells her, her voice raspy.

Brenda stands against the door, leaning back. "What's wrong?" she asks because it doesn't take a genius to know that Sharon's been crying. Sharon shakes her head, pushing her hands into her jean pockets. "Sharon," Brenda says softly, begging like. Sharon says nothing. "Did I do somethin'?"

"No," Sharon says, her eyes meeting Brenda's. "I'm fine," she lies. Brenda can tell she's lying. Brenda gives her a disbelieving look and Sharon doesn't look away, stares right into those pleading brown eyes.

"Fine," Brenda says, sounding as if she's giving up.

Sharon doesn't want her to give up, she wants Brenda to care. Sharon looks away, looking into the mirror. "I-" Sharon closes her eyes. "I don't want to get hurt," she admits slowly, her words stretched more than necessary.

Brenda's heart sinks. She's not used to Sharon like this, open and bare, allowing her in. "I don't want to hurt you, Sharon. That's exactly what I don't want to do," she says, wanting to walk over to the other woman, but staying put.

"That doesn't mean you won't," Sharon says, looking up at Brenda.

"But I'll try my best not to hurt you and if I do hurt you, then I'll do whatever I can to fix it." Brenda can see Sharon's eyes, can see emotions moving through them, something she doesn't see often. Sharon shakes her head, sighing and removing her glasses. "Sharon, I want to..."

"Come here," Sharon interrupts. Brenda goes, standing right in front of Sharon. Sharon takes Brenda's hand into hers, running her finger across her knuckles. "I would like to – I think we should..." Sharon sighs. "I want to take –"

Brenda smiles. She brings her hand to Sharon's cheek, her thumb grazing Sharon's bottom lip, causing her breath to hitch. "How about we go out for dinner?" Brenda smiles softly. "A date," she says.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Sharon says and can feel her heart starting to pound in her chest as Brenda brings her lips closer to hers.

Brenda hums, smiling as she seals the deal with a kiss. They both sigh into the kiss, both of them feeling relief wash over them like a wave. Sharon, if only for a moment, feels like Brenda isn't going to hurt her. Brenda's simply happy, no longer having to wonder what Sharon wants, or what she is feeling. They are both content at the moment.

TBC

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Since I'm continuing this story, I thought it'd be a good idea to add to my plot. This story will be containing violence of all sorts: Verbal, sexual, physical, and mental/emotional.

**Part 8**

Brenda runs her hand down Sharon's bare back, peppering kisses against her soft skin. Sharon's lying on her stomach, sighing softly as Brenda caresses her skin. They'd come to Sharon's house after the movies and have been in the bed ever since. Now it is already approaching midnight and Brenda's about to be at Sharon's house for the first time on a Sunday. They told themselves they'd get up hours ago, wanting to have something to eat for dinner, but they'd ended up kissing instead, which led to other things. Brenda kisses up Sharon's spine, all the way up to her neck, stopping and kissing the faint scar there. She'd been wondering what it was from, it was in such an odd place.

"Sharon," Brenda says softly and Sharon gives her a grunt in response. Brenda kisses over the scar again. "What happened here?" Sharon doesn't say anything, tensing up a little. Brenda sighs, closing her eyes and kissing the spot again, knowing she won't answer.

"You want something to eat?" Sharon asks after a while.

Brenda rolls over, getting off Sharon's back. "You okay?" Brenda asks, already being able to see the shift in her mood, her carefree mood slipping away.

"I'm just hungry," Sharon tells her, getting up from the bed. "Would you like something?" Sharon asks her, walking to her closet and sliding on her robe.

"I'll come with you," she tells her, getting out of the bed. She looks around the room and then spots her bag. She quickly slides on a pair of panties and then her big t-shirt.

They go down to the kitchen, Brenda going to sit atop the counter. Sharon goes into the fridge, looking to see what she has. There's left over spaghetti from earlier, but she doesn't want anymore of that. She still has some lasagna, but also doesn't want that. She looks around the fridge, finding nothing that meets her needs. She sighs, closing the fridge and opening the freezer, another disappointment. Brenda watches her, her elbows resting on her bare thighs as she leans over, legs swinging.

"What are you looking for?" Brenda finally asks as Sharon opens a cabinet.

Sharon turns to her, lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration. "I don't know," she says exasperatedly. "I believe I want something sweet, but then I want something substantial at the same time." Sharon turns back around and goes into another cabinet, looking for some chocolate she thought she'd hidden from herself in there, but it isn't there. She needed to stop hiding food from herself, it was starting to really work.

"Why don't you just make somethin' then?" Sharon sighs, not turning around as she continues to look through her kitchen. "Perhaps you want breakfast food," Brenda suggests.

Sharon's stomach growls as if it understands what's being said. "Pancakes," Sharon says to herself, then shakes her head. "French toast," Sharon turns around to the smiling blonde woman. "You want to make some French toast?"

"My first cookin' lesson?" Brenda asks, eyebrows raised and a charmingly wide smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?! We can make cameo apple topped French toast," she tells her, the words almost being purred. Cooking was really starting to make its way back into her life.

Brenda gets off the counter and together they gather the ingredients. Sharon tells her what to get out of the fridge and she brings it to the kitchen island. Sharon gets all the things from the cabinets and then the bread and apples, bringing it all together. Sharon gives the bowl to Brenda, along with the beater, letting her get ready to mix the mixture together. She gets a pot for the apple topping, putting it on the stove. For a while they work together, only talking about what Brenda needs to do, but when her job is done they both end up at the stove, Brenda sitting on the counter again and Sharon cooking the apples.

"When I was in Italy I met this man, Alessandro." Sharon rolls his name on her tongue, smirking at memories of him. "He used to teach me how to cook in his uncle's restaurant at night," she tells Brenda as she lays the French toasts in the pan. "He'd also be teaching me how to speak Italian, but mostly he'd spend the time flirting with me."

"What happened with him?" Brenda asks, turning the apples off and stirring them. Sharon smirks in Brenda's direction, her eyes twinkling. Brenda laughs softly.

"We had a few good months," she tells her absently. "Then my husband found out," she says softly, almost as if she doesn't notice she's saying it out loud. "Can you get down two plates?" Brenda stares at her with wide eyes. Sharon turns to her, a raised eyebrow. "Plates, Brenda," she says again.

Brenda gets down, going to get plates. "So tell me more about this Alessandro fella," Brenda says, not asking what she really wants to know. She brings the two plates over to Sharon, letting her plate one of them before she puts the other two French toasts in the pan.

Sharon lets the food cook as she starts putting the things back up from where she got it, her mind going back to those months she spent in Italy. "He used to bring flowers to me every Friday morning as he passed through the village I was staying in. Red tulips," she tells her. "He told me he loved me," she says, facing the blonde, a sad expression on her face.

"And?"

"And," Sharon says slowly, turning back and wiping the kitchen island down. "I loved him as well. I don't know if it was him I loved, or the idea of him, or perhaps I was in love with the idea of someone loving me." Sharon sighs, going back to the French toasts.

"But you were married," Brenda says, not sure if she's asking or stating it.

"Still married," she says quietly.

"Wait! What?" Brenda stares at the other woman, brown eyes wide, mouth ajar. Sharon looks away from her, attending to her food, turning it and focusing on the pan. She hadn't meant to say that, not that it was something she was hiding, it's just not something she really spoke about. "What do you mean you're married?"

"Well, we're separated," she corrects.

"That's still married," Brenda says to her seriously.

Sharon removes the last of the French toast and then turns the pot back on for the apples, letting them heat back up a little more before pouring them. "We've been separated for nearly twenty years now," she says, not meeting Brenda's eyes. "Here you go," Sharon says, passing Brenda her plate, double checking to see if the stove is off.

"Thank you," Brenda says, trying to read the other woman's expression, but not picking up on anything. "So your husband..."

"Eric," Sharon says, walking out to the living room, switching on the light switch.

"Eric," Brenda repeats. "What happened with you two?" Brenda asks, sitting down at the table, looking at Sharon as she stares ahead blankly.

**Flashback _(April 06, 1984, 32 years old, New York)_**

"Look at me when I talk to you," he ordered, grabbing her by her arm, pulling her to him as she tried to pull away.

Sharon grunted, her eyes meeting his. "Eric, please let me go," she pleaded, her voice soft, scared. He smelled of tequila, sweat and like that bar she knew he liked to go to.

"I asked you where you were going," he yelled, the veins in his forehead popping out. His grip on her arm got tighter when she looked away, not answering his question. "Don't make me ask you again!"

"To see Martha," she told him, on the verge of tears. She felt the back of his hand slapping her cheek, hard knuckles grazing tender skin. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears slipping out as she held in her cry of pain, her hand quickly covering her hot cheek.

"I told you about lying to me," he said, pushing her against the wall. He grabbed her chin, turning her head to him. "Look at me," he ordered again. Her eyes didn't open and he grabbed her face harder, making her whimper. "Open your fucking eyes." Green eyes met his blue, fear seeping through Sharon, but he didn't care. "I've told you about lying to me." Sharon shrieked a little, feeling his other hand moving to her hair, pulling it, forcing her eyes to stay on him. "Haven't I?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest. She wasn't lying, but she already knew telling him that would only make him angrier.

"You're not leaving this house," he said, his alcohol filled breath falling against her face. He released her face, pulling her by her hair, ignoring her cries of pain as he brought her to the bed. "Take off that dress," he demanded, letting go of her hair, pushing her to the bed. "Now!"

**End of Flashback**

Sharon shivers, looking down to Brenda, a sad, regretful smile on her face. "We had our differences," she says, sitting down. Brenda goes to say something, but Sharon doesn't want to talk about this; she can't. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go on this date of ours next Friday?" she asks, dismissing the previous topic, which doesn't go unnoticed. "It seems to be the day that works for both of us lately."

Brenda smiles along with Sharon, but she can see the sadness in the older woman's eyes. Brenda reaches out for Sharon's hand, if only to silently communicate that she's there. "Friday sounds perfect," she tells her, forking French toast into her mouth. "I can pick you up," she offers, but Sharon shakes her head.

"No," she says smiling, the sadness slowly leaving her eyes. "Let me pick you up, take you somewhere nice, and all you have to do is be ready on time." Sharon looks down at Brenda's bare thighs, smirking. "And wear a dress," she adds.

"Deal," she says, both of them smiling at each other.

* * *

The week had flown by way too fast for Brenda's liking. It's Friday, the night of her date and she's still at work, two hours before Sharon's picking her up and she still needs to get home and get ready. She's frustrated, irritated because someone just had to go and kill someone, making unnecessary work for her on the last day she wanted to be stuck at work. She keeps looking at the clock as she stands in front of the white board, chewing on her lip as she looks from the pictures to the clock.

"Got somewhere to be, Chief?" Gabriel asks, looking up from his file after her tapping foot becomes annoying.

"No," she says absently. She turns around quickly. "Actually," she says slowly, "I do. Darn it, I'm not going to be late for this," she says out loud to herself, but they're all looking at her with confused expressions.

"Where you going?" Flynn asks the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

Brenda looks up at them, her brow furrowed. She hears the sound of heels clicking and her heart starts racing. "Incoming," she hears Gabriel whisper. She looks up, her eyes instantly falling on Sharon as she walks towards them. Brenda's eyes involuntarily take in the woman in her simple black dress, her legs on full display to her ogling eyes. Luckily the guys are too busy looking at the captain to notice the way Brenda absently licks her lips as her eyes finally meet the other woman's; Sharon notices.

"Chief Johnson, could I speak with you for a moment?" Sharon asks, her hands on her hips.

Brenda slowly nods her head and then clears her throat, moving blonde hair off her shoulders. "Of course," she finally says, walking by the desks and towards her office.

They go into the chief's office, closing the door behind them. "You're not going to be ready are you?" Sharon asks immediately, watching Brenda close the blinds.

Brenda sighs, a sad look on her face, her eyes moving to her desk, to the papers scattered on it. "I'm going to finish up here quickly."

"We could cancel if..." Sharon starts.

"No! No, I'll be ready. I just need to wrap up a few things for the night, tie all the loose ends I can and then..." She trails off with a sigh, her eyes meeting Sharon's.

Sharon nods. "Okay. I'll let you get to it then." She turns, ready to leave the office.

"Don't I at least get a kiss or something? … A hug? … Something?" Brenda pouts. She's not usually this needy, but she hasn't seen the other woman since Tuesday and she's missed her terribly, but something always seemed to come up when she thought she could slip in a little time to see the other woman.

Sharon, smiling, turns around. "A hug?" she asks, eyebrow raised, still smiling.

"You do know what a hug is, don't you?" Brenda watches Sharon roll her eyes slowly. Brenda smiles, walking over to the other woman, tentatively putting an arm around her. "It only works if you hug me back," she whispers into her ear. Sharon embraces the other woman, their first hug, an awkward one to say the least. "We'll have to work on that," Brenda murmurs, pulling away from the woman who didn't hug her properly.

Sharon rolls her eyes again, pulling her back to her, her arms wrapping around her waist as Brenda's wrap around hers. Brenda sighs into the hug, her body melting. Sharon closes her eyes quickly, enjoying the feeling of another body against hers. She hadn't hugged anyone other than her kids in so long, more years than she'd like to admit to. It feels nice, nicer than she thought it would. Brenda's hair smells good, a soft, gentle, floral smell. Sharon inhales deeply, taking in as much as she can, just realizing how much she's missed that smell, missed the woman in her arms.

Sharon doesn't want to pull away, neither does Brenda, but if they are ever going to make it to dinner, then they have to. Sharon slowly pulls away, looking into Brenda's eyes and then placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll be at your apartment at eight," she tells her, letting out a deep breath.

Brenda nods, clearing her throat. "I'll be ready," she tells her.

"You better, or I'll be going without you," she says. Brenda smiles at her and then she opens the door, walking out of her office. Brenda follows her out, forcing her eyes to stay up and not follow the subtle sway of Sharon's hips as she walks. "Gentlemen," she says as she passes by.

"Alright y'all, we're gonna be out of here within the next fifteen minutes," she says, catching Sharon smile quickly as she leaves.

* * *

It's 7:43 and Brenda's staring at a bed full of dresses, all the dresses she owns, but none of them feel right. Sharon said she's going to take her somewhere nice, but that's hardly enough information for her to know what she should wear. It's mid-November, the weather cool at night, a little limiting, but something she's used to now. She turns on the news, quickly checking the weather, seeing if it's supposed to rain and it's not. She goes back to her bed, sighing as she picks up a wine dress, holding it up to herself and turning to the mirror. It doesn't cut it, quickly being tossed back onto the bed. She picks up a black dress, repeating the same action with the mirror, and it's when she hears her phone ring that she knows she has to put it on. She rushes to her phone, nearly tripping over a shoe box on her way.

She looks at the phone, sighing when she sees it's her mother. She has no time to answer the phone. She lets it ring, making a mental note to call her tomorrow. She feels a little bad for not answering, but she knows her mother will probably just think she is at work still. Brenda looks at herself in the mirror, checking her hair and make up before she slips out of her robe. She puts on the strapless dress, admiring the way it fits her, loving the way the cutouts on her sides, right above her hips, look. The dress agrees with her body, and she can only hope the shoes she pulled out of the back of her closet goes well with the dress.

At 7:59 her phone vibrates, a text message coming from Sharon, letting her know she's downstairs. She goes to her closet, getting her jacket when she notices the black leather jacket she'd bought last year and hasn't worn more than once. She bites her lip, considering it and then takes it off the hanger. She puts it on, checking herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, smiling because she likes the finished product. She puts her earrings on, grabs her clutch and then leaves her apartment. One long elevator ride and then she's walking outside, looking for Sharon. It takes her a moment to realize she's right in front of her, sitting in the black Mercedes, on her phone. Brenda walks up to the car, bending at the waist and knocking on the window. Sharon turns her head and then unlocks the door. Brenda gets into the car, the strong amber sandalwood scent hitting her.

"Honey, I have to go," Sharon says. "I'll call you and your sister tomorrow about Thanksgiving plans; there's no reason to talk about this until you know what she plans on doing. So, let me go and we'll talk tomorrow." Sharon shifts in her seat. "I love you, too," she says and then hangs up the phone after a pause. Sharon turns to Brenda, quickly looking her over, a small smirk appearing when she sees the clutch on Brenda's lap. She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips, smiling softly. "Hi," she says, moving back into her seat.

Brenda's heart swells in her chest, her eyes gleaming. "I could get you used to being greeted like that," she says, a tilt to her head while saying so.

Sharon smiles. "You look … Amazing."

Brenda blushes furiously, tucking blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she says softly. "Wait to you see me without the jacket on," she tells her, eyes dancing, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Sharon bites her lip, turning around in her seat, starting the car and putting it in drive. They drive to Long Beach, Brenda ranting on about her horrible day at work, complaining about everything, but Sharon doesn't mind. They get to Long Beach in about thirty minutes, arriving at one of Sharon's favorite restaurants. Sharon gets out of the car, then opens Brenda's door for her, taking her hand and leading her into the restaurant. They're seated at a table by the window, overlooking Long Beach. Brenda, with her jacket now removed, is able to be properly admired by Sharon, who doesn't hide that she appreciates the blonde's choice of outfit. Brenda also takes the time to look at Sharon in her silk cerulean blue dress.

The waiter comes over to them after a while, smiling as he greets them. "My name is Jeff, and I'll be your waiter for the night." He passes them their menus, smiling at them both. "Would you ladies like to start off with something to drink, perhaps a bottle of wine?"

Sharon looks over to Brenda, already knowing what she'd want. "I called in earlier for Elizabeth to set aside a bottle of the_ 2004 Blackbird Proprietary Red Wine_," she tells him, looking from Brenda to the waiter.

"I'll have to check that," he says.

"That's no problem," she says.

"Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?"

"Brenda?" Brenda shakes her head. "No, we're fine."

"I'll be back shortly," he tells them both, walking away.

"You called ahead for wine?" Brenda asks once he's gone.

"They don't carry it," Sharon says simply opening her menu. She doesn't see Brenda smiling in her direction, the way the blonde's eyes twinkle as she looks at her. "It's supposed to be one of the best," she tells her as she looks up from her menu, brown eyes greeting her. "What?" Sharon asks quietly.

Brenda shakes her head, opening her menu. "Thank you," she says, looking at her menu.

"For knowing what kind of wine you like?"

Brenda looks up from her menu, taking Sharon's hand into hers. "For going through the trouble to make sure I had the wine I like." Sharon ducks her head, her eyes falling onto their hands. Brenda squeezes Sharon's hand for good measure and then pulls away.

"Sharon!"

Sharon turns at the sound of her name being called, smiling widely, standing from the table. "Elizabeth," she responds with the same amount of enthusiasm. She's pulled into a hug, the blonde woman slightly swaying her.

"Let me get a look at you," she says, pulling away. Sharon holds her hands out as if to be putting herself on full display. She smirks when Elizabeth nods approvingly. "I see your body's still defying the aging process. And?" she asks, waiting for Sharon to look her over as well, something they always do during their rare meetings.

"Gorgeous as ever," she says, a small smile on her lips. "Oh!" Sharon turns to Brenda, her smile growing. "This is Brenda," she says, waving a hand in her direction as she smiles widely. "Brenda, this is Elizabeth."

Brenda stands, shaking the older woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," she tells her, smiling.

Elizabeth, not-so discreetly looks over Brenda as she shakes her hand, then cupping it with her other. "Please, call me Beth," she says sweetly. "She's a cute little thing," she says as she lets her hand go, turning to Sharon.

Sharon smirks, her eyes dancing behind her glasses. "Isn't she?"

"Thanks," Brenda says awkwardly, cheeks lightly flushing to a pale pink.

"Sit, sit," Elizabeth says, waving her hands towards the seats. "Jeff, bring over the wine please," she says to him as he's passing by. The waiter nods his head and heads off to the back of the restaurant. "Did he already take your orders?" she asks them.

"No," Sharon says simply, leaning back in her seat. "Any recommendations? Haven't been here so long I don't know what's good anymore."

"Have I ever made anything you didn't like?"

Sharon shakes her head. "I don't believe so. It would have been an incredible waste for me to spend so much time here if I didn't at least enjoy the food."

"Here I was thinking it was the company you were seeking," Elizabeth says, an eyebrow raised as she pulls out a notepad. Sharon doesn't respond, she doesn't need to, Elizabeth already knows what was going on in her life at the time to make her come to the restaurant all the time. "Can I interest you in the Bison Short Rib? It's short rib au jus and it comes with our homemade gnocchi." She says, tucking a long wave of platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

Brenda closes her menu. "That sounds lovely," she says, brown eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"Sharon?" Elizabeth asks as she scribbles that order down.

"Sure," she says after thinking it over.

"Great," Elizabeth exclaims, taking their menus and putting them together on her arm. "I'll let you two get on with your night, and make sure you see me before you leave," she says, placing a hand on Sharon's shoulder as she passes by.

Sharon squeezes said hand. "I will," she says and lets her go, sitting up and looking at Brenda. "She's the head chef," she tells Brenda.

"She seems nice."

Sharon raises an eyebrow, smiling softly. Jeff brings them their wine, pouring them both glasses and leaving the bottle behind. They make a toast to having a good first date, smiling in each other eyes, their happiness as clear as crystal. They talk about work for a little while, waiting for their food, the conversation flowing easily. When their food arrives, they thank Jeff and begin to eat, conversation slowly moving from work to Brenda's family, but Sharon can tell she doesn't want to talk about them, so makes a move to change the conversation again.

"Have you ever been down to the pier?" Sharon asks, looking out the window, looking at the South Beach Pier.

Brenda turns her head, looking out the window as well, taking in the beautiful view. "I've never been to Long Beach," she tells her.

"Would you like to? Go to the pier, I mean," she says.

Brenda smiles. "When?"

"Tonight," Sharon says. "Or any other time." Sharon smiles to herself, realizing how much she enjoys spending time with Brenda. She can't believe that a few weeks ago she was telling herself that she needed to stop.

Brenda's big brown eyes get bright as she smiles at Sharon. "Of course," she says.

"Tonight?" Sharon asks, sipping her wine.

"If you like," Brenda responds.

"Okay, then we'll go tonight." Sharon sits her wine glass down, looking at Brenda.

"What?" Brenda asks, slightly blushing under Sharon's full attention.

Sharon shakes her head smiling. "You have beautiful eyes," she says after a while. Brenda flushes further, smiling widely. "And smile," she tells her, smiling herself.

"Thanks," Brenda says.

Sharon makes a small noise in her throat, smiling at her. They fall into a comfortable silence, their eyes conveying all their thoughts. They're both happy, that much is undeniable. Though Sharon's not one for public displays of affection, she leans over and kisses Brenda quickly, making Brenda make an adorable little gasp noise as she pulls back, their eyes gleaming. They hold each other's hand, the two of them the only ones that matter, staring into each other's eyes as if they are alone in the world.

Jeff clears his throat and the two women jump slightly, looking up at him. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." He pours both of them another glass of wine, setting the bottle down. "Can I interest you two in dessert?" he asks.

Sharon turns to Brenda.

"I'm trustin' you to pick," Brenda tells her.

Sharon nods; she can handle that. "Can we have a plate of Belgium chocolate covered strawberries and a slice of the moist chocolate cake, please?"

"Will that be all?" She nods her head and he leaves, taking their dinner plates with him. When he comes back he places both plates on the wood table, leaving them alone.

Brenda takes a fork and cuts into the cake, savoring the moist chocolate and the caramel. Sharon watches her eat it, licking her lips while doing so. "Good?" she asks.

Brenda moans softly, eyes fluttering. "Very good," she says slowly. She cuts another piece holding it up to Sharon, tilting her head to the side. Sharon opens her mouth, allowing Brenda to feed her the cake, her eyes locked on hers as she pulls the fork from her mouth.

"That is good," Sharon agrees, licking chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

Sharon picks up a strawberry, feeding it to Brenda, the two of them comfortable with one another. They share their desserts, mainly feeding each other, smiling and sharing meaningful glances. Brenda's enjoying the night, but more importantly Sharon is as well. Brenda finishes her second glass of wine, but Sharon only takes a sip from her second glass, remembering that she has to drive. Brenda ultimately finishes her wine as well, figuring good wine shouldn't go to waste. They stay at the restaurant for another thirty minutes, talking and listening to the live entertainment. Before leaving, Sharon quickly speaks to Elizabeth, making plans to meet up some time in the next few weeks. They leave shortly after, making their way down to the first floor and then to the car. Sharon drives them to the pier, parking the car and turning it off. She goes in the back of the car, grabbing her camera bag that she'd stored in the car just in case.

"You bought your camera," Brenda says as she opens the door.

Sharon nods. "I thought it might come in handy," she tells her, smiling.

They walk to the pier, their heels clicking on the wood. They stop towards the end, looking at the water, the shining lights, the beauty of Long Beach. Sharon turns to Brenda after a while, smiling at her as she tucks blonde hair behind her ear. Their eyes meet quickly before Sharon leans forward, her lips softly brushing Brenda's. They look at each other again, smiling before they lean in again, soft lips pecking each other. Brenda's heart races in her chest, blood rushing as she looks into green eyes that look lighter than usual. She slides her hand into Sharon's luscious hair, pulling her back to her, kissing her again, this time a full kiss. They hold each other to them, their lips slowly moving against each other, their tongues sliding against lips until mouths are opened. Sharon's camera bag slowly falls to the ground, her hand being brought to Brenda's leather jacket, pulling her by the pocket, feeling her flush against her body.

Brenda makes a soft whimpering sound in Sharon's mouth when her tongue runs against the roof of her mouth, teasing her sensitive mouth. She pulls her closer, her other hand on the small of Sharon's back, silk material the only thing between her and Sharon's heated skin. The cool breeze flows by them, the smell of the water filling their noses, the sound of people off in the distant sounding so far away; the only thing they really notice is each other. They're lost in their kiss, enjoying the feeling of their hearts racing against each other, hands softly caressing them as they kiss. When they finally pull back it's only for a moment, breathing and looking into each other's eyes, multiple emotions being conveyed between them. They slowly move back to each other, hot breaths meeting before soft lips touch. They easily lose themselves again, their eyes shut, lips locked and their bodies pushed against each other as much as physically possible.

When they pull back from their kiss, Brenda licks her lips, smiling up at Sharon, eyes glazed. "This has to be the best date I've ever been on," she whispers.

"It's not exactly over yet," she says, looking down at her camera.

"Still," she says simply, fingers tracing Sharon's spine through the dress. "Thank you, Sharon."

"You don't have to thank me for taking you out to dinner," Sharon says.

"I'm not," she tells her and Sharon gives her a perplexed look. "I'm thanking you for so much more," she says and then presses a kiss on Sharon's cheek. "Now," she says, pulling away, "I think we should take some pictures." Sharon nods her head, speechless for a moment. Brenda bends down, her dress hiking up past the middle of her thighs as she opens the bag and pulls out the camera. "You're gonna have to show me how to connect this again."

"Give it here," she says, holding her hand out. Brenda passes her the camera and the lens, standing up with the help of Sharon's other hand. She shows her how to attach it, passing it to her when she finishes. "Here you go."

Brenda takes it, putting it around her neck quickly, shedding herself from her jacket. She moves to stand beside Sharon, both of them looking at the water, the way the lights shine and reflect against it. "When did you become interested in photography?" Brenda asks as she lifts the camera up, capturing a picture of the water, wanting to remember this moment.

"The late eighties," she tells her absently.

"Why?" Brenda asks, taking another picture, this one of the moon, the full moon glowing in the sky.

"My daughter, Sarah, she liked it when someone would take pictures of her. She had the most adorable smile, and one day I bought a camera and a bag of film, took it home and couldn't put the camera down." Sharon smiles, a smile that Brenda makes sure to capture in a picture.

"You smile a lot when you talk about your kids," she says, snapping another picture. Sharon nods. "When I was younger I wanted kids," she tells her, something she's never really shared with people. "I wanted a few of them," she goes on.

"And what happened?"

"I thought I'd be a terrible mother. As I got older I put my focus on my career instead." Brenda sighs looking down at the water. "Fritz wanted to have kids," she tells Sharon. Sharon makes a humming sound in her throat, putting her hand on Brenda's.

"You most likely would have been a great mother," Sharon says. "I didn't think I would be a good mother either, which is why we waited so long to have kids. Well..." Sharon sighs. "I hadn't even planned on getting pregnant, but once I did, I was sure it was the right thing."

"Well, you seem like a great mom from what I've noticed."

"Could have been better, but I think I was alright." Sharon notices Brenda's mood shifting and leaves that conversation. "How about we take some pictures?"

Brenda looks up at Sharon smiling, thankful for her subtle switch. "I want to take some of you," Brenda tells her.

"Okay," Sharon responds slowly.

Brenda's smile grows wide, moving away from Sharon and standing in front of her at a distance. Brenda holds the camera up, looking at Sharon through the small hole, hovering her finger over the button. "Look at me," Brenda says softly and Sharon looks at her, smiling softly. Brenda smiles, capturing a picture of her. She takes a few, experimenting with angles and with both natural lighting and the flash. After awhile they end up taking some together, some of them smiling, some of Brenda stealing kisses from Sharon, ones where Sharon's trying to hold back her laughs, and just photos that capture how happy they make each other. It was turning out to be one of the best nights either of them have had.

TBC

Next update coming really soon. Excited!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've missed the smut … So thought I'd give you guys some. Also, I don't usually update so soon, but this story is becoming more and more interesting to write. Make sure you didn't skip the last chapter (the one where they go on their date) – there's important stuff in that chapter.

**Part 9**

When Sharon pulls over to Brenda's apartment, putting the car in park, Brenda puts her hand over Sharon's. Sharon turns to the smiling blonde, her smile contagious. "Would you like to come in?" Brenda asks.

Sharon wants to, really wants to, but she also knows it's against proper dating etiquette. "I'll walk you in," she says. Brenda releases her hand and she turns the car off, grabbing her purse and getting out of the car.

"Upstairs, too?" Brenda asks as they approach the door. Sharon nods her head. "You should come in as well," Brenda says as they wait for the elevator. Sharon smiles, but doesn't respond. "It's after midnight, you shouldn't have to drive all the way across town."

Sharon laughs softly, stepping into the empty elevator. "Is that why you want me to come in? You don't want me to have to drive for another twenty minutes?" Brenda blushes, pushing the button for the tenth floor. "If I agree to stay, then you have to promise to be on your best behavior," she says slowly, words perfectly pronounced.

"And if I'm not?" Brenda purrs.

Sharon bites her lip, looking away from the blonde. "Then I won't stay," she lies.

"Sure," she expands pass its normal amount of syllables. They walk down the long hallway, Brenda going first, and Sharon's eyes glued to Brenda's swinging hips. "I can feel you watchin' me," Brenda says and Sharon's eyes quickly dart upwards. Brenda opens the door, turning on the light as she walks in. Sharon comes in as well, allowing Brenda to close the door behind her.

"You're packing?" Sharon asks, noticing the boxes around the living room.

"Oh, yeah," she says, walking further into the room, clearing the sofa. "I've been looking for a new place to live," she tells her.

"Why?" Sharon asks, shrugging off her jacket and lying it on the arm of the sofa. She sits down on the sofa, her legs crossed.

Brenda places the papers from her sofa to her desk that she never uses. She walks over to her stereo as she sighs. "This place isn't a home," she tells her. "It was something I found quickly when I needed to get away from things that reminded me of Fritz, but I don't want to stay any longer. My lease is about to be up in three weeks," she tells her as she starts playing music.

"And how's the search going?" Sharon asks as Brenda sits down beside her on the sofa.

"It's just terrible," she tells her, sighing and removing her leather jacket. "I haven't found a thing," she tells her. "I've seen a few apartments, but nothing that's close enough to work or the other things I still would like to be close to. There's a house I'm interested in, but I'm only one person and I don't really need a house."

"I live in a house," Sharon points out.

Brenda turns to Sharon, her eyes closed. "You lived there with your kids before living on your own, though." She opens her eyes. "I guess I'm hard to please."

"That you are," Sharon says, smirking.

"You do a pretty good job at it, though," Brenda whispers, winking.

"How do you manage to turn everything so dirty?"

"You were thinkin' the same thin'," says Brenda, sitting up. "Don't even try to act like you weren't." Brenda reaches down to unfasten the strap on her shoe, but quickly falls back, realizing how much energy it takes to simply sit up. Sharon gets down on her knees in front of Brenda, taking her foot into her hand. "You don't have to do that," Brenda tells her.

Sharon slowly unfastens the little buckle, slowly sliding the shoe from Brenda's foot. "You have pretty feet," Sharon tells her as she moves on to the other foot.

Brenda props herself up on her elbows, looking down at Sharon. "So it's not just boots you like, but feet in general?"

Sharon smiles up at her, pulling the other shoe from her foot. "Your feet, yes," she tells her. "I don't like most people's feet," she explains as she gets off her knees, sitting down on the floor. Sharon takes Brenda's foot in her hands, starting to massage it, listening to soft sighs coming from the younger woman.

"You're really good with your hands," Brenda says, looking down at her foot as Sharon's strong fingers massage her feet.

"I used to be a masseuse when I was in college," she tells her, rolling her thumb against the arch of her foot.

Brenda moans, her body turning to jelly. "Why did you stop?" Brenda asks after a little time passes by.

"I met my husband," she tells her and then looks up at Brenda. "He was one of my clients and after we started dating he told me he didn't like the idea of me touching other men," she purses her lips. "It wasn't what I wanted to do anyhow; I still wanted to be a chef," she tells her.

"And what happened with that?" Brenda asks, relaxing back on the sofa as Sharon works on her other foot. "You never really told me why you didn't work to become a chef."

Sharon sighs, closing her eyes, remembering.

**Flashback _(April 06, 1984, 32 years old, New York)_**

Martha locked her door after Sharon came in, locking both locks and putting on the chain. Martha was used to Sharon coming over to her house late at night after she and Eric had an argument, but she'd never seen her like this, bruises forming on her face, tears still falling from her eyes, and smears of blood on her. She followed Sharon up to the bathroom, allowing her best friend to turn on the shower water while she got her something to wear. When she went into the bathroom, Sharon was pulling off her shirt, her bruised hips being shown. Martha cringed, looking up into Sharon's eyes.

"Shar..."

"Please, don't," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I just want to take a shower first," she told her, pulling off her pants.

Martha nodded her head, putting down the clothes on the sink, closing the door behind her. She hadn't known it was this bad between Eric and Sharon. She knew they fought, fought more than normal couples, but she didn't know he was hitting her. Martha went down to her kitchen, making tea and waiting for Sharon to shower. Thirty minutes later Sharon came down, dressed in the sweatshirt and spandex pants. Silently they moved to the table, drinking tea.

"You have to tell me what happened," Martha told her after a while.

Sharon looked up at her, looking weak. "He was drinking," she told her. She looked back down to her cup of tea, fighting tears again because she cried enough in the shower. "I was getting ready to come here, and he..." Sharon gulped, no longer able to fight back the tears.

"We should call the police," Martha said. Sharon shook her head, bringing her feet up in the kitchen seat and holding her legs to her. "Shar, he hurt you."

Sharon looked up at her. "He didn't mean to," she told her, believing that at the time. "He's still mad at about Italy and he found out that I planned on going back, and that's what was really wrong. He drank too much and when he drinks he gets a bit paranoid. He's afraid that..." Sharon croaked, her head falling back, trying to figure out how to explain it all away. She was so sure it was a one-time thing, a mistake. She wasn't going to call the police on her husband for a mistake. "He's afraid that I'll leave him. He said he doesn't want to lose me," she told her, croaking on some of her words.

"Sharon," Martha said softly, pleading like. "Tell me what happened, please."

Sharon shook her head. "Not now," she told her quickly. "It'll be fine," she swore, holding on to Martha's hand.

**End of flashback**

"It wasn't what was best for my marriage," she tells her. "After Alessandro, Eric really didn't trust me – granted, he shouldn't have – and when I told him that I planned on going back to Italy it upset him. In order to save my marriage I canceled my plans, staying home. Shortly after, I looked into becoming a police officer in New York and a few years later I made it happen."

Brenda nods her head, lying back on the sofa. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Becoming a cop," she clarifies.

Sharon smiles sadly. "Only a few times a year, but I love my job." Sharon puts her foot down. "You look tired," she tells her, getting up.

"It's been a long day," she tells her, yawning because she's more than tired; she's exhausted.

"You want to take a shower?" Sharon asks her. Brenda shakes her head. "Okay, then let's go to bed." She helps Brenda stand, letting the younger woman rest against her side, head on her shoulder.

"You smell good," Brenda whispers, smiling softly. They walk down the hall, pushing open the bedroom door, stopping in the doorway. They stare at the bed, at all the dresses and jewelry covering it. "It was hard figurin' out what to wear," she tells her sheepishly.

Sharon gives her a small smile, releasing her and helping her clear the bed. "I'm surprised there's not more of those floral prints in here," Sharon says as she hangs up some of the dresses in the closet. "I know how much you enjoy wearing those."

"I don't wear them as much as you make it seem like I do," she says, looking over her dresser as she talks to her. She bends down, plugging her radio in, nearly bumping her head as she stands up.

"Hm." Sharon holds up a red evening gown, one with the back out.

"Like it?" Brenda asks her as she walks back over to the bed, gathering some of the dresses.

"It's a nice color," Sharon says hanging it up. "You'd look nice in it."

"I have nowhere to wear it," she says. "I've been impulsively buying clothes this past year. I saw it, and actually I thought of you and bought it."

"Me?" Sharon asks, turning with her hands on her hips.

Brenda nods her head. "Ever since that interview with the Mayor, I've been buying more red clothes," she admits. "I bought that one a month ago, I believe."

Sharon only smiles as a response, going back to hanging up the last of the dresses. "You should go somewhere where you can wear it," she tells her after a while. "Maybe to one of those formal dances you go to with your division," she says as she closes the closet door.

"Oh, God no. I just hate those," she says, taking off her dress. "I most likely won't wear it," she tells her, shimmying out of the dress, letting it pool on the floor.

Sharon wants to tell her that she'll take her somewhere where she can wear it, but doesn't want to look too far in the future, afraid of what type of thoughts that might lead to. She walks over to the bed, taking off her shoes, feeling the cool floor relax her tired feet. Sharon goes back into the living room, getting her purse in case someone calls her, not wanting to have to find her way to the living room in the dark. She takes off her earrings and necklace, putting them in a small pocket of her purse, putting her purse on the chaise. Sharon reaches behind her to unzip her dress, but feels Brenda's hand on hers, stopping her.

"Let me do it," she whispers. Brenda slowly unzips her dress, kissing Sharon's skin as it becomes bare, dropping down to her knees when she's finished, kissing down Sharon's legs. Sharon squirms. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," Brenda says as her hands slide up Sharon's soft legs, feeling her tight muscles as she caresses her skin.

Sharon puts her hand over one of Brenda's. "Please stop thanking me," Sharon says.

Brenda kisses her way back up Sharon's body, slowly standing. She pulls Sharon close to her, kissing her shoulder. "Does it bother you?" Brenda asks, her hands sliding up and down Sharon's arms.

"It doesn't bother me. It's not something I feel that needs to be thanked," she tells her. "I took you out on a date," she states.

"I know," Brenda whispers as she starts to kiss up the column of Sharon's neck, gently sucking on spots she knows are most tender. "And it was a lovely date," she whispers over her ear before she kisses it, her lips soft on her ear, tickling her slightly. Sharon moves her head to the side, sighing as Brenda's lips cover every part of her neck and face she can reach. "The best date ever," she whispers.

Sharon pulls away, turning around to look at Brenda. "Stop! I feel like you're trying to thank me with sex," Sharon says awkwardly, but truthfully.

Brenda takes a step back. She can sense that Sharon's uncomfortable with the idea, but that truly isn't what she was doing. "Let's just go to bed," Brenda says uneasily, not quite sure what Sharon's feeling. Sharon folds her arms over herself, feeling completely bare as she watches Brenda walk to the bed. Brenda looks up at her, questioning eyes. Sharon swallows, walking over to the bed and pulling the covers back. "I'm sorry if I was makin' you feel uncomfortable," Brenda says, scooting into the bed.

Sharon gives her a small smile, lying down on her back. "I'm fine," she tells her.

Brenda shakes her head, lying down beside Sharon. "You're a horrible liar," Brenda says, turning the lamp off. "I wasn't using sex as a thank you of any sort," she tells her after a while. "I thought you wanted to, that's all." Sharon turns on her side, looking in the direction of Brenda, blinking a few times so she can focus and see her. She strokes Brenda's face, feeling her breath against her palm as her fingers run against her cheek. "You keep sendin' me mixed signals," Brenda whispers as Sharon's hand moves down to her neck.

Sharon leans forward, her lips hovering over Brenda's. "Is this clear enough for you?" Sharon murmurs.

Brenda makes a small noise as Sharon's lips meet hers, her eyes closing automatically. Sharon's lips brush against hers like a feather, soft, a whisper from her lips. Her hand slides down her arm, their fingers linking. Brenda gently sucks Sharon's lip into her mouth, teasing it as she allows Sharon to roll them over so she's on her back and Sharon's atop her. Sharon takes Brenda's other hand into hers, holding it above their heads. Brenda moans into Sharon's mouth, raising her leg, bending it at the knee.

Sharon slowly pulls away from the kiss, looking into dark eyes. Brenda licks her lips, her chest rising and falling against Sharon. "I don't think I got the message," she says smiling.

"Want me to send it again?" she asks, laughing softly.

"Mmm," Brenda moans softly. "I got my own message," she tells Sharon, using all her force to roll them over.

"Care to share?" Sharon asks in a whisper.

Brenda nods her head, leaning down and kissing Sharon's neck, her hands leaving Sharon's and sliding across her arms, coming down further as she lifts up. She gets on her knees, looking into Sharon's eyes as she unclasps the front clasp of Sharon's strapless bra. Sharon's eyes look down to her own free breasts and then up to Brenda. Sharon reaches up to Brenda, trying to touch her, but she moves back.

"Keep your hands above your head," she orders.

Brenda smiles as she moves her hair to one side, leaning down and licking the space between Sharon's breasts, taking them into her hands. Sharon moans, her back arching as Brenda kisses her chest, her soft hands massaging her sensitive breasts. She kisses her way down Sharon's stomach, taking her time to kiss over her ribs, moving further down, sucking soft flesh into her mouth. Sharon moans when she feels Brenda's teeth scraping against her skin, her fingers rolling her nipples at the same time. She holds on to the headboard, fighting the urge to reach down and run her fingers through Brenda's hair as she leaves small marks against her creamy skin.

Brenda slides her hands down Sharon's soft curves, feeling her tremble with anticipation. She hooks her fingers into the lace material of Sharon's panties, her eyes meeting Sharon's. "Lift your hips," Brenda tells her. Sharon lifts her hips and Brenda pulls off the panties, falling back on the bed slightly while doing so. She gets back up, removes her bra and then leans over Sharon's body, moving to her mouth.

Brenda kisses her soundly, reveling in the feel of Sharon's lips against hers, her breasts pressed against her own, her heart racing beneath hers, simply reveling in the feeling of Sharon herself. Sharon's legs tangle with hers as their hips begin to slowly roll, the need to feel each other overwhelming. Sharon's hands grip the headboard, squeezing it, keeping her hands where Brenda wants them. Sharon realizes how hard it is to not touch the other woman when Brenda starts to kiss down to her neck, over her clavicle, separating from her so she can continue her journey – marking her territory. Her blood is positively rushing through her body, her body becoming wet with perspiration as she breathes heavily, every nerve in her body being aroused by Brenda's wandering hands and lingering kisses.

Brenda smiles on Sharon's skin as she kisses over her smooth mound, already tasting her arousal on her lips. She bypasses what she wants, moving on to Sharon's thighs, kissing down to her knees. She bends Sharon's leg, leaning down and sucking the tender spot behind her knee, making her squirm and then moving on to do the same to the other. Sharon moans and writhes, her grip tight on the headboard as Brenda's teeth scrape her skin. Brenda moves down to her legs, kissing those long, toned legs, fingers tracing the tight muscles. Those legs! Brenda loves Sharon's legs.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans when Brenda's kisses move lower, her lips on her ankle. Brenda knows just where to touch her, all the secret spots that turn her on, places that most have never taken the time to discover, let alone attend to with such care. Sharon puts her hands over her eyes, her head falling back, her mouth open in a silent moan as Brenda sucks a particular sensitive spot on her foot, making her pulse quicken. Brenda does the same to the other foot, enjoying the soft mewling sound she makes.

Brenda kisses back up quivering thighs, placing hot, lingering kisses against her skin. "You have the softest skin I've ever felt," she whispers, licking up her thigh, causing Sharon to almost explode with sensual sensations. "So soft," she mumbles against her skin.

Sharon writhes beneath her, feeling Brenda's words vibrate against her tender thigh. "I would," she moans, "like to," she groans, raising her hips, "be able to use my hands," she gets the last part out in one shaky breath.

Brenda places one last lingering kiss on the inside of Sharon's thigh and then gets up, pulling Sharon up to her knees. "Touch me," she whispers, placing Sharon's hands on her hips. She looks into Sharon's eyes, silent words being passed from one to the other. Brenda wants her, wants her to touch her, wants her to do anything she wants to her. She just wants to be close to the woman.

Sharon, without breaking their intense gaze, slowly slides down Brenda's panties, bending slightly to help her get out of them, letting her rest on her shoulders. Panties are removed, bare bodies close to each other, and all they can do for a moment is stare into penetrating eyes. Sharon doesn't know when or how sex with Brenda became more of a silent confession for her, sharing things with Brenda without saying a word. With their eyes, and their eyes alone, they share secrets, life values, their desires and needs. Granted, most things will not be understood to the full extent, but they gather as much as they can, storing it away.

"Touch me," Brenda repeats in a whisper, her eyes not leaving Sharon's.

Sharon slowly moves her hands up Brenda's tight stomach, feeling her muscles under her careful touch, feeling them contract as she moves closer to her breasts. Brenda licks her lips, her eyes staying on Sharon's, wanting her to see what she does to her, wanting her to know the effect her touch has on her. Sharon moves her hands to Brenda's breasts, sighing softly as she cups them in her hand, their weight feeling delicious in her hands. Brenda's eyes get darker, her chest slightly pushing forward, urging her to continue what she's doing. Sharon lowers her head, releasing her breast and kissing it slowly. She slowly circles an erect nipple, the flat of her tongue rolling over the pebble, feeling it tighten further. Brenda moans, threading her fingers into Sharon's luscious hair, her fingertips massaging her scalp.

Brenda leans down and kisses the top of Sharon's head, holding her lips there. Sharon's hair smells like summer, warm and sweet. She inhales deeply as Sharon sucks on her nipple, a deep thrumming sound escaping her. Brenda runs her hands up and down Sharon's body, caressing her sides, holding her hips, feeling Sharon. Sharon moans, moving onto the other breast, making sure to give it the same attention as the other. Brenda's head falls back, her entire body heating, burning with desire. Sharon looks up at her, sitting up again, licking her lips. Brenda pulls her close to her, wrapping her arms around her, embracing her another time, wanting to feel Sharon against her body.

Sharon's eyes flutter at the contact, her heart swelling in her chest. "You really like this hugging stuff, huh?" Sharon half-jokes.

Brenda smiles, placing a kiss on Sharon's shoulder. "It just feels good to be held in someone's arms sometimes," she whispers.

Sharon closes her eyes, hearing sadness in Brenda's tone. She sometimes forgets that Brenda's been single for a year, and she must miss the closeness, the knowledge that someone else is there. Sharon understands the feeling. Sharon misses it at as well, and Brenda feels really good in her arms. She sighs into the hug, her fingers running against Brenda's spine. She places soft kisses against her shoulder, keeping her in her arms. Brenda melts into her arms, her head falling to the side, an offering of her neck being made clear. Sharon takes what she's given, kissing her way up the long column of her neck, feeling her pulse against her lips. She kisses up to her ear, licking the shell of her ear, feeling Brenda shiver. She sucks her ear into her mouth just the way Brenda likes it, roughly sucking on it.

"Ooh," Brenda croons. Sharon adds her teeth, scraping against her ear. Brenda makes them fall down on the bed, toppling over because Sharon knows just how to make her weak. They fall with Sharon on Brenda, their heads hanging off the side of the bed. "Sorry," Brenda whispers as she tries to get up.

Sharon gets back on her knees and then helps Brenda up. "Get against the headboard," she tells her after she's up. "On your knees," she orders seductively, licking her lips. Brenda listens, more than happy to do as Sharon tells her. "Spread your legs," she says as she gets behind her, trailing a single feeling up the back of the blonde's thigh. Brenda spreads her legs and Sharon moves closer to her ear. "Wider," she husks, causing Brenda to shiver, spreading her legs as wide as she can, holding on to the headboard for support.

Sharon looks at Brenda's body for a moment, admiring her beauty, trying to remember every curve and dip on her body. She uses her fingertips to trace the outline of her figure, encouraged by the soft sounds falling from the beautiful woman before her. She's getting used to these sound; the way Brenda's breath comes out heavy when she touched her, the feelings she felt when she touched Brenda. She's also getting used to the other things they do: the laughing, the smiling Brenda causes, the way Brenda always seems to make her look forward to the next time she'll see her. She's never been one to plan ahead in relationships, never seeing the use when everyone just left, but she has a little hope invested in whatever it is that she and Brenda are doing.

Smiling, Sharon starts to kiss down Brenda's spine, all the way down to the dimples in her back, swiping her tongue across them. Brenda's grip gets tighter on the headboard, her knees already buckling. Sharon kisses down the swell of Brenda's ass, moving to her thighs, savoring the taste of her skin, the slight salty flavor that lingers on her lips. She lies down on the bed, turning on her back and putting her head under Brenda's glistening center. She licks her lips, blowing air against Brenda, making them both shiver; Brenda shivering with anticipation and Sharon with hunger.

"Come a little lower," she tells her, guiding her with her hands on her thighs. "Perfect," she whispers when Brenda's center is right above her face.

She turns her head up, slowly licking up her slit, all the way to the top, reaching the enlarged bud, which she softly licks. Brenda moans softly, her thighs shaking. Sharon holds her still, her nails slightly digging into her toned thighs. She licks her wet folds, humming softly at the earthy taste that takes over her taste buds. Brenda leans forward, her body pushed against the cold metal of the headboard. Sharon's tongue, wide and soft, slips between her folds, teasing her core, not entering, but showing her intentions. Brenda moans, shuddering lightly, Sharon's tongue evoking whimpering noises from deep inside her. Brenda rocks her hips slightly as Sharon's tongue slides inside her, filling her and making her moan. Her soft, warm tongue makes her feel like she's on fire, heat on top of heat as she starts to curl her tongue inside her, licking slowly.

Brenda groans loudly, her hips rolling, seeking more. Sharon doesn't give her more. Brenda's actually sure the woman slowed down, teasing her further, driving her up a wall. Brenda's noticed that about Sharon – the teasing – after the first time she gave her oral and became comfortable with it, she started to tease her, being a quick learner and knowing how to do it just perfectly. God, that woman was so cocky, it even showed during sex. Brenda honestly loves it.

When Sharon moves her mouth up, licking her clit, Brenda screeches, falling backwards. She quickly gets up, deciding to stay resting with her hands behind her, looking down at Sharon. She moans loudly when Sharon lashes at her clit roughly, squeezing the sheets in her hands. She bucks her hips, her head rolling back, her body tensing. She licks her lips, letting out deep breaths.

"Mmmm," she moans softly, hips rolling faster. She's so close, almost there, not surprised by how fast she's reaching her climax. "Oh, God!" Just when she's about to come, let go of sexual tension she's been dealing with all week, Sharon stops, smirking. This is one time Brenda is against the teasing. She breathes heavily, falling back. "Sharon!"

"Hm?" Sharon starts kissing Brenda's thighs, nibbling on her creamy flesh.

Brenda forgets why she was upset as soon as Sharon's lips start to suck on her skin, the suction perfect, making her moan softly. Brenda loves that mouth, those perfect lips, the way they feel against any part of her body. Brenda sits up, breaking the contact between Sharon and her thigh. She turns around, bringing her mouth to Sharon's so she can kiss her. Sharon's eyes dance in the dark, the faint light coming from the clock making it easier for Brenda to see. She smiles at her, kissing the corner of her mouth. She tastes herself, licking Sharon's lips with the tip of her tongue. Sharon's lip quivers and then her lips part, opening to Brenda.

Brenda licks her way into Sharon's mouth, soft sighs coming from both of them. Sharon greedily sucks her tongue fully into her mouth, making Brenda groan loudly. As their kiss becomes heated, so do their bodies. They rock against each other, moaning and whimpering against the other's mouth. Sharon lifts her leg, wrapping it around Brenda, pulling her close. Brenda's thigh pushes against her center, making her writhe pleasantly as she lifts her leg just-so under Brenda. Their hands come together, fingers interlocked as they break their kiss, panting against each other. Brenda closes her eyes, her lip caught between her teeth as she works harder. The only thing she wants more than to orgasm is for Sharon to orgasm.

Sharon pulls her further down with her leg, holding her closer to her, increasing the friction on their centers. Brenda's eyes open and she moans, looking into Sharon's eyes. Sharon always has this look of pure concentration on her face during sex, and it makes Brenda wonder what goes through her mind during sex. Brenda finds it odd that she would even think she'd really have time to think, but then again, she's wondering what Sharon's thinking about. All thoughts about Sharon's train of thought quickly vanish when she feels Sharon capture her ear in her mouth. Her tongue flickers over it, hitting the most sensitive spots.

"Mmmmm," she moans. "That feels … _Oh, yes!_ … Don't stop that."

Sharon smirks and lets her tongue dance across the other woman's ear, hearing her croon with each touch. The sounds Brenda are making are doing wonders to Sharon as she rolls her hips against Brenda's thigh. The auburn-haired woman squeezes the other woman's hands harder, feeling waves of ecstasy wash over her, making her bite on the ear in her mouth and rock her hips faster. Brenda pushes down harder, their hips moving erratically, desperately. Sharon releases Brenda's ear, her head falling back as she starts to moan a little louder.

Brenda leans close to Sharon's ear, moaning in it as she pushes her thigh down harder, rolling and rocking her entire body furiously. "Are you gonna come for me?" Brenda husks in her ear. Sharon moans, squeezing her hands and countering her hips. "Mmm," Brenda moans softly. "You gonna come all over my leg?"

"Oh, fuck,_ yes_!"

Brenda moans, closing her eyes when she feels the first wave of her orgasm approaching. "And then," she moans loudly, "you're gonna lick it off me," she tells her breathlessly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sharon's body shakes uncontrollably under Brenda as her orgasm hits her like a tsunami. Her eyes roll back in her head, a roar coming from deep in her. "Brenda," she wails, crying out to whoever will hear, not even caring that she can be disturbing someone. All that matters to her is that Brenda's kissing along her neck, whispering words in her ear as she slowly stops rocking them to the end of the world and back.

They kiss slowly and lazily until they both gather up enough strength to do anything else. It's Sharon who breaks the kiss, and it's to do just what Brenda had purred into her ear. She pushes Brenda down, looking at her with seductive, glassy eyes as she licks her lips. Brenda inwardly groans when Sharon holds her hair up and lowers her head, slowly licking up her thigh. Sharon looks up at Brenda, licking her lips, eyes dark green. Sharon ducks her head back down, licking her wetness from the blonde's thigh, softly moaning, but it's not for show. Sharon loves the taste of herself, something a few of her exes found odd, but she can tell Brenda doesn't. Brenda's too busy chewing on her lip to even care.

A cell phone rings in the distant and Sharon sits up. Brenda turns to look at Sharon's bag and then at the woman herself. "Don't look at me; it's yours," Sharon tells her.

Brenda groans and then Sharon's phone starts to ring. "Well, that's yours," she says sticking her tongue out at her, smiling as she rolls over to the other side of the bed. Sharon smacks her on the ass quickly, getting off the bed and going to get her phone out of her purse.

"Captain Raydor."

"Chief Johnson."

"No I'll be there," Sharon says, crossing her arm over her stomach. "Send me the address … Alright. Bye."

"Okay, just text me the information," Brenda says, sighing as she lies back against the pillow. "Thank you, thank you very much. Bye bye now," she says in a false cheery tone and hangs up. "I cannot believe this," she exclaims getting up, turning on the lamp.

Sharon looks around the room for her panties. "Have you seen my panties?" Sharon asks her as she moves the sheets. "This is the second time I lost panties in this apartment."

"They're right beside you," Brenda tells her.

Sharon's brow furrows. She can't even spot panties that are right beside her, but Chief Pope expects her to shadow Major Crimes. She shakes her head at the idea. She really can't stand that man and his hidden agendas. "I smell like sex," Sharon says as she gets her bra and dress. "And my panties are ruined," she adds in.

"Good sex, though," Brenda says smiling. Sharon rolls her eyes. "Come on, we'll take a five minute shower quickly. And, think of all the possibilities that you'll have while wearing no panties." Sharon throws a pillow at her, shaking her head, but is unable to hold back the smile on her face. "Let's go."

This was going to be a much longer night than they expected.

TBC

Oh no... I'm addicted to writing this. I'm about to start the next chapter right now, mind you there's other things I'm supposed to be working on. Oh well.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: The flashback in this is not that vivid, but does include a slight description of sexual abuse. If subject matter is triggering, I'd advice that you only read up to the flashback.**

– **Jazmyne**

**Part 10**

Sharon adores her Christian Louboutins, but the ones she has on her feet are almost six and half inches, and they were not made for a crime scene. She already sees something bad happening to them and wishes she had some shoes in her car to put on. As she steps out of her car she's mindful of her dress and very much aware of her lack of panties. Her heels click on the concrete, her presence announcing itself. Brenda parks behind her, getting out of her car mere seconds after the captain. Sharon gives her a quick look and then gets her purse out of her car, throwing on her trench coat. Brenda puts on the leather jacket, which Sharon insisted she keep on, and then they walked across the street, badges showing. They make their way into the house, sliding on booties over their shoes and gloves onto their hands.

The smell of death hits them both, stronger on Sharon because she doesn't have to be around it so much, and Brenda is far more used to it. After logging in what time they arrived, which Sharon made sure Brenda did, they follow the sound of people talking, both of them surveying their surroundings as they make their way to the back of the house. Sharon steps into the dining room, her eyes falling on the dead man lying on the large table. She steps to the side, letting Brenda get to the body because, after all, she's just observing. There's a young man off in a connecting room, being questioned by Lieutenant Flynn and Brenda's just sent Provenza to get someone from the morgue to come and then to do some work back at HQ. Sharon watches Brenda easily fall into place, looking at the body as Lieutenant Tao runs her through everything that happened. Sharon admires the way she operates at a crime scene, the way she easily takes charge, but still keeps that sweet charm of hers. Sharon finds herself fighting back a smile as she begins to walk around the room.

Sharon goes to the connecting room, a small space between the kitchen and the dining room. "So you were here to mow the lawn, Mathew?" Sharon hears Flynn asks and she looks up to the other two, already finding a problem with what was being said.

"Well, no."

"You just told me that you were here to mow the lawn," Flynn says, irritation in his voice. Sharon looks at her watch and sees it's 3:52. _Who mows the lawn this early_? Sharon asks herself. "What were you doing here then?"

Mathew looks down at the floor, his leg bouncing up and down. "I needed to pick up something that I left yesterday morning," he says, looking up. "I was going to come back later today to finish up from yesterday, but I needed the bag that I left here."

Flynn narrows his eyes and then straightens his back. "So you found him on the table, dead, when you came inside to pick up your bag," he says, repeating all the information he's gathered. Mathew nods and Flynn scribbles a few things down. "What time was it when you got here?"

Mathew's eyes get wide and then he looks over to Sharon and then to the dead body. "Just a few minutes before I called the police. I'd say it was about 3:15-ish."

Sharon clears her throat, catching Flynn's attention. "Yes, Captain?"

"I'm sorry," she says. "Go ahead," she waves her hand in their direction and then leaves the room. Sharon has a bad feeling about what the lawn mower was saying. None of it added up to her. She nearly walks into Brenda as she's turning the corner and finds herself blushing. "Sorry, Chief."

"That's just fine, Captain," Brenda says, using the back of her hand to try and move hair off her face, trying to keep her dirty glove from it.

"Here," Sharon says, doing it for her. Brenda's eyes look up into hers and her heart rate quickens a little. She quickly moves her hand away, clearing her throat.

"Thanks," says Brenda, smiling. Brenda takes a step back from Sharon when she sees Flynn coming their way. "I'm going to need to see that young boy," she tells him quietly.

"Already on it, Chief."

"And, I'm gonna want to see the wife as well. Has anybody seen her yet?" Brenda asks looking from Flynn to the rest of her boys that were walking their way. "I find it odd that she's not here and it's only... what, four in the mornin'."

"According to garden boy, she's out of town. He told me that she left yesterday around noon," Flynn says, checking his notes quickly.

"That can't be right," Gabriel jumps in.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Sergeant?"

"Chief, I spoke with a neighbor who said that she saw Mrs. Smith around nine."

Brenda closes her eyes and lets out an exhausted breath. "Someone find me this _Mrs. Smith_ and bring me that boy." Brenda exaggerates on the woman's name and then turns on her heels, ready to leave.

"Chief," Tao calls out. "We've found something else that you might want to see."

Brenda growls on the inside, but keeps her smile in place, turning back around. "What is it, Lieutenant?" He waves her over to the table and they all go.

"We've just discovered that Mr. Smith has also been... uhm..."

"Spit it out, Lieutenant! I'd like to get out of this house sometime this mornin'. Wouldn't y'all?"

"Have a look," he says, using something to lift the sheet covering the body.

They all take a peek and Sharon nearly gags at the sight. "He's been castrated," she says, stepping back. Her job back in IA was looking better with each second.

"This is personal," Brenda tells them. "Whoever killed this man..."

"Had some real problems with his penis," Sharon says out loud, not really noticing it. Brenda turns and looks at her, eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes. I guess we can put it that way, Captain." Sharon's cheeks get a little darker and Brenda has to fight back a smile. She turns back to Mr. Smith's dead body, taking one last look at him. "Okay, let's get goin' gentleman, there's nothin' more we can do here."

They all nod, all of them leaving the clean up work and the transport to the ones in charge of it. At the door they remove their gloves and booties, the sound of rubber slapping from bare skin too familiar to all of them. They leave the crime scene, closing the gate behind them.

"So, Chief, how was your night?" Flynn asks out of the blue, causing everyone to stop, Sharon's eyes to get wide and Brenda to stare at him. They all wanted to know, but Flynn seemed to be the one that had to ask the questions nobody else dared to voice.

"Cut short," she responds, digging for her keys in her purse.

"It's nearly four o'clock, what–" Julio stops Flynn from asking the question he's about to ask by nudging him in the side with his elbow. Brenda looks up at them, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to let you guys..." Gabriel trails off with a head shake, walking away from them, not having any part in this. Tao follows.

"I think we should all get goin'," Brenda says, shouldering her bag. "I'm sure Provenza would enjoy the company." Flynn nods and then he and Julio leave Sharon and Brenda alone on the sidewalk. Brenda turns to Sharon. "Let's go. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Don't remind me," Sharon huffs. "So exactly why is this a major crime?" Sharon asks as they cross the street.

"Mrs. Smith," Brenda tells her and sees Sharon's raised eyebrow. "She's some actress slash model," she tells her. "Sometimes I don't agree with how they classify these murders, but that's not important. Either way, someone killed this man and I'm going to find out who." Sharon smirks. "What?"

"Nothing," Sharon says, shaking her head. "You're all bad-ass, solving murders, taking down bad guys, all while looking very, very hot in that leather jacket." Brenda snorts back a laugh. "I'm serious."

Brenda walks to her car. "I know you are." She unlocks her car door as Sharon opens hers. "By the way," Brenda says, catching Sharon's attention. "I think you look very, very hot in anything you wear." Sharon smiles and Brenda starts to get in her car. "Or don't wear," she throws out, catching Sharon's smile turn into a smirk as they both get in their cars.

The Major Crimes Division and Sharon get to HQ around the same time, all of them meeting up at the elevator. They share a quite elevator ride, all of them too tired to talk or thinking too hard to bother. They get to the ninth floor quickly and Julio uses his card to get them in. Work starts quickly with Provenza filling them in on what he has so far, which is only the location of the wife. Like they had all expected, the wife hadn't left like Mathew had said, which only made Brenda question further about Mathew.

"He's been working there for two years now," Flynn tells her. "He comes once a week, sometimes twice," he continues. "Apparently, he came this morning to pick up a bag. I don't buy it."

"Neither do I," Brenda says, balling her hands and resting them on her hips.

"He also mentioned that Allen Smith wasn't supposed to be home."

"Wait," the captain interjects and they all turn to her. "If Mr. Smith wasn't supposed to be there, and Mrs. Smith, according to him, was out of town, why would he be going to their house? Doesn't it seem odd to any of you that he would not only be going to an empty house, but he was going there so early in the morning?"

Brenda nods her head chewing on her lip. "Lieutenant Provenza, you said that Mrs. Smith was how far from the house when she was spotted?"

"Roughly twenty minutes away on foot, which is how we're assuming she was traveling since her car was still in the garage."

Sharon purses her lips, looking at the white board. She unbuttons the first button on her trench coat, thinking. "Did Mathew say where Mrs. Smith was heading?"

Flynn turns to the captain, who in return looks at him. "Napa for a wine tasting with her husband. The husband was supposed to meet her out there, but she had to go a few places first."

"That most certainly isn't true," Sharon says, standing up and unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on her jacket, taking off the jacket.

Flynn whistles, looking over the captain. "Hot date?"

"Lieutenant Flynn!" Brenda stomps her foot. "How about you try to focus on this dead man and who killed him?" Brenda all but yells. "Now," she says, taking and letting out a deep breath. "What if everythin' Mathew said was really true to the best of his knowledge? Who would want Mr. Smith dead?"

"Mrs. Smith," Tao responds quickly. "He's been looking up divorce attorneys," he tells them as he scrolls through his laptop. "Maybe she found out, they argued, one thing led to the other and..." he trails off.

"It's possible," Brenda responds, chewing on her lip, deep in thought. "What if..." The sound of a phone vibrating in her bag interrupts her. "'Scuse me," she says, walking to her bag. She goes to her bag and gets out the phone, then realizing it's not hers. She looks up at Sharon and Sharon looks away, already knowing it's her phone from the case on it. Brenda puts the phone down, not answering it and then turns back to the guys. "How about we take a quick break, get some coffee and come back in about ten minutes?" They all give her confused looks. "Go on now." Brenda gets her bag and Sharon's phone, walking to her office. Sharon follows.

Sharon leaves the door open when she walks in. Brenda passes her her phone once they are in the room and Sharon sees that it's her daughter, automatically calling her back. She puts her coat and bag down in a chair and then sits in the other, slowly crossing her legs, her dress gliding up her thigh.

"Hello. Mom, why are you calling me so early? Is everything okay?"

"You just called me, Jess." Sharon sighs, relief washing over her now that she knows nothing's wrong with her daughter.

"Sorry 'bout that. My phone's been acting stupid lately. Did it wake you?"

"No. I'm at work," she tells her, looking up at Brenda. Brenda gives her a small smile, one she returns. "Did you speak to Sarah yet?"

"She's going to stay with Rob for Thanksgiving," her daughter informs her. "She says that she'll be coming home for Christmas, though."

"Then, you should stay with your friend like you wanted. There's no reason that you should have to come all the way from Pennsylvania by yourself."

"You sure? I don't mind coming home."

"No, it's fine, Jess. Look, I have to go. I'll try to call you later on in the day."

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"Love you, too," she says and then hangs up. She sighs, leaning her head back, her hair falling over the chair and her neck extending. "My girls are staying back east for their break," she tells Brenda, though she's sure she gathered that already.

"What are you doin'?" Brenda asks her as she sits on the edge of her desk.

Sharon sits up, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'll spend it with Martha and her husband or perhaps Elizabeth. I'll have to see what their plans are looking like, but neither of them are really big on the holiday. I might just stay home."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Brenda tells her quickly.

"Oh," Sharon responds, the word stretched.

Brenda stands. "I'm ... I'm goin' to get back out there," she tells her, walking to the door.

Sharon watches her walk out and then feels a pang in her chest. She's not sure if Brenda was trying to let on that she'd spend the holiday with her or not, but she's sure she hadn't responded properly. She sighs, getting up from the seat, leaving her bag and coat in Brenda's office. Brenda's putting up pictures onto the white board and the guys are still off in the break room. Sharon stands next to her, close, but not too close.

"Want some help with that?" Brenda turns to her, sighing and then passes her the pictures and magnets. She gets the marker and starts writing. "So," Sharon says slowly, putting up the first picture. "Thanksgiving..."

"Yeah," Brenda says, writing down Mrs. Smith's name next to her picture.

Sharon purses her lips, putting up the next picture and then turning to Brenda. "Do you want to come over? We could cook and relax around the house and..." Sharon turns away, putting the last picture up on the board.

Brenda's smiling at her, a wide smile. "You sure?"

Sharon can hear the smile in Brenda's voice as she focuses on the white board. They just finished their first date, and already they were planning on having Thanksgiving dinner together. When Sharon thinks it in her head it sounds ridiculous. But if Sharon's honest with herself, this past month, though they hadn't been on an actual date, they'd spent more time together than Sharon shared with anyone else she knew besides her kids, which had to mean something.

"Yes," she responds after a pause. "It will be nice to spend it with you."

Brenda smiles further as Sharon turns to her. "I want to kiss you right now," Brenda whispers.

Sharon licks her lips and looks away. "You know you can't, though." Sharon busies herself with straightening the photos, keeping her eyes off Brenda.

"That don't mean I can't want to," she responds in a whisper. Brenda can see the slightest tremble in Sharon's hand, the way her tongue keeps slipping out to moisten her lips, and she knows she's not the only one that would rather be somewhere other than where they are. Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's back and Sharon nearly jumps away from her. "I'm gonna go get the boys," she tells her, her hand lingering for a second.

"'Kay," Sharon gets out. She closes her eyes once Brenda leaves, willing her body to stop being so hypersensitive.

* * *

"So the Wicked Witch, huh?" Provenza whispers as he and Flynn stand next to Tao later in the morning, watching as Sharon and Brenda leave the interview room from talking to Mathew. "Why would you think anyone would want to be with _her_?"

Flynn shoots him a quick look, sneering at him. "I agree that the captain isn't on the list of my favorite people either, but she does have her... qualities."

"Qualities," Provenza scoffs. "What qualities? None of the ones I can name will put her on my favorite people list as you wish to put it."

"She has great legs," Flynn comments, obviously checking out Sharon's legs. The high heels only making them look longer, accentuating how tone they are.

"You can't be serious!"

Tao rolls his eyes. "Why don't you two go gossip somewhere else," he mutters, eyes glued on the computer, reading the history that someone tried to delete off the computer.

"Women gossip," Provenza tells him. "Men discuss."

"Either way..." Tao stops, looking closely at the screen, scrolling through some pictures of the victim's wife, ones that he's sure her husband hadn't taken. "Chief," he calls out. They all crowd around the desk, looking at pictures of Mrs. Smith and Mathew in less than innocent situations. "I think this may have been the wife's computer."

Brenda turns her head, looking at the screen, trying to figure out exactly what the woman was doing, balancing on her head and hands. Sharon looks from the computer screen and then to the blonde chief, who is most likely oblivious to the weird looks her team is giving her. Sharon clears her throat and Brenda jumps slightly, blushing scarlet as she looks away.

"If this is Molly Smith's computer, that would also mean it was her that was looking at the divorce attorneys," Gabriel points out.

"I wonder why," Provenza quips sarcastically.

"Uhm," Brenda clears her throat. "Well, this is interestin'. Mathew didn't think to mention these other activities he shared with his employer. This gives a whole new angle to look at," Brenda says as she makes her way to the white board.

"You think he did it?" Sharon asks, her fingers gently scratching her chest as she looks at the blonde.

"Well, Captain, I wouldn't be any good at my job if I didn't think of all the different possibilities, now would I?" The chief asks, eyebrow raised as she opens the marker. Sharon only responds with her own raised eyebrow and a small noise from her throat. Brenda knows that sound to mean she agrees, or in other cases it would mean she approves what is being down to her body, but Brenda already knows not to let her mind wander away from the task in front of her. If there's one thing she can do, it's close a case, and she intends to close this one. "What time is Mrs. Smith supposed to be arrivin'?" she asks as she starts scribbling notes on the board.

"Ten," Julio answers, looking at the time. "Just thirty minutes or so." Brenda nods her response.

"Okay, what if..." Flynn starts and then pauses, everyone looking at him, waiting for him to speak. He looks at the board, reading where it says, _'blunt force trauma to the head'_. That's how he died, but that's not saying what caused it. He looks up at the chief and clears his throat. "Let's go with what we have. We know Mrs. Smith was sleeping with the gardener, she was looking for a lawyer, and the boy may or may not be covering for the wife. What if the wife did it?"

"Killed her husband because she wanted a divorce?" Sharon asks, eyebrow raised, the idea making no sense to her.

"Hold on, Captain," Brenda says, holding up her hand to Sharon, chewing on her lip. They're all silent as Brenda appears to be deep in thought. She looks up at Sharon and then at Flynn. "I don't see a motive for that," she says. "We need a little more to run off." The phone rings on one of the desk and Gabriel gets it. "Maybe once the wife gets here, and I interview her..."

Gabriel hangs up the phone. "Chief, she's actually here already," he tells her, interrupting her. "She's being escorted up here."

"Very well," Brenda says, putting the marker down. "You'll get her ready for me," she tells him, walking away. "Thank you," she throws over her shoulder. "Captain, you need to join me for this interview as well?"

"I believe that's what Chief Pope would like," she responds to the blonde easily. Brenda nods her head and then gestures for her to follow her with her fingers. Sharon goes, following Brenda to her office. Sharon stops at the door as the chief gathers a few folders from her desk.

Brenda sighs, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm. She's tired, running on zero hours of sleep. She yanks her drawer open and eyes her many selections, deciding what she wants. She picks up a Hershey Kiss and then on second thought grabs a few more. She throws them into a small pocket in her purse, leaving two out. She opens one and then puts it into her mouth, sighing as the chocolate instantly starts to do its magic. She walks over to the captain and places the other in her hand, leaving the smirking captain behind.

A few minutes later, Sharon and Brenda enter the room, Gabriel leaving. Molly Smith is sitting on one side of the table, and they sit next to each other on the other. Molly Smith's wearing sunglasses, big dark sunglasses covering much of her small face and she has a visible cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheek. She's in her mid 20's, honey-brown hair and striking features. The only thing Sharon can seem to notice is that she's wearing sunglasses inside, though. Brenda reads Molly Smith her rights and after asking a few quick questions, she informs her of her husband's death. The woman doesn't say anything, just sits there emotionless.

"Mrs. Smith," Sharon says softly, that honey smooth of her voice on full blast.

"Molly," she corrects. "The bastard's dead now, no use in going by his name anymore."

Sharon straightens her back, but doesn't respond. Brenda clears her throat, smiling widely at the other woman. "Molly," she says sweetly. "When was the last time you saw your husband?"

Molly shrugs her shoulders, licking her lips. "Yesterday before he left for work," she tells her.

Brenda nods her head, trying to read her, but not really being able to tell anything with those glasses on. "I'm sorry, but would you mind removin' your glasses?" Molly stiffens in her seat, looking towards the door. "Molly?"

Molly slowly removes her glasses, looking away from them both. Sharon has to hold back a gasp, looking at the younger woman across from her. Molly has two darkened eyes, bruises around both of them, and a small cut on the edge of her right one. Brenda clears her throat, sitting up in her seat. Molly looks back at them, raising her eyebrow, daring them to say something about it, but her eyes begging them to.

It's Sharon who speaks, her voice low and soft, almost a whisper. "Molly, what happened to you?" Molly closes her eyes looking away, pulling back in her seat. "Molly," it sounds like a plea, even softer than the last time.

"Allen," she responds without looking up. "He..."

Brenda licks her lips, looking at Sharon as she gets an expression in her eyes that she hasn't seen in years. "He what?" Brenda asks, focusing her attention back on the person that it's supposed to be on.

Molly shakes her head. Sharon puts her hand on Molly's quickly, just long enough to get her attention. "You need to tell us what happened," she says.

Molly looks up, facing Sharon, licking her dry lips. "He beat me," she whispers. "Night before last," she goes on. Sharon nods her head softly and Molly continues. "We were at a friend's house and he wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay and I told him I was going to stay..." Molly takes a deep breath, taking a quick glance at Brenda and then going back to Sharon. "My friend, Rebecca, told him to just leave if he wanted to and that she'd make sure I got home safely, but that's not what he wanted. He grabbed me by my arm," she says, looking down at her arm and then sliding her shirt sleeve up so they could see. "He told me we were leaving and of course I went with him because I know-knew better than to say no to him more than once. When we got home this happened," she says, pointing to her face.

"Did you call the police?" Brenda asks, bringing Molly's attention to her.

"No," she responds simply, softly.

"Why didn't..." Brenda stops mid question when she feels Sharon's hand on her thigh and she turns to look at her.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asks.

"Uhm," Brenda says slowly. "Sure, sure," she says and then as Sharon gets up she sees the tremor in Sharon's hand and concern moves through her. "I'm sorry, Molly, we'll be right back," she says standing, not going to just let Sharon leave when she was worried about her, even if she was in the middle of something. There was something about the look in the other woman's eyes that made this just as important. Sharon opens the door, walking out and then Brenda looks down the hall, catching Gabriel's attention, pointing her finger into the room, gesturing for him to go in. "I'll just be a minute," she whispers.

Sharon goes to the bathroom, her heels clicking on the floor with her wide steps. Brenda follows behind her, going into the bathroom after her and then standing at the sink as the captain removes her glasses. Sharon takes a few deep breaths, her eyes closed tightly as her chest rises and falls. Brenda looks at her, not certain what to do. Sharon opens her eyes, looks at Brenda quickly and then to the mirror.

"You didn't need to come with me," Sharon says in a whisper, turning on the water and reaching for a few paper towels.

Brenda licks her lips and folds her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sharon answers quickly.

Brenda leans against the sink, looking away from Sharon. "You don't have to lie to me, you know. If you don't wanna talk about it, then say that, but don't lie to me when I can clearly see somethin's wrong with you."

Sharon's quiet for a moment, putting cool water on her face and then drying it. She's not used to someone caring, not like the chief seems to do. She looks up at her and then thinks against it, looking at the floor instead. "I'm not okay, but I'll be fine," she tells her.

Brenda nods, though the other woman can't see her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No," she whispers.

"Okay, then," Brenda says, stepping away from the sink. She's not going to force Sharon to talk to her about something she doesn't want to talk about. "Do you want me to finish with Mrs. Smith by myself?"

"No," she says, clearing her throat. She looks up, taking a deep breath. "I'm okay."

Brenda nods, looking into Sharon's eyes. "Can I give you a hug?" Sharon smiles and nods her head. "Come here," Brenda says and Sharon goes. Brenda pulls her to her, hugging her quickly and then giving her a quick kiss on her neck. "You know, that if you ever do want to talk about it..."

"You're here for me," she says, remembering when she said it all those nights ago, back when she thought it was a lie, but she's realizing that it's not. Sharon pulls away, smiling. "Thanks, Brenda Leigh," she says sweetly. She's only called her that when she was annoyed with her or while having sex, but she realizes how much she likes the way it sounds. "Let's get back in there," Sharon says, pulling her blazer down and then smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

They release Gabriel and then Sharon walks in and Brenda quickly tells Gabriel to look up if there was any record of domestic violence between Mr. and Mrs. Smith. She goes in and then takes her seat. Molly removes her glasses again, which she had put on when they left, not feeling the need to keep them off if they weren't in the room. Sharon sits back in her seat, looking at Molly's hands, looking at the small cuts on her knuckles, narrowing her eyes and taking note of them. Brenda notices her looking and as she's going through her papers sneaks a peak and sees them as well, making sure to remember to ask about those after they got all the information it seemed like she'd give away on her own.

"Okay, sorry about that. Where were we?" Brenda asks, looking up into Molly's hazel eyes.

"You were about to ask me a question," Molly responds, fiddling her thumbs. She can see Sharon looking at her fingers, but she doesn't say anything about it, or try to hide.

"Oh, yes. You said that you and your husband..."

"Night before last," she says, not really wanting to hear how Brenda phrases it.

Brenda nods her head. "Why didn't you call the police?"

Molly looks away, pursing her lips for a moment as she looks far behind them both. After a few seconds she speaks. "The police wouldn't have done anything," she tells them. "I've called the police before, but they never do anything."

"Is that why you were looking for a divorce attorney?" Brenda asks quickly.

Molly's eyes get a little wide, making her wince in pain. "How did you..."

"Is it or is it not the reason?" Brenda interrupts.

"Part of the reason, yes," she whispers.

"Why else?" Sharon asks, leaning forward in her seat as Molly leans back in hers, letting her know she can't just back away from this.

"I wasn't in love with him anymore." She meets Sharon's eyes as she goes on. "There were reasons why I married him, shallow ones, and those kept me there for a while, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more out of life. He wanted me to quit my job as a model and start a family with him, but that's not what I wanted. I wasn't happy," she says, looking to Brenda quickly. "Do you know what it's like to be in a marriage and not be happy?"

Sharon looks away, not answering the question. She knew all too well what it was like. Brenda knew as well, after all, she and Fritz hadn't been happy a lot of the time. Brenda clears her throat. "So what happened Thursday night exactly?"

Molly looks down at her hands, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "We argued on the way home," she tells them. "He said stuff about how I needed to learn to be a better wife to him and how I needed to learn to_behave_ myself when we're around other people. I took it all, let him yell at me because I was used to it; it didn't have the same effect on me as it used to." Molly sighs, her thumbs rolling around each other in circles. "I was getting ready to get in the shower and he came in the bathroom, yelling about something … I don't really remember what, but he was yelling and I told him to get out of the bathroom. He told me I better watch my mouth and then smacked me, cutting my lip with his ring." She licks over the cut and then goes on, sighing and fighting tears. "I pushed him away from me and he fumbled a little, but then pushed me back, making me hit the shower door. I told him I was sorry, apologized to him, but he didn't care. He punched..."

Sharon sees that the woman is on the verge of tears and reaches her hand out, putting it on the other woman's. "You can take a break," she tells her soothingly, her thumb grazing the younger woman's small hands.

Brenda watches as Sharon gives her the slight comfort and can see so much more of Sharon than she's ever seen. It's amazing to her how different Sharon appears to be in different situations. Right now Sharon appears to be one of the sweetest people she's ever seen, which shouldn't surprise the blonde. She's known along that she wasn't the cold-hearted bitch she once thought she was, but she hadn't known how far off she was. It's not until she watches her now that she really sees it.

Sharon looks up into Molly's eyes, seeing so much of herself in the younger woman. She lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes for a quick moment.

**Flashback _(August 22, 1986, 34 years old, New York)_**

Sharon crawled from the room, trying to escape her husband. He'd hit her with his golf trophy, a quick whack on the top of her head. Sharon never would've guessed that trophy was so hard, but that was because she hadn't known it was solid. Her head was spinning and she was unable to stand, which is why she found herself crawling out of the room.

He pulled her by her ankles, his hard, cold hands tight on her small bones, squeezing tightly. She pulled the banister, holding on, trying to keep herself away from him, away from his anger and resentment. It hadn't worked of course, her grip failing and she was pulled back into the bedroom.

She wasn't expecting him to be like this again. That first night he hit her two years ago, he'd apologized, said it wouldn't happen again, and stupidly she believed him. He went to AA, found some stability in life and work, and then it all seemed like it would be okay. That is until two months ago when he got fired. His boss had made a pass at Sharon, one she ignored, but Eric and his overactive temper hadn't done the same. He punched him in the face, losing him his job and gaining him a night in prison. So he resented her for that - blamed her for his lost of a job.

Sharon yelled, kicking at him as he dragged her into their room. She grabbed onto the door, holding on to it, but he let her go and slammed her fingers in the door. She cried louder, her fingers burning, pain all she felt. She brought her fingers to her, cradling them in the hand that wasn't smashed in the door. He pulled her closer into the room, getting on top of her, his weight heavy on her small frame, pushing her into the floor.

He yanked at her shirt, ripping open the buttons, making her scream. "Eric, stop," she pleaded, hot tears running down her cheeks, her legs helplessly kicking beneath his larger body. He pulled at her bra, pulling it off her, breaking the weak material in the middle, exposing her to him. She tried pushing his hands away, crying as he grabbed her breast roughly in his large hand. "Get off of me!"

Eric grew frustrated, and grabbed her by her throat, squeezing tightly. She tried to breathe under him, her eyes getting large. She scratched at his wrist, tried to stop him, but he slowly squeezed further. "Shut the hell up! Are you going to shut up like I said?" She nodded, tears rushing from her eyes.

He released her and she began to breathe heavily, gasping, struggling to catch her breath as he got up and removed her pants quickly, yanking them right off her. He stood and let his pants fall, the belt clinking as it hit the floor. She tried moving away, but he kicked her, making her cry in both pain and terror.

He covered her mouth with his hand and pushed into her without warning, making her yelp beneath his hand in pain. "Shut up," he yelled, squeezing her fast. "Do you hear me? Shut the fuck up." He pushed into her again, but this time she held back her cry of pain. "You like this, don't you? You're such a fucking whore," he spat at her and her eyes closed, going numb.

That night was the first night he raped her, but it wasn't the last.

**End of flashback.**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This was my first time working with an actual crime, making it up and writing it, so I'm hoping this stuff makes sense as I go on with it. The next chapter will be the last part of it, which will just wrap it up. I don't know how long this story will be, but depending on its length I might do another if you guys liked this one.

**Part 11**

An hour has passed since Molly Smith started explaining her abuse to the captain and the chief. They listened to her tell them about the abuse the other night, the fail attempts of getting away, and she even came clean about her affair without being asked. Brenda, at first was looking at her as her sole suspect, that is until she got called out by Lieutenant Flynn to see something. He produced the many police reports from the past two years, more than she would have guessed from the way Molly was speaking of her relationship with her husband. It wasn't the proof that she was telling the truth that made Brenda change her mind, but what Flynn told her about the body. The body had been moved from where Allen died, which would explain the blood she remembers seeing on the ground, the small drops by the stairs. Brenda knew that if Molly had anything to do with the death. then she wasn't alone. Allen, a man of at least 215 pounds, was too heavy for Molly, who was clearly just passing 100 pounds, to not only move, but lift up onto the table alone. Brenda was no longer looking at her as a suspect by herself, but along with Mathew, who was there at the time of the death, and has a personal connection with both of them.

Brenda opens the door, causing both Sharon and Molly to look up at it. "Captain Raydor," she calls, nodding her head for her to follow. Gabriel goes in with the woman and Captain Raydor walks out of the room.

"Chief," she answers, but Brenda just walks down the hall, heading back to her office. Sharon follows and then once they're in the office, Brenda closes the door. Brenda passes Sharon the folders with the different forms. "What's this?"

Brenda narrows her eyes the same way she did when she produced Sharon her gift the other day. "If I give you somethin' you could just look at it instead of asking me what it is," she responds.

Sharon rolls her eyes, hearing irritation in Brenda's voice. She walks over to the table, bending slightly as she spreads the contents on the table, bending over the table at the waist, her hip cocked out as she leans down on her bent elbow, reading. She reads them all, all fourteen of them, her heart clenching painfully. She reads the morgue's report, the one proving he was moved from where he was killed. She reads about the way he died, which was due to blood loss like she expected. He was castrated and suffered from two head lacerations, which was the reason for the blood loss. She turns her head and looks at Brenda, who is sitting at her desk, chewing on a ding dong and watching her.

"He was only charged with one of these," she says, not asking and Brenda nods her head. Sharon lets out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Brenda puts her ding dong down and looks at Sharon as she takes a few deep breaths. "Did you read what they sent up from the morgue?" Sharon nods. "What are you thinkin'?"

Sharon gets up, opening her eyes and then looking at Brenda. "I don't think she did it," Sharon answers truthfully.

"Why not?"

"It's a … I have a feeling," she tells her and then smiles when Brenda shakes her head, obviously disapproving. "It's a gut feeling, which I know isn't proof, but I don't see proof that she did it either. The way I see it, as of right now, we don't have enough evidence. Mathew is saying that he just happened to walk in on a body, and we're still waiting to see if his alibi will pan out. Molly has no alibi, which of course doesn't look good, but even if she did it..."

"She didn't do it alone," Brenda finishes. Brenda sighs, rolling her head from side to side. "It's Saturday," Brenda says, looking up at Sharon.

Sharon raises an eyebrow and then smiles when she realizes what she's saying. Sharon looks at her watch and then at Brenda. "We'll have other Saturdays," she says before she even realizes it.

Brenda beams at her. "Glad you're startin' to realize it," she says. Brenda's cell phone rings and she quickly reaches for it. "It's the real estate broker," she says to Sharon and then picks up. "Hello Mr. Danskin … I'm fine, thanks … Really? … You think you could get me in tomorrow instead? I won't be able to go see it today … Well, I don't know … Mr. Danskin, if you were to … I would really appreciate it if you would stop interruptin' me for one. And, tomorrow I could go around noon if that's the only time you can show me … Alright, well, thanks for callin' … Bye, bye now." Sharon looks up at Brenda as she lets out a tired breath. "I have to go see an apartment tomorrow," she informs her.

"That's nice," Sharon says. "Where at?" She walks back to the table and sits down, looking at the reports.

"It's about fifteen minutes from here," she tells her, and then looks up at her. "Ten minutes from your place," she adds softly.

"That's..." Sharon turns to her slowly, licking her lips. "It's convenient," she finally says, her throat drying.

Brenda nods her head and then goes to say something, opening her mouth, but then decides against it. "We have no reason to hold her, do we?" Brenda asks instead.

"Not for much longer," Sharon says, turning back around to the reports. "We need to speak to Mathew again, see what he has to say about Molly Smith. Until he's cleared, I think it's safe to assume that his alibi won't pan out. Something about him – about this entire situation – isn't adding up with me. Why would they move him to the table? Why not just leave him where he was?"

"I don't know," Brenda responds exasperatedly.

"You think she did it?" Sharon questions curiously.

"I think … There's always a possibility, but I can't be certain until I have either a confession or some proof."

"If she did," Sharon says, turning around and looking at Brenda, "I would think it was in self-defense. The man's more than twice her size," Sharon says. "I could understand this if it were in self-defense," Sharon admits, looking up at Brenda.

"Because of their record?" Sharon nods. "But that's only one side of the story," Brenda says.

Sharon narrows her eyes at Brenda. "That _one_ side of the story should tell you enough." Sharon gets up from her seat, letting out a sigh. She's too close to this case, way too close. "You see things differently when you understand it, Brenda Leigh," she tells her sadly.

Brenda sees the sadness in her eyes, hears it in her voice. "Sharon," Brenda says softly, causing Sharon to stop as she was about to walk out of the room. "Uhm..." Brenda licks her lips, not certain how to approach what she wants to ask.

Sharon shakes her head, already knowing where this is about to go, but not letting it. "I'm going to go see Chief Pope," she tells her. "You could go ahead and interview Mathew without me."

Brenda frowns as Sharon leaves, her hips swaying slightly in her blue dress. Brenda has her own gut feeling right now, one she doesn't like. She wants to know what Sharon means by understanding Molly's story. She's almost certain that she knows, well, knows a little, but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions. She knows that Sharon doesn't talk much about her past before the girls were born, and she has a feeling that it has something to do with that. She remembers the time she asked her about the scar between her back and neck, the way she tensed and avoided answering the question. That wasn't the first time she did it. Once Brenda had asked her about the father of her kids when they were talking around the topic, but she hadn't answered what Brenda asked, avoiding it by kissing her instead. Brenda's sure that her husband, Eric, has something to do with it all. But this isn't something she can just ask Sharon.

* * *

Sharon leaves Chief Pope's office after being denied to leave the case. She doesn't think it's a good idea for her to be working on another case that wraps around domestic violence. She can already see herself starting to be biased, which is something Captain Sharon Raydor isn't. That is until you put her in a situation like this, and then she can't help being biased. She couldn't possibly tell that to Chief Pope, though. So of course he dismissed her quickly, telling her he expects to hear back from her before the day is over. Sometimes she really can't stand that man.

Sharon goes upstairs to her office quickly, looking to see if she has anything in there to change into, which she doesn't. She groans aloud, leaving her own office and going down to Major Crimes after checking on her own team. Her feet are killing her. She's been wearing heels for most of the past 24 hours, surely not good for her feet, but she has no other choice, not being able to get home. When she gets downstairs, using her card to get in, she sees Brenda and the rest of the Major Crime division coming towards their desks. She follows them, taking the seat she had earlier as they all huddle together in seats and on desk. Brenda talks for a while, all of them listening and then she starts sending out assignments for them. Gabriel and Julio are sent out; they're in search of something that could be the murder weapon. They're going to re-search the house, and take uniformed police officers along so they can do a grid search. The rest of them are going to do what they can there.

Brenda sits down on the side of the desk Sharon's at as she reads something. Sharon looks up at her quickly and then down to the chief's bare legs, noticing the way her skirt slid up past her knee. Sharon has to clear her throat to control the way her body's overheating, her eyes lingering far too long. Sharon's reading some text messages between Mathew and Molly. None of them seem helpful, but she doesn't want to not read them and then miss out on something that turns out to be important. She gets to a text message about Molly telling him they needed to talk, which is followed by his reply asking why, and then a few more which explains that she might be pregnant. Sharon gasps out loud, looking up at Brenda.

"What?" Brenda asks, removing her glasses and sitting her papers down.

"Let me keep reading first," she tells her and continues to read.

She gets up and starts reading, her body tired from sitting, but then as she stands she feels how tired her feet are from walking and standing. With a groan, she steps out of her shoes, shrinking down to her 5'6 self. She lets out a small sound from the back of her throat when her feet connect with the cool ground, and though she knows how dirty this floor must be, that's the last thing on her mind. Brenda smiles to herself, watching as Sharon starts walking back and forth, reading slowly, flipping through the pages. She can't help but admire her for a moment, but that moment passes quickly because she can feel someone watching her as she watches Sharon. Brenda blushes and then looks back down to her paper.

Sharon finishes and then turns to the rest of the team. "She was pregnant," she says slowly, watching eyebrows crawl up brows. "They thought it was Mathew's. And, they seemed to be seriously contemplating the idea of her leaving her husband," she says slowly, words perfectly pronounced.

"Which would explain the divorce attorney," Tao adds in.

Sharon nods, smiling at him and then looks back down at the papers in her hand. "But then she told him that it was her husband's and that she wasn't going to leave him." Sharon sighs, going on. "He said he wanted proof, but she told him that it wouldn't matter if it was his or not. She told him she couldn't leave her husband, that he wouldn't allow it. About a week later she told him that she had an abortion, and he said he didn't believe her … I gathered that they spoke about it in person because later on in that same day he tells her that he's sorry for accusing her for something or the other. To sum it all up … Mathew told her that he understood why she had the abortion. He told her they could get past this, that it wouldn't effect their lives together. On Thursday, the night that her husband..." Sharon can't even say it, the words not able to form. "That night she texted him and told him what happened, told him her husband left for the night, and asked him to come get her."

Brenda gets up, rubbing her palm on her head, getting rid of the first signs of a headache. "This just keeps gettin' more and more interesting, doesn't it?!" Sharon passes her the papers and then sits back down on the chair. "So what are y'all thinkin'?"

"That it's about time for lunch," Provenza groans. Brenda scowls at him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"We don't have enough to pin this on them," Sharon says, sighing and letting her head fall down on her hands, her hands holding her up at her brow. She doesn't know when shadowing starting meaning she was so involved. She's just about had enough with all this murder talk. "What we have is just enough to suspect them, question them further on it. There's no point in going back in there until we have tangible proof."

"Captain's right," Flynn agrees, looking through his own set of papers, looking for clues.

Brenda looks at the time and then sighs. "Fine. Y'all take your break, have your lunch... Someone make sure the two of them have some water."

"I'll do it," Sharon volunteers and slides her shoes on.

"Okay," Brenda responds and then on second thought stops her. "Wait," she says. Sharon turns around looking at her and then Brenda walks closer to her. "I'm going to order somethin'," she tells her. "You want somethin'?"

"Uh, just get me whatever you're getting," she tells her. Brenda nods, smiling and then Sharon leaves. Sharon gets water for both Mathew and Molly, bringing Mathew's his first and then Molly's.

Molly accepts the water and then smiles at Sharon. "Do you know how much longer I'll be here?" Sharon shakes her head. "Am I suspect?" Sharon goes to answer, but hesitates and Molly nods her head. "I am. The wife is always a suspect," she says.

"I guess you're right," she says, hand on the door.

"Captain Raydor," Molly calls softly, her voice sweeter than it was before. Sharon lets go of the door and turns around, making a humming sound. "I didn't kill my husband," she tells her. Sharon opens her mouth to say something, but Molly doesn't let her. "We all say that, yes, I know," she says smiling. "Believe it or not, I loved him," she says sadly, almost as if she's ashamed of it. Sharon knows the feeling. "I couldn't have actually killed him. Wanted to..." Molly dips her head slightly, smiling. "But I couldn't do it."

"Okay," Sharon says. She turns back to the door, taking a deep breath, and then leaves. She believes her, maybe more now than she did before. She just hopes this doesn't all blow up in her face. She makes her way back to the murder room and then goes to Brenda's office, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Brenda asks, looking into Sharon's eyes.

"No," she tells her, not hiding it. She turns her head and sees the blinds are already closed and is thankful for that. "This case is..." Sharon closes her mouth abruptly, pursing her lips and shaking her head. She walks behind Brenda's desk, resting against the ledge at the window. Brenda turns her chair around and looks up at her, questioning eyes. "It's bringing up memories that I don't like to think about," she tells her.

"Do you want to tell me about them? Maybe share the burden," she suggests.

Sharon doesn't say anything at first, staring out of the window, and then she lets out a shaky breath, realizing she's on the verge of tears. "Not really," she tells her, licking her lips. "Maybe," she then says brokenly. She tilts her head back, closing her eyes and breathing. "I lost a baby once," she tells her.

"Oh," Brenda says surprised, not expecting that. "What made you think of that?"

Sharon sniffs and feels Brenda's hand on her face, wiping away a tear. Brenda caring only makes her actually begin to cry, and she really hates crying. "It's just one of many thoughts today has brought to the surface," she tells her. She opens her eyes and looks at Brenda, putting her hand over the one wiping away her tears. "I've never told anybody about it. Do want me to tell..."

"If you want to," she interrupts. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sharon nods her head, closing her eyes back. "It was a little over a year before I gave birth to Sarah," she tells her, her hand on Brenda's falling, coming to her lap. "I had a miscarriage. My husband and I were arguing … And, he pushed me … And, I fell down the stairs." Sharon's shoulders start to shake as she tries to hold in her tears. "I didn't even know I was pregnant, but as soon as I found out that I lost my baby..." Sharon starts crying harder, no longer talking.

Brenda gets up and wraps her arms around Sharon, soothing her. She shushes her, sliding her hand through her hair softly, and slowly rocking back and forth. "It's okay," she whispers into Sharon's ear. She places a kiss on it and then whispers it again.

Sharon wants to tell her the whole story, but as she cries, cries for something she's lost 25 years ago, she can't seem to find the words. She wants to tell her the complete truth, not the version she told the people at the hospital that night. She wants to tell Brenda how her husband purposely pushed her down the stairs, how it wasn't the first time, but she can't, which makes her cry harder. She had only cried once for the lost of her unborn child, which was when she realized that she was pregnant with a child that would've been a result of the first time her husband raped her, but that was the only other time. All her bottled up emotions are coming out, running down her face and onto Brenda's shoulder, into her hair, as she continues trying to calm her.

When Sharon's cries turn to soft sounds Brenda pulls away and looks into Sharon's red eyes. "You can tell me these things," Brenda tells her softly. "You can't hold them in forever," she whispers as she strokes her face.

Sharon tries to smile, but she can't. "I appreciate it," she tells her, her voice sounding odd to her ears. She clears her throat and then looks away. "Thanks for..." Sharon makes a hand gesture.

"You don't need to thank me. This is part of what I'm here for," she says and then leans forward and kisses her softly. Sharon leans forward, kissing her back, sighing softly at the soft caresses of her lips. Brenda parts her lips for her and then a moan comes from Brenda before she can even stop it.

There's a knock on the door, one that makes them jump apart quickly. Brenda wipes the corner of her mouth and stands in front of Sharon, who is now looking the other way, hiding her puffy eyes and red face. The door opens and it's Buzz.

"Uh, Captain Raydor, you're being requested by the victim's wife. She says there's something she needs to tell you, but she'll only tell it to you."

"_Her?_" Brenda didn't mean to say it like that, but it still made Sharon turn and glare at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Why does she want to speak to Captain Raydor?"

Buzz is about to answer, but Sharon interrupts. "Just let me go and speak to her," Sharon says, her voice back to that tone she uses when she's clearly moving back to business. "I'll go," she tells him. Buzz nods and leaves.

Brenda turns to Sharon, who is still glaring at her. "By yourself?"

"I think that's what she was implying when she asked for me." Sharon stands up, walking over to her purse, pulling out her make-up. "I can handle it," she says, seeing the chief give her a look that implies that she might think she can't.

"I know," Brenda says, nodding her head. "You'll put in an earpiece, right?" Sharon nods, looking in her little compact mirror as she wipes around her eyes. Brenda watches her as she cleans her face and then applies fresh make up. She walks over to her right before she's about to put on lipstick and stops her so she can kiss her quickly. "You're beautiful," she whispers against her lips. "Don't ever forget it," she tells her and gives her lips another quick peck.

Sharon's heart flutters in her chest and she has to close her eyes for a second to compose herself before she opens them back to look at Brenda. "So are you," she says, smiling. "You're also really amazing," she adds. She feels like saying something else, but doesn't let herself say it, turning away and putting on her lipstick.

Five minutes later, Sharon's on her way to the interview room and the rest of the team is on their way to watch. Brenda passes her the ear piece and then Sharon puts it in. She goes into the room and lets the officer inside leave, leaving her and Molly alone. She sits down and folds her hand on the table, lacing her fingers together. She looks up at the honey-brown-haired woman and then leans back in her seat.

"Thank you for coming," Molly says, looking up.

Sharon nods her head slowly, licking her lips. "Why did you want to see me?"

"To give you something that you might find important," she responds, leaning forward in her seat. She takes a note out of her pocket and then slides it across the table.

Sharon looks down to the note, and then up at the woman, then back to the note. In her ear she can hear Brenda talking. "Read it out loud," she says. Sharon's not even sure if she wants to read it.

"What is it?" She asks and hears Brenda groaning into the mic before she cuts it back off. She can just hear her complaining about her doing that again.

Molly licks her lips, looking down at the note. "It's from Mathew," she tells her.

Sharon slowly slides the paper the rest of the way and then opens it. "Meet me at Coldwater Park at 5:00 in our spot," she reads aloud. She looks up at Molly expectantly.

"He slipped it into my hand last night when he came to pick up his bag, and..."

"Wait! When he came to pick up his bag?"

"Well, yes," she says slowly, a quizzical expression on her delicate features. "He left it at my house earlier in the day when he came by to..." Molly blushes, looking away.

Sharon smiles, holding back a laugh. "I guess it wasn't the lawn he came to mow," she murmurs, smirking slightly. Molly looks up at her, cheeks slightly red. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Molly smiles, showing her the comment hadn't upset her.

"Okay, so... Mathew came to your house last night, picked up his bag and gave you this?" Molly nods. "Do you two usually meet this early in the morning?"

"No," came her simple response.

"Why did you give me this?"

Molly looks away from Sharon, and for a while she doesn't say anything. Then, she looks back up, straight into Sharon's eyes. "I think he might have killed my husband," she tells her slowly.

Sharon's jaw drops. It's not like she wasn't thinking the exact same thing – because she was – she just hadn't expected that she'd be thinking it. "Why do you think he killed him?"

"He told me he wanted to. Of course, I've said it before as well, but it was different when he said it. He seemed very serious when he said it." Molly shifts in her seat, leaning closer to Sharon. "I was pregnant with what might have been his child, but I didn't want it to be. I told Allen about it, told him that I was pregnant with his baby because that's what I wanted it to be. He called me a whore and said that he didn't believe that he was the father. He said he knew that I had cheated on him, which of course was true, but still it hurt. He said I was having an abortion; he told me there was no way that I could keep the child if I stayed in that house, married to him."

"So you were going to divorce him?"

"At first, yes. It was the second time I thought about it, but I couldn't do it. I made some lie up and told it to Mathew, but he kept insisting that I leave my husband. He was the only one that knew about what was really going on in the house," she informs Sharon. "This morning, I left my house, jogged to the park, but he wasn't there. I waited for a while, but he never came. I was about to come home when the police picked me up."

Sharon nods, looking into Molly's hazel eyes. "But why kill him? If what you're saying is true, why wouldn't he just persuade you to leave your husband?"

"He knew I wouldn't. Not many people can understand that I loved the bastard. You probably think I'm insane."

"No I don't," she quickly assures her. "I understand it."

Molly shakes her head, not believing her. "You couldn't possibly understand. Sometimes I don't understand how I could still love him after the hell he put me through, so I doubt you do."

Sharon puts her hand on Molly's, looking into her eyes. "I understand," she repeats, and Molly nods, understanding Sharon. Sharon looks away and then pulls her hand back, clearing her throat. "I'm going to..." Sharon gets up.

Molly watches her, following her as she walks to the door. "Okay," she says softly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through everything you had to," Sharon says as she opens the door.

"Yeah, me too. And, I'm sorry for whatever it is..."

Sharon nods, not letting her finish and then closes the door. She thinks just how much she understands as she walks to where Brenda and the boys are watching the monitors.

**Flashback _(December 22, 1987, 35 years old, New York)_**

Sharon rocked her baby girl in her arms as she sat on the rocking chair. Eric came in the room and she stared up at him, trying to read him as he approached her. He stood beside her, leaned down and she closed her eyes, not sure what to expect, but what she felt were his lips against her forehead, soft and tender. She let out a soft breath and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She nodded her head and handed him the baby, the one that turned one moth that day. "Let me make you some dinner," she told him. "I'm sure you must be hungry after your long day at work."

"I brought dinner home," he told her. He smiled that rare smile and she actually felt her heart flutter, something she hadn't felt much of the past few years. "You could get it ready if you don't mind."

"Of course," she said and left him with their baby, Sarah. She went down to the kitchen and the first thing she saw were the flowers. He hadn't got her flowers in over six years. She looked at them and was surprised that they were her three favorite flowers. She didn't think he would remember something like that. She felt her eyes getting wet, a smile on her face as she smelt them. There was chocolate and a bottle of her favorite wine. She looked at the flowers, smiling still.

"I thought you might like them," he said to as he entered the room, his hands in his old Levi's.

"They're beautiful," she whispered back and then turned to him.

"I got you something else," he told her and pulled out a small jewelry box.

She hesitated, but she took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She did, smiling as her fingers shook. "What's it for?"

"You," he whispered and watched as she pulled out the small gold necklace with the emerald stone in the middle.

Sharon looked up at him and then back down to the necklace. "I-I-I..."

"You don't have to say anything," he told her, smiling. "I just want you to know I truly am sorry for everything. I'm sorry about yesterday. I want you to know that I appreciate that you stay. And that you try to help me."

Sharon, overwhelmed with emotions, closes the space between them and hugged him. "We're gonna get through this," she whispered. She told herself that every day, but as she said it then she felt it to really be true.

**End of flashback**

"You okay?" Brenda whispers so only Sharon can hear when she steps in the room.

"Yes," she says surely. "Are you going to speak to Mathew?"

"No, you are."

"What?"

"Chief Pope was in here when you were talking to Molly," Tao tells her. "He said that he wants you to be the one to talk to Mathew."

"That man! He wants me to do it alone?"

"Yes," Brenda answers simply. "Do you need someone to be in there with you?"

Sharon takes a cleansing breath. "With me ... No. Instead of me … Yes. You're the _closer_, you should be the one doing the closing."

Brenda lets out a puff of air. "Were you always so difficult?"

Sharon rolls her eyes. "You owe me," she whispers as she leaves the room.

"Of course," she hears Brenda reply as she walks out.

Sharon makes her way to the other room, taking a deep breath as she enters. She doesn't ask to be alone with him. She's not afraid necessarily, but she figures it's better to be safe. Mathew looks up at her, his eyes red and looking tired. He sits up in the seat some, his muscular body no longer looking as relaxed. Sharon takes one of the seats and then looks up at Mathew.

"I already told you all that I know," he tells her quickly.

"I know," she says, smiling. "I didn't come to find out what you know. I came to tell you about what's going to happen with Molly."

"Molly?" Mathew asks, leaning forward.

"Yes," she says slowly, thinking of what to say. She hadn't thought this through long enough on her way there. "Well, I figured you'd want to know what was going to happen to the woman you've been sleeping with."

"I haven't..."

"Mathew," she says soft and slow. "Don't lie to me," she tilts her head, giving him the same look she used to give her kids when she was trying to get the truth out of them. "I can assure you that I already know the truth and it will only make it worse if you lie."

Mathew nods. "We weren't just sleeping together, though. I'm in love with her." Sharon smiles at him, but doesn't say anything. "Did she tell you that?"

"Something of the sort, yes." Sharon licks her lips and then straightens her back. "So would you like for me to tell you what will happen if she goes to jail for murdering her husband?"

"What?" He nearly jumps out of his seat. "She didn't do it."

"Well, who did?"

Mathew shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I think you do," she says, her smile still in place. She places her hands flat on the table and takes a deep breath. "Love can make us do really stupid things. Some more stupid than others, but they're all stupid and because of love. Do you agree?"

"Yes," he answers cautiously.

"I think Molly would agree as well."

"What's this got to do with Mr. Smith?"

_Good question_, Sharon thinks because she's not entirely sure. "Molly loves him, doesn't she?" Mathew simply shakes his. "Yes she does," Sharon tells him. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't love you as well."

"You can't love two people at once. She didn't love him."

"You could love them both in different ways. He was her husband, and you were her ... You were her boyfriend. She loved him because of reasons you couldn't possibly understand, so it didn't seem like love to you. She thinks you understand, but I know you don't." Sharon licks her lips again, feeling them go dry as she tries to make sense of what she's trying to say. "You came in her life when she was in need of something," she tells him, finding it easier as she uses her own life to make it work for her. "She was hurt, broken maybe, but you came and you mended her, gave her the love her husband was neglecting her. You made her feel good about herself even though she'd go home and he'd break her a little more each day. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"You're saying she loved me for giving her what he wasn't, but she still loved him. I get it. But that has nothing to do with why she would have to go to jail for killing him."

"Let's look at this differently." Mathew nods his head. "If Molly were to kill her husband, wouldn't that mean she would be free of him?"

"Yes, but she didn't."

"You can't keep saying she didn't if you don't have any proof saying she didn't."

"I do," he tells her. "She was supposed to be meeting me somewhere," he explains. "She couldn't have killed him because we were meeting each other."

Sharon smiles softly. Finally she feels like she's getting somewhere. "But you weren't there where she was, you were picking up your bag." Mathew stares at her, fumbling to say something. "So maybe Molly killed her husband and then slipped out of the backdoor and that's why you didn't see her there and why you think she was waiting for you."

"No!" Mathew starts running his fingers through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. "She didn't do it. You don't know Molly like I do. Molly could never kill anyone; never."

"People are capable of things people never thought they were – especially women in her situation."

"But not her! Molly would never kill anyone." Sharon sighs, frustrated. She gets up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Sharon turns to him, his pleading eyes big and her heart clenches in her chest, but she pushes that away because she already can tell the truth from that look. "You aren't telling me anything, so I'll just have to work with the information I already have."

Sharon opens the door and then Mathew stands. "I did it," he shouts, gasping almost like he hadn't known he would say it. "I did it," he repeats softly.

"You're just saying that so Molly doesn't get in any trouble," Sharon says to him, only closing the door a fraction.

"No," he says, sitting back down. "I can prove it."

Music to Sharon's ears.

TBC

Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanks to all of you who do give me feedback

This chapter has what will most likely be the only happy Eric/Sharon feel to it in the flashbacks. I lightened it up for a friend, hope you're thankful. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Picks up directly from the end of chapter 11. Wasn't exactly sure how to close up the case, or if the confession even made sense, but that's what happens when I decide to write something I'm not familiar with. If I do another crime, I promise to figure out how the person was killed before I start it.

**Part 12**

"Prove it?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, slowly closing the door. "How can you prove it?" Mathew looks down at his hands and Sharon can see his leg bouncing the same way it did in the house earlier in the morning. "Mathew," she says slowly.

He looks up. "I could tell you how I killed him," he suggests and she sits back down. "The whole story?"

"That would be lovely," she says, her voice staying even, but her blood is rushing.

Mathew takes a few deep breaths and then looks up into Sharon's eyes. "First you have to know I only did this for Molly," he pleads.

"Of course."

He nods. "On Thursday night she called me to come get her after her husband attacked her. We went to my house deeper in Los Angeles and I took care of her wounds the best I could because she said she didn't want to go to the hospital. She kept crying, crying and screaming at me because of what he did. I didn't know what to do. She seemed angry at me for it, but it didn't have anything to do with me. But then I realized it must have everything to do with me, that he must have found out."

"But she never told him," Sharon tells him.

"I know that now. Friday when I came over... When we had sex it was different. She wasn't there mentally, which I understood because a lot was going on, but it still hurt and I blamed him. I left my bag there so I had an excuse to come back to check on her later. When I came to pick up my bag I gave her a note telling her to meet me somewhere in the morning. I knew she would go, and I knew he would soon be leaving for work around the same time." Mathew takes a deep breath and then goes on. "I came this morning, knowing she would be gone and that he would be there. I have a key, which I used and I had my bag full of supplies, which would be my excuse to be there. He was in the living room when I saw him, and I just wanted to talk to him, but when I mentioned that Molly and I were in love..." Mathew groans. "I didn't know that he didn't know. He came at me like he was going to hit me," he tells her and she nods, pursing her lips. "So I protected myself by hitting him in the head with this expensive candle holder they have."

"Candle holder?"

"Yeah. It's glass with pointy edges, and it's pretty heavy. He tumbled, but it didn't do anything really. So I hit him again as he tried to reach for me. There was blood getting on the floor and it was going to be too much to clean so I picked him up by his shoulders and dragged him to the back of the house. I left him by the stairs and then I remembered my bag, and it had the shears in it..." Sharon cringes. "It was payback for making her kill our baby. I didn't plan on him dying, just getting pretty hurt. But he lost a lot of blood," Mathew looks away, his hands trembling.

* * *

Sharon's sitting down at the desk that she's called hers for the day when she feels someone tap her on her shoulder. She turns her head slowly and then sees that it's Molly Smith. She smiles, standing up. She notices that the woman's wearing jogging pants, which she hadn't noticed before. She also realizes she's much taller than she looks sitting, which would of course be because of her long legs. Sharon, standing with her shoes off again is only a few inches shorter than her, almost four, but Sharon still feels small compared to the tall, thin woman. She steps into her shoes and then she's standing taller than her, though her feet are yelling at her for being so cruel to them.

"I wanted to thank you," Molly says, pushing her sunglasses further on her nose.

"Thank me for what?" Sharon asks, confused.

Molly shrugs. "I guess for believing what I said. A lot of police officers that I've dealt with could learn a lot from you."

Provenza laughs from his seat and Sharon shoots him a glare. "You're welcome," she responds, smiling at the other woman. "I meant to tell you that you should apply heat to your bruises," she tells her softly so only she can hear. "It'll help with the healing process. There's also an oil..."

"Would you mind walking out with me? I'm not really comfortable..."

"Of course. I actually need to head out as well." She turns around. "Give me a second." She goes into Brenda's office. "I'm going to go to my car quickly," she tells Brenda as she reaches for her purse, opening it.

"Mhm," Brenda mumbles, chewing her cold lunch. Brenda looks out of the office and sees Molly waiting. "You're going somewhere with _that _woman?"

"I could have sworn that's what you used to call me," she responds, smirking. "And, I'm just walking her out," she answers. "I want to get my camera," she tells Brenda. "If I have to be here, doing nothing for another two hours, then I might as well find something productive to busy myself with instead."

"You finished your paperwork already?"

"Not everyone works as slow as you, honey." Brenda looks up at Sharon, who then slightly blushes, turning to leave. She grabs her jacket and starts walking. "I'm gonna go now."

"Bye, honey," she calls after her, teasing like, not caring that the others most likely can hear her.

Sharon walks past the guys, fighting back the blush she knows is threatening to appear. Molly follows her automatically and they walk to the elevator together in silence. They wait for the next available one, which comes quickly and then they step into the empty elevator. Sharon presses the button for the lobby and then turns to Molly. Sharon puts on her jacket and then smiles at the woman.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Molly asks, not breaking away from Sharon's gaze when the woman's eyes get big.

"No," Sharon answers quickly. Molly raises her eyebrow in disbelief, grinning at her. Sharon rolls her eyes and turns away, looking at the numbers as they descend. They reach the floor and they get off, walking outside. The sun's already set, and the streets lit up by street lights. Sharon goes in her pocket and pulls out her business card and her pen that she'd put in there. "I'm going to give you my card," she tells her, writing something on the back of it. "This is the name of the oil I was telling you about." She hands the card to her, then putting her hands into her pocket.

"Thanks," Molly responds. "Can I ask you something?"

Sharon hesitates for a moment, but then nods her head. "Sure," she says, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions and then say the wrong thing," she tells her. "I'm just curious..."

Sharon nods, understanding what she wants to ask her. "I was in an abusive marriage," she says slowly, looking down at the ground. "We were married for nearly twenty years, and we've been separated for about the same amount of time."

"You didn't divorce him?" Molly asks, shocked.

Sharon looks up at her, a small smile on her lips as she shakes her head. "No. It's all very Catholic," she tells her, small smile still in place.

Molly gives her a soft laugh and then leans against the lamppost. "How could you take that for twenty years? I've only been married for three and I felt like giving up."

Sharon sighs, looking back at the ground. "We had good years," she tells her. "The first five years were full of some of the best times I've ever had in life. Those five years, though we were fighting all the time, we made up before we went to bed and it was okay."

"So what happened?"

"He'd been looking for a job, and it was hard for him. Three years after those five was about the time that he started drinking more than he should have. I pretended like I didn't know, but he was starting to spend his time in bars when he was supposed to be looking for a job." Sharon purses her lips, looking up at Molly for a moment and then goes on. "I think that might have been my first mistake," she tells her softly.

"You can't blame yourself for that," Molly's sweet tone making Sharon smile.

"It's not the turning the eye that gets me. I left him to go to Italy for half a year during the time he was struggling because I couldn't take being around him. My parents paid for the trip, and I didn't tell him where I was going. He didn't know until my parents finally confessed, and by then I was already starting a new life with a man I met out there. He came to Italy, and searched for me, which wasn't hard because my parents knew where I was and told him. He'd been there for two days before I actually saw him because I was staying with the guy I was talking about. I was with him when my husband saw me; we were holding hands, stopping every now and then to kiss. I didn't see my husband until he came up to us and punched the other man in the face."

"Wow," Molly gasps, mouth ajar. Sharon nods, pursing her lips.

"We were okay for a while after that. He apologized for the drinking, and I apologized for cheating on him. The apologies never stopped between us because we both knew the other hadn't forgiven us. It wasn't until a year later that he hit me for the first time. I was planning on going back to Italy because there was so much I wanted to learn. I wanted to become a chef, and that's the only reason I wanted to go back. He didn't believe me and we'd argued about it, but I told him it wasn't up for discussion. He'd been drinking that night, I could smell it, and I didn't want to be around him. I was going to go to my friend's house, but he said I couldn't. He didn't believe me, which I understood at the time because I wouldn't have believed me either with my history. After he hit me, I tried to just let him cool down naturally, but it wasn't working. He didn't want me to leave, and I stopped trying. We had sex, which was rough and painful, but I let him and then I went to my best friend's house to cry and spend the night."

"Why did you go back? If you had somewhere you could go, then why go back?"

"I loved him," she tells her simply and Molly nods. "I thought we could fix it, overlook it, push it away … I just felt like we didn't have to end our marriage on that. The hitting continued until he went to AA. After that, things were working for us. I guess since I started seeing a change in him, the good coming back, I knew there was hope. I felt that I could help him stay strong, and that would make our marriage work. But then he slipped back into drinking, and he blamed it on me, and the hitting started again. The hitting turned into forced sex, which led to me really hating myself."

"Which is why you couldn't leave. That's how I felt," Molly tells her. "Allen made me feel like if I left him, got away from it all, it wouldn't matter. He told me that nobody would love me better, and that nobody would want me. I believed him. Mathew and I would have never worked because in my mind I knew that he would hurt me."

"Yes," Sharon nods, knowing the feeling herself. "I've wrecked a lot of relationships because I think just like that. Either they aren't going to stay, or if they do, then they'll just treat me like my husband did." Sharon looks at Molly, considering her words. "It's not true, though. You're still young, and you have your life ahead of you. Don't let anyone else control your happiness, especially not someone who isn't worth your time."

"You neither," Molly says, wiping away a single tear.

"I'm starting to see things through different eyes now. I think I'm finally learning that I can be happy." Sharon sighs, thinking about Brenda. Brenda's making her see a lot of things lately. "You'll find someone who will make you see that what he made you think is a lie. Just remember not to push them all away because someone is going to prove to you that they're worth all the time you have."

Molly smiles, nodding her head. "Thanks, Captain Raydor,"

Sharon rolls her eyes, smiling at the young women. "You can call me, Sharon," she tells her and then runs her fingers through her hair again. "My cell's on my card if you ever need it," she tells her.

Molly nods, smiling. She walks over to Sharon and hugs her. "Thanks, Sharon," she whispers, hugging her quickly. Sharon hugs her back and then she pulls back.

"Take care of yourself, Molly," she tells her and the younger woman nods her head, walking away.

Sharon sighs, walking back into the building. She goes down to the parking garage and gets her camera from her car. She goes back upstairs, going to the desk she was at before. She gathers her things from it and then goes into Brenda's office. Brenda smiles up at her as she talks on the phone to someone and Sharon returns the smile, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She brings her stuff to the table in Brenda's office, clearing the other things from it. She walks over to Brenda's desk, waiting for her to get off the phone, leaning against the edge.

Brenda hangs up the phone smiling, looking at Sharon. Brenda looks down to the report and then to the blonde. "You still haven't finished it," she points out.

"Mr. Danskin called back and I've been on the phone with him the whole time." Brenda runs her hand over Sharon's leg, out of view of anyone else. "Can I come over tonight?"

Sharon looks down at Brenda's hand on her leg, caressing it and then back at Brenda. "I sort of thought you were already," she admits. Brenda smiles brightly. "What time are you going to look at the apartment?"

Brenda looks at the paper she was taking her notes on. "10:30," she tells her. "So we can have breakfast together in the morning," she says smiling.

Sharon smiles as well, looking into Brenda's eyes. "Well you need to finish these forms before we can even think about leaving," Sharon finally says.

Brenda pouts. "I could just take them with me."

Sharon shakes her head, getting up. "You're not leaving until you finish your work," she tells her seriously. Brenda pouts further. "That pouting doesn't work with me, Brenda Leigh. I have two daughters and they can prove to you that it doesn't work."

"Fine," she exaggerates, turning into her seat. She reaches down and picks up her bag, getting the laptop that Sharon made her bring. She opens it, bringing it to life, typing in her password and then puts it down. "Here you go," she says to Sharon.

Sharon gets her camera bag, deciding that she wants to stay over there instead. She moves a few things to the side and takes the end of Brenda's desk for the computer and her bag. She brings a chair around, sitting down. She hooks up her camera to the computer and then turns on the camera, putting it on her crossed legs, resting it there. She minimizes the opened applications and then is brought to the desktop. She smiles, looking from the desktop to Brenda. It's a picture of her, one that Brenda took when she wasn't looking. Sharon doesn't like the picture and almost deleted it when she was uploading the pictures to her own computer, but Brenda protested, saying that she loved it. Sharon smiles to herself and then goes on with what she's about to do.

"You didn't eat your lunch," Brenda says, causing Sharon to look up at her, not expecting her to say anything.

"It's almost six; lunch is over," she tells her.

"You haven't eaten anything other than that apple this mornin'," she says without looking up from the paperwork that Sharon insists she completes before leaving.

Sharon rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at the pictures, uploading them to Brenda's computer. "I'll eat when we get to the house. Do you want to cook something or order?"

"It's up to you," Brenda answers noncommittally.

"We'll cook," she tells her, slipping off her shoes. "And then take a bath," she leaves it open, sort of like a question, but really a suggestion. Brenda hums her approval. "And then..." Sharon makes her own humming sound, scrolling through the pictures.

"We'll sleep," Brenda says, surprising the other woman, but she doesn't show it.

They've never just slept together. Brenda's never asked to come over to sleep at her house unless they had planned on doing much more than that. Sharon likes the idea of just getting ready for bed and sleeping next to the blonde. Sharon hasn't just slept with anyone since she was married, which is shocking to her when she thinks about it, but it's not like she's seriously dated anyone other than that guy Anthony since she was married. Sharon never stayed at his house, though, and Sharon never let him spend the night at hers because she had the girls. So the last time she just slept with someone she was also sleeping with was decades ago. Sharon likes that it's Brenda that will be the first.

Sharon looks up at Brenda, watching her work, not wanting to interrupt, but she's been wondering about their Thanksgiving plans since the morning. Brenda looks up at her, eyebrow raised and Sharon smiles, looking away. "Do you want to come grocery shopping with me tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure," Brenda answers simply, looking back at the form.

"What do you want to make?" Sharon asks a little while later, trying to think of what she could make for just two people.

Brenda finishes filling out the response she was writing and then puts her pen down, looking at Sharon. "It's up to you. I want to make you dessert, though," she tells her, smiling.

"_You_ want to make _me_ dessert?"

"Yes; don't sound so shocked. I may not know how to do all those fancy things you do, but I can make a few things. And, I want to make dessert for you."

Sharon nods her head, running her fingers through her hair, bringing it away from her face. "What do you want to make me?" Sharon asks as she reaches for the pen in her pocket and then gets her notepad from her bag, reaching over and then sitting back down.

"It's going to be a surprise," she tells her, smiling brightly, eyes gleaming. "I'll bring it with me."

Sharon accepts her answer and then starts thinking about what they could make for dinner. She hasn't cooked Thanksgiving for two before; the smallest amount that ever came over for Thanksgiving was five people including herself. "You want to make turkey breasts, or skip the turkey altogether?"

Brenda's used to big Thanksgiving's, turkey was always something she had for Thanksgiving dinner. But this was her first Thanksgiving after divorcing Fritz, and her first without her parents in a long while, and her first with Sharon – because she's sure there will be more to come. This is a lot of first for her, so she decides that it'll also be her first without turkey. "No turkey," she finally tells her and then Sharon nods her head, looking at something on the computer. Brenda goes back to the form, thankful that she's almost finished.

"Here's an idea we can work with. How about Cornish hens?" Brenda hums her approval and Sharon writes it down on her lists, on the one of what they will be making and the grocery list.

Sharon lets Brenda finish her work and on her own goes through recipes, looking for recipes she likes. She finds one and then decides that she'll go with it, bookmarking it and writing down the ingredients for it. She sits there and plans out their entire menu, except dessert of course. She finishes up, a full list of things she needs to get from the supermarket tomorrow. She tucks her notepad back in her bag and goes back to the pictures she was editing. For the next fifteen minutes they work like that, Sharon on the computer and Brenda filling out the report, the two of them comfortable with the silence as they work on separate tasks.

* * *

It's a little after seven when Sharon and Brenda are packed up and ready to go. Forms have been brought to Chief Pope, messes have been cleaned, files and pictures put in proper places, and the boys released to head home. Sharon and Brenda double-check everything, making sure it's all where it needs to be and then they leave, heading down to the parking garage. They drive to Sharon's house, Brenda parking on the street and Sharon bringing her Mercedes into her garage. They enter the house through the door in the garage, bringing them into the kitchen, and then make their way to the living room. Brenda puts her shoes in the spot she always does and hangs up her coat in the closet, taking Sharon's from her and doing it as well. Sharon goes upstairs and gets out of her dress, putting on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

When she gets back downstairs Brenda's pouring them both a glass of wine, sitting at the kitchen island. Sharon takes the glass that's offered to her, quickly drinking from it, sighing. "God, I needed that." Sharon puts her glass down and then goes over to the fridge, seeing what she took out the previously day to make for her Saturday dinner. She finds nothing, so goes to the freezer. "Looks like we're having shrimp," she announces. "How does stir-fry sound?" Sharon questions, turning to face her after pulling the bag out.

"Great," Brenda chirps, sipping her wine and getting up. She takes the shrimp from Sharon, walking to the sink to clean them. "So I was wonderin' if you were busy in the mornin'," Brenda says after a while.

Sharon's getting a pot for some white rice as she answers. "You mean after we go to the supermarket?"

Brenda shakes her head and then realizes Sharon can't see her. "No," she tells her, placing a shrimp into the bowl. "I mean before that."

"Nope," Sharon answers simply, coming over to the sink, rinsing the pot and then taking it over to where she keeps the rice. Brenda doesn't say anything else and Sharon doesn't either, thinking Brenda would continue. Sharon finishes with the rice, putting it on the stove and then gathers her vegetables. She brings the vegetables to the counter, standing next to Brenda. "Why do you ask?" Sharon finally asks, seeing that Brenda hadn't planned on inquiring further.

"Well..." Brenda turns to Sharon for a moment, giving her a smile, and then turns back to the shrimp. "I thought that you could come with me to see the apartment. It would be easier if you came, and then we could just go straight to the store instead of me coming back here to meet you." Sharon makes a humming sound, one of the ones that Brenda doesn't like. "That's not an answer," she informs the woman.

"I know," Sharon tells her, reaching for a knife. She begins washing the snow peas, mushrooms, and the pepper as Brenda starts to speak again.

"You know, if you don't want to come with me, I do understand." Brenda continues cleaning the shrimp.

"I guess I could go," Sharon finally says as she's cutting the pepper into strips. Sharon's about to change the topic when her house phone rings. She groans, putting the knife down and then wipes her hands and goes into the living room to grab the cordless.

"Hello," Sharon answers, cradling the phone between her shoulder and head, walking back into the kitchen, grabbing her wine glass on her way back to the sink.

"Hey," comes the soft voice on the other end. "I've been calling your cell, but I guess you turned it off. How are you doing?"

Sharon sips from her wine, sighing as she starts cutting again. "I'm fine, a little busy, but besides that everything's going well. How about you, Paige? How's Richard?"

"We're doing well. I'm calling because you told me to call back about the RSVP," Paige informs her.

Sharon groans, putting the knife down. "Well, of course the girls will be attending the wedding with me," she says.

"I got them already. Sarah sent her RSVP last week and included Jessica, but they didn't know about you."

"Oh," Sharon says, frowning. She looks at Brenda, who is already looking at her, but then the blonde turns away, finishing up the last few shrimp. "Well, I don't know if I'll be bringing anyone."

"You want me to just put you down for two? I would much rather over count than be short."

Sharon drinks the rest of her wine and then puts the glass back down on the countertop. "I guess that would be best," she agrees.

"Okay," Paige says and Sharon can hear her typing it. "If you do come alone there's someone Mom thinks you should meet."

Sharon groans inwardly. "Tell your mother to stop trying to set me up with people. I don't know why she even tries anymore. I swear my sister has the worst taste in men."

Paige laughs. "This guy's great, though. He owns his own chain of restaurants back on the east and he's only been married once. He's childless, hot, and obviously wealthy," Paige tells her, selling the man in a persuasive voice.

"Paige," she says in a warning tone, turning to Brenda who is looking at her questioningly. "I'm not interested."

"Okay, okay. But you and I both know that Mom's not going to let you off the hook that easily. She's already set him at the same table as you."

"No," Sharon practically whines. "Your mom will stop at nothing, will she?!" Sharon bends down and gets her wok out, bringing it to the sink. Brenda takes it from her, rinsing it and then bringing it to the stove.

"She's just looking out for you, you know," the soft voice tells her. "I'm just glad it's not me anymore. Once I started dating Richard she stopped. We just need to get you a boyfriend and she'll back off."

Sharon laughs softly. "I just figured out who I'll be bringing with me to the wedding," she informs her. "Maybe your mother will get the hint then and stop."

"Anyone I know?" Paige asks gleefully, fishing for information.

"No, not yet. Soon, though," she tells her surely. "I should get off the phone. I'm supposed to be helping make dinner right now."

"Sorry about that. Text me sometime, Aunt Sharon."

"I will. Tell Richard I said hello."

"Okay. We love you. Tell the kids I said hey," she responds.

"Love you guys, too. And, I'll tell them. Bye," she says, hanging up the phone.

Sharon takes the phone back to the living room, putting it on its charger. Since she's already in the living room she takes the chance to put on some music. The first song to come on is _There Ain't Nothing Wrong With the Radio_, one of the most ridiculous songs she's ever heard, but one that Brenda just loves. It puts a smile on her face, listening to the song about some guy's car radio; country singers really would sing of anything. She goes back into the kitchen where Brenda's looking in the cabinets for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sharon asks as she comes to stand behind Brenda.

"Vegetable oil," Brenda answers, sort of distant.

Sharon purses her lips and then moves away, bending down and getting the oil out. "I got it," she informs her and then pours a little into the pan and then closes it back up, putting it up. She turns the pan on and then looks at Brenda. "Are you okay?" Brenda shrugs her shoulders, bringing the vegetables over to the stove. Sharon puts the minced garlic into the pan and then turns to Brenda. "You're not really good with hiding your emotions," Sharon tells her. "No matter how good you think you are, I can see right through it."

Brenda rolls her eyes, getting up on the counter, letting Sharon do the rest of the work. "Then what's wrong with me?" Brenda asks her, taking one of the strips of pepper and biting it.

"That I don't know, but I can tell something's bothering you." Sharon starts putting things into the pan once the garlic gets tender.

"I'm just tired, I guess," Brenda tells her, sighing and rolling her head on her neck. Sharon stirs the vegetables and then turns to look at Brenda, her eyes saying she doesn't believe her. Brenda sighs again, this time deeper. Brenda, not wanting to discuss what's really going through her mind, decides to change the topic. "Do you still talk to your husband?"

Sharon, surprised by the question, nearly burns her hand on the hot surface of the stove. "What?" Sharon asks, voice high-pitched.

"I was just wonderin'," she tells her sheepishly, suddenly feeling like that was the last question she should have asked.

"No," Sharon tells her simply. She adds the rest of the ingredients into the pan, stirring them. "Why?"

"Why what?" Brenda asks, confusion thick in her voice.

"Why are you wondering about my husband?"

Brenda shrugs her shoulders, looking over to Sharon. "You don't talk about him."

"I don't talk about any of my exes either, but you don't ask about them," she returns quickly.

"Well you aren't still datin' any of 'em," she says as she gets off the counter, making her way to the wine. "Separation seems to be a way of saying that there's a chance you'll just get back together, that you just needed a break. At least that's how it seems to me."

"Is this what this is about, your insecurities?" Sharon seethes, violently stirring their dinner. Brenda stares at her, mouth ajar. Sharon breathes through her nose, turning the pan of food off. "I'm sorry," she tells her, still not looking at her. Sharon turns off the rice, watching it through the clear top as she takes a few deep breaths. She turns to Brenda, who is still staring at her. "I didn't mean that."

Brenda turns away, pouring herself a big glass of wine. "I think you did," she says to her, bringing the wine to her mouth and drinking a big swallow.

"I don't like to talk about him," Sharon tells her, turning back around. "And, I'll never go back to him. You don't have to worry about that."

Brenda sits down at the island, looking into her wine glass. "Maybe if you weren't so secretive..." Brenda sighs. Brenda doesn't like how she feels sometimes around Sharon. She wants to know so much about her, know everything there is to know, and when Sharon keeps it in, it makes Brenda feel like Sharon just wants to keep her out. "Sharon," she calls softly, looking up at the woman who is staring at the pot on the stove.

"Brenda, I don't want to talk anymore. Just go into the living room and I'll bring the dinner to you."

Brenda gets up, ready to go into the living room, but decides not to. "I'm not going to let you push me away. We don't have to talk about this right now, but we will have to talk about it at some point."

"Brenda, I..."

"No, Sharon," Brenda interrupts. She walks to Sharon, using a firm grip to turn her, but not enough to hurt her. "Look at me," she pleads, her voice stern, but her eyes showing her vulnerability. Sharon turns and then looks up at her, her lips pursed tightly. "I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon; whether you like it or not, you're going to have to start openin' up to me."

Sharon takes Brenda's hand off her arm and turns back to the food. "When you're mad at me, I'd like it if you wouldn't touch me," she tells her softly.

"I'm not mad at you," she tells her defensively.

"Okay," she says simply and then reaches for the two plates. "My husband used to say the same thing," she tells her absently, spooning rice onto the plate. "He used to tell me he wasn't mad at me, that he was just upset, or that it was work, or that it was because I served that thing he really hated for dinner, and then he'd touch me like that, but harder, make me pay attention when he was talking to me." Sharon closes her eyes for a second, breathing, moving away when she feels Brenda's hand on her arm. "I don't open up because I don't want to get attached," she admits.

"Sharon..."

"No," she protests, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just have dinner?"

"Of course," Brenda finally says, wanting so badly to comfort Sharon, but respecting that she doesn't want her to.

Sharon nods, taking both of their plates. "Get some more wine please." Sharon brings their food to the table and has a seat. She feels like she's breaking, falling into a million pieces every time she's around Brenda. She hates it. But at the same time she loves it. She just needs to know that Brenda will be there to pick up the pieces once she's completely broken.

TBC

One more update before Christmas. And then on Christmas I'll be uploading their Thanksgiving day and night. Excited again.

Editing note: The time periods for things that happened in the past has been changed. It was written incorrectly. It said the drinking started 3 years into the marriage, but it was really 3 years after those five years that were mentioned. - Just in case anyone notices.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Brenda and Sharon are sitting at the table, music just white noise to them as they awkwardly sit there. Brenda's barely eating her food. Instead, the blonde is pushing it around on her plate, looking at Sharon until she looks at her, and then looking down to her plate. Sharon's not eating much either. She can feel Brenda staring at her, her questioning gaze on her making her uncomfortable. The tension is thick in the air, neither of them trying to break it. Brenda's feeling a multitude of emotions because of what Sharon said in the kitchen. She has that odd feeling that she's been feeling a lot of, the one that makes her want to protect Sharon. But it seems like the only one she needs to be protected from is herself. Brenda's worried because Sharon keeps it all in, holding on to all her obvious pain, packing it up and putting it in a closet like she can just ignore it. But Brenda can see the flaws in her logic, can see that Sharon's not ignoring the pain, that she feels it.

Brenda starts drumming her fingers on the wooden table, making soft noises every now and then from her throat. Sharon looks up at her and she'll stop, but then when the older woman stops looking she continues. Sharon grits her teeth, trying to ignore the annoying things the blonde is doing, but she can't. She puts her hand over Brenda's, stopping her from continuing. Brenda sighs, still trying to move her fingers, but Sharon's hold on her hand is strong enough to stop her. Brenda groans, looking at Sharon.

"If you have something you want to say, then you should just say it," Sharon tells her through gritted teeth, annoyed with Brenda's childish tactics.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Brenda asks as soon as Sharon's mouth closes from speaking. "I don't know why you gotta be so stubborn and insists on holdin' it all in when I'm clearly trying to be here for you."

Sharon pulls her hand away, sitting back in her seat. "I never asked you to be here for me," she retorts, not caring how immature it sounds.

Brenda doesn't respond for a while, looking at Sharon instead, trying to read her. She doesn't pick up anything. Sharon looks just as collected as ever, not a single sign that something's bothering her. But Brenda can feel that it's not okay, that Sharon is in pain, whether the older woman is aware of it or not.

"Do you want me to leave?" Brenda asks after sitting there for a few minutes with the only sound in the house coming from the radio.

Sharon looks up at Brenda, lips still pursed. She doesn't want Brenda to leave, which is odd because usually this would be the time she'd want the other person to leave, usually for good. Sharon licks her lips. "Do you want to leave?"

"Don't answer my question with another one. I asked if you wanted me to leave, Sharon. If you do, then I'll leave."

Sharon looks away from Brenda, reaching for her wine glass, but then decides she doesn't want to start hiding behind alcohol, that's the last thing she wants to do. So she decides to be honest. "No," she tells her simply.

Brenda lets out a shallow breath and then nods her head, glad Sharon made the right choice. "Then we need to talk," she says. Sharon tries to say something, but Brenda won't let her. "I'm not used to feeling uncertain in a relationship – in any kind of relationship. This thing between us is completely new to me. I've never felt like I wanted someone more than they want me, and honestly, it scares me."

Sharon looks up at Brenda, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

Brenda drinks the rest of her wine, liquid encouragement. She has things to say, and she intends to say them all because she can't take not knowing, keeping it all in when it might be holding them back. "Sharon," she starts, voice soft, trying to show the woman that she's not mad, just curious. "I can understand your trepidation when it comes to openin' up to me. I'm not askin' for you to tell me every single detail of your life right now, but I think for both our benefits, you need to start openin' up."

Sharon closes her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and then looks at Brenda. "It's not as easy as you're making it sound, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda nods her head twice, understanding. "I understand that it's not easy for you, and I know that it'll take time before you can fully open up to me. But I have time, time I'm willing to invest in you ... In this." Sharon doesn't say anything, which is okay with Brenda because she's far from done. "I need to know somethin'," she tells Sharon, and Sharon looks up at her. "We've been goin' around the answer to this question for far too long, and I think it's about time we figure it out."

"What is it?"

Brenda takes a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. "Exactly what are we doin'? Are we just friends that happen to be sleeping together? Or are we more than that?"

"Why does everything have to have a label?" Sharon asks, sipping her wine.

"Because not knowin' leads to too much confusion." Sharon doesn't say anything, so Brenda continues. "Are you seein' other people? I'd understand if you were because..."

"No," Sharon answers, cutting her off. Sharon looks up at Brenda, not exactly sure if she wants to know if Brenda's seeing anyone else.

Brenda sees the question in Sharon's eyes and answers. "I'm not either, and I don't intend to." Sharon nods her head. "Where do you see this going? What do you want out of this?"

"I don't know," Sharon answers honestly. She's thought about it many times, but it always seems like it'll fail, so she doesn't know what she wants. "What about you?" Sharon questions curiously and cautiously.

Brenda takes a deep breath, figuring she might as well lay it all out. "I want to be with you, in a monogamous relationship that doesn't revolve around the sex. The times we spend together, the cooking and the taking pictures, the time we lie outside and talk, those times mean a lot to me. I want more times like that with you."

"Oh," is all Sharon gets out, not exactly sure what to say.

Brenda groans, leaning her head back and pinching her nose. She could really use some chocolate right now. This is turning out to be harder than she anticipated. "Sharon, I need a little more than 'oh'." Brenda feels like getting things from Sharon is like pulling teeth – hard and painful.

"What do you want me to say?! I don't know if I can give you what you want." Sharon gets up, taking hers and Brenda's plates into the kitchen, clearing them and putting them into the sink, realizing they both messed around the food, wasting it. She takes a few deep breaths, glad Brenda didn't follow her. Sharon gets an apple off the kitchen island, washes it, gets a small plate, and a knife, deciding she'd just have an apple because she is still hungry. She gets out a jar of peanut butter and another knife, deciding this will be a day that she allows herself a little of her favorite pick-me-up snack. As she's about to leave she also grabs one of the chocolate bars she bought a week ago.

Sharon looks up when Sharon comes back into the living room. Sharon passes her a chocolate bar and Brenda smiles, the simple gesture meaning more to her than the other woman could know. "Thank you," Brenda says, smiling as she opens the chocolate.

Sharon hums her response, taking her seat. Sharon doesn't say anything as she cuts her apple, making small slices and putting them on the small plate. She uses her other knife to get some of the peanut butter, dragging the apple against the creamy peanut butter and then biting it, letting her taste buds take in the delicious taste. Brenda watches her, biting her chocolate absently as she watches Sharon eat. Brenda wants to know why Sharon thinks she can't give her what she wants. She's already given her most of what she wants. The only thing she wants is some type of commitment to each other, something to call her. She doesn't even care if they tell people about them yet, she just wants this for herself.

Sharon looks up at Brenda. "What are you thinking about?"

"How you could say you couldn't give me what I want." Sharon gives her a single head nod and looks back down at her apples, taking one of them. "Why do you feel that way?" Brenda wonders.

Sharon shrugs. "I'm not good with relationships," she admits.

Brenda laughs quickly. "And I am?! I've been married and divorced twice," she reminds Sharon. "All you have to do is try," she tells her. "I'm not expecting a perfect relationship. I just want for you to make an effort, and I want to do the same."

"Brenda," she says slowly, sadly.

Brenda shakes her head, not hearing whatever it is she wants to say. "In case you haven't realized, I'm a very persistent person. If I want somethin' I'm not goin' to stop until I get it." Brenda stands. "And what I want is you," she tells her softly, her eyes locked with Sharon's.

Sharon grabs Brenda's hand as she starts to walk by, pulling her to her. Brenda falls to her lap awkwardly, their faces close to each other. Sharon gulps, licking her lips, feeling her heart pound erratically. "Okay," Sharon whispers, her voice cracking on the simple word. "Okay," she repeats again, her lips close to Brenda's.

Brenda's eyes get wide. "Okay?" Brenda repeats. "Okay what?"

"I can try," Sharon responds simply.

Brenda smiles and wraps her arms around Sharon's neck, closing the space and kissing her. It's soft; lingering brushes of the lips, their hearts pounding in their chests, and their stomachs fluttering. There's no rush, no need to take this beyond kissing. They enjoy the softness of lips, the sweetness of tongues, the electricity they feel when they share emotions without speaking a word. They take their time, their bodies slowly melting, combining, making two turn to one. For a moment they are the only two in the world and all their past, present, and future problems don't exist.

* * *

Brenda runs her foot against Sharon's leg as they sit in her jacuzzi tub facing each other. Sharon sighs softly, smiling slightly as she looks into her eyes. Brenda grins widely, head falling back. She never wants to leave the tub. Sharon's watching Brenda as she runs her fingers across Brenda's leg, enjoying the way Brenda's chest starts to rise and fall a little faster. Sharon's still not 100% sure she's ready for this – an actual relationship – but she's starting to realize that she's glad that Brenda's the one it'll be with. Sharon lets out a deep breath, closing her eyes, and melting inside the hot water, feeling the tub work its magic and relax her.

"I think I'm in love with your tub," Brenda says in a low voice, similar to a moan.

Sharon smiles gently, sinking further down, raising her knees. "The one in my lake house is better," Sharon tells her.

Brenda sits up quickly, eyes wide. "Lake house?"

Sharon nods, rubbing her lips together and making a humming sound in her throat – this one Brenda doesn't mind. "Yes, about two hours east in Big Bear Lake," she informs her. "I lived there with my kids for six months while I looked for a house." Sharon relaxes back in the tub. "My parents bought it for me, and when I tried to turn it down because it costs too much they said they wouldn't have any of that. I still go at least once a year, and the girls use it sometimes. It's beautiful there," she tells her.

"That sounds amazing," Brenda says.

Sharon nods her head. "Maybe one day you could come out there," she suggests, loving the chance of showing Brenda new things. "Lots of amazing scenery over there."

Brenda falls back into the water, smiling. "I'd love that," she tells her in a whisper.

The rest of their time in the bath is spent talking about the lake house mainly. They also talk a little about their newly-labeled relationship. Brenda jokes that she feels too old to have someone calling her their girlfriend, and Sharon laughs, but agrees, finding it a bit odd for them. Sharon, once again, doesn't see the point to a label, but for Brenda she says she would be okay with Brenda calling her her girlfriend if in private, but she'd most likely die from some sort of embarrassment if anyone ever heard her call her that. The entire time that they get dried from the bath and put on lotion, Brenda's finding reasons to call Sharon her girlfriend, and Sharon can't help the smile that comes as a response each time.

"I need something to wear," Brenda informs her, only having something to wear the next day.

Sharon goes into her dresser, looking for something for the blonde to sleep in. She finds one of her old t-shirts from the NYPD and gets a pair of shorts. "Here you go," she says, passing her the clothes. She gets out a pair of black panties for herself, not really feeling like getting dressed. She starts taking the pillows off the bed, putting them in the chest at the foot of her bed.

Brenda helps her once she has the clothes on. They finish and Brenda gets into the bed, taking the side closest to the window, the one that has become hers. Sharon takes the other side, turning off the light switch and lying down on her side, facing Brenda. Even with her lack of sleep, Sharon realizes she's not that tired. She blames it on the bath; she always seems more awake after taking a bath. Brenda moves closer to Sharon, wrapping her leg over Sharon's, just feeling comforted by her warmth.

Brenda exhales deeply, looking into Sharon's eyes. "Thank you," Brenda whispers into the quiet of the room.

Sharon raises an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

Brenda smiles, closing her eyes, and moving closer, letting her head rest on Sharon's shoulder. "You're tryin'," she says, remembering the time Sharon told her that she liked that she tried. She understands completely how it feels.

Sharon smiles, pulling Brenda closer to her, their bodies pressed against each other's as much as possible. "You tried first," she tells her, also thinking of the same thing. "You tried to get in, and tried to get to know me, and you tried and succeeded at making me happy. So, thank you, Brenda Leigh," she says, the woman's name coming out as a soft whisper.

Brenda kisses the space on Sharon's shoulder where it almost meets her neck. "Don't mention it," she whispers, running her fingers through her hair as she holds her lips to that spot on her shoulder.

Sharon closes her eyes, relaxing in Brenda's embrace. She hasn't had someone do this to her in years, oddly enough it was very similar then, but when that happened, she hadn't known she was attracted to women. Or maybe she just wasn't attracted to women when that happened. Sharon lets out a long breath, feeling herself slowly fall asleep even though she wasn't that sleepy anymore.

**Flashback _(July 08, 1991, 39 years old, Long Beach, California)_**

Sharon had been in California for a month. She'd called her friend Elizabeth in tears, telling her she was on her way to California and needed a place to stay. She didn't want to ask the younger woman, but didn't know anyone else in California – which was her reason for going all the way to the other side of the US. Elizabeth, 30 at the time, was more than eager to let her stay.

The first night, she and her almost four year old daughter slept in Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth was just starting up a restaurant with a few of her friends, and they were opening that night; the younger woman knew she wasn't coming home. The next few nights were the same, but Sharon didn't mind because she didn't want to have to explain why she was there.

It wasn't until the second week that Sharon was there, the ninth day, that Elizabeth was actually able to have any real time at her own home. She'd brought home food for them, something special for Sharon and her erratic cravings that she was having with her second baby on the way, and something she knew Sarah would love. That night was the night Sharon had to explain how she left her husband, and that was also the night Elizabeth decided that she'd have to clear out the bedroom next to hers so they had a sufficient place to sleep.

On the eighth of July, one month after her arrival, Sharon found herself lying in her bed, crying, having a bad dream. It was Elizabeth that woke her up, bringing her to her own room, not wanting to wake up Sarah. Elizabeth lied her down, turning the lamp on, but Sharon quickly turned it off, not wanting her to see her cry.

Elizabeth sat up beside Sharon, not knowing exactly what to do. She never had to comfort anyone before, being an only child, and then not having any kids of her own. "Do you need to talk it out?" Sharon shook her head, sinking further into the pillow, looking so small and fragile. Elizabeth scooted down, lying beside her. Elizabeth put her hand on Sharon's stomach. "May I?" Sharon nodded and Elizabeth lifted the shirt Sharon wore, rubbing her bare stomach. Sharon was four months pregnant at the time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Sharon admitted in a faint whisper. "I don't want to ask my parents for the money, though I know they would give it to me, but I can't support two kids on what I make."

Elizabeth moved closer to Sharon, kissing her forehead. "Stop worrying, it's not good for Jessica. I already told you that you can stay here as long as you want, and I'm here to help with the kids as well. All you need to worry about is staying healthy, for both you and the kids. Okay?" Sharon nodded her head and Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you... for everything." Elizabeth nodded, pulling Sharon to her. She started stroking her head, whispering to her that it would be okay. Sharon sighed, calming as Elizabeth soothed her. Sharon leaned forward and placed an almost chaste kiss on Elizabeth's lips, making Elizabeth stop what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she whispered, telling herself it was because of her raging hormones and the lack of contact she had recently.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, so decided not to say anything. Instead, she continued stroking her hair, murmuring those same words to her. Every night for the next five months were spent like that – Sharon sleeping in bed with Elizabeth, Elizabeth making her feel relaxed, and sometimes there were kisses, but that's all there ever was, and those kisses stopped once Jessica was born, no longer having an excuse for it.

To this day neither woman know if they were ever attracted to each other then.

**End of flashback.**

Soft light trickles between the curtains in Sharon's bedroom, lighting up the owner's hair, the red and blonde undertones more apparent. Brenda's awake, watching Sharon sleep, not wanting to wake her. Sharon's still snuggled up with her, her hand around Brenda and her leg between the blonde's. Brenda's tracing freckles on Sharon's skin, her fingertip brushing delicate skin, tickling the woman in her sleep, making her make soft noises, but it doesn't wake her. Brenda notices how Sharon's faint snoring has stopped, turning into even breathing, and she knows that Sharon will be up soon. Brenda kisses Sharon's shoulder, not ready to wake her up since she was going to be up soon regardless. She kisses her way to Sharon's mouth, hearing Sharon start to softly moan in her sleep. Brenda kisses her mouth, and at first Sharon doesn't kiss back, still moaning, though, but then Sharon pushes her lips against hers, kissing her back slowly.

It's Brenda's moan that wakes up Sharon completely, her eyes wide, and her cheeks flushed. "Mmm. Morning." Sharon licks her lips, closing her eyes back.

Brenda smiles, rolling them over, making Sharon lie on her back. "Good mornin'," she whispers sweetly and presses her lips to hers again. Sharon smiles sleepily, yawning against Brenda's lips as she kisses her. She could easily get used to waking up with kisses from the blonde woman who is lying on top of her. She looks up into Brenda's eyes, wiping her own, getting rid of evidence of sleep, but Brenda stops her. "Stop," Brenda whispers. "You look just as beautiful when you wake up as you do when you fall asleep," she whispers, quickly pressing her lips to hers, both of them smiling.

"I'd say you were trying to get me in bed as much as you say all these things to me, but you've got me in bed, almost naked, and all you're doing is kissing me. If you were a guy I'd assume you were gay."

Brenda grins, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sharon's lips. "Maybe I just think you're more of a lady than that."

Sharon laughs. "Yeah... And all those nights, times spent on my knees or on my back, begging you, cursing and moaning... They all seem real ladylike to me." Sharon smirks, pulling Brenda down to her.

"I still think you're a lady," Brenda tells her, her lips pressed against hers.

"And I still think you're a terrible liar sometimes," she murmurs against soft lips, kissing them.

Brenda smiles, kissing her lips one more time and then sitting up. "We need to get ready to see the apartment," she reminds her. Sharon pouts, something she's picked up from the blonde, and Brenda finds it utterly adorable. "Don't think that works with me. If I can't use it with you, then you can't use it with me."

Sharon rolls her eyes. "Shower with me?" Sharon asks, eyebrow raised suggestively. "It's good to conserve water," she adds in.

"Oh! Is that why you want to shower with me? You want to conserve water?"

Sharon nods, running her fingers through her hair, getting it away from her face. "What other reason would I have?"

Brenda smirks and Sharon rolls them over. "I can think of a few," Brenda tells her, looking up into beautiful green orbs.

Sharon leans down, kissing over Brenda's clavicle. "How about you show me instead? Hm?"

Brenda growls. "With pleasure," she responds.

An hour later they finally shut off the water, kissing as they make their way out of the bathroom. They spend another thirty minutes kissing and putting lotion on each other. Thirty minutes for them to both dry their hair, another fifteen for Sharon to give it the life she and Brenda both love to see in it, and then ten minutes of them kissing in the bathroom as they try to put make up on. Then, there's the twenty minutes it takes for them to get dressed and make it down to the kitchen, trying to control the urge to take each other right there in the kitchen. When they look at the time they see it's already almost ten and they haven't even had their breakfast.

"Weren't you the same one that said we had to get ready to go see this apartment?" Sharon asks as Brenda's hand inches up her thigh. Sharon's breath hitches, catching in her throat.

"We both know this can be taken care of quickly."

It takes all of Sharon's self-restraint to pull away. "When we get back," she tells her, though her body's thrumming. "We need to find something to eat," says Sharon, pulling her shirt back and forth, trying to cool her body down from the heat Brenda's caused.

Brenda opens the side door, letting in the cool Los Angeles air, letting it flow through the house. "We can just have something light and go out for lunch," Brenda suggests.

"I guess that would be acceptable." Sharon grabs two bananas and then some of those fruit cups of assorted fruits. "I'll make you something," Sharon tells her, looking for those glass dishes she knows are in one of the cabinets, she just can't remember which. She finally finds them, of course in the last one, and then she rinses them, bringing them and the fruit to the kitchen island. She gets some granola, vanilla yogurt and two spoons.

"What are you making?" Brenda asks, bending at the waist to zip the back of her knee-high brown boots, buckling the buckle over the zipper and then doing the other.

Sharon watches Brenda for a moment and then turns back to the breakfast. "Breakfasts banana splits," she responds like it is obvious, but it sort of is. "Elizabeth used to make these for me when I was pregnant, and I've loved them ever since." She pours the granola on top of both and pushes one over. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Brenda sits down next to Sharon after Sharon puts the things up. Brenda's leg is pressed against Sharon's jean clad leg, the two of them sharing their heat. Brenda moans her approval. Sharon smiles, eating her own.

"So you want to have lunch after we see the apartment, or after we go grocery shopping?"

Brenda chews the food in her mouth, turning to Sharon. "I guess we could go eat first. When we get back I want to just lie around outside with you." Sharon nods her head, and then they finish eating.

They drive to the apartment building, getting there before Mr. Danskin, so they wait in the lobby, sipping coffee they picked up. Mr. Danskin comes ten minutes later, which annoys the very punctual captain. Mr. Danskin looks to be in his thirties, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile. Sharon figures that it all must help him with sells. He introduces himself to Sharon, who in return shakes his hand, introducing herself as well. He takes them to the eighth floor apartment, unlocking the door and letting them in. Sharon lets her eyes take it all in at once and then follows Brenda as she starts walking around. The living room is a nice size, big enough for Brenda. Sharon and Brenda take a look out of the window, seeing the view of cars passing by, nothing special, but it's better than the wall she now faces from most of her windows.

"The kitchen has just been remodeled," he informs them as they enter the kitchen, Sharon staying out of it as Brenda follows him.

"It's rather small," Brenda points out, barely being able to turn around in it.

"Is the kitchen a high priority to you? Do you do a lot of cooking?"

Sharon lets out a small laugh. Brenda rolls her eyes at the other woman, turning to Mr. Danskin. "We're working on that," she informs him.

"Oh," he says simply, and then his eyebrows crawl up on his brow, but he doesn't say anything else about it. "Shall we see the rest of the apartment?" Brenda walks out, stepping to the side and letting him go first. "This right here is the master bedroom, and this here is the bathroom," he tells them, opening the doors.

Brenda practically pulls Sharon along, taking her to see the bedroom. "You think all my stuff would fit in here?" Brenda asks, head slightly tilted as she tries to picture it.

"Not with the chaise," Sharon tells her. Brenda frowns. "You could always put it in the living room or your office," she explains.

"I guess you're right," says the blonde, walking out, her interest in the apartment slipping between her fingers. They go and see the last room, the room that she'd be turning into her guest room if she gets it. "Well at least there isn't anything wrong with this room."

Sharon frowns, putting her hand on Brenda's back quickly and then walking to the window. Brenda was excited about this apartment, and Sharon hates that it doesn't meet her standards. Brenda's gleam from her eyes has disappeared. Sharon wonders how many other apartments she's looked at, how many other disappointments there were. Sharon remembers when this was her, looking at house after house, nothing seeming right, nothing having just the things she needed, that is until she found her house. So she's sure Brenda will find her apartment soon.

Later on, after leaving the apartment that Brenda definitely wasn't getting, they head to one of Brenda's favorite places for pizza, ordering a 'Mama G's', which has homemade pork sausages, caramelized fennel and that tomato sauce she loves. They sit in a corner table, discussing the parts of the apartment Brenda hated, and then she rants on about how hard it is to find something decent. Sharon gives her a listening ear, not minding that Brenda complains a lot. They sit there, talking about that apartment until the pizza arrives, and then they both take a slice. Sharon gives it a skeptical look, but has always been open to trying anything, so takes a small bite and isn't disappointed by the taste.

The rest of lunch, which they take their time at, is spent talking more about the apartment, and then the house Brenda was telling her about before. They talk about Sarah, Sharon's oldest daughter whose birthday is only two days away. Sharon tells her about the cruise she paid for her and her sister, not being able to buy for one and not the other, especially when their birthdays are only twelve days apart, and she only got Jessica that camera she was asking for. Then, for a little while they entertain the idea of Brenda meeting her kids, but Sharon's not exactly sure if she'll ever be ready for that, though she didn't tell that to Brenda.

Soon they find themselves at the local grocery store, Brenda pushing the cart into the store, and Sharon searching for the list. "So you never told me what we're making," Brenda points out, going down the first aisle, not really sure where she should be going.

"Stop here," Sharon says, holding on to the cart, stopping her in front of the vegetables. She starts picking up things, looking at them as she speaks. Brenda gets a few bags, opening them and holding them out so Sharon can easily put the things into them. "Cornish hens with garlic and rosemary, garlic rosemary mashed potatoes, asparagus with a mustard vinaigrette, parsley knots, and I'll probably throw together a salad," she tells her, picking out the things she'll need as she slowly tells her.

"That all sounds like it'll be lovely."

Sharon smiles, urging Brenda to continue walking, putting her hand on the small of her back again. "It'll be fun to cook something big again, even if it is for only two people." Sharon reaches for a bottle of Dijon mustard, placing it in the cart and then they go on. "Did you help your mother cook holiday dinners when you were younger?"

"Yes. Was I allowed to do anything alone? No. Being the only girl with three brothers meant that by default I was helping mama in the kitchen while the boys played catch with the football, and then sat down and watched it on the television later on. By the time I was seventeen my mother must have realized that I wasn't all that good at it, and only had me do simple things."

Sharon nods her head, scanning the aisle for some balsamic vinegar. "My mother is horrible in the kitchen," says Sharon, finally finding the bottle. "My grandmother was the one who did the cooking, along with my aunt and as I got older I was given more responsibility in the kitchen. The year that she died, my aunt spent the whole time crying and I had to take over, cooking for about twenty people with little help. But I knew that's what she would have expected of me, so I did it, and that night I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow."

Brenda smiles, grabbing a box of ding dongs and putting them to the side so she wouldn't forget she put them in there. "What about your kids? Do they enjoy cooking?"

"Jessica hates cooking. She eats take-out way more than is healthy, and then when she gets here she expects me to cook for her every day, which I do because I enjoy it. Sarah actually wants to become a chef, which was surprising because she used to hate cooking as well, but one day she really got into it. She bakes more than she cooks, but she enjoys both."

"Looks like I'll be getting along with Jessica better then," Brenda says, smiling as she moves down the dairy aisle. "So what is she going to school for?"

"It's hard to keep up with that one," Sharon answers. "She started out with criminal law, and immediately switched to something having to do with nursing, and now she wants to become an art teacher. I think she should just stick with photography, which she's really good at, but she says that she wouldn't want to do it for a living." Sharon shrugs, her hand moving to Brenda's back again, staying on the smooth leather of her jacket as they walk.

"She'll figure out what she wants to do soon enough," Brenda tells her, stopping at the Cornish hens, one of the last things on their list. Sharon picks them out, getting two of them, one for each of them, and then moves along.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still her mother, and I just want the best for her."

"Of course you do." Brenda leans in and quickly pecks Sharon's lips as they're turning a corner in the grocery store. Sharon's cheeks burn, turning red as she turns to face Brenda. "I know, you're not big on PDA, but I couldn't help it."

Sharon smiles, not even able to be a little upset. "It's alright," she says, her hand resting on Brenda's as they push the cart to the cashier.

Brenda and Sharon greet the cashier as they start placing their things up. They get everything up and Brenda puts her ding dongs at the back, leaving a space between them. The cashier rings their things up, getting up to the ding dongs. "Together?"

"No, that's mine," says Brenda.

"I got it," Sharon tells her and the cashier rings it up with the rest.

Brenda looks at the total and then at Sharon. "How much do you want me to give you?"

"I have it, Brenda Leigh," she tells her again. "Debit," she tells the cashier and then pays for the food.

"Thank you for shopping today; we hope to see you again."

"Happy Holidays," chirps the blonde and auburn-haired woman. And, then the cashier repeats it, telling them as well. Sharon and Brenda load up the car and go back to Sharon's house, unpacking the things and putting them up where they belong.

"I'm going to go get the camera now," Brenda announces, leaving the kitchen. She gets the camera and comes back down where Sharon's still in the kitchen, mixing up some lemonade. Brenda steps behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She breathes in the dark smell of Sharon's hair, the same smell that's now in her own hair. Sharon leans back into Brenda's embrace and sighs along with her. "Thanks for coming with me today and gettin' me lunch," Brenda whispers against her hair.

"It was nice getting out of the house with you," she admits.

"We'll have to do it more often then," Brenda responds, kissing her neck through her hair and then pulling away. "Now let's get out there and enjoy the rest of this nice weather."

Sharon grabs the pitcher and two glasses, following the blonde outside. She watches the smaller woman shed herself of her jacket, which Sharon wishes she hadn't, only because she's really been loving Brenda in that jacket. Then, Sharon puts down the things on the table, sitting down in one of the chairs, legs crossed, and looking at Brenda as she then takes off her boots. Brenda smiles at her as she kicks off the last one. Sharon fills both glasses with lemonade and then sips hers as she watches Brenda get comfortable on the ground.

"You can't just sit there and watch me," Brenda tells her. "It's not the same if you aren't down here with me." Sharon smiles and then takes off her sun glasses, sipping her lemonade quickly. She gets up and sits beside Brenda. "Shoes off. You know the rules." Brenda smiles, watching as Sharon toes off her ballet flats and then lies down.

"Better?" Sharon asks, voice husky.

Brenda leans over. "Perfect," she whispers above her lips.

Yes, it was all so perfect to them both. If only for a little while longer.

TBC

Woo-hoo! It's almost Christmas, which means it's almost Thanksgiving in Sharon's house. I don't even know what I'm going to write about and I'm all excited. Can't wait!

Feedback would be lovely. :)

Just a little note: **This story is taking place in 2011 NOT 2012**


	14. Chapter 14

Merry Christmas!

A/N: Songs that's playing at the end of this is 'Work Me', then 'When the Lights Go Out', and then 'Psychotic Girl', followed by 'Next Girl' all by The Black Keys.

**Part 14**

It's 2:21pm in California and Sharon's peeling garlic cloves as she sits at the kitchen island, video chatting with her daughters on Skype. It's 5:21pm where they both are, one at her best friend's family's house and the other with her boyfriend's family. Sarah and Jessica have been telling their mother about their Thanksgiving dinners, complaining about family members they didn't particularly like and going on about the food they had. Sharon's listening as she gets a few things ready for her and Brenda.

"So what are you making?" Jessica asks as Sharon comes back with another bulb of garlic.

"Yeah, that's a lot of garlic, Mom," Sarah adds in.

Sharon looks up at her laptop, seeing the questioning faces on either side of the screen. "Well, I'm making two things that are using garlic. The Cornish hens and the mashed potatoes both require garlic." Sharon goes back to peeling the garlic.

"Who's coming over?"

Sharon doesn't answer, getting up instead. "Mom," Jessica says like a warning. "Don't go walking away from us."

"It's probably just Beth," Sarah tells her younger sister.

"Yeah. Sure." Jessica rolls her eyes at her sisters naïvety. "She would have just said that it was Elizabeth."

"Mom, are you there?"

"Of course she's there, you idiot. We can see the kitchen door and she didn't go by." Sharon comes back with a glass of wine. "See."

"Mom, are you dating someone?" Sarah asks as if it's the most shocking thing in the world.

"Does it really seem that farfetched?" Sharon asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well..."

"Sarah!"

"What? Jess, you and I both know it's been a while."

"And you guys wonder why I don't share things with you," Sharon adds in. "Especially you," she says, her eyes moving towards Sarah.

"Me?" Jessica asks confused.

"No, she's definitely talking about me," Sarah tells her and Sharon nods, drinking some of her wine.

Sharon's doorbell rings and Sharon turns to the door, unable to see anything, but she's not expecting Brenda until three because she had to run into the office. "I'll be right back," she tells them, getting up. Sharon walks out of the kitchen on her bare feet, going to the door. She looks out of the glass in the door and sees that it's Brenda. "What are you doing here?" Sharon asks as she opens the door.

Brenda narrows her eyes, walking in. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Sorry," she says, leaning in and kissing her quickly. "It's nice to see you, but you're early."

"When I'm late it's a problem; when I'm early it's a problem; I might as well not show up at all." Brenda steps out of her shoes, sighing with relief. "You smell like garlic," Brenda tells her as she moves closer to Sharon, wrapping her arms around her.

"I was getting the garlic ready," she tells her, kissing her lips quickly.

"Without me?" Brenda whines, pulling away.

"Only the garlic."

Brenda turns her head to the kitchen, hearing someone talking. "Who's in the kitchen?"

Sharon suddenly remembers that she was talking to her daughters. "Nobody," she tells the blonde. "I was on the computer video chatting with my daughters."

"Really?" Brenda asks chirpily. Sharon nods her head. "Can I see them?"

"Uhm." Sharon doesn't say anything else, but instead walks into the kitchen, Brenda automatically following her.

Brenda stops at the doorway and Sharon goes back to the stool she was on. "Who's that?" Jessica asks, both of them turning to look towards the door on their screens.

Sharon turns to Brenda and then back to the screen. "Brenda," Sharon answers.

"Does she think the computer is going to bite her?" Jessica asks, looking forward again, most likely looking at her mother, her eyes rolling.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?" Sarah inquires, referring to her sister. "Hi, Brenda," Sarah says.

"Hello," Brenda says, looking at the girl, trying to figure out if she's the older one, but they both look like they're the same age.

"That's Sarah," Sharon informs her. "And that's Jessica."

"Jess," Jessica corrects. "So, Brenda..." Jessica directs this to her mother, which is only obvious by the raised eyebrow, the questioning look in her eyes.

Brenda walks over to the kitchen island, sitting down on the stool beside Sharon's, taking Sharon's wine glass and finishing the wine in it. Sharon wants to just close her laptop and start cooking, but she knows she's going to have to do this at some point. "Uhm," is all she says, turning to the woman in question.

"Jess, leave Mom alone," Sarah says, understanding it all already. "Brenda, it's nice to meet you. Mom, I actually need to get off before Rob has a fit about me staying on the computer so long while at his mom's house."

"Nice to meet you, too," chirps the blonde, a little relieved. Sarah smiles her response, a smile that reminds Brenda of Sharon's, only with fuller lips.

"Tell Rob I said hi," Sharon tells her.

"Will do. Love you, Mom, and you, too, Jess."

"Love you, too," they both respond and then Sarah logs off.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go and get ready to start cookin'." Brenda gets up, going upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

Sharon watches her leave and then turns to Jessica, glaring at the screen. "Stop giving me that look, Mom. It wasn't even that rude."

"Oh really," Sharon challenges. Jessica rolls her eyes again. "So are you going to ask? I can see that you're just dying to ask me a million questions."

Jessica smirks. "You know me so well, Mother. So, who is she?"

"Brenda," Sharon answers again and her daughter narrows her eyes. "What do you think she is?"

Jessica gets up, closing the door as people start walking by making noise. "I don't know what to think. I know what Sarah thinks," she tells her, looking down at her cell phone. "Sarah just texted me."

"Well let's just go with what she said then," Sharon suggests as she gets up and gets the bottle of wine.

"You don't even know what she thinks."

"Your sister's a smart girl," she says from her spot at the cabinet.

"You're screwing her then?" Jessica asks, not missing a beat. Sharon quickly turns around, staring at her laptop, but Jessica can't see because she's on the opposite side. "Mom?" Sharon brings the entire bottle to the kitchen island. "Are you?"

"Since when do we talk about my sex life?"

"Since you decided to get one," Jessica retorts. "Well..."

Sharon stares at the computer, wondering why she even had a second child. Sarah wouldn't dare ask her about who she was sleeping with, but Jessica just comes out and asks. "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"No fucking way! You are," Jessica stares back at her own computer screen, eyes wide, mouth open. "Mom!"

"Close your mouth, dear. And stop giving me that shocked look." Sharon pours herself some wine, quickly drinking it.

"Mom, are you gay?" Jessica asks, all seriousness coming back to her as she sits up.

"No," Sharon answers quickly. "Just because I'm dating a woman doesn't mean I'm gay. I don't know what it is with all of you people having to put a label on everything."

"Dating? You're dating her? Mom, have you completely forgotten how to share things with me. You're dating again and you haven't even mentioned it – and let's not forget you're dating a woman." Jessica shakes her head, drinking something from a cup. "I can't believe you, Mother."

Sharon sighs, not knowing why she insists on trying to keep a close relationship with her daughters. It's obviously failing. "I was going to tell you about her next month," Sharon tells her daughter, drinking from her wine glass. She can hear Brenda in the living room, the soft sound of music playing.

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"I guess you'd say it's been about a month or so," Sharon answers. Jessica's eyes get wide again. "Would you stop looking at me like that?! Honey, I have to go and cook."

"I'm not done with you," Jessica tells her, glaring at her mother. Brenda comes through the door and Sharon smiles, turning around, bur Brenda goes back out. "I think I've scared her away." Sharon shrugs her shoulders, turning back to the screen. "Tell her I'm sorry. And, I'm happy for you, Mom. It's nice seeing you happy."

Sharon sighs, smiling. "Feels good, too." Sharon sighs again. "I love you, Jess. We'll talk during the weekend."

"Love you, too, Mom. Enjoy your dinner." Jessica smiles and then closes the chat.

Sharon closes her laptop and Brenda enters the kitchen. Brenda smiles at Sharon as she approaches her. "You told her?" Brenda asks. Sharon nods her head. "And she thinks you're happy?" Sharon raises an eyebrow. "I was kinda eavesdroppin' at the end."

Sharon smiles, standing up and taking her laptop with her. "I am happy," she tells her, walking out of the kitchen.

Brenda sits at the kitchen island, drinking some wine as she traces the flowers on her skirt, waiting for Sharon to come back. She's excited about spending the rest of the day with Sharon, even more excited that she'll be staying with Sharon until Monday. Brenda realizes that she left the dessert in her car and gets up, going outside without putting on shoes, going to her car that's parked in the driveway. She gets the bag out of the passenger side seat and then goes back in, putting it into the fridge. Sharon comes back into the kitchen, going straight to the sink to wash her hands. Brenda joins her.

"So what are we doin' first?" Brenda asks, washing Sharon's hand and hers at the same time.

Sharon smiles as Brenda takes her hands into hers, rubbing soap on them. "I went ahead and made the parsley knots because those would have taken too long today since you couldn't be here earlier. We need to peel the potatoes for the mashed potatoes first." Brenda nods, washing the soap off both their hands. Sharon looks up at Brenda, smiling as their eyes meet.

"What?" Brenda asks, smiling back at her.

Sharon leans forward and kisses her, smiling against her lips. "I'm glad you're here," she tells her, turning back to shut the water off.

"So am I," she chirps, smile bright and wide. They dry their hands with paper towels and then take the potatoes to the island, sitting them down. Brenda brings the pot of cold water for them to put the potatoes in after they're peeled.

Sharon grabs her first potato and starts peeling. "Did you ever call your mother back from last night?"

Brenda takes a potato as well. "We spoke while I was at work. She's still a little disappointed that I decided to stay in California, but I'm not interested in dealing with sad looks from everyone, and people tellin' me that everythin' will be okay even though Fritz is gone. Mama still hasn't given up on tryin' to set me up with men. She thinks I need to just move on back home, settle down and have a few kids." Brenda sighs, looking up at Sharon. "Did your mama do this with you?"

"Pressure me to have kids?" Brenda nods. "No," Sharon answers. "My mother got her grandchildren from my sister and she was satisfied for a while," she goes on. "My sister used to plan her wedding and name her kids and all that other stuff that little girls tend to do. However, I spent most of my childhood planning this big restaurant I was going to open. So I don't think my mother was really expecting me to settle down, which is why she so easily paid for me to go to Italy when I told her I wanted to learn more about Italian food."

"My mama would never be okay with something like that. When I came back to Atlanta she wanted me to stay, and then I told her about the job out here and she almost had a fit."

Sharon smiles. "You're her only girl," Sharon points out. "She probably knew she wouldn't see much of you once you were all the way on the west." Brenda sighs. "Well, you said that you told her you'd visit, but we both know how you always use work as an excuse."

"I do not," Brenda defends herself. Sharon gives her that disbelieving look of hers and Brenda looks away. "There's just never a good time to go all the way to Atlanta. There's always somethin' comin' up; always someone goin' around killin' people and makin' more work for me."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses. You have a team of qualified men that can handle the case if they needed to," Sharon reasons. Brenda shakes her head, blonde curls turning. "You know there's going to be times when you can't be there, right?"

"Like when?"

Sharon shrugs, putting a potato in the cold water. "For instance, if something were to come up this weekend you said you would let Provenza take over."

"That's different … I-I-I-I'm here with you."

Sharon puts her vegetable peeler down, looking at Brenda. "How's it different?"

"Because … 'Cause..." Sharon raises an eyebrow and Brenda rolls her eyes, dropping her potato into the water. "It's different because I've really been lookin' forward to spendin' this time with you. I don't look forward to goin' all the way to Atlanta. As much as I miss Mama and Daddy, I know that I would be miserable if I had to stay out there for too long." Sharon nods, accepting her answer as she starts peeling another potato. "Did you call your family?"

"My parents called me from Florida this morning. I was video chatting with Paige and she was showing me the awful dresses that her soon-to-be mother-in-law bought for her bridesmaids – which I told her she had to return because nobody should have to be seen in that hideous orange color. Chloe, my sister, and I spoke briefly, but she was doing some last minute shopping, so I let her go. Martha was here earlier and Elizabeth and I spoke briefly as well." Brenda nods, listening to her as she peels the last potato. "I just need to call Eric's parents," she adds in after a long pause.

Brenda's head shoots up, eyes wide. "You still talk to them? I thought once you separated from someone you were supposed to separate from their family as well."

Sharon gets up, taking the finished potatoes to the sink to rinse them and cut them. "His family and I knew each other before I even met him in college. His mom and my mom were best friends for years; I knew them when I was growing up. Barbara and Arthur are not only his parents, but they're like a second set of parents to me."

Brenda steps up behind Sharon and kisses her neck. "Okay," she says, wrapping her arms around her. "So after you call them you're all mine," she tells her, breathing in the smell of Sharon's skin.

Sharon melts a little against Brenda, her back molding with the front of Brenda's body. "All yours," she whispers. "You have me to yourself for four days."

"Not nearly enough time," Brenda concludes. "But we have a busy weekend ahead of us," says Brenda, pulling away.

"That, we do," Sharon agrees, cutting potatoes. "Can you get the birds out of the fridge and bring them over here?"

Brenda goes into the fridge and gets out the two packages from the middle shelf. "So you really don't mind goin' to the aquarium?" Brenda asks Sharon as she brings the hens to the sink area, prepared to clean them out and get them ready for the oven.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" Sharon asks, looking at Brenda for a moment before moving on with the potatoes.

Brenda shrugs, ripping open the plastic packaging. "Well, I'm sure there are things you'd rather do than go to the aquarium."

"Nope," Sharon responds simply. "I haven't been to the aquarium since my kids were young; it'd be nice to go. I like that you want to get out of the house," she tells her, smiling softly. Sharon is looking forward to all the things Brenda's planned for them. When she was married to Eric they didn't really go anywhere together, but she made sure to explore New York City while she was there, taking in the culture and beauty of the city. The only person that she ever dated that enjoyed going new places was the last man she went on a few dates with, but that only lasted a few months. So she's excited to go wherever Brenda's interested in visiting.

"You never told me what you wanted to do tomorrow. Saturday and Sunday we're doing all the things I want to do, but you didn't tell me what you wanted to do." Brenda washes the first Cornish hen, cleaning it and then setting it aside, ready to clean the next.

"Nothing in particular," Sharon responds simply.

"Come on. This weekend is supposed to be fun for both of us, and I want to make sure you enjoy it."

Sharon smiles, leaning over and kissing Brenda's lips. "I just want to spend it with you," she confesses. Brenda and her have been spending a lot more of their time together recently and she's been enjoying herself more than she has in years. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me," she tells her, turning back to the finished pot of potatoes. She rinses them one final time and puts enough water so she can simmer them.

Brenda beams as she watches Sharon bring the pot over to the stove. "I know what we can do tomorrow," Brenda singsongs.

Sharon reaches up to the cabinet and pulls out the salt and pepper. "What can we do tomorrow?" Sharon asks, passing her the bottles as she reaches for paper towel. Sharon dries the hens and then Brenda rubs the pepper and salt on them, the two of them working together.

"I'll make you breakfast in bed," Brenda starts, but as soon as she says it Sharon starts laughing. Brenda pushes her with her shoulder, smiling as she sticks the rosemary inside. "You can't laugh when I'm tryin' to do somethin' sweet for you." Sharon covers her mouth, trying to hold back the small laughs that are escaping. "Now I'm not gonna tell you what else I was plannin'."

"I'm sorry," Sharon says, controlling her laughs. "Please, go on." Brenda shakes her head, walking away. "I'm not going to laugh, Brenda. Go on."

"Okay. Breakfast in bed," she repeats, getting the garlic off the island and bringing it back. "Then, I'd give you a full body massage," she tells her, eyes automatically taking in Sharon's body at the same time. "Then, I want to wash your hair in the shower."

"You want to wash my hair in the shower?" Sharon asks as if it's the oddest thing she's ever heard. Brenda nods her head, reading the recipe to see what else they need. "Why?"

"I love your hair," Brenda answers, turning around. "I want to wash it and then blow dry it and maybe curl it or somethin'." Brenda shrugs her shoulders. "I wasn't finished telling you what I want to do tomorrow. You have to stop interruptin' me." Sharon puts the roasting pan in the oven and sets the timer, turning to look at Brenda. Sharon gives her a head nod and Brenda goes on. "I want to do your nails for you..."

"Did you miss out on slumber parties as a child or something?"

Brenda rolls her eyes. "You're ruinin' this for me."

Sharon pulls Brenda to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You can wash my hair," she breathes against her lips before kissing her lips softly. "You can do my nails," she goes on, placing another soft kiss on her lips. "You can rub down any part of my body you want," she purrs. Brenda pushes her against the counter, kissing her. Sharon moans softly in her mouth, allowing Brenda to deepen the kiss, her hands moving to the blonde's hair.

Brenda's heart pounds in her chest as she pulls away, eyes shinning brightly. "And I want to do lots of that," she tells her breathlessly.

"Of course," Sharon responds, smiling.

* * *

Sharon and Brenda sit at the table, food done, music playing off in the distant, and the two of them sitting across from each other. The sun is starting to set, the golden rays shinning through the window, the light highlighting the colors in Sharon's hair. Brenda's dessert is in the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen island, warming to room temperature as they eat. The house is full of the smells of the delicious food they've prepared, the scents mixing in the air, complimenting one another.

"There's a wedding that I'd like for you to come to with me," Sharon says to Brenda, cutting off a piece of her asparagus. Brenda looks up from the wine she was pouring. "It's my niece's."

"Paige?" Brenda remembers her talking to her on the phone the other day. Sharon nods her head, chewing. Brenda finishes pouring the wine and then puts the bottle down. "Come as your girlfriend?"

"If that's what you'd like. I'd like to at least introduce you to my close family as my... We'll have to find a better term to use by then, but I'd like them to know you, and I'd like it very much if they knew who you really are to me."

"Really?" Brenda's surprised. "I'd love to go with you," Brenda chirps, smiling brightly. "I didn't know you wanted to tell people about us, though."

Sharon sips her wine, looking at Brenda over the rim. She puts the glass back on the wood table, licking her lips. "My family and I are very close, well as close as we can be when we are spread across the United States like we are. I don't usually like to introduce people to them, honestly, but I'd like it if they met you."

"I must be special then," Brenda jokes, smirking as she cuts into her meat. Sharon laughs, though it's true. "When's the wedding?"

"Not until January," she answers quickly. "Will you be able to take some time off for it? It's out-of-state."

If this was Fritz asking her a year ago her answer would have been an easy no. But Sharon's not Fritz. Brenda feels different in this relationship, and she doesn't feel the need to be at work every second of the day like she did with him. And, Sharon's inviting her to a wedding that's two months away, which means she plans on spending until then with her. Besides, Brenda can use a little time away from murder.

"I'll talk to Will, but you'll have to tell me when and how long I'll need off." Sharon's a bit surprised, but she doesn't say anything. "So where's the wedding?"

"Texas," Sharon answers simply.

"Texas? You have family in Texas?"

"No," she says, smiling. "Her fiance is from Texas. I've never even been to Texas." Sharon looks up at Brenda.

Brenda nods her head, her eyes on Sharon's. The light is shinning in them, beautiful golden specks sparkling. Brenda smiles, sipping from her wine glass. Sharon reaches across the table, taking her hand and Brenda gives it to her, linking their fingers together for a moment. It's these small things that Sharon does that make Brenda's heart flutter in her chest; her smile grows instantly. Brenda runs her thumb against the side of Sharon's hand, looking into her beautiful eyes still.

"You didn't say what you were thankful for," Brenda says after a while, her hand still on Sharon's as she manages to eat with her left.

Sharon smiles, putting her wine glass down. "Neither did you," she points out. "What are you thankful for?" Brenda smiles, looking down at Sharon's hand in hers. Sharon shakes her head. "You're so predictable," Sharon whispers, slight smile appearing.

Brenda blushes. "I didn't even say anythin' yet."

"You didn't have to." Brenda looks up at her and Sharon smiles. After a moment of silence Sharon looks away, her eyes going to her wine glass and then back to Brenda. "I'm thankful to have you in my life," she says honestly.

Brenda beams at her, her heart fluttering. "So am I; very thankful."

After they finish eating and sharing loaded looks full of meaning, Brenda clears the table, telling Sharon she had to stay so she could bring the dessert to her. Sharon stays, waiting for her, not leaving the table. Brenda quickly puts the dishes into the sink and then gets two dessert plates and forks. She cuts them both a slice of her dessert, only dropping a few crumbs on the island, which she cleans up. She brings the plates back to the living room and Sharon looks from the window to her. Brenda sits the plates down and takes the seat next to Sharon, abandoning her previous one.

Sharon eyes the dessert, trying to figure out what it is. Brenda passes her a fork and urges her to taste it with a hand gesture. Sharon does so, letting her taste buds work to pinpoint the taste in her mouth. She can taste pumpkin and maybe ginger. There's a darker taste to it as well, cinnamon, she believes. It has a creamy texture, so it's not cake, which she expected. Cheesecake, she realizes. Pumpkin cheesecake. Very good pumpkin cheesecake.

"Wow, this is really good. I don't think I've ever had pumpkin cheesecake." She eats another piece, the streusel topping crumbling.

Brenda's glad to receive the praise on her dessert. "To think you joked about me making you dessert."

"I was shocked," she defends herself. "I'm glad you made it, though. It's delicious." She turns in her seat some, facing Brenda.

"Thanks," Brenda says. "Maybe one day we'll reverse roles and I can teach you how to make it." Sharon laughs softly. "I'm serious. I'm not as patient as you are, but I'll teach you."

"Okay," Sharon responds simply, looking into Brenda's eyes. Brenda leans forward and kisses Sharon quickly. Sharon smiles when Brenda sits back in her seat. "What was that for?"

"For making me happy," Brenda says sweetly.

"Hm," Sharon hums. She leans forward and brushes her lips against Brenda's quickly as well. "It's not a one-sided feeling," she tells her.

They finish their dessert, cleaning up the table and bringing everything to the kitchen. They wrap the food up, Brenda putting it into the fridge. Sharon gets the dishes started as Brenda puts the food up and then Brenda joins her. They wash the dishes together, talking about their plans for the upcoming weekend and a few different things here and there. Once they get the kitchen cleaned, the dishes washed, and everything put up, they make their way back into the living room. Brenda turns the music up, looking up at Sharon as she closes the curtains.

"Dance with me," Brenda says abruptly.

Sharon turns to Brenda, a curtain of her hair falling over her face. "Dance with you?" Brenda nods. Sharon stands up straight, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't dance."

"Come on, nobody's going to see you."

"It's not about people seeing me," she tells her. "I can dance; I just choose not to." Brenda turns up the music some more; it's one of Sharon's songs. "I'm especially not dancing to rock music."

"It's good rock music though," Brenda reasons. Even Brenda likes it. Brenda looks through the iPod, picking the artists and putting them on, starting with the song that was just playing. She walks over to Sharon, pulling her by her hand. "Please," she tries again, eyes pleading and big.

"I can't dance to rock music," she tells her. She used to dance when she was younger. While dancing was very big in her life up until she graduated from college, she can honestly say she's never danced to rock music. She doesn't even really like rock music. The few songs she does have she only listens to because she likes the beat, but that doesn't mean she knew how to dance to it.

Brenda pulls Sharon to her. "You think too much sometimes," Brenda tells her. "Just let the music move through you," she says, listening to the song as she starts to sway her hips slowly, looking at Sharon expectantly. Sharon doesn't move at first, just watching Brenda. "Sharon!"

"Okay," she gives in, stepping back. She takes her sweater off; if she's going to do this, then she's going to be comfortable. She throws the sweater onto the sofa and lets Brenda pull her close to her. Brenda's hands move to Sharon's hips, holding them as she starts to sway to the music.

"You're not gettin' into it," Brenda whispers.

Sharon closes her eyes and lets the music flow through her. She lets her hips dip with the music, licking her lips as she finds her rhythm. Brenda's dancing in front of her, but she's not looking at her. She can feel her looking at her, which is making her self-conscious. Sharon, while knowing she's not a bad dancer, also knows it's been years since she's done anything outside of ballroom dancing. This is far from ballroom dancing.

Brenda's hands slide up the sides of Sharon's body, then across her arms, caressing her body as she dances in front of her. She can feel Sharon's body loosening up beneath her hands. Brenda moves closer, her hips on Sharon's. Sharon opens her eyes and Brenda smiles at her, her hands sliding back down her body. Sharon slides her hands up Brenda's back and then back down, her body pushing back against the other woman's.

"You have great control over your hips," Brenda says against Sharon's ear.

Sharon smirks, pushing with a little more force. "You should already know that," she whispers.

Brenda shivers a little, licking her lips. Brenda steps back a little and turns around, her back flush against Sharon's front. Sharon feels Brenda grind against her, her hips still moving to the music. Sharon puts her hand on the front of Brenda's hip, holding her to her, keeping her movements in sync with the music and Brenda's hips. Sharon lets her other hand slide down Brenda's body, over her flat stomach, across her waist, down to her hip and then back up. Brenda pushes her ass harder against Sharon as Sharon's hand touches her body, and soon they've lost themselves completely.

The song changes and they alter their speed to work with the new song. Sharon breathes hotly across Brenda's neck when Brenda moves her hand behind her, sliding it against Sharon's hip. Brenda slowly slides down Sharon's body, her ass against her thighs and then she comes back up just as slowly. Sharon bites her lip, feeling her body heat further. Brenda stands up straight again, her ass pushing against Sharon's pelvic bone, their dancing becoming hotter and hotter as the seconds go by. Brenda moans softly, her eyelids fluttering until they close. Sharon slides her hand down her thigh again, letting it bunch her skirt up as she moves back up, her fingertips brushing against Brenda's inner thigh.

"Mmmm," Brenda moans softly.

Sharon pushes her lips against Brenda's ear, her breath teasing it as her hand slowly slides back down. Brenda rolls her hips against Sharon, grinding her hips against her. Sharon lets out a soft moan that drips into Brenda's ear like honey. Sharon uses both hands to slide up Brenda's torso, their bodies still moving to the music. Brenda tilts her head to the side and Sharon places a kiss on her neck quickly, sliding her hands up and over her breasts. Brenda moans, hips pushing back.

"You're drivin' me crazy," Brenda admits in a whisper, her nipples tightening under her bra and Sharon's hands.

"Am I?" Sharon asks coyly.

Sharon slides her hands down her body, past her hips and back to her thighs. She slides them both under her skirt, bringing the material up, fingertips pushing hardly into the inner part of her thighs. Brenda's thighs tremble and Brenda slows down, her body no longer moving to the music. "Keep goin'." Brenda whispers her plead, head turning back to look at Sharon.

"Keep dancing," she returns.

The song changes and it takes them a few seconds to find their rhythm, but they do it easily. Sharon's fingers inch up more, the heat radiating from Brenda's center already meeting her. Sharon closes her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Brenda and the music that's taken over her body. Brenda's legs open a little and Sharon's hands goes a little further, her fingers connecting with soft cotton. Brenda moans, ass pushing harder against Sharon's pelvic bone, back brushing against her breasts. Sharon cups Brenda's hot center, groaning.

"You're wet," Sharon whispers.

"You're a good dancer," Brenda responds. "Like I said, you have great control of your hips." Sharon moans in her ear and Brenda responds with a shiver. "I want to turn around." Sharon releases her and Brenda turns. "You're so beautiful," Brenda whispers, hands caressing Sharon's arms.

Sharon leans down and captures her mouth with her own. Brenda moans softly, melting like ice on a hot summer day. She slides her hands under Sharon's shirt, pulling it up with her, moving back a little so she can lift the shirt up her stomach. Sharon groans into the kiss, sucking Brenda's bottom lip. Brenda's hands caress her skin as her tongue caresses her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Brenda starts pushing harder against Sharon's body, causing Sharon to start taking steps backwards so she doesn't fall. By the time they reach a wall, Brenda's hands are on her breasts, body still grinding against Sharon's.

"Oh, God," Sharon moans, head pulling back from Brenda's. Brenda's hands are squeezing her breasts through her cotton bra, palms rolling against hard nipples.

Brenda moans, looking up into her eyes. She pulls back a little, pulling at Sharon's shirt by the bottom. "Let me take this off," she tells her. Sharon allows her to get the shirt off her and then Sharon takes control, turning them around. Sharon pulls Brenda's shirt off as well, throwing it on the floor. "Mmmm," Brenda moans as Sharon pushes her hot body against hers.

Brenda rolls them back across the wall, pushing Sharon against it roughly. Sharon groans, her legs spreading a little wider as she stands. Brenda turns around, dancing against her as the song changes again. Brenda bends slightly at the waist, her ass pushing against Sharon's center, Sharon's step getting a bit wider. Brenda rolls her hip, ass rubbing against Sharon. Sharon moans, her hand moving to Brenda's hair, grabbing her a little, pulling her closer. Her pants are rubbing against her clit in an almost painful way, but the pleasure is overriding it. Brenda's ass fits perfectly against her.

Brenda groans, standing up straighter, her ass pushing harder as she stands. Brenda's wet, so wet that can feel it on her thigh. She turns back around, looking at Sharon, eyes taking in the beautiful woman in front of her. She moves her hands down her body, going straight to Sharon's button on her pants. She wants her and she's going to have her now. Sharon doesn't protest, just watches as Brenda unbuttons and unzips her pants, slowly pulling them down, sinking down to the floor as she does so. Sharon bites her lip, watching as the blonde kisses up her thighs, the left one and then the right. She's hot and wet, her body tingling with desire.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, eyes twinkling. "You smell delicious," she purrs, her nose close to her center. Sharon moans softly, hands curling into fists. "I bet you taste just as good," she whispers, kissing Sharon over her panties.

"Only one way to find out," Sharon says, her voice husky.

"How's that?" Brenda asks, kissing her clit through her panties, making her squirm.

"You'll have to … Mmmmmm"

"Tell me what I'll have to do."

"Fuck me," she tells her, eyes locked with hers.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," she murmurs.

TBC

I didn't want to stop there, especially because my next chapter is supposed to be a fluffy one, but it's getting too long. This whole dancing bit was thrown in last minute, which is why it's so long now. Hope y'all liked.


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks to my baby who helped plan this with me. I turned our little paragraph into almost 6k words, Ang. Hope you enjoy reading it. Hope you all enjoy it

**Part 15**

_The Black Keys_ plays in the background, the music only adding to the bubble of arousal that surrounds them. Brenda's eyes are as dark as they've ever been, penetrating the darkening green ones that are staring back into hers. The temperature in the room has seemed to multiply, their bodies already sweating as they simply look at each other, their eyes conveying all the thoughts they are feeling. It's a lover's communication they have; no words needed, nothing but looks, looks that are telling them how much they want each other at the moment. Sharon arches an eyebrow seductively, Brenda licks her lips, hands sliding up Sharon's thighs, and silently they both tell each other that what they want is about to happen. Brenda, without looking away, starts to place hot, lingering kisses against Sharon's lean, muscled thighs. One thigh gets a kiss, and then the next, her lips smooth and tender on her. Sharon watches intently, the rest of the world vanishing, the only thing mattering to her is the soft lips that are gliding up her body, coming closer and closer to where she's hot, to the place that really needs to feel those lips.

Brenda moans against Sharon's skin, her nose nudging against the moist material of Sharon's panties, panties that she then slides off. There's a whimper from one woman and a primal growl from the other, both sounds blending, melding, and combining into one lustful sound that vibrates in the air. Sharon, with trembling hands, pulls Brenda up to her, feeling Brenda's lips slide up her body as she stands. The two of them interlace their fingers, their bodies molding against each other, their lips wasting no time to press against each other. It's a delicate kiss at first, their lips, wet and hot, sliding against each other. But delicate it does not stay. The hunger deep inside them that they seem to always have around each other takes over, both of them wanting to take control. Brenda's hands leave Sharon's and goes to the woman's waist, pushing her completely against the wall, her grasp on her hips tight, fingers pushing into sensitive skin. Sharon's hands move to Brenda's waist as well, slipping into her skirt, pulling at it until it falls on the floor. Brenda then moves the lower half of her body against Sharon's, the two of them fully connected.

Sharon's hands slide down Brenda's back, against the smooth skin, not stopping until she gets to the waistband of Brenda's panties. Brenda's hands, which are slowly sliding up her sides, stop as well, but their kiss only grows with their passion. Sharon uses her body weight to turn them around so she's no longer against the wall. Brenda groans into her mouth, biting her lip, showing her she doesn't approve of the other woman trying to take control. Sharon doesn't care if Brenda approves because she likes to take control just as much as she's been enjoying giving control to the other woman. Sharon takes her hands from Brenda's body, putting them on the wall next to Brenda's hips instead. Her head is spinning with arousal and lack of oxygen, which is what makes her break their kiss, but not their connection. Instead, Sharon's lips start to kiss Brenda's face, her neck, every part of her that she can reach, feeling Brenda's chest push out hardly against her with her labored breath. It all feels so delicious, so lasciviously intoxicating.

Brenda, who was allowing Sharon to control the moment, decides she needs more, to feel more of Sharon. She unhooks Sharon's bra, feeling Sharon's teeth graze her neck at the exact moment it happens. Brenda arches into the touch, knowing Sharon won't leave any marks because they've both been careful about that lately, but she wants to feel the woman's teeth against her, grazing her, biting her, anything. Brenda moans, thinking Sharon must be a mind reader because she soon feels Sharon's teeth against her breast, scraping right above the space where her bra lays. Brenda pushes back against Sharon, turning them back against the wall, making Sharon moan, looking up at her with dark emerald eyes. Brenda licks her lips, sliding her girlfriend's bra off, watching with hunger in her eyes. Sharon's nipples are already hard, begging to feel something other than the friction they've been getting. Brenda's more than happy to give them that.

The older woman watches as wide lips slowly surround her nipple. She's not certain if that's what makes her moan, or if it's the way Brenda keeps her eyes on her while doing it. A soft moan slips out, one that she doesn't try to hold in. Brenda's mouth is hot and cool at the same time, her bottom lip pillowing the hard pebble as her tongue swipes across it slowly. Sharon licks her drying lips, enjoying the way Brenda's mouth expertly manipulates her senses. Brenda knows when to suck, when to nibble, when to lick, and she does them all so perfectly. Sharon breathlessly watches the whole time, her body weak, wanting to feel that mouth lower, but as soon as she told Brenda to fuck her, which feels like years ago now, she could see the look in her eyes that said she'd be fucking her, but on her own terms. Brenda's terms never meant so much teasing, that was Sharon's job, but she could see that Brenda was intent on taking her time to give her what she wants.

Brenda doesn't stop until Sharon's legs are shaking, fighting to keep her up, and both her nipples are dark from being sucked and nibbled on. Brenda kisses her way to Sharon's mouth, nipping her chin on the way there. Sharon pulls her by her neck, bringing their lips together, so much need in the simple movement that it makes Brenda whimper into Sharon's mouth, opening her mouth to her, allowing her the moment to have full control. Sharon takes what's giving to her, pushing her tongue into the hot mouth, letting it caress silken flesh. Her tongue glides against Brenda's cheeks, licking sensitive spots on the roof of her mouth, tasting the delicious tastes on Brenda's tongue, and sliding against her teeth. Brenda's mouth becomes Sharon's playground, her tongue running loose, enjoying itself as it roams and discovers. Brenda's enjoying it as well, moaning into her mouth, pushing her body against Sharon's, trying to stay standing as Sharon unravels her in the simplest, but most delicious way. Her hands are in Sharon's hair, on her neck, on her shoulders, everywhere, needing to feel her just as much as she needs to breathe.

They rest their foreheads against each other, breathing raggedly as they open their eyes to look at each other. The blonde smiles widely, happily, the amount of joy she feels when she looks into Sharon's eyes is just as heavy as the arousal she's feeling. She leans forward and slowly pecks Sharon's lips, her fingertips brushing her jaw. Sharon smiles under her lips, a small humming sound coming from her throat as the gold in her green eyes sparkle. For a moment they forget about the desire coursing through their bodies, and they allow themselves the chance to really feel each other. Sharon's overwhelmed by the feelings she's feeling as she gazes into Brenda's eyes. She can't deny how happy this woman makes her feel, how incredible she's been feeling lately, but when she looks into her eyes it all rushes through her so quickly, making her see it all at once and making her heart pound almost painfully. She licks her lips, her hand moving to Brenda's face, caressing it. Sharon finds this woman to be so beautiful, a beauty so simple and angelic. It makes her heart flutter.

Brenda moves forward, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Sharon kisses her back, letting their lips brush against each other, stroke each other smoothly. It's slow for a while, something familiar, but it easily elevates to something more primal, demanding, needy, and rough. The two of them fight for control, hands moving against bodies, tongues roaming mouths, moans being swallowed as they give in to the lust within them for the other. Soon Brenda grabs a hold of Sharon's hands, taking them into her own, slamming them into the wall. Sharon groans, body pushing into Brenda's. Brenda's mouth starts moving all over Sharon's body. Sharon makes a mewling sound, head tilting back, her neck being nibbled on lightly by the blonde and it's making her head spin again. Brenda's lips and teeth on her is divine, making her moan softly, squirm frequently, and rake her fingers over Brenda's back mercilessly.

Sharon, fuzzy-headed, pushes back against Brenda's body, pushing her away from her so she can breathe. All this teasing is making her breathless, her chest rising and falling as she tries to hold on to whatever it is that's keeping her from figuratively crumbling. She's fighting for air as she licks her lips, her thighs wet, her arousal undeniable and clear. She's never been so wet that it ran down her thigh, but then again, she's never been denied what she really wants for this long. It seems like she might orgasm without Brenda even getting to fuck her like she's supposed to, like she needs to. Brenda's lips look darker and slightly swollen. She has this look in her eyes, a look that's just as arousing as the things Brenda's been doing to her body. Sharon doesn't know how she manages to look so innocent and sexy at the same time, but it's driving Sharon insane.

Brenda slowly moves back to Sharon, her hands on the woman's breasts, her palms against the hardened nipples, feeling them press deliciously against her hands. She groans from somewhere deep in her throat, wanting to feel every inch of this woman's body. It's a hunger that she has, one that seems like it will never be sated, which is both a blessing and a curse. But now, with Sharon within her reach, it's more than a blessing, it's the answer to her prayers. She massages Sharon's breasts with her hands, feeling the other woman melt against her again, giving up what little control she was regaining. Brenda's enjoying that the most – having Sharon give up all the control. It shows Brenda how much she trusts her, how much she's willing to give her. It tells her things she knows Sharon's not ready to put into words yet. But Brenda accepts the wordless communication just the same, taking it and locking it up in a box in her heart, keeping it forever – just like she plans to do with Sharon.

Sharon starts to back them off the wall, not breaking the searing kiss she finds herself sharing with her as she steers them towards the sofa. Brenda's hands are all over her bare body as they walk slowly, and hers are on Brenda's, caressing skin, mapping it out. Their moans are floating in the air, combining with the sound of the music playing. Brenda hisses into Sharon's mouth, making her pull away, looking down to see she's walked her right into the coffee table. Sharon opens her mouth to apologize, but she's not given the chance. Brenda pulls her right back to her mouth, kissing her roughly, turning them around. Sharon, who's already given herself to this woman in every way she possibly can at the moment, feels like she's giving her more now. She feels Brenda pushing her down, lowering her naked body onto the coffee table, obviously not taking her to the sofa like she had planned. But as Brenda lowers herself on her knees in front of her, she doesn't mind. Sharon has to lean forward a little as she kisses her, her fingers laced in blonde hair as her other hand pushes away the various items lying on the coffee table, not phased by the sound of metal sliding against the wood, no longer hearing it as it falls to the rug the coffee table is on.

Brenda opens Sharon's legs without breaking their kiss. Sharon's legs open instantly and quickly. Brenda moans into Sharon's mouth, her hands move to Sharon's hips, pulling her slightly, making the woman come closer to her. Brenda breaks their kiss, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes opening to look at each other. Sharon has a pleading look in her eyes. She looks like she's drowning in desire, but Brenda's going to save her, give her what she wants so she can breathe again. Brenda smiles, a mischievous one that sends a shiver up and down the older woman's spine. Brenda lifts her body up so she can reach Sharon's breasts as the other woman leans back, resting on one arm behind her on the coffee table. Sharon's skin is salty from her sweat and smells delicious. Brenda moans, sucking a tender nipple into her mouth, hearing the whimpering sound that comes from Sharon's parted lips. She takes her time, her lips and hands covering every part of Sharon's body they can above the woman's waist.

Sharon groans, her head tilting back, eyes closed as she moans softly, her thighs quivering when she finally feels Brenda's hands on them. She feels her body's temperature rising, which feels impossible because it already feels like it's a million degrees. She can feel sweat sliding down her back, over her breasts, slipping down her stomach, and she can't believe she's this hot in the middle of November. But Brenda's doing this to her, not the weather. Brenda's doing things to her body that not even mother nature could do to her. She's the hottest she's ever been and it's because of the blonde whose mouth is touching every part of her body, every part except the part that needs the most attention. Sharon's hips are bucking as Brenda comes close to her center, her lips on her inner thigh, but Brenda only lets out a dark laugh and licks up the wetness on her thighs. Sharon feels like she'll die if this woman doesn't just touch her, but Brenda's making no move to give in. Sharon can feel the muscles in her stomach tightening, clenching, her body aching everywhere. If Brenda doesn't touch her soon she's going to do it herself because at this rate it won't take much until she gets that release she so desperately needs.

Brenda moves away from Sharon's body, removing her own bra, sighing as her breasts are finally released. She moves back to Sharon's body leaning close to Sharon's stomach, the scent of Sharon's arousal rising up to meet her nose, making her mouth water, but she's not ready to give in. Brenda licks up the center of Sharon's stomach, rising so she can kiss Sharon again, but Sharon won't kiss her. Brenda groans, trying again, but Sharon turns her head away. Brenda raises one knee onto the coffee table, taking Sharon's head into her hand, pulling slightly at her hair, making her face her. Sharon groans, eyes wide as they meet Brenda's. Sharon's breathing is heavy, falling against Brenda's face, hot and wet. Brenda leans down and presses her lips to Sharon's, and again she doesn't kiss her, which makes Brenda groan as well. She bites Sharon's lip roughly, making the other woman's mouth open to her, a deep moan escaping. Brenda kisses her again, her tongue licking into Sharon's mouth, but the older woman isn't having any of this anymore.

Sharon uses her hand that isn't holding her up to pull Brenda's hair, pulling her away. Brenda raises an eyebrow, very much enjoying this. Sharon knows she's enjoying it, and she is as well. Ever since their first time, Sharon's known Brenda enjoys it rough, and she herself enjoys it most of the time. But now, her body trembling with want, Brenda's pleasure is the last thing on her mind. She's not a selfish lover, never has been, but at this moment her needs must come first. She releases the blonde's hair, using her hand to grab Brenda's, trying to put it between her legs. Brenda doesn't let her, though, yanking her hand back, and it's a fight for control again. Sharon doesn't care who has the control honestly, she just wants to get what she wants, which is Brenda touching her.

Brenda hisses into Sharon's ear, biting it, which makes the other woman groan loudly, arching. Brenda moans against her, glad to get the reaction she wanted. "You can't always be in control," she hisses into her ear, the first words spoken since earlier.

Sharon growls at the sound of Brenda's voice in her ear. She doesn't say anything, still trying to control Brenda's hand. Brenda bites behind her ear this time, which is one of the most sensitive spots above her waists. She digs her nails into the tiny wrist in her hand, moaning loudly, getting weaker and weaker. Brenda's torturing her, making her writhe against the table, her body sweating, and her breath shallow.

"Do you hear me?" Brenda purrs in her ear, her voice only soft for a moment. "You can't always be in control," she repeats, puncturing her statement with a bite between each word. Sharon whimpers, not giving up on trying to make Brenda touch her. "I'm not touchin' you until you stop tryin' to be in control."

"Please," she whispers, her voice so low she barely hears it herself. She doesn't even know what she's asking for, but it's the only word that she could find to say.

Brenda licks up Sharon's ear, moaning along with the other woman. "Oh, baby," she croons. "It's not me that's preventin' you from gettin' what you want. You're the one that won't give up."

Sharon feels like she's melted, her body weak. Brenda called her baby, something she's never done before, and the word coming out of her mouth has to be the sexiest thing she's ever heard. She groans, the amount of pleasure she feels almost painful.

"You gonna give me control? If not, we'll be here all night, neither of us gettin' what we both want." Brenda's words are hot as they flow pass her lips, meeting Sharon's ear. "You can't really be this stubborn, baby," she says, calling her baby because she realizes she likes it. Sharon releases her arm slightly. "Not good enough," Brenda responds to it.

Sharon lets go completely, groaning. "You have control," she tells her.

Brenda smirks against Sharon's ear. "I had it all along," she husks. "Now," she starts, getting up, her legs a little weak as she gets down her knees. She looks up into Sharon's darkened, pleading eyes and she can feel her heart, which is already racing, start to beat faster. "If you promise to let me move at my own pace, I will give you what I know your body needs."

"Okay," Sharon says simply, the word breathy. Brenda shakes her head, telling her it's not enough. Sharon rolls her eyes, but she's in no position to go against what Brenda wants when she's denying her. "You have complete control over my body," she tells her and Brenda smiles. "I'm yours," she whispers.

Those last two words make Brenda's heart practically jump out of her chest happily. She doesn't care how Sharon means it, but Brenda knows that Sharon is hers, and she's never going to be anyone else's. "Don't you forget it," Brenda finally whispers, kissing up Sharon's thigh slowly.

Brenda's had her fun, teased Sharon more than she's ever teased anyone, but she's not as cruel as she might be seeming to the other woman at the moment. She's ready to give in, give up the control she was just given. She doesn't want the control. Brenda only wanted to know that Sharon would give it to her. Now, satisfied with the result, she's willing to give it all up, throw it away, and allow Sharon's body to tell her what it wants, and she's willing to take its orders. Sharon's hips buck and Brenda knows where her mouth is really needed, and within seconds it's there. A loud moan fills her ears as she sucks up wetness from Sharon's center. Sharon's never been so wet before, never so sensitive either. She can already tell this will be quick, but she plans on enjoying every second of it, just like she plans on making Sharon do.

Sharon's eyes roll back in her head, the pleasure far too intense. She wasn't expecting it, not so much with the first touch of the woman's lips. It sends pleasure to every nerve in her body, makes her buck her hips; it makes her groan so loudly that the sound vibrates in her ears. Brenda starts to suck on her folds, moaning against her, letting her fingers dance across sweaty skin. Sharon, who's not even sure how to breathe anymore, lets out a loud moan, which turns into a gasp. Brenda's lips are soft on her, but when they suck her folds into her mouth, moaning loudly, it's anything but gentle. Sharon's crying out and the woman has barely begun. It all feels so good, so perfectly amazing. Her head spins as she holds on with a tighter grip on the coffee table's edge. Brenda's wasting no time, which Sharon appreciates. Brenda's tongue soon plunges into her, wide and thick as it swims into her liquid heat.

"Holy shit," Sharon hisses, the words slipping out before she can catch them. The amount of pleasure Brenda's slow strokes are giving her is making her curse words she hasn't said in years. God, it's making her feel things she hasn't in years. No, not years, ever – because nobody has ever, in her entire life, made her feel this way.

Her hips buck, forcing Brenda's tongue deeper inside her. Brenda grabs onto her hips as her tongue licks every sensitive spot inside her canal. Powered on by the moans and gasps, Brenda licks furiously. Her tongue is merciless, curving up, hitting just the right spots Sharon move closer to the edge she's going to fall from. Brenda's getting drunk on the taste of the other woman, enjoying very much the taste that mingles on her tongue, the one that's making her feel lightheaded. It's delicious and dark, making her pump her tongue in faster, further, drinking up all she can.

Sharon's chest is rising and falling, her legs trembling as she leans on only her toes, and her body is weak. She rocks her hips into Brenda's mouth, soft and loud moans meeting in the hot air that surrounds them. Sharon's slides her hand to her clit, needing more, but Brenda stops her. "Please," she whispers, needing the release.

Brenda pushes her thumb against the woman's clit, feeling the blood in it rushing past her finger. She starts to roll her thumb across it, back and forth, side to side, up and down, not following any particular motion. She starts to move her tongue with more force, devouring Sharon; listening to her cry out, whimper and gasp. Sharon's moaning incoherent words, but it all still makes perfect sense to her. Brenda can tell she needs more, which she gives to her easily. She flicks her tongue against the top of her canal, lashing at it, making Sharon's hips rock harder, her legs wrapping around her body, caging her.

"Mmmmm," is one of the many moans that Sharon lets out. "Fu-mmmmmmm." Sharon's eyes are neither shut or open, fluttering between the two instead. "Oh. My. Fuckin'. Mmmmm. God." Sharon doesn't know what to do with herself, the pleasure she's feeling clouding her mind as she rocks back and forth. It's all so perfect, so heavenly, so amazing.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, moving her thumb and moving her mouth there. She swirls her wet tongue around the pulsing clit, letting her tongue cool it. Sharon croons, back arching, hips rolling, trying to counter her hips to Brenda's tongue, but she won't stay with one direction. Brenda's hands move to Sharon's thighs, freeing herself and forcing the woman's legs apart again. Sharon opens reluctantly. Brenda moves her mouth back down, licking her folds again, letting Sharon cool down, which she knows is the last thing she wants, but she intends on bringing Sharon to places she's never been before.

Sharon groans, feeling something that was so close move away from her. She looks down at Brenda, who looks away. Seconds pass and then Brenda's mouth is all over her. Brenda sucks, and she uses the flat of her tongue to lick, then there's the occasional nibble – which never fails at making her scream with the utmost pleasure – and there's that swirling thing she always does over her clit, and soon Sharon's forgotten that Brenda ever stopped. She moves her hand to Brenda's head, pushing her to her, but Brenda stops, which is Sharon's silent warning. Sharon, who can't handle her stopping again, lets go, and Brenda starts up again. Brenda's making love to her in her most intimate area, caressing it, kissing it, taking her time, which is making Sharon feel incredible. Eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering, toes curling incredible.

Brenda moans against Sharon, her eyes looking up into Sharon's. That begging look in Sharon's eyes is what makes her pull her clit into her mouth. The sharp gasp is what makes her suck with her wide lips, making Sharon rock against her. The way Sharon cups her own breast is what makes Brenda gently scrape her teeth on her clit like Sharon likes it. And that final suck is what makes Sharon let go, coming violently, falling apart, spiraling down as she depends on Brenda to hold her up, Brenda's hands on her sweaty back, her own hands both moving to Brenda's head. Brenda lets Sharon fall apart against her, more than happy to keep her from falling as she moves her mouth down to collect every drop of the warm fluids that she loves so much. Brenda greedily sucks it up, pulling Sharon's almost lifeless body to her.

"Nu-uh," Sharon tries protesting, not wanting to move. Brenda keeps pulling. "I," _heavy breath_, "can't," _another heavy breath_, "move!"

Brenda smiles, raising up higher on her knees, putting Sharon's arms around her. "We're only going to the floor. I have you," she tells her and Sharon allows her to help to the floor. Brenda lies Sharon's tired body down and then leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"My body is pulsating," she whispers to Brenda, a lazy grin on her lips. "Everywhere." Brenda smirks, stroking her face. "You're not allowed to ever do that again, though."

"What?" Brenda leans down, kisses being pressed across the other woman's face.

Sharon's finding it incredibly hard to concentrate with Brenda's soft lips on her skin. She knows she was about to tell Brenda she wasn't allowed to tease her like that ever again, but as Brenda's lips brush her skin, all she can think about is the amazing feelings this woman always makes her feel.

"What am I not allowed to do, baby?" Brenda's question is purred into Sharon's ear as she straddles Sharon's body, her panty clad ass resting right above Sharon's hips.

Sharon licks her lips, turning her head, facing the blonde. "You keep calling me baby," Sharon points out.

"Don't like it?" Sharon's smile is all the answer she gets, which makes her smile as well. "So what am I not allowed to do?"

Sharon shakes her head. "You can do whatever you like," she whispers, the bright-eyed woman making her change her mind. Brenda could tease her as long as she wanted, as long as she looked at her like this whenever she finished.

Brenda smiles, sitting up. "Whatever?" Brenda asks with a smooth voice, eyes twinkling.

"Within certain limits at the moment," she tells her.

Brenda nods, getting up. "Let's go upstairs," says the blonde, holding her hand out to help Sharon up.

Sharon takes her hand and lets Brenda help her up, her head still spinning slightly. "Bedroom?"

Brenda shakes her head, letting go of Sharon's hand so she can turn off the music. "Bathroom," she tells her. "If we're going to do all the stuff we have planned, then we have to make sure you're not all sore tomorrow."

Sharon finds herself smiling like an idiot as she watches Brenda gather their clothes from around the living room, picking up the stuff that was on the coffee table, and straightening up. She doesn't say anything as Brenda finishes up, and then they head upstairs, going to the bedroom. Brenda gets the bath ready, pouring in a few drops of that lavender essential oil that she knows Sharon likes. She also puts the purple bath salts, knowing that it would relax Sharon, but it's also her favorite color, and it gives the water a nice purple tint to it. Sharon comes into the bathroom, a bag of candles in her hand as she steps behind Brenda. Brenda leans into her body, melting slightly.

"You want some wine?" Sharon asks against Brenda's ear, her voice low and husky.

Brenda shivers, closing her eyes for a moment. "Yeah, but I'll get it."

"No, I'll do it," Sharon whispers against Brenda's neck. She kisses her slowly and softly, which elicits a soft purr from the blonde woman. Sharon smiles, doing it again, the bag of candles sliding out of her hand, going to the floor. She brings her hands to Brenda's hips, hooking them in the waistband of her panties, her lips pressing soft kisses still.

"Mmmm," Brenda moans, getting lost in the sensation of Sharon's soft lips against her neck. She allows the woman to press a few more kisses to her extended neck, but that's all. She steps up, pulling away from her. "We're supposed to be getting ready to take a bath," she tells Sharon.

"The bath can wait," Sharon murmurs against her back as she moves blonde hair out of the way, kissing the nape of her neck.

Brenda licks her lips, head falling forward. "Mmmm," Brenda moans again. "Sharon," she whispers, trying to protest, but not trying to move away.

Sharon slides her hands up Brenda's stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles. She moves her kisses across the blonde's shoulder. "I just want to repay you," she murmurs against Brenda's shoulder. Sharon sucks and then kisses a tender spot, enjoying the shiver that runs down the blonde's back.

"I don't need to be repaid." Brenda lets out a deep moan when Sharon's hands graze over her hard nipples. "I want..." Brenda trails off with a gasp, feeling Sharon's teeth against her skin.

"I want you," Sharon tells her, moving to her ear. "I gave you what you wanted, I let you take control, and I allowed you to have your way. All I want right now is to be able to show you my gratitude."

Brenda's mind is getting fuzzy and her breath is getting heavy. She licks her drying lips, turning her head to her. "Can we at least take the bath first?" Brenda asks in a shaky whisper.

Sharon pulls away. "Better idea," she whispers, dipping her hand into the water to test it. The water's a good temperature, but there isn't enough in it yet. She turns it up, heating it more, which will buy her some time. Brenda turns to look at her with questioning eyes and she remembers that she was in the middle of a thought. She pulls Brenda to her slowly, their bodies against each other. "I want to fuck you over the tub," she tells her, her words husked close to her ear. "I want you to bend over the tub, spread your legs..."

Sharon doesn't get to finish what she's saying because Brenda can't take it anymore. She kisses Sharon roughly, and then proceeds to let Sharon fuck her the same way, rough and against the tub like she wants. The two of them had a lot to be thankful for before their Thanksgiving was finally over.

TBC

Okay, so I got that out of the way. Now I can get to the stuff I've been wanting to work on for the longest. The next two chapters will be the rest of their extended weekend. Hope you guys enjoyed the smut because I won't be writing smut for this for another 4-6 chapters. Can't wait to write the next few chapters, I have some flashbacks I'm thinking of, trying to find places for them. And there will be a little bit more of Sharon's past revealed to Brenda, just a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Sharon Raydor rolls over in the bed, groaning as she comes in contact with cold sheets and an empty bed. If there's one thing Sharon really hates, it's waking up in an empty bed. Correction: Sharon Raydor hates waking up in a bed without Brenda Leigh Johnson. Waking up to an empty bed was never pleasant, but she's been doing it for the better part of the past two decades. She'd gotten used to her bed being empty, only having the occasional person in, but then Brenda came along. From the first night Brenda slept in her bed Sharon knew she'd never sleep as well as she did that night, but that's because she had no intention of the blonde woman ever making it back to her bed. But now that the blonde frequently ends up there, and Sharon now realizes she has no intention of kicking her out of it any time soon, she doesn't enjoy the mornings she wakes up and Brenda's not there. What she really doesn't like is waking up to an empty bed when she knows she didn't go to bed alone. But Sharon knows Brenda's downstairs; she just wishes Brenda was still in bed with her.

With an exaggerated sigh, Sharon rolls off the bed, making her way to the bathroom. After completing her morning rituals in the bathroom, she stands in front of the mirror in her bedroom, the large one that she has to keep replacing because it always ends up getting broken every few years. She allowed Brenda to dress her for bed, literally, which is how she ended up sleeping in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. Sharon, who honestly prefers sleeping naked over anything else, likes the feeling of sleeping in _comfy clothes_, as Brenda called them the night before. She smiles to herself in the mirror as she stretches, feeling her muscles pull pleasantly. It's then that she decides that she needs to pull out her yoga mat from the closet, which she'd neglected this past month. She goes into the closet, really going to look for the yoga mat, but she ends up going through other things. She ends up looking through things, finding things she didn't even remember putting in there, which would most likely be because she has a tendency of hiding things from herself that she thinks would be harmful to her body or mind in some way. Soon she is lost in her large closet.

* * *

Brenda closes the front door to Sharon's house, putting Sharon's keys back on the small table. She had to run to the store to get some chocolate chips for breakfast because she couldn't find any and didn't want to wake the other woman. But as she makes her way into Sharon's kitchen with the bag of groceries, which ended up being more than what she went there for, she realizes Sharon must be up. Brenda wanted to have breakfast ready by the time Sharon woke up, but she figures it doesn't matter either way. She unpacks the bag, putting various things in the fridge, putting the chocolate chips on the counter and then getting out the things she needs to make the pancakes. She can hear the sound of Sharon rummaging through something and thinks about heading upstairs, but then quickly decides to make her breakfast first. Brenda washes her hands and gets started, looking through the cabinets until she finds the few ingredients she's looking for. She goes about making the pancakes, making a bit of a mess in the kitchen, but it's nothing a little soap and water won't clean up.

Pancakes are about the only thing Brenda really knows how to cook for breakfast and not burn in the process, so it was the obvious choice. But she didn't want to just makes pancakes. She thought of making something on the side, but she didn't want the first time someone trusted her in their kitchen to be the time she ended up screwing up. So she decided that the pancakes would just have to be special. She went with chocolate chips for obvious reasons, but then she remembered the peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes she used to eat when she was younger. She also remembered how much Sharon likes peanut butter, so she found herself making those for her. She kept the pancakes hot in the oven as she cleaned up quickly and poured them coffee, getting a breakfast tray ready. When she's finally done, she plates the pancakes and then heads upstairs, not expecting to see Sharon in the closet, surrounded by the contents of said closet.

"Mornin'," Brenda calls out, walking over to the bed to put the tray down on the nightstand.

Sharon turns to face Brenda, smiling softly at the woman. "I'll be out there in a minute," she tells her, standing up from the floor. "Breakfast smells delicious," she tells her as she picks up the pictures she was looking at. She stuffs them into the box they were in and then stuffs the box back under the shelf. She puts the other things where she found them, pushing her life back into the closet, hiding herself away, not necessarily from Brenda, but hiding it from the world and herself as well.

"Thank you," Brenda says sweetly, stripping off the jeans she threw on to go to the store.

Sharon grabs her yoga mat, coming out as Brenda's taking off her jeans. "Planning on going somewhere?" Sharon questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh. I had to run to the store." Brenda looks at the yoga mat that Sharon puts down before going in the bathroom to wash her hands. "You do yoga?"

Sharon washes her hands quickly and then comes back into the bedroom. "Yes. I used to do yoga daily, usually in the morning, but lately I've been busy I guess." Sharon puts one knee up on the bed and then leans forward, towards Brenda. She kisses her softly, tenderly, and quickly. Brenda makes a soft noise and then Sharon pulls back smiling softly, licking her lips. "Good morning," she whispers, getting into the bed fully.

Brenda smiles widely, turning to Sharon and then back to the tray of food as she brings it to the bed. "Somebody's in a good mood."

Sharon shrugs, sighing happily as she gets comfortable beside Brenda. "I guess I'm just..." Sharon tries to find a word to describe the way she feels and settles on the first that comes to mind. "I'm happy," she says softly, looking into Brenda's brown eyes.

Brenda leans forward and pecks Sharon's lips softly. "Happy looks good on you," she tells her.

Sharon smiles, turning to the tray of pancakes. "All this fattening food we've been eating is going to catch up to us," she tells her.

"Then we'll just have to work harder at keepin' it off. Any ideas as to how we should go about that, Captain?"

Sharon laughs softly at the flirty tone in Brenda's voice as she cuts into the soft pancakes on her plate. She instantly moans as she tastes the breakfast for the first time. "Ooh, this is... Is that peanut butter?" Brenda nods her head and Sharon practically melts. "I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around," she tells her, thoroughly enjoying the pancakes. "I'm going to have to start running again," Sharon says as she takes more of her pancakes.

"I feel like I'm to blame for the change in your schedule," Brenda says.

Sharon turns to Brenda as she chews the food in her mouth. "Not you necessarily, no. It's not like I mind, though."

Brenda pouts for a moment, looking into her coffee mug. "You want to go running today?" Sharon raises an eyebrow, chewing. "We could go after breakfast and just switch up our plans a little," Brenda suggests. She double checks in her mind that her gym bag is in her car and then nods to herself, remembering that she put it in there a week ago when she planned on getting to the gym and never made it.

"Do you want to go running? Or are you just suggesting it because I haven't been going lately?"

"Little bit of both I presume. It could be fun, though I haven't gone running for fun in years." Brenda allows the warm peanut butter and chocolate taste to melt against her tongue, making her head spin deliciously.

"Okay," Sharon finally says. Then, the two of them finish their breakfast, talking about anything and everything.

* * *

"I win," Sharon breathes, bending down with her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Only 'cause you cheated," Brenda breathes back, sitting down on the ground and looking up at Sharon.

Sharon smiles, lowering herself on the park bench. "I said I'd race you, but I never said I'd play fair." Sharon's eyes twinkle as she looks at Brenda.

Brenda takes her hair down from its messy bun, running her fingers through it as she looks up into the sky. "It's nice out here today," she says absently, letting the breeze flow by her.

"Mhm," Sharon hums, watching Brenda with a smile on her face.

Brenda turns to Sharon and her smile grows instantly when she sees Sharon's. "What are you thinkin' about over there? You keep smilin'."

Sharon leans back against the wood park bench, her arm draped over the back. "You," she tells her simply. Brenda gets up and sits beside her on the park bench and looks around them before leaning forward and quickly kissing her on the lips. Brenda and Sharon both sigh contently and Brenda leans back, sitting close to Sharon as she leans her head back, looking at the top of the trees and the sky. Sharon turns her head, looking at Brenda. "We should do this more often," she tells her.

"Run?" Brenda asks, turning her head to see the other woman, enjoying the childlike happiness she sees in her eyes.

"And enjoy the simple things in life." Sharon turns to look up at the sky, sighing softly.

"Alright; we're going to enjoy the simple things in life," Brenda says, looking up at the sky with Sharon.

They sit there silently, enjoying the peace and then Sharon turns her head to look at Brenda. "Brenda?"

"Yes, baby?" Brenda responds sweetly, not turning her head.

Sharon smiles and then shakes her head. "Never mind."

Brenda turns to her. "What?"

"No, really, it's nothing." Sharon smiles at her. "Race me back?"

"What does the winner get?"

"Up to you. I already have everything I want," Sharon says, leaning forward and pecking Brenda's lips.

Brenda blushes. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Sharon nudges Brenda's knee with her own. "I told you not to call me that in public." She smiles, eyes crinkling as she looks into Brenda's bright eyes. "I'm still the same woman," she tells her. "I'm just more free today. I told you, I'm happy. Happiness does things to me."

"As long as I'm part of the reason you're happy..."

"You're the sole reason," Sharon whispers sweetly, standing. "Now, are you gonna race me or not?"

Brenda raises an eyebrow and then gets up, taking off without saying a word.

* * *

Brenda and Sharon step onto the porch seconds within each other, neither of them knowing who made it there first. It doesn't really matter because they are both simply enjoying the fun of it all. Sharon used to run with her daughters, and since the summer she hasn't run with anyone else, so it was nice to spend some time running with Brenda. They make their way into the house, going into the kitchen to get some water out of the fridge. Sharon passes Brenda a bottle and then gets one for herself, opening it and throwing the cap onto the counter, drinking half the bottle at once. Sharon leans against the stainless steel fridge and turns to Brenda, who is finishing up her bottle of water.

"You look really good when you're all flushed and sweaty," Brenda murmurs, walking towards her. Sharon smiles, making one of the cute humming sounds in her throat. Brenda presses her body against Sharon's, the two of them already hot from their run, but getting hotter as they touch.

Sharon puts her free hand on Brenda's hip, her thumb grazing her exposed hipbone. "If you're gonna stand this close to me, then you should at least kiss me," Sharon whispers, her breath falling on the blonde's lips.

"You could just kiss me," she retorts, licking her lips, deliberately letting her tongue also touch Sharon's lip.

"I could," Sharon husks. "But I won't," she finishes, her hand sliding up Brenda's sweaty side.

Brenda closes her eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of Sharon's hand on her skin, letting it heat her further. "How about we take that shower now?" Brenda asks breathlessly. "It's gettin'," she gulps, "really hot."

Sharon smirks, raising her leg ever so slightly, pushing between Brenda's legs. "Is it?" Brenda makes a whimpering sound. "You're right," she whispers, her hand moving back down the blonde's body, slipping between them both, moving against Brenda's stomach, her knuckles poking her own stomach. "You feel really hot," she husks, her hand moving up her torso, over her ribs. Brenda whimpers again, her hips pushing down on the thigh between her legs. Sharon can feel all Brenda's heat on her thigh even through the layers of spandex material. Sharon smirks, pulling her leg and hand away. Brenda's eyes rip open, staring at Sharon. Sharon leans forward and pecks her lips. "Shower."

Brenda can't say anything as Sharon pushes her off her gently, throws the water bottle into the recycle bin, and then goes upstairs. Sharon, the tease, has just started her up and now she's going to have to see the woman naked in the shower, with water running down her body, suds sliding across her wet skin... Brenda shivers from the high level of arousal coursing through her. Two deep breaths and she's ready to go upstairs. When she gets in the bedroom, Sharon's looking through one of the closets that holds her bathroom things, getting out fresh towels and some bottles of shower related things. Brenda lets her do what she's doing and she puts on music, knowing that the only time Sharon doesn't listen to music while in the shower is when she's still in bed, and that's because Sharon doesn't want to wake her. Brenda smiles to herself when she goes through the different playlist, reading them all, searching for the one she knows Sharon listens to in the shower. She knows only because it's titled 'shower', but she would have been able to figure it out somehow.

Brenda goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower water, turning it up high, but not too hot, just the way Sharon likes it. Brenda smiles at Sharon as she brings in the towels and passes her the bottles; one is an aromatherapy sensual shower gel and the other is a fresh bottle of that shampoo of Sharon's that Brenda loves so much. Brenda slides the door to the shower open, putting both bottles on the ledge in the wall and then closes the door back before turning to Sharon, who is now closing the bathroom door, trapping the heat into the bathroom. Brenda and Sharon soon find themselves kissing against the shower door softly as they remove their clothes, only breaking their kiss to bring things over their heads. They kiss until they are both naked and fumbling to get in the shower without breaking their kiss.

"You're going to have to stop kissing me if you really want to wash my hair," Sharon says as Brenda slides her teeth across her bottom lip.

Brenda closes the shower door and pulls back. "You're right," she breathes, eyes darkened. It's always so easy for her to get carried away with this woman. "You just have this way of makin' me forget what it was that I was s'pose to be doin'."

Sharon smiles, pulling Brenda to her, their bodies getting hit by the water. "The hot water lasts a long time in here," she murmurs against her lips.

"Mmmm," Brenda hums, slowly backing them up under the spray.

Sharon's lips are soft as they move against her blonde girlfriend's, making her moan softly into her mouth. The water is spraying down on them, the pressure hard and massaging their skin. The large shower head is perfect, letting the water spray over both of them, falling down between them as they kiss. Sharon opens Brenda's mouth, shower water almost getting into their mouths as they deepen their kiss. Brenda slides her hands up into Sharon's hair, her nails raking through her hair, which she receives a gracious moan for. Sharon's hands move across Brenda's body, the two of them getting lost in the feeling of pleasure and hot water beating down against their body.

Brenda pulls back from the kiss, her eyes still closed because the water's falling over them. Sharon moves them back slightly and then Brenda opens her eyes, smiling as she looks into Sharon's eyes. They always look different in the shower, a completely different shade of green. It's darker, but not lustful. Brenda likes it. And, Sharon's hair looks much darker, which hers does as well, her blonde hair almost appearing to be completely brown when it's wet. Sharon smiles at her as she runs her fingers through Brenda's hair, moving it all away from her face as she looks into her eyes. Brenda lets her do that and then she turns them around, Sharon closest to the water. Brenda reaches for the herbal shampoo, which smells like hell and heaven mixed together. The spicy and sweet scent makes a delicious dark smell. It makes Sharon's already amazing hair even more irresistible to the blonde.

"I haven't had anyone ever wash my hair for me in the shower," Sharon tells Brenda as she turns around.

Brenda pops the bottle open, the scent of the shampoo greeting her nose. "I've never washed anyone else hair in the shower," Brenda tells her, pouring a little shampoo in the palm of her hand. "So this is a first for both of us," she says. She rubs the shampoo in her hands and then starts to apply it to Sharon's hair, lathering it at her scalp, her fingers lightly massaging her scalp.

"Mmmm," Sharon purrs, bending her head slightly, enjoying the way Brenda's fingertips massage her head.

Brenda smiles, continuing at her scalp and then moving down, getting the shampoo through all her hair. "What do you want to do today?" Brenda asks as she turns Sharon around so she can wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"Have you wash my hair all day," she replies, tilting back slightly as the water and Brenda's fingers work together to get the shampoo out of her hair. She didn't expect to enjoy this really, but it feels amazing having Brenda wash her hair; the way her fingers massage her scalp is making her feel relaxed and peaceful.

"As much as I would love to do that, we can't." Brenda concentrates on making sure she has it all out for a moment, and once satisfied she motions for Sharon to turn back around. "Do you do it twice?" Sharon nods and Brenda begins with the same process. "You want to just spend the day in the house? We have a busy two days comin' up, so it might be nice to just relax today."

"Mhm," she agrees, though she's not really paying much attention. Brenda's fingers are magical as they work against her scalp. It's tender and making her melt into a pleasant puddle.

Brenda smiles, looking over Sharon's shoulder and seeing the smile on her lips. She moves them back around, washing the shampoo out of her hair slowly, letting her eyes follow the white foam down Sharon's back. The smell is slowly intoxicating her. So much of it at once is not something she's used to. She's used the shampoo in her own hair once and that was the only other time she had an overload of the delicious scent. She inhales deeply as she gets the last of the shampoo out of Sharon's hair and then Sharon turns around, capturing her lips in a surprise kiss, which makes Brenda moan. The kiss is passionate and sensual, moving slowly, but their lips are powerful. Sharon's making Brenda ache in her lower abdomen, her body reacting quickly to Sharon's. Sharon knows this and continues to kiss her, deeply and teasingly. Lips are nipped, tongues wander, moans escape, and the two of them get lost in each other once again.

When Brenda feels Sharon's hand between her legs, she groans, breaking the kiss reluctantly. "Your hair," she breathes, her words barely coming out. She groans again, biting her lip. "We have almost the whole day left with almost no plans. Let me finish your hair and then maybe later..." She leaves it open, not finishing it as she lets out a shaky breath.

Sharon's beast has been awoken and she doesn't know how much longer this waiting is going to last, but she's determined to just let Brenda wash her hair like she wants to do. "Okay," she responds simply, reaching for the conditioner.

"Okay," Brenda repeats as she gets the excess water out of Sharon's hair. She takes the conditioner from her and then pours some in her hand and passes it back, letting Sharon place it back in its spot.

"You want me to wash your hair, too?" Sharon asks as Brenda starts applying the conditioner.

"No. I just wanted to wash yours," she tells her.

"I wouldn't mind," Sharon tells her.

Brenda stops, looking over Sharon's shoulder. "Do you want to?" Sharon nods her head. "Okay, then," she says simply, finishing up the conditioner, leaving her hair neatly atop her head with the thick conditioner.

Brenda lets Sharon shampoo her hair, massaging her scalp like she did to her. They don't talk because they don't need to. They're sharing looks every now and then, touches that may be accidental, but most likely aren't. Sharon washes Brenda's hair twice with shampoo and then Sharon puts in the conditioner. Brenda washes the conditioner out of Sharon's hair and then Sharon gets to wash it out of hers. Once both of their hair is clean the kissing starts again. It's short this time, both of them aware of how long they've been in the water. Sharon breaks the kiss, reaching over to the hooks and getting down both her shower sponge and the one Brenda's been keeping at her house for the past week or so.

"Where did you put the shower gel?" Sharon asks.

Brenda reaches for it and opens it, smelling it. "Mmmm. This smells good," she says.

"I know," Sharon says. "I've been saving it for a while now, but I thought you might like it. It's more floral than the washes and gels I usually use."

Brenda hums as she squirts some on both of their shower sponges and then places it back down, taking Sharon's shower sponge so she can wash the other woman's body and she can do hers. The two of them lather the creamy gel on their bodies as it foams, the floral scent thick in the air. Sharon teases Brenda's body as she washes it, her fingers moving against her skin slowly, her breath against her ear as she washes her back, her hand lingering as she washes her thighs, which really makes Brenda's body pulsate. Brenda's not so innocent, though. She takes her time washing her body, her hands knowing Sharon's body just as well as her own, and she uses that to her advantage. Brenda lets the sponge lightly roll over Sharon's nipples, lets the soapy water slide down her back and over the curve of her ass, her fingers tracing her ribs, all while keeping her eyes on Sharon. Then, when Brenda gets down on her knees, looking up at Sharon, washing up her leg for her, the older woman lets out a moan that they both know she's been holding in for a long time.

Sharon's never had someone wash her body before, not like this. This is one of the most intimate things a person could do, well, the way Brenda's doing it at least. She watches Brenda, the water rolling down her body as Brenda squirts more of the gel and then starts using the sponge to move up her thigh, both of their breaths coming out heavier. Sharon has to hold on to the ledge to stay standing, not able to depend on her legs as Brenda makes them quiver. Sharon moans softly when the rough part of the sponge makes a circular motion over the back of her thigh and knee. Sharon's legs are shaking and Brenda's only washing them, but it's more about the way she's doing it that's making her weak like this, not to mention Sharon's never shared this kind of thing with anyone before.

Brenda knows the effect she has on Sharon's body and part of her is doing it on purpose to tease her, yes, but that's not the only reason. She's exploring Sharon's body in a way she's never really had the chance to explore it. Every other time they showered together it led to sex, but this is different. This is more about her learning her body. This is about discovery. Brenda opens Sharon's legs wider, her sponge moving closer to her center, which makes Sharon squirm. But it's a different type of squirm and Brenda looks into Sharon's eyes. Sharon closes her legs back and Brenda quirks an eyebrow. Sharon averts her eyes and Brenda stands up, her body against Sharon's.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," Sharon answers.

"Obviously I did," Brenda says.

"This is..." Sharon tilts her head back, looking at the ceiling through the steam. "It's a bit weird having you..." Sharon trails off with an exhausted sound.

Brenda's confused for a moment and then she understands. "Sharon, I've gone down on you before and I've touched you there before. It's not much different."

Sharon's sure if she wasn't already flushed, then she'd be turning red right now. "It is different. It's different because that was sex and this, well, this is you wanting to clean my body in places that nobody else has ever done that besides me. Taking a shower is a very personal thing."

Brenda leans forward and kisses Sharon's neck, tasting soap on her lips, but she doesn't stop, making her way to Sharon's mouth. Sharon sighs, moving her head down, meeting her lips. Brenda kisses her softly, their lips only brushing together a few times. Brenda pulls back, looking into Sharon's eyes. "I want to do this, but I understand if you aren't comfortable with it."

Sharon closes her eyes. "Go ahead," she whispers. She feels like she's somehow giving more of herself to Brenda. How? She's not sure of that, but she feels like they're crossing another line in their relationship. She can feel Brenda opening her legs again, but she doesn't open her eyes. She can hear Brenda whisper: "_Beautiful_." But Sharon doesn't respond. Sharon simply feels Brenda and a wall shattering that was holding back a little of herself. She feels herself letting go of a little more of her security.

* * *

Sharon comes back from her daughter's room with a box of nail polish and sits on the bed. After their shower, the two of them dried each other off, kissing as they patted each other down with the towels. Sharon allowed Brenda to pick out her clothes for the day like she had for bed and while she did that she went and got her body butter from the bathroom. When she came back, Brenda was just finishing getting out a pair twill shorts and a tank top, and she was searching in her own bag for something for her to wear. Once Brenda had her clothes out, something similar to what she'd picked out for Sharon, Sharon slowly applied the body butter to Brenda's body, which Brenda happily did for Sharon as well.

"That's all nail polish?" Brenda asks as Sharon moves to sit beside her against the headboard. Sharon nods, opening the plastic box of nail polish. "Who really needs this much nail polish?

Sharon smiles. "Teenagers," she tells her simply. "She used to buy at least one every week. Once she made me take her to three different malls because the store didn't have the specific nail polish she was looking for."

Brenda looks through the colors, reading labels and seeing what colors she liked. "What color you want me to do your nails?"

Sharon looks at her nails and then at the nail polish. She doesn't usually do anything other than a clear coat. "Nothing bright," she tells her.

Brenda nods, looking at colors. "Coney Island Cotton Candy?" Brenda asks, holding up a bottle. Sharon shakes her head and Brenda replaces it, picking out another neutral color. "Samoan Sand?"

"Uh. Sure," Sharon says as she runs her fingers through her hair, about to put it up.

"No, don't put it up," Brenda protests, holding on to her hand. "I don't want it to dry before I get a chance to even touch it."

"You're about to do my nails," she points out. "You can't really do both of them at the same time."

Brenda pouts for a moment and then moves the nail polishes from in front of her and then opens her legs. "I can do your nails afterward," she says, patting the bed.

Sharon goes, sitting in front of Brenda's opened legs. "This reminds me of when my girls were younger and we'd sit around the living room watching cartoons and I'd braid their hair for them and they would, well, mostly they made a mess in mine, but as they got older they were able to braid it." Sharon sighs, remembering when her kids were younger.

Brenda smiles as she pictures it. Brenda leans down and places a kiss on Sharon's bare shoulder. She starts to run her fingers through Sharon's hair, getting out the tangles at the ends. Sharon passes her the comb that they'd brought from the bathroom and Brenda starts to comb them out instead. They fall into a comfortable silence as Brenda combs and then starts to braid Sharon's hair. Sharon makes soft noises every now and then and Brenda smiles, looking over her shoulder, catching Sharon smile. Brenda is enjoying just being at Sharon's house, being able to play in her hair like she always wished she had a sister to do with, and she's glad to know that Sharon is enjoying it as well.

Sharon reaches for the nail polish, bringing it to her lap. She moves Brenda's bent leg closer to her, lifting her leg and bringing her foot between her own legs. "Which color do you like?" Sharon asks, bending her head up to look at the blonde.

Brenda leans forward, her chest pushed into Sharon's back. She takes a moment to kiss Sharon, soft and quick, making the older woman make one of those breathy sounds when she pulls away. She looks over Sharon's shoulder, her chin resting against it as she looks into the container. "How about this one?" She pulls out one called _The Thrill of Brazil_, a bright red color.

"Okay, lean back now," she whispers softly.

Brenda leans back a little, but not completely. She starts to kiss Sharon's neck, lingering kisses that make Sharon tilt her head. Brenda's kisses move up her neck, to her ear, and soon grow into small little bites. Sharon moans and Brenda has to stop herself from doing more than kissing her. She hears a soft whimper escape Sharon as she pulls back and Brenda loves that she has this effect on Sharon's body. She places kisses on her shoulder and then her neck, moving her still-damp hair to the side and kissing against the nape of her neck. Sharon, who's holding on to the nail polish container, soon finds herself with white knuckles, her grip tight as she tries to control herself. Brenda smirks, softly scraping her teeth against her neck.

"You're torturing me," Sharon tells her. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Brenda breathes. "Ain't it fun," she husks and finally pulls back. Sharon lets out a shaky breath and Brenda places a kiss atop her head. "Tonight all this buildup will be worth it," Brenda tells her as she starts with her hair again.

Sharon closes her eyes for a moment and then looks for a base coat in the nail polish container. She's going to have to learn how not to get so easily turned on by this woman. She shifts on the bed and then starts painting Brenda's toenails, letting her mind wander, thinking of how much her life is changing. Brenda is different from anyone she's ever dated. If she honestly thinks about it, then she would realize that this is the first relationship she's been in since her marriage that she actually felt like it was about more than the sex for the other person. She always felt like she was more invested in the relationship, easily falling for people, but for them it was just about getting her into bed. Yes, she and Brenda have a healthy sex life, but she can tell that Brenda's interested in more than the sex. Sharon has constantly found herself just looking at Brenda lately, thinking about what could possibly be in store for them. Just last night when she woke up in the middle of the night, she found herself wondering if she could possibly open up to her about her life, tell her things she's never told anyone else that she dated. She knows that if it's going to work between them – which she's wanting more and more each day – then she's going to have to tell her about her past, tell her about her life back in New York. She's not sure if she can tell her, though. She doesn't want to seem weak in Brenda's eyes, and she thinks if she tells her, then she'll look at her differently. And, it's that which makes her think it could never work, but that doesn't mean she's not going to try to make it work. She's going to try to let go of whatever fear she's holding on to, and she's going to try to let Brenda in, slowly, but she wants to do it.

Brenda moves Sharon's hair to the side, her eyes tracing the scar. She leans down and kisses over it like she always does whenever she sees it. She's been trying to gather up enough courage to ask her about the scar again. She knows that Sharon knows she wants to know. She's always touching it, kissing over it, and looking at it. But Brenda can also tell Sharon's not ready to tell her, or may never want to tell her. After that night a week ago, when Sharon implied that her husband was a little more aggressive than he should have been, she's been wondering as to what extent that went. Brenda wonders if the scar has something to do with him. She wants for Sharon to be able to open up to her, tell her about the demons that haunt her, but she can see it in her eyes that she's not willing to open up about it. Brenda doesn't want to push her, but it's been bothering her. Brenda knows that at some point Sharon's going to have to open up to her, whether she wants to or not. It's the only way Sharon will be at ease with life and Brenda wants to let Sharon know she's safe with her.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent lounging around the house. They watched a few movies as they cuddled on the bed, both of them more interested in the body against them than they were in the movies. They had Chinese take-out for dinner as they talked about Brenda's brothers. Brenda told her stories about her childhood and then a little about how she ended up in Los Angeles, the things Sharon didn't already know from reading her file. After dinner, they ended up back upstairs and Brenda gave Sharon that massage she'd been wanting to do all day, which led to Sharon being able to put skills she'd forgotten about back to good use, massaging Brenda's body expertly. Needless to say, after the long day of teasing and then the massages, the two of them easily found themselves finally getting that much-needed release.

Now Brenda's lying in front of Sharon's body, their bodies curving and fitting together perfectly. Brenda's fallen asleep, but Sharon can't seem to fall asleep. She ends up getting out of the bed, going down to the kitchen and getting a glass of wine, bringing it back to the bedroom and sitting at the window. She watches Brenda sleep, smiling softly to herself when the blonde smiles in her sleep. Sharon finishes her glass of wine and then goes to put the glass in the kitchen, coming back to the bedroom, prepared to go to sleep, but she ends up going into her closet again instead. She closes the door behind her, turning on the small light, not wanting the light to bother the sleeping blonde. She sits on the floor again, pulling out the box that she had earlier. She immediately pulls out the pictures, putting the box down on the floor beside her. She leans against the shelf as she takes the pictures out of the small packaging they are in. She starts looking through them, her fingers slightly trembling as she goes from one picture to the next. She remembers the different nights these pictures were taken. She lets out a shaky breath and before she knows it there are tears sliding down her face, tears she's been holding back ever since Brenda walked into the room in the morning and she was looking at the pictures. She cries silently, not wanting to wake up Brenda, looking at the pictures of her past, remembering the life she once had.

TBC

Thanks to all of you that give feedback :) Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: TWO UPDATES in less than 24 hours! I said no smut for 4-6 chapters and that was my intention. I blame one and only one person for this. Why do I blame you? (I'm sure you're going to figure out it's you I'm talking about.) I blame you for actually getting your story done, which meant I had to get mine done, which meant I needed to actually write something. And, well, I can never go wrong with smut.

**Part 17**

It's Sunday and Brenda and Sharon are driving to a river. They spent their Saturday at _Aquarium of the Pacific_. Neither of the two women realized that they would end up spending the entire day there, not leaving until closing. Brenda had to take pictures of just about everything, making sure to get some of them together as well, and Sharon took some of just Brenda with the different backgrounds of fish and such things. By the end of the night, they had to have gotten a picture of every animal you would imagine an aquarium having. They had dinner out at a seafood place, which Brenda tried to object to, and Sharon teased her about it the entire night. All in all, it turned out to be a very fun day for them both.

Brenda's changing through the stations, trying to find a station that doesn't suck more than the one before. While Sharon rushed her out of the house, Brenda had forgotten both her and Sharon's iPods and now she is starting to see how much she hates the radio. They either play the same five songs over and over, or they don't play anything that either she or Sharon likes. With an exaggerated sigh she turns off the radio, turning to look out of the window. It's getting late, the sun will be setting soon, and Brenda wants to hurry up and get to the river before it's dark. She and Sharon have been all over the place today and Brenda wanted to end their weekend together with a romantic gesture. It would be more romantic if maybe the traffic wasn't so horrible earlier, delaying all of their activities. Therefore, getting them out here almost an hour later than Brenda wanted.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asks after Brenda makes another not-so-subtle sighing sound.

"Yeah," answers the pouting woman, looking out the window as they drive past trees. It's times like this when she misses Georgia, seeing the color of leaves actually change to the vibrant orange and red colors that Los Angeles' leaves lack. "I guess I just wanted today to be perfect."

Sharon turns her head quickly, looking at the blonde and then turning back to the road. "I thought you were having fun," Sharon says, reaching her right hand over to Brenda, taking the blonde's hand into her.

Brenda smiles when she feels Sharon's hand find hers. She turns in her seat, looking at Sharon. "Of course I am havin' fun," she starts. "It's just that, by the time we get to the river the sun will be down, and I was kinda lookin' forward to bein' able to take pictures of you as the sun was settin'."

Sharon smiles, looking at Brenda for a quick moment again. "I'm starting to think you went into the wrong profession with all these pictures you've taken lately." Sharon looks around them, trying to figure out exactly where they are. She's been to this river enough times to be able to figure out that they are still about another twenty minutes away. "Does it have to be at the river?"

Brenda shrugs, her head resting back against the seat. "I chose the river because you said that you liked it over there. That was the only reason we drove this long way."

Sharon gives Brenda's hand a squeeze and then moves over to the next lane, prepared to go a different way. "I'll take you somewhere closer that I like instead," she tells her. Brenda doesn't respond, so she takes it as her 'okay'.

Sharon parks the car in a parking area. There are only two other cars there, which is typical. She turns the car off and they exit, Sharon going into the trunk to get the bag of things Brenda put in there and Brenda gets the small cooler she packed. After making sure they have everything, Sharon locks the car and allows Brenda to take her hand as they walk, which still makes her smile whenever she does it. They walk through some trees, their boot clad feet stepping on fallen leaves and branches, stepping into the dirt as they make their way deeper in. They don't really say much as they make their way to a stream. Brenda can hear the sound of the water flowing down, hitting over the rocks and splashing. Sharon lets her hand go as they stop at a large rock and Sharon puts down the bag.

"It's beautiful here," Brenda says in awe with the scenery.

Sharon takes a deep breath, smelling the water and the trees, the amazing smell of nature. "Yeah, it is. It's a very serene environment."

Brenda puts her things down as well, looking around them. The path they walked down is lined with tall trees, making it appear to be darker than it really is. On the other side of the water there are rocks covering the surface, the sun still peeking out. Brenda gets out the camera quickly, wanting to have a picture to remember this amazing weekend she had with Sharon, and wanting to capture the beauty of the area surrounding them at the moment. Brenda goes about getting a few pictures of Sharon and then they take some together, most of them silly photos that make Brenda and Sharon start laughing as they take them. Brenda also gets a few of the sun before it sets completely behind the rocks.

"So, was this another place you used to come with your kids?" Brenda asks later when they are sitting down, eating chocolate and fruit that she brought along, alternating between the two every now and then.

"No. I used to come here alone," she tells her as she watches the water fall down the rocks. "This was where I used to come when I needed to get away."

"From?"

"Life," Sharon answers after a while. "Mostly from my own thoughts. I used to come out here and take pictures, sometimes I'd draw, but I was always able to clear my mind." Sharon sighs, drinking some of the drink from her plastic cup.

Brenda turns to look at Sharon. She doesn't say anything at first, but then she clears her throat, which makes the other woman turn to her. "Thoughts about what?"

Sharon turns away from Brenda, emptying the cup and then licking her lips, putting it down. "Life," she answers again. Brenda makes a sound that Sharon knows means for her to go on. Sharon turns back to Brenda for a second and then back to the water, breaking off a piece of her chocolate. "Thoughts of my life in New York," she elaborates, putting the chocolate into her mouth.

"Your life in New York," Brenda repeats, not saying anything else.

Sharon lets the silence float between them for a while as she listens to the sound of the water rushing down stream. But then she realizes that Brenda's trying not to ask more, but wants to know more. She also realizes that maybe this is one of those times that she should let Brenda in a little and not keep things from her. With an exaggerated sigh she turns slightly, not looking at her still, but her thigh rests against Brenda's.

"After both the girls were in school, I was in between jobs. When I left New York, I also had to leave the NYPD, and I left without much notice, so things were a bit difficult when it came to me finding a job in the LAPD. So I decided that while I was pregnant that I would work at this bakery, but then once I gave birth I wasn't able to go back. I was living with Elizabeth at the time, looking for a place on my own, and looking for another job. I didn't get the new job until Jessica was one. But by the time the girls started school I was no longer working there, and I was often at home, and that gave me a lot of time to think about what I left behind in New York."

"Meanin' your husband?"

Sharon shrugs. "Something like that. So, I used to come out here until I ended up working for the LAPD. It was a peaceful way to spend my days for those few months."

"Do you still think 'bout him?" Brenda asks after a moment of silence goes by. Sharon turns to Brenda, looking at her, but not saying anything. "You do," Brenda answers for herself.

Sharon looks away. "It's not like I can turn off my memory," Sharon says.

"I know … Do you miss him?"

Sharon laughs a dark laugh, shaking her head. "No."

Brenda nods her head. "So..."

"What?" Sharon asks, hearing the hesitant way she says the word.

Brenda chews the chocolate she just put in her mouth. "What do you think 'bout when you think of him?" Sharon visibly tenses. "Forget it," Brenda says quickly, realizing the discomfort.

"One day I'll tell you," she tells her, almost as if she's saying it to herself.

Brenda smiles, glad to hear that. "Okay," Brenda says.

* * *

It's the feeling of raindrops on their skin that finally breaks them apart later after spending much of their time kissing. Sharon shrieks and Brenda laughs as she helps Sharon gather the things, throwing it into the bags. They make their way back down the same trail they went down earlier; the rain is falling hard against them. The dirt is already turning to mud, which gets on their boots, making Brenda glad she listened to Sharon when she told her she should wear them. They get to the car quickly, throwing the stuff into the trunk, rain wetting them, their hair soaked, and their clothes getting wet. Sharon closes the trunk, moving to her door, but Brenda stops her.

"It's raining," Sharon tells Brenda as if she doesn't already know.

Brenda smiles, leaning forward, kissing Sharon softly. Sharon's unresponsive at first, trying to pull away, but then Brenda pushes her against the car, her body pressed against hers. Sharon whimpers, her keys falling out of her hand as she gives in to Brenda's lips, kissing them back. Brenda smiles against her lips, wrapping her arms around her neck, her hands touching the roof of the car. Sharon's hands slide into her coat, her arms wrapping around her lithe body. Brenda runs her tongue across Sharon's bottom lip, tasting rain and chocolate on it. She moans at the taste, her teeth grazing her lip, making the other woman groan, her nails sticking into her back. Brenda soothes her lip with her tongue and then pushes her tongue into Sharon's hot mouth.

Sharon can feel the rain falling down on them, soaking through their clothes, chilling her bones. Loud in her ears she can hear it hitting the roof of her car, playing a song to her. This was a kiss like the kisses in the movies or in those stupid novels her daughters were both so fond of. Sharon's body, though cold from the rain, is heating quickly. She can feel her nipples hardening under wet material, her panties getting wet for reasons that have nothing to do with rain, and everything to do with the way Brenda's kissing her. Brenda's tongue is against her own, wrestling it, making her moan and try to breathe at the same time. It's not until she feels like her lungs are going to explode that she actually pulls back, her head falling against the car's roof, the rain falling on her face.

Brenda's lips move further down her body, kissing on her neck, her collarbone, moving further with each suck and kiss. Sharon's mind is spinning, her heart racing, and her body aching. Brenda's unbuttoning her jacket, her lips not leaving her rain-soaked skin as she pops one button and then the next. Sharon doesn't even stop her. Sharon moans before Brenda's hands are even touching her, a loud, desperate sound coming from her throat. Brenda's hands soon slide under her sweater, touching her stomach slowly. Sharon pulls Brenda closer to her, her own hands staying on the blonde's back. Brenda's hands move up to her breasts and she hears a moan, but she can't tell who it's from. But it doesn't matter because Brenda's making her rock against the thigh that's wedged between her thighs, and she's not even sure when it got there.

"Brenda," Sharon groans. "It's raining," she tells her again, making no move to leave. "It's raining and we're outside."

Brenda looks up at Sharon, her brown eyes heavy with lust. Sharon looks at her, licking her lips, a look in Sharon's eyes that makes Brenda shiver. "You're so sexy," Brenda whispers as if it's the first time she's thought it, but it's not. She often thought it to herself, looking at Sharon, seeing that she's not only beautiful, but she oozes sex appeal.

"Brenda," Sharon whispers. Brenda's hands are on her breasts still, caressing her through her bra. Brenda ducks her head and kisses the space where Sharon's shirt dips over her breasts. "Brenda," she tries again. "We're standing in a parking lot," she says, noticing that one of the cars is still there. Brenda gives her a devilish grin, her hands sliding down her stomach, moving to her jeans. Sharon's heart starts racing, her eyes closing and she actually moves her hands off Brenda's body, going to her own zipper, unzipping it and helping Brenda.

"I thought you were 'fraid someone might see," Brenda whispers, her hand sliding into Sharon's pants and panties. "Oh, God, you're so wet."

Sharon feels a new rush of heat move to where Brenda's hand is touching her and she moans. "Please," she whimpers.

Brenda pushes her hand down further, rubbing against her clit, but she can tell it's not enough. Sharon's jeans are really in the way. Though she's fucking her girlfriend up against her car, she's not going to remove the woman's clothes outside. She groans, taking her hand out, feeling Sharon try to keep her there. "Hold on," she says, bending down and looking for the keys, wiping rain from her face. She finds them, unlocks the door and then before she can say anything, Sharon's pulling her in.

"I need you now," Sharon husks.

Brenda drops the keys in the front seat and then tries to find a postilion to get in so she can help Sharon take off her pants. "How is this goin' to work?" Brenda asks, water running from her hair.

Sharon groans, pulling at her wet jeans. Brenda helps and it takes a while, a few head bumps, a few painful turns, boots have to come off, but they get the pants off. Sharon shivers from both the cold and her arousal, her body needing Brenda's. "Please. Please touch me," she begs.

Brenda's not making her wait on purpose, but she's never understood how people managed to have sex in a car. "Uh," Brenda says under her breath, resting on one leg and trying to stretch the other one out, which doesn't work.

Sharon can feel her body pulsating. Sharon slips off her sodden panties and sits up slightly, her back against the door uncomfortably, but there's no way this is going to get that comfortable in the back of her Mercedes. Sharon opens her legs widely as she looks into Brenda's eyes, taking her hand and putting it against her heated center. She closes her eyes at the contact, bending her leg towards her body. "Please," she whispers once more.

Brenda moves closer to Sharon, lifting Sharon's other leg, letting her put it over her shoulder. Sharon slides down a little and Brenda moves closer, surprised at how flexible Sharon is and how she hadn't known this already. She leans her head down, her wet hair against Sharon's thigh as she moves her mouth to her clit, not teasing her because this has to happen as quickly as possible. She slides her fingers down, slipping two inside her, feeling her hot wetness. Sharon moans loudly and Brenda knows this definitely won't be taking long. That, she's thankful for because her knee is resting on something uncomfortable and she knows she's not going to be able to handle this much longer.

Sharon moans, her head hitting the glass of the window as she throws it back. Brenda's tongue is roughly lapping at her clit and her fingers are curved up, only her fingertips moving, brushing that sensitive spot deep inside her. It makes Sharon's back arch, her leg being pushed down closer to her. The blonde's lips wrap around the nub, slowly sucking on it and it makes Sharon's hips raise a little more. Her hand goes to Brenda's head, letting her know she wants more. Brenda gives her more, sucking with more force, teeth grazing against her clit every now and then. Sharon's breathing heavily, panting as Brenda's fingers start to move back and forth.

"Yes," Sharon hisses loudly, her hips trying to ride along with Brenda's fingers. "Harder. Please do it harder," she moans loudly, breathless.

"Do what harder?" Brenda mumbles against Sharon, her words vibrating against her.

"Mmmm," the older woman moans, her moans just as loud as the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car. "Do it all harder," she commands, her sweaty and rain-soaked skin sliding on the leather of her seat. Brenda starts sucking hardly and pumping her fingers in hardly. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Mmmmm. Fuck!" Sharon lets out a sharp cry.

Brenda breathes through her nose; her fingers move through Sharon's canal, feeling her walls contracting around her. Sharon's making deep gasping sounds, her hips bucking. Brenda twists her fingers inside her, making her let out another sharp cry. She pushes in with more force, making Sharon shriek, back arching again. She sucks her clit, rolling her tongue over it, her lips sliding over it, and she hums, sending vibrations through Sharon's body.

Sharon's hand is on the steamy window, trying to use it to push her hips harder, but it keeps sliding down. She's close, but ever since Brenda started kissing her in the rain she knew that her body was reacting faster than usual. She's always been more turned on when it rains, as weird as it might be. Sharon yelps and moans at the same time, a powerful surge hitting her core.

"So close," she breathes, breathless as she rocks in the small space of the car. She can barely feel the way her leg is cramping up. Brenda's fingers start teasing _that_ spot again and it's all she needs. She comes with a wail, one hand trying to hold on to the window and the other on Brenda's head, fingers woven in wet hair. Brenda doesn't let up until she's sure Sharon can't take anymore.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!"

The sound of Sharon sneezing scares Brenda as she comes out of the bathroom from her shower. "I thought you said you weren't sick," Brenda murmurs, looking at Sharon.

Sharon rolls her eyes, getting up from the bed, her head spinning slightly as she stands. "I'm not sick," she says surely. "It's just a sneeze." Sharon stretches, feeling the full effect of the aches she knew were coming after yesterday. "I'm going to go put the coffee on," she tells Brenda.

"I did it already," Brenda tells her, putting her skirt and shirt down on the chest at the end of the bed.

"What?" Sharon asks, disbelief in her voice. "You started the coffee?" Brenda nods, dropping her towel on the floor. Sharon wishes she could just sit here and watch Brenda get dressed, but she needs to get ready for work as well. "Since when do you make the coffee?"

Brenda turns to Sharon, slipping on her panties as she speaks. "You looked tired and I thought it would be a nice gesture. Is it so hard to think that I could be thoughtful?" Sharon goes to say something, but Brenda shakes her head. "Don't answer that."

Sharon sniffles and takes a deep breath, going to her closet. She yawns loudly, stretching again. "This is going to be a long day."

"You sure you should be goin' in? I mean, I'm sure they can handle things with you away for one more day." Brenda receives a glare from the sick woman and Brenda sighs. "Sharon, you're sick, whether you want to admit it or not. You've been sneezin' all mornin' and you were sneezin' last night."

"I'm. Not. Sick." Sharon closes her closet, unable to concentrate on finding something to wear when her head is spinning slightly.

"Fine. You're not sick, but you still should stay home. You might be contagious."

"Then, perhaps you should leave," she says coldly and then shakes her head. "Sorry," she says softly.

"No, it's fine. I should know better than to talk to you about serious things before you have had your coffee. Coffee should actually be done now. Why don't you have some of that and maybe it will wake you on up?"

Sharon goes to the kitchen, getting herself a large mug full of coffee and then comes back up, drinking it slowly as she walks back into the bedroom. "I'm going to be fine," she tells Brenda in a softer tone than she's been using. She puts the mug down and then makes her way to the bathroom.

"If I hear one more sneeze out of you, then you're staying home," Brenda says, sounding more like a mother than a girlfriend.

Sharon rolls her eyes in response to the blonde. "AH-CHOO!" Sharon sniffles, looking at herself in the mirror, regretting it as soon as she does it.

"That's it. You're not goin' to work," Brenda tells her, coming into the bathroom. Sharon glares at her in the mirror, but it doesn't have the same effect when her nose is all red and she looks exhausted. You're stayin' home, Sharon."

"Brenda Leigh, you can – AH-CHOO – not tell me what to..." _Sniffle_.

Brenda steers the other woman out of the bathroom. "You're sick and you look like hell," Brenda tells her.

"How sweet." Sharon rolls her eyes, sitting down on the bed, reaching for a tissue.

Brenda gives Sharon a half-smile, tilting her head to look at her. "I'm really sorry. This is all my fault," she says, stroking Sharon's face.

"I know," responds Sharon, closing her eyes. "Ah-choo!" Sharon falls back against the bed with a loud groan. "I haven't had a cold in nearly two years," she tells Brenda. "Two years! And, then you come and make me kiss you in the rain." Sharon sniffles again, rolling over so she's on her stomach.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, and it's not like I really made you kiss me." Sharon waves her off with her hand, burying her face into the bed. Brenda sits down beside Sharon, rubbing her back. "Do you have any medicine here?" Sharon doesn't respond with any coherent words. Brenda gets up, sighing as she makes it to the bathroom, going to the medicine cabinet. She looks in it, finding just about everything except cold medicine. She closes the door and checks that closet that Sharon held all her extra things in, just to make sure. She frowns when she finds none. She's never had to take care of a sick person; it was always the other way around, but now it's her turn. "I'm going to go get you some medicine," Brenda tells Sharon, looking at her watch, seeing how much time she has until she is supposed to leave.

"No, that's okay," Sharon says. She really just wants to go to work, but she knows she won't be doing that. Her body aches and she can't stop sneezing and her nose keeps running. She sighs, sitting up, realizing she's not going anywhere. "I'll be fine. You need to get going to work."

Brenda shakes her head, looking at Sharon. "I'll just call Gabriel, let him know that I'll be comin' in a little later than I thought. If there was somethin' important happenin', then they would have called me. I'll just run down to the store and I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Brenda smiles at Sharon quickly. "Lie back down and rest or you won't be seein' the inside of your office tomorrow either."

Sharon rolls her eyes. "You're very bossy."

Brenda grabs her blue cardigan, sliding it on. "You'll thank me later." Brenda starts walking out and then stops. "What kinda medicine am I s'pose to get?" Sharon groans, falling back on the bed, sneezing as her head hits the bed. "Well, it's not like I've had to really buy cold medicine before. I haven't gotten sick lately, and there was always someone else there to get it." Brenda realizes how much she's starting to grow. She's been doing a lot more for herself lately.

"Brenda Leigh, if you want to get me some medicine, then just pick up whatever you want. I don't really care."

"Are you always this grouchy when you're sick?"

Sharon throws a pillow towards Brenda, missing. "Go!"

Brenda picks the pillow up, throwing it back on the bed. "I hope this medicine works," she mutters to herself. "I'm takin' your keys so you don't have to get up," she says as she's leaving. Sharon mutters something, but she doesn't hear her.

Brenda drives to the local 24-hour Walgreens and parks the car, rushing into the store. She easily finds the aisle she's looking for, but she ends up standing in front of more cold medicine than she's ever seen at once. They have pills and liquids, and then there are some things that go into your drink. There's different brands and different ones for different symptoms. She rubs her palm against her forehead, looking at the different medicines. It shouldn't have to be so hard to pick out a medicine. So she decides not to let it, grabbing something that's familiar and then makes her way to the cash register. As she stands on the line she spots canned soup in an aisle she's looking down. So she grabs a basket and goes down to that aisle, deciding that Sharon needs to eat a lot of soup. She used to always eat soup when she was sick, so she figures it might be a good idea.

She ends up getting a few of everything, not knowing what the woman prefers, but making sure everything she got was something she would also eat in case the other woman didn't want it. She also picks up some orange juice and then because chocolate always makes her feel better, she goes and picks out some Reese's cups, getting a few for herself as well. She doesn't know how she ended up looking at cookies, crackers, and other things of that sort, but she decides to get the woman a snack. She's not sure what Sharon likes to eat when she's sick, though. She grabs a package of chocolate chip cookies, a box of crackers, and some pretzels. As she's walking out of the aisle something catches her eyes, a package of Goldfish, which she ends up throwing in there as well because they're so cute that even if Sharon doesn't like them, Brenda will find some use for them. Perhaps they can be what cheers up the grumpy sick woman.

When Brenda gets back to Sharon's house, hands full with bags, she remembers that she forgot to call Gabriel. She sits the bags down on the kitchen island and then goes into her big bag, searching until she finds the phone. She decides to send a text instead, knowing there's a chance he won't question her this way. She puts the phone in her pocket and then goes through the bags until she finds the medicine. She gets out the orange juice, pours a glass and then goes upstairs. Sharon's on the bed, looking towards the window when she walks into the room. Sharon slowly turns her head, looking even more sick than she did before and it makes Brenda feel really bad for not just stopping the day before.

"Thought you changed your mind about coming back," Sharon tells her, sitting up.

"Why would I do that?" Brenda asks, sitting the glass down, which Sharon quickly takes, drinking a big swallow.

Sharon licks her lips, leaning back against the headboard. "I'm not the most pleasant person when I'm sick," she tells her, eying the medicine in Brenda's hand.

Brenda opens the medicine, going into the bathroom quickly to rinse the cup out. She comes back and sits down beside Sharon on the bed, reading the directions. "It says take 2 tablespoons every six hours," she says aloud. "Are you going to remember to take it?"

Sharon nods her head, clearing her throat. "Thanks for getting me medicine," she says softly when Brenda hands her the plastic cup.

Brenda smiles, watching her drink the ruby colored liquid. "You're welcome," she says, waving a hand towards the glass as she takes the plastic medicine cup from her. "Are you hungry? I bought you some soup."

"You need to go to work, Brenda. I can do it," she says, about to get up, but Brenda puts a hand on her to stop her.

"Lemme do it. You'll have to do it when I'm at work, so let me do it now." Sharon nods reluctantly, moving back against the bed. "You want me to bring the soup up here so you can choose?"

"No, you can pick it," Sharon says, sounding exhausted. She scoots down in the bed, lying down. "Thanks," she says again as Brenda stands.

"You don't need to thank me. This is part of the reason why I'm here. I'll be right back," she tells her and Sharon simply nods.

Brenda can feel her heart fluttering as she looks at Sharon, the tired, sick woman still making her heart race. Brenda's never felt this way about anyone else so quickly. As she gets out a pot for the soup, she realizes that this woman, who at one point infuriated her, is easily becoming a big part of her life. She's been staying at Sharon's house more and more as things between them started to become less about the sex. She's been planning things she wants to do with Sharon, some things she still hasn't told Sharon about. She's been getting more and more used to the idea of Sharon being around and it's not as terrifying as she might of thought it was if this were to be happening a year ago. She feels like she's matured and finally knows what she wants in life and she knows it's Sharon. Even if it means having to wait for Sharon to finally see what she's already seeing.

When the soup is finished she brings it upstairs quickly. She brings the empty glass with her downstairs and refills it and gets the bags from Walgreens. When she comes back into the room, Sharon arches a questioning eyebrow, and it makes Brenda smile as she walks over to the bed, putting the glass down and then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you might like somethin' to snack on durin' the day, since you're not goin' to be doing much of anythin'. I wasn't sure what you might want, so I kinda got a few different things." She pours the contents of the two bags out.

Sharon smiles, putting the soup on the nightstand. "You didn't have to get me this stuff." Brenda shrugs, tucking blonde hair behind her ear as she tilts her head slightly, looking at her. She reaches for the Goldfish, smiling softly. "Goldfish," she says, nodding her head.

"You approve?"

Sharon nods again and Brenda makes a happy noise. "These are one of my favorite snacks actually," she tells Brenda.

Brenda makes a mental note to remember that. "I did good then?" Sharon sniffles, smiling at her as she nods. "Well, you enjoy. I have to get goin', unless you need me to do somethin' else for you."

"No, I'm capable of doing whatever it is that I might need to do."

Brenda nods, standing up. "Don't forget 'bout your medicine. Six hours," she reminds her.

Sharon looks down at her lap and then up at Brenda. "Will you come here later?"

Brenda smiles widely as she leans down and quickly pecks Sharon's lips. "I'll be here as early as I can get here," she tells her. Sharon smiles and Brenda can see a flash of something new moving through her eyes. She can't figure out what it is, but it gives her a new hope.

TBC

Miss the flashbacks? Yes. Well, you're going to enjoy the next chapter then.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Because I was so blocked with this story, I decided to change my initial plans, which also meant not doing the two flashbacks this chapter was going to have. There's still a flashback – only one now, and it's also very different from the rest of the flashbacks I've done. I didn't write the flashback, which will be obvious once you read it. Sorry this chapter is so long :/

**Part 18**

It's been four hours since Brenda left and Sharon's feeling worse than she had earlier in the day. She's had a lot of water to drink and had a few glasses of orange juice. But no matter how many fluids she drinks, nothing is helping her. She's making another soup, hoping that might help, but she feels like she won't be getting even a little better before the day is over. Off and on she's been falling asleep, waking up too soon after, and she feels like she's getting more tired every time she wakes up. It's been an endless cycle for her today, one she's hoping will stop once she has this soup and then takes some sleeping pills.

Sharon decides to have her soup downstairs at the table. She pushes the window open a little, just letting a little of the fresh air into the house. It's getting closer and closer to December, the time when she usually misses living on the East Coast. When she was a child she used to really enjoy the snow, the cold weather, the sitting around the fireplace with a big blanket and hot chocolate. Sharon smiles into her soup, remembering her childhood. It was years ago, but she remembers it like it was yesterday. She used to spend a lot of her time in Massachusetts; winters were spent skiing, summers cooking, and holidays around the large wooden dining room table with her relatives. She preferred Massachusetts over Pennsylvania, where she lived, and whenever her grandmother offered to come pick her up, she was sure to agree. Usually that is what she misses during this time of year, but she realizes she's happy to be in California.

California, once the place she dreaded coming to, is starting to become more and more important to her. Or maybe it's the blonde in California that's starting to become more and more important to her. As Sharon finishes up her chicken noodle soup she lets that play around in her mind. She questions if it's Brenda that's been making her days brighter, her nights less lonely, and her thoughts less negative. The sound of her phone chirping is the only answer she needs. That's the sound she picked for the text messages that come from Brenda. Sharon smiles, but finishes her soup and her thoughts on the beautiful blonde woman before she heads upstairs where her phone still is. She finishes and then goes upstairs, gets the pills and puts them on the nightstand. She gets her iPhone and prepares to talk to Brenda until either she falls asleep on her own or Brenda has to go.

**Hey. Finally getting into my office. Feeling better? – Brenda**

**No. I feel worse. – Sharon **

**Have you been resting? You should probably try to get some sleep and maybe eat something. – Brenda **

**I have been sleeping on and off throughout the day. And I just had some soup. Thanks again for getting me the things from the store. It was greatly appreciated. – Sharon**

**No need to keep thanking me Sharon. I told you, it's what I'm here for. I just wish I could be there to make you feel better. A case came in as soon as I walked through the door. – Brenda**

**Just knowing you took the time out of your day to write me is enough. And I'm just lying in bed, so there's not much you could do for me. How's the case coming along? – Sharon **

**We have NOTHING! Everyone is out looking to see if they can find anything. Everyone's claiming they didn't see or hear anything. You know how it is. I have the worst headache right now and I just want to figure this case out so I can crawl into bed. – Brenda**

**Hopefully your day starts looking better. I don't want you to be in a bad mood when you get here. – Sharon**

**No matter how this day turns out, once I get around you I won't be in a bad mood. – Brenda**

**:) – Sharon**

**I miss you. I guess you got busy with work. I'm falling asleep, so maybe I'll text you when I wake up. Or maybe I'll wake up to a text from you :) – Sharon**

Brenda gets in her car, closing the door and groaning. She looks for her phone in her pocket, but all she finds is the keys she accidentally kept in her pocket instead of returning to the small table in the living room. She gets her bag, realizing that's where her phone is. Brenda pulls her cell phone out of her impossibly large purse as she settles in her seat. She had been called out to another crime scene. There was another man killed, same M.O., three blocks from where the first was found, and most likely killed within thirty minutes of one another. Brenda's not liking the odds of this. She rests her head against the headrest of her seat, sighing softly, taking a moment to breathe. She goes to the two unread text messages from Sharon. She received the first as she was on the phone with Chief Pope and then the other came when she was already in the car, on the way to the crime scene. She opens the messages and instantly she's smiling. The dark cloud that was following her disappears and she sighs happily, looking at her phone.

**Sharon Raydor texts smiley faces? Who would have known?! I hope you're sleeping well. Hopefully you wake up in time to take your medicine. I have to head back to work, but I wanted to let you know that I miss you too. – Brenda**

Brenda sends the message and then puts her phone in her bag. Sharon missed her. Sharon missed her and that suddenly makes the rest of the day seem brighter. Brenda pulls out of the parking lot she was still sitting in and heads back to headquarters. She has Sharon and a warm bed on her mind the entire time. She just needs to get in as much work as she can, which she's sure will be easy now because she's pumped. She feels invincible and nothing is going to get in her way today.

* * *

Sharon, who is usually a heavy sleeper, wakes up to the sound of her phone chirping. She groans, looking at the screen, seeing she received a new text message from Brenda. She reads it, smiling softly and tiredly, but she doesn't reply, letting Brenda handle her work. She decides that she should go ahead and take her medicine. She groans as she gets up, her head still spinning slightly, but she's getting used to it. She gets the bottle of water that was on the other side of the bed and then she gets the medicine. She takes the two tablespoons like she should. Then, even though she knows she shouldn't, she takes more, just wanting to get better already. But she soon regrets it as she's falling back to sleep, feeling dizzy even though she's lying down.

* * *

Brenda closes the door behind her, dropping the keys on the small table by the door. All the lights are off in the house and it's quiet. Brenda decides to head straight up to Sharon's room, leaving her shoes in their normal spot and then walking up the stairs. Sharon's sleeping on Brenda's side of the bed, hugging the pillow tightly, her auburn hair a mess of waves and curls as it lays everywhere. Brenda smiles as she removes her blue cardigan and drapes it over the chair. She goes over to the bed, pushing various items over and then sitting down beside Sharon. She leans down and kisses the woman's hot forehead. Sharon stirs slightly and moves her hand to the place where Brenda's lips had just vacated. Brenda leans down and does it again, which she receives a groan for. Brenda kisses over Sharon's nose softly and the woman crinkles it, swatting her hand at Brenda. Brenda continues to kiss her way down to Sharon's lips, feeling Sharon still try to move away, but once she gets to her lips Sharon kisses her back in her sleep.

Sharon, through a haze of sleepiness and medicine induced fogginess, can feel soft lips against hers. She's immediately waking up, but her eyes stay close, and her body still, only her lips responding to the kiss. All day she's been fighting to be able to smell, unable to really smell much of anything, but she can smell Brenda just as much as any other day. Sharon moans into the kiss, her head spinning, but she's not sure if it's from the medicine or the way Brenda seems intent on kissing her until she can no longer breathe. Brenda finally does pull back, which gives Sharon the chance to pull in as much air as she can, letting her lungs start working again.

Sharon slowly opens her eyes, slowly finding Brenda beside her. Her eyes fight to stay on the blonde, slowly moving away, rolling up slightly, and she realizes she might have had a little too much cold medicine. "You're going to get yourself sick," she says slowly, slower than usual. Brenda only smiles in response. Sharon sighs, trying to sit up, but the bed feels like it's moving from beneath her, so she stays. "Hi," Sharon whispers.

Brenda raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think you are," she tries joking. Brenda instantly sees the confusion in Sharon's face. Brenda shakes her head, reaching for the bottle of medicine. "How much more of this did you take?"

Sharon turns her head, her eyes taking their time to look in the correct direction. "I don't know," she responds honestly, her voice thicker. She smiles slowly, the corners of her lips lifting and her eyes crinkling. "I feel kind of... _floaty_," she tells her.

"I bet you do," Brenda murmurs, putting the bottle down. "That medicine is full of alcohol," she tries scolding, but that smile on Sharon's face just makes her want to laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't just sleep the medicine off."

Sharon shakes her head, turning back to Brenda. "Mmmm," she hums, trying to ignore the pain in the middle of her forehead. "I haven't," _pause_, "been sneezing," she tells her slowly.

"Well, that's a good sign," Brenda says, bringing her hand to Sharon's forehead.

Sharon tries to look up at Brenda's hand, but that only makes her head hurt more, so she looks into Brenda's eyes instead. "I never would have imagined you would be the nurturing type," Sharon tells her softly.

"I'm not," Brenda responds, moving her hand away, letting Sharon take it when she reaches for it.

"But you are," Sharon tells her, fighting to keep her eyes focused. Brenda shrugs it off, smiling. "It's because of me," Sharon tells her, not letting Brenda even think it's a question. Sharon closes her eyes, finding that she can think a lot easier that way. "You like taking care of me … Not many people have been given the chance, but you want to make sure..." Sharon stops abruptly, opening her eyes, suddenly her mind trails off. "Hey, why aren't you at work? It's still early."

Brenda looks over to the clock and then back at Sharon. "I'm only about thirty minutes earlier than I was hoping I'd get here." Sharon looks at the clock slowly as well. "I brought with me the few things I'll need, but there was no reason for me to stay. What I was doin' there could easily be done here. I was also a little worried." Brenda whispers the last part.

"Really?" Sharon sweetly asks. Sharon bites her lip, still smiling. She closes her eyes, taking a moment to let her mind slow down because it's racing. "Usually I wouldn't like the idea of someone worrying about me," she tells her. "But with you..." Sharon hums, smiling widely this time. "Everything is different with you," she says as if it's the best thing in the world that things are different with Brenda. Brenda smiles, leaning down and placing a kiss on Sharon's temple.

Sharon smiles, breathing softly, feeling sleepy again. She yawns and Brenda gives her a knowing look. "How about you get back to sleep and I'll go find something for us to eat? Unless you want soup again."

Sharon doesn't let Brenda's hand go when she tries to get up. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"'Course," she responds and Sharon releases her hand, rolling over in the bed. "Let me just take off my clothes," she says, getting up.

Sharon nods, watching Brenda as she removes her shirt and then her skirt, leaving her in her panties and a tank top. Sharon, through half closed lids, admires Brenda's body as she comes back into the bed. Brenda gets in the bed, pulls the cover over them, and lies down so she is facing Sharon. Sharon leans forward and places a quick kiss on her lips as her eyes close all the way. Brenda slides her hand up the back of her shirt, rubbing circles over her spine, relaxing her and making her more tired. She lets out a purr that shows her appreciation and then she moves closer to Brenda.

"How do you always know what I need?" Sharon asks in a whisper, barely aware that she's speaking out loud.

Brenda, who hadn't expected Sharon to speak, easily breaks out into a warm smile, her heart melting. "I pay attention," she responds.

"You're the first to really do that," she admits, voice softer than before. "He never cared about my needs, not even in the beginning," Sharon whispers sadly. "It was always law school this, law school that. Then, it was always that bottle of tequila, and that bottle of whiskey, and..."

Brenda stops her with a kiss, hearing Sharon's voice cracking. She doesn't need to ask who she's talking about. Brenda has wanted to know about Sharon's life so badly that she's already tried putting together the puzzle herself. Now, hearing Sharon speaking of her husband, she realizes that she can't possibly really understand this woman's past if she doesn't actually let Sharon tell her. But that sadness in her voice is almost unbearable and she can't take it.

Sharon pulls back from the kiss, opening her eyes. She hadn't meant to start talking about Eric. She blames the medicine for making her brain work so slowly when her mouth is working so quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you..."

"Stop," Brenda orders sternly. "You're not 'bout to make an excuse for startin' to open up to me." Sharon opens her mouth to speak, but Brenda shakes her head. She takes a deep breath. "You want to tell me. I can see that you do. Why don't you just tell me?" She's not sure she wants to hear anymore, but she doesn't want Sharon to have to deal with this pain by herself.

Sharon closes her eyes for a moment, not saying anything, but then she clears her throat. "My husband-Eric-" Sharon doesn't say anything, thinking about what she should be saying. Where was she supposed to begin? The reason that she even married a man who seemed to be more interested in his future career than he did in his future with her? The abuse? The debt she would be in if it weren't for her reluctantly letting her parents save her? No. She's not ready for all of that. "He was an alcoholic," she finally says.

"Oh," Brenda says simply. She doesn't see why it was so hard for her to admit it. She herself was married to an alcoholic. She's worked with alcoholics and is at the time. She can tell that there's more. There's a look in those green eyes that is begging Brenda to ask her to go on. "Is that why you left?"

Sharon closes her eyes once more, sighing. "No. Stupidly enough, I was there for the majority of those ten years. That is, when I wasn't in Italy, which might have only made his alcoholism worse."

"It didn't," Brenda tells her surely. "You can't possibly blame yourself for his actions. No matter what it is that you did, no matter what happened, the only thing that made him drink was himself." Sharon nods slowly, closing her eyes. Brenda doesn't say anything to Sharon, only listening to the soft sound of her breathing.

When Brenda does decide to say something, she realizes that Sharon's fallen asleep. Brenda sighs and kisses the top of Sharon's head. She disentangles herself from the sleeping woman and then goes over to the window, taking a moment to look out of it. She sighs, taking one last look at the darkness outside and then takes off her tank top. She gets one of the t-shirts that Sharon's left lying on the chair and puts it on. It smells like her, the smell weaker than it was the day before when Sharon wore the shirt around the house, but still just as good. Brenda loves being surrounded by the smell of the captain, the dark scent always making her think of the beautiful woman it belongs to.

Brenda walks back over to the bed and leans down to Sharon, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Brenda sighs when the sleeping woman makes the slightest smile in her sleep. Brenda runs her fingertips across Sharon's jaw and then brings the cover over her small frame. The blonde takes one last look at the woman and then leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She goes down to the first floor, her bare feet on the wood floor familiar to her. She's grown used to being in Sharon's house. As she goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge, she realizes that lately she's been at Sharon's house much more than she's been in her own apartment. She's not sure if Sharon realizes it, but she's been inviting her over often, and then asking her to stay when she was supposed to be going back home. Brenda likes that.

Brenda closes the door to the refrigerator when she finds nothing. There aren't many things Brenda can attempt to make, and her options in the house seem to be limited. There hadn't been much grocery shopping since the Sunday before the last, and they had mostly only bought the things for their Thanksgiving dinner. Brenda would go to the store for them, but she doesn't feel like putting on pants and leaving the house. The only things that are there to eat that she can make is the soup, sandwiches and she could probably make some macaroni and cheese with the cheese that's in the fridge. Sharon's already had soup twice, macaroni really was never one of her favorite things and she is hungry for more than a sandwich. The piercing sound of the phone ringing in the living room makes her jump, slamming a cabinet door a little too hard. She rushes into the living room, but is she really supposed to answer Sharon's phone? She looks at the caller ID and it's a number in Pennsylvania. She decides not to answer it, letting it go to voice-mail.

"Mom, it's Jess. I don't know if you're home..." Brenda picks up the cordless phone, pressing the answer button. "Mom?"

"No, no. Your mama's sleepin'." Brenda hears the sigh come from the girl on the other end of the phone. "This is Brenda, your mother's- This is Brenda."

There's a pause before Jessica says anything. "I know who you are," Jessica tells her. "Uhm. I was just calling 'cause I needed to know if she could send me some stuff. You think you could tell her to call me when she wakes up?"

"Yes, yes, I can do that." Brenda looks up at the stairs and then bites her lip, waiting for the girl to say something else, but she seems to be having trouble trying to figure out what she wants to say. Brenda waits a few seconds and then clears her throat. "Actually, if you want, uh, I could just write down the things you want her to send to you. She's sick, so-"

"Wait, she's sick? With what?" Jessica rushes her questions out, her voice sounding slightly high-pitched.

"Nothin' serious," Brenda says in a soft voice, hearing the slight hysteria in the girl's voice. "She just has a cold, is all. She'll be fine."

"When did she get sick? Why didn't she call me and tell me?" There's a rush in Jessica's words again and then she speaks again before Brenda even gets the chance to respond. "She doesn't get sick often, and when she does, it usually gets bad," she explains.

"Oh," Brenda says simply, understanding the worry in the younger woman's voice. "She's fine. She's actually lookin' much better than she did last night and this mornin'. She's just gettin' some rest and then she's goin' to have some dinner."

"Are you staying with her?"

"Well, uh... I, I'm just here to, uh." Brenda, who isn't easily flustered, finds herself trying to pull words out of the middle of her empty brain. "Yes," she finally says simply. "She needed someone here to-"

"No; thank you," Jessica interrupts. "I'm just glad my stubborn mother is letting someone help her out. Has she taken medicine?"

"Yes," Brenda answers, nodding her head.

"Okay. If you need to call me, then this is my number and- This is actually my phone in my dorm, but you should probably take my cell and Sarah's." Brenda wants to tell her she's sure she won't need them, but she takes both the numbers and gives Jessica her number as well. "Oh, and Brenda?"

"Yes," Brenda answers as she moves into the kitchen, continuing her search through the cabinets.

"About Thanksgiving," she starts, "I'm sorry if I-"

Brenda smiles. "It's okay," she tells her. Jessica's quiet and Brenda sighs, not knowing how she's supposed to end or progress this conversation.

"Do you still want to write down the list of the things I need my mother to send me? If you don't, you can just tell her to call me," Jessica says, giving Brenda an out.

Brenda normally might take the out, never being one to stay on the phone too long, but she feels like this is something she should do. "Let me find some paper and a pen," she says into the phone. She goes into the living room to get her bag and then goes to the table, sitting down with it and getting out a notepad and a pen. "Okay, go ahead."

"There's a dress in the back of my closet, it's white with long sleeves and a deep scoop neck," she tells Brenda, and Brenda responds with a hum. "I need that dress, but you have to let her know it's not the one with the v-neck because they look alike." Brenda makes note of that. "I need her to send me some shoes to go with it; she'll know what goes with it better than I will, so she can pick. I also need a few nail polish options. Some nude colors and light pinks would be fine." Jessica pauses for a moment and Brenda starts drawing little squiggly lines on the paper absently. "That's it," Jessica says.

"Okay, I'll make sure that she knows what you need," she tells her, looking out of the window.

"Thanks, Brenda." Jessica's voice is softer than it was before and Brenda smiles, the sound of Jessica's voice more like Sharon's. "And, thanks for taking care of her while she's sick. I'll let you get going now."

Brenda's slightly relieved, but not because she had a problem talking to Jessica, but because she's really hungry and needs to figure out what they'll be having for dinner. "Alright now. I'll tell your mama that you called. I'm sure she'll call or send you a text message when she can."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye," Brenda responds, hanging up the phone.

Brenda leaves the notepad on the table and then returns the phone to its spot. She decides that she's just going to order in some take-out, knowing that it's a better idea for her to do that than try to cook something. Sharon keeps her menus in a folder, all of them neatly placed together, unlike her own menus that lie all over the kitchen and on the fridge. Brenda gets the folder and sits on the sofa with her cell phone, deciding what they'll have for dinner. She goes with a restaurant that she knows Sharon loves, a place she says reminds her of New York and the simple things she used to enjoy. She decides to get Sharon a veggie burger with cheese and fries like she got the last two times they ordered from there. She decides that she wants to order a meatloaf platter, which comes with mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn.

Thirty minutes later, the food is there and she puts it on the table. She goes back upstairs, removes her jeans and then sits on the edge of the bed. She tenderly strokes Sharon's face, her skin much cooler than it was before. She leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, something her mother used to do when she was sick. Sharon's temperature has dropped; hopefully her fever has gone away. Sharon makes a sound in the back of her throat and Brenda pulls away, caressing her arm over the cover. Sharon shifts in the bed. Brenda smiles as Sharon tries pulling away from her, obviously still trying to sleep. Brenda slides her hand under the cover, caressing Sharon's back under her shirt. Sharon relaxes again, but makes another one of those noises in her throat.

"Sharon, wake up," Brenda says close to Sharon's ear. Sharon doesn't respond and Brenda leans down and presses a kiss to Sharon's cheek. She always finds it easier to just wake up the other woman with kisses. She moves her kisses to Sharon's lips, pecking them. "Sharon, baby, it's time for dinner." Sharon grunts, but doesn't move. Brenda smiles and kisses Sharon's lips, waking her up the same way she did earlier. Sharon starts to kiss her back quickly, easily waking up. Brenda hums into the kiss and then pulls back. "It's time for dinner."

Sharon opens her eyes, sighing tiredly. "You have to stop waking me up like that," she tells her, feeling the rush of heat wash over her body. "Mmm," she hums and then pulls Brenda back to her lips. Brenda's lips ghost over hers, Brenda's hot breath on her lips.

"You feelin' better?" Brenda breathes over Sharon's lips.

Sharon nods her head slightly. "My brain is much clearer," she informs her slowly. "My headache is even gone," she adds. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"You want me to?" Brenda asks in a whisper, her lips slowly brushing Sharon's.

"Mmhmm," she hums, her heart fluttering. Brenda kisses her bottom lip and it causes her eyes to close.

Brenda smiles, moving fully on to the bed, lying on her side beside Sharon. She leans forward and kisses Sharon's bottom lip again, slowly sucking her lip into her mouth. Sharon lets out a soft sound, her hand finding Brenda's back, pulling her closer. Brenda goes, allowing the other woman to mold their bodies together as she slowly kisses her. Sharon opens her mouth to Brenda and Brenda lets her tongue slowly lick its way into her mouth. She slides her tongue across her teeth, against the roof of her mouth, and then Sharon moans and she fully gives in to the kiss. Sharon and Brenda's tongue dance a familiar slow dance that is making Sharon's body heat everywhere. Brenda and Sharon kiss like this, slow, tender strokes of lips and tongues, until Brenda pulls back, moaning.

"You're supposed to be restin' when you're sick," Brenda breathes.

"That's all I've done all day," she responds, sliding her hand up Brenda's back, humming softly. "What have you been up to?"

Brenda begins running her fingers through Sharon's hair as she speaks. "Mostly workin' on these cases. I ordered us dinner and Jessica called." Sharon makes a noise. "I hope you don't mind that I answered the phone."

"No," Sharon responds simply and softly. "I don't mind if you answer my phone," Sharon tells her, sounding sleepy again. "What did she want?"

"She needs you to send her a dress and a few other things. I wrote it down and left it on the table," Sharon hums her response. "We should go have dinner before you fall back asleep," she suggests.

Sharon sighs, not wanting to move away from Brenda's body. "Just a few minutes more," she murmurs. "Tell me what else you did today. How was work?"

Brenda smiles when she feels Sharon pulling her closer to her. "We found another body," she informs her and Sharon grunts. "We don't have much to go on right now. We had a witness come in earlier, but she was very vague with what she saw, so she wasn't much help. The boys are lookin' into a few other things and I was downstairs readin' a few things."

Sharon grunts again and then moves closer to Brenda's lips, placing a soft, wet kiss on her lips. "You're going to solve this," she tells her. "You always find a way," she whispers sweetly.

Brenda smiles, kissing Sharon's lips just as quickly, humming because Sharon makes her feel like the happiest woman alive without even trying. "Thanks," she whispers. "I think I really needed to hear that."

"I know," Sharon tells her surely. "You're not the only one in this relationship that pays attention. I know when you need to be reassured about how amazing you are."

"Hm," Brenda hums with a wide smile. "You think I'm amazin'?"

Sharon rolls her eyes. "Let me go to the bathroom real quick and then we can have dinner. I really should brush my hair."

Brenda pecks Sharon's nose and then gets up. "I'll be downstairs. Take your time."

When Sharon comes downstairs, Brenda's taking the food out of the bag, putting the aluminum containers on the table. "What's for dinner?" Sharon asks, sniffling slightly.

"I got you a veggie burger and french fries," she tells her, walking into the kitchen to throw out the bags and get some waters out of the fridge. She comes back into the living room, putting the water down on the table and then taking her normal seat. Sharon puts a little ketchup and then barbeque sauce on her veggie burger and fries. "Sometimes I really question how you can eat certain things," Brenda comments. "Barbeque sauce on a burger? Really?"

Sharon smiles, licking barbeque sauce from her finger. "It's really good," she assures her. "Jessica is the one that got me into eating barbeque sauce on my veggie burgers. She's also gotten me to eat ketchup on white rice," she tells her and Brenda scrunches up her nose. "Hey, I thought the same thing, but it's really something you have to try."

"Tha's okay, baby. I'm gonna take your word on that." Brenda forks some meatloaf into her mouth as Sharon bites her veggie burger. "So what did you do all day?"

Sharon picks up a french fry, eats it and then looks up at Brenda. "Nothing really. Besides sleeping and eating, I didn't do anything." Sharon eats another fry, looking at Brenda. "I really hate staying home all day when I know I'm supposed to be at work," she informs her.

Brenda smiles. "You're such a workaholic," she teases exasperatedly.

"And you aren't? Honey, you're more of a workaholic than I am."

"Maybe," Brenda responds, smiling widely.

Sharon bites into her burger, looking away from Brenda for a moment, remembering earlier when she was telling Brenda about Eric. She chews the food in her mouth slowly and then looks back at Brenda, drinking some of her water. "Earlier, before I went to sleep, I was telling you about Eric."

Brenda sits up in her seat. "Yeah," Brenda responds, not sure if it's a question or not.

"Do you want to know about his alcoholism?" Sharon asks after a short pause.

Brenda doesn't bother to hide the surprise in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Sharon answers honestly and quickly. "But I think it's important that I do tell you. I think it's important for our relationship if I can start opening up to you."

Brenda nods, slightly smiling as she puts her fork down and moves back in the upholstered chair. "Okay."

"Okay," Sharon echoes. Sharon's silent for a minute, not knowing where to start, but then she looks up into Brenda's eyes and she realizes that she doesn't really need to rush this because Brenda's not going anywhere. "The drinking first got bad in 1980, eight years into our marriage."

"Eight?" Brenda asks, trying to do the math to that. "You were only..."

"Twenty," Sharon says sadly, figuring she's trying to figure out the age she was when she got married.

"You got married when you were only twenty?" Brenda asks, shocked.

Sharon nods her head, eating a french fry. "I was young and in love. I wanted to grow up, move on with life, and stop depending on my parents." Sharon shrugs her shoulders. "My mom didn't want me to do it, but my father gave Eric _permission_ to marry me," she says, putting emphasis on the word permission.

"Twenty," Brenda says, more to herself. "Wow. You were so young." Sharon nods, biting her burger, looking down at her food. "Do you regret it?" Brenda questions.

"Not for the reasons you're imagining that I would regret it." Sharon wiggles her nose, feeling it itch, but she's eating so she can't scratch it. "So, he actually started drinking a lot before that – around '77 – but I don't think it actually became a problem until then. And, then I left to go to Italy in '83 and it only got worse." Brenda doesn't say anything, only nodding her head, eating a little of her food as Sharon hesitates. "It stated when he had a hard time finding a job, but then I think he was drinking for every problem he was having. Then, when I was in Italy the thing with Alessandro happened and he found out. A month after we came back, he told me he had stopped – that he wasn't drinking."

"But he was still drinking?"

Sharon nods. "He would go to the same bar and I'd sometimes drive by and see his car parked in the area. Sometimes I'd even go to the bar, think about saying something to him, but I could never bring myself to walk inside." Sharon sighs, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "The alcohol gave him a really bad temper," she starts, but then shakes her head, not yet ready to tell Brenda that part. "The alcohol really changed him," she tells her, looking into sad brown eyes. "He went into AA, but that didn't last that long and things only got worse."

Brenda takes Sharon's hand into her own, stroking her thumb over Sharon's hand. Sharon smiles sadly at her, closing her eyes. She's not going to cry, though. She won't allow herself to cry about this. She squeezes Brenda's hand and then opens her eyes, ready to tell her a little more.

"That was a little while before I lost-" Sharon purses her lips, grunting, but she doesn't need to say it because Brenda nods her head, stroking her hand again. "A little over a year later we had Sarah," she tells Brenda with a smile. "Eric had been sober for almost a month by the time I gave birth to her." Sharon smiles, thinking of how happy she was around the time Sarah was born. "I think it was because of Sarah that he lasted as long as he had. Almost four years," she tells her, thinking about it. "I was pregnant with Jessica when I found out he was drinking again. Almost three months pregnant," she says sadly.

Brenda can see the thoughts racing in Sharon's head. Her green eyes look sadder, darker. "Then what happened, baby?"

Sharon shakes her head, biting her lip. She takes her hand away from Brenda and runs it through her hair. "I left him," she tells her simply, not telling her what happened that led up to her actually deciding to leave. "I left him and went as far away as possible."

"Here? That's how you ended up in California?"

Sharon nods. "Yes. Elizabeth let Sarah and I stay with her," she tells her.

Brenda looks down at Sharon's shaking hand and then up into those sad green eyes. There's something she's not telling her. Brenda knows all the signs of it. But Sharon's not a criminal or a suspect that she's interrogating. Sharon's her girlfriend, who obviously is hurting, and she can't treat this as an interrogation. She also knows that she can't rush her to open up to her. She gets up from her seat and takes the one beside Sharon instead, taking Sharon's hand in hers. Sharon sighs when Brenda pulls her hand to her lips, softly kissing it. Brenda then places a soft kiss to her lips, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks for tellin' me this," she whispers. "You don't ever have to feel like you have to keep things from me," she tells her, bringing her free hand to Sharon's hair, weaving her fingers in her soft hair.

"I know," Sharon whispers back and she actually believes it. "Thank you," Sharon says, pecking Brenda's lips.

Brenda pulls back, looking at Sharon. "How about you finish your food and then you take a warm bath? Your fever's down so it shouldn't be a problem." Sharon's only response is a long sigh. Brenda smiles and then pulls her food over, staying in the seat beside Sharon's.

* * *

"Is the water okay?" Brenda asks.

Sharon looks up at Brenda from the tub. "You're supposed to ask that before I get in the tub," she says in a slight teasing tone. Brenda smiles. "Yes," she tells her. "The water feels fine."

"Good," Brenda says, leaning down and pecking Sharon's lips softly. "Don't stay in too long."

"You could just get in with me and make sure I don't," she says in a suggestive tone.

"As much as I'd love to, I need to finish up what I was workin' on." Sharon nods her head, her fingers coming out to trace the outline of Brenda's bare thigh. "Stop that," Brenda scolds, smacking her hand away.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she responds, smirking.

Brenda bends down and kisses Sharon's lips. Sharon moans into her mouth and Brenda pulls back, smirking. "Hurry up and take your bath," she husks, an extra swing in her hips as she walks away. She throws a devilish grin over her shoulder and then closes the bathroom door.

**Flashback **_**(2009, 57 years old, California)**_

"Captain Raydor, it is so nice to finally meet you," Brenda said, shouldering her bag. Sharon took the few steps towards her.

"So, I was told that Sergeant Gabriel and the victim had been sent to Cedars, and here you all are at Saint Catherine's Medical Center, and I was just wondering-" Brenda did that head tilt thing that once annoyed Sharon, but now she loves – "How is it that you happened to be at the right hospital while I was sent to the wrong one?"

"If I may, I'd like to offer some advice." Sharon lifted her brow, as if to tell her to enlighten her. "When investigating shootings like this, I question the criminals first, before my fellow officers."

"When I have an unarmed civilian sprayed by bullets from a member of the LAPD, I expect cooperation – it encourages me." She spoke slowly to the other woman, her words coming out with a practiced perfection. "And if I could offer you some advice, while I am investigating this shooting, be careful where you place your sympathies."

"Chief."

"'Scuse me?"

"Be careful where you place your sympathies... _Chief_. You are a Captain and a subordinate officer and you will remember that when addressin' me. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"Perfectly, Chief. Excuse me. Got work to do," Sharon told her, taking one last look at the woman before she left.

Sharon knew ever since that moment that things between them were never going to be dull. She just hadn't expected them to lead to where they are now.

**End Flashback.**

The next day was spent at home as well, which she knew was not completely necessary, but she stayed like Brenda suggested she should. Now that she's sitting at a desk full of things to work on, she's not sure she should have listened. She's still tired, though she's gotten more rest than she's ever had. She's also still sick, but it's only a sore throat and the occasional cough and sneeze. Brenda had done a good job at taking care of her, which surprised her for obvious reasons. She spends the next hour and half working on the pile of paperwork she has, but Brenda calling her cell phone distracts her.

"Hey," she answers, placing the phone on her shoulder and leaning her head against it. She looks through the pile, trying to find the report she was looking for before the phone rang.

"Hey, baby," Brenda says sweetly.

Sharon smiles, putting down the papers and putting the phone in her hand. "I'm guessing this is strictly a personal call then, hm?"

"Yeah," she responds. "I know you're busy, but I needed to hear your voice."

Sharon leans back in her chair, crossing her legs as she lets out a soft sigh. She's been sitting behind this desk for too long. "You need to hear my voice," Sharon says, nodding her head. "Do you miss me? Is that why you need to hear my voice?" Sharon says in a soft, lightly teasing voice.

"I always do," Brenda breathes back honestly and sweetly.

Sharon's heart flutters and for a moment she doesn't say anything. "I miss you, too," Sharon says in a whisper. "Maybe we can try to have lunch together later," she suggests, but she's not sure how that's going to be possible.

"No," Brenda says sadly. "You need to work and I'll just be a distraction. I'll stop by for a few minutes and bring you some lunch, though. Also, I want to steal a few kisses, but then you need to get back to work."

Sharon sighs, knowing Brenda's right. "Okay," Sharon says simply.

"Friday let me take you out, though," she throws in quickly.

"Take me out? Like on a date?" Sharon questions, voice sweet and soft.

"Yes," Brenda says happily. "So...?"

"Of course you can take me out, Brenda." Sharon smiles into her phone. "Where do you want to take me?"

"What kind of fun is it if I tell you? It'll be a surprise," Brenda says. Sharon can hear the faint sound of someone knocking on Brenda's door. "Baby, I have to go."

"Are you coming home with me?" Sharon asks quickly.

There's a short pause. "Yeah, but I'll see your for lunch."

Sharon nods. "Bye," Sharon says sweetly.

"Bye bye, baby," Brenda says.

Sharon has the sudden urge to say something else to Brenda, words she keeps finding on the tip of her tongue, but she hangs the phone up instead, not letting those words escape her mouth.

TBC

Ugh. This chapter practically killed me. I hope it's not horrible 'cause it took me forever to figure out how to write it. Thanks for all the feedback you guys have been giving me, both through messages and reviews. Y'all are amazing :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Whaaatt? My review count has like... what? I just want to say thank you to 'itsfrakkingalice' who read and reviewed every chapter. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That chapter had the most reviews any of my other chapters have received. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this. I really appreciate those of you that read and review my stories. Thank all of you amazing people :)

**Part 19**

When Brenda wakes up Thursday morning she immediately knows it's too early. She wakes up to the smell of something different. She can't quite pinpoint where the smell is coming from or what it is, but it's the first thing she notices. She rolls over in the bed and the second thing she notices is that Sharon's not in the bed beside her. Brenda opens one tired eye and looks over the bed and sees Sharon in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She's on her hands and knees, slowly raising up. Brenda watches Sharon lift herself into a downward facing dog and finds an odd fascination with watching Sharon when Sharon's unaware of it. Brenda watches Sharon for a few minutes as she breathes and stretches into that and another pose. It's not until Sharon catches her eyes that she looks away.

Sharon stands up and then goes over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Did I wake you?" she asks as she brushes blonde hair from Brenda's face. Brenda's blushing slightly; a pink tint is now adorning the face that Sharon adores so much. Sharon smiles and leans down and kisses Brenda's right cheek.

"No," she answers as she licks her lips. "I's just watchin' you."

"Hmm," Sharon hums. Sharon gets in the bed and lies beside the blonde, who immediately wraps an arm and leg over her. Sharon sighs softly as she pulls the blonde closer to her. "I could get used to starting my mornings off like this," whispers Sharon. "A run and then some yoga, followed by a cuddle session with you." Sharon hums happily.

"You went runnin'? How long have you been awake?"

"About 90 minutes or so. I'm still feeling a little sick, so I didn't want to push myself, but I felt well enough to get up." Brenda hums her response as her sleepy eyes close and Sharon leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. "You going back to sleep?" asks Sharon.

"No," Brenda says through a yawn. "Just restin' my eyes." Brenda pulls Sharon closer to her and lets out a soft purring sound. "We need to go to the grocery store during the weekend," Brenda tells her out of the blue.

"We," Sharon repeats with a raised eyebrow that Brenda cannot see.

"Well, I just- Uh, I thought you'd at least want me to come with you. If you don't..." Brenda stops herself as she feels her cheeks flushing. Had she always been so presumptuous? The other woman hadn't even invited her over for the weekend – and here Brenda is telling her they needed to go grocery shopping, as if it were her home as well.

Sharon smiles for a few seconds, feeling Brenda's heart beating a little faster against her. She actually finds Brenda's presumptuous tendencies to be adorable. Not to mention, she wouldn't want to spend her weekend any other way. "Alright," she answers simply. "I also need to run a few other errands this weekend."

Brenda lets out a relieved sigh. "Where do we need to go?"

Sharon purses her lips as she thinks about it. She feels like there are a million places she needs to go, but she doesn't want to waste valuable time with Brenda running around. "That cruise that the girls are going on is right after Jessica ends her semester and I wanted to make sure she has a few things before they go. There's a sale at one of the stores she likes to shop at, so I was going to run down there and grab a few things for her. There's also a few things I was going to get for Sarah. It can wait until another day, though."

Brenda shakes her head, dismissing the idea. "I don't mind comin' along with you. A little shoppin' could be fun and maybe I'll be able to pick up a few things while I'm with you."

"Sounds like a plan," murmurs the older woman as she rolls them over so Brenda's on her back. Brenda opens her eyes and Sharon smiles at her. "How about we finish what we started last night?" purrs Sharon. A devilish smirk forms on her lips as she slides her hand down Brenda's thigh. Brenda bites her lip and Sharon lifts up so she can slide her hand into Brenda's shorts. Brenda gasps when Sharon's fingers press against her clit and start to roll immediately. "Mmmm," Sharon hums as she leans back down, pushing her weight on her hand slightly.

Brenda looks into Sharon's eyes and moans. "I could get used to mornin's that start like this," she purrs.

Sharon smiles and leans her head beside Brenda's. "I could get used to mornings with you, no matter how they start," she admits.

* * *

Much later in the day, Sharon makes her way down to the ninth floor. It's been a long, but productive morning for her. She's in a spectacular mood, which is most likely because of the fantastic morning she had in bed with the blonde. She's received a few odd looks, mostly from her own team because they aren't used to the captain being as joyous as she's been throughout the day. Sharon can't help it, though. For the first time in her life, she can't think of any reason not to let herself be happy. And, it just so happens that she doesn't want to think of any reasons not to be – she is enjoying life and doesn't want anything to change.

The eyes of the few people in the murder room fall on her and she actually smiles in their direction. Provenza grumbles something, but she's not listening to whatever that man has to say because she came down to see one person and one person only. The chief's blinds are shut, but Sharon knows she's in there because she texted Brenda before she came down. She knocks on the door three times and then waits for the blonde to tell her to come in. She comes in and closes the door behind her as she's greeted by a warm, wide smile from the blonde behind the desk with her glasses perched on her nose. Sharon walks around the desk and leans on the edge, bending down quickly to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hey," breathes the blonde as she licks her lips, tasting the woman's lipstick on her lips. "I didn't think you would come right down."

"Surprisingly enough, I wasn't actually doing much of anything. The boys and girls of the LAPD must all be having a good day." Sharon smiles as she rests one hand behind her and leans back slightly.

"That must be includin' you. You're lookin' awfully cheery today." Brenda smiles when Sharon's smile grows into a grin.

"I had a good start to my day. That tends to make the rest of the day seem better in my eyes." Sharon can see the sparkle in those warm brown eyes and feels a warm feeling move to her chest.

Brenda bites her lip as she looks away from Sharon and to the computer on her desk. "You still want to have lunch together? I think I can finish this up within the next ten minutes and then we can head to that little café we went to the other day."

"Okay, but I have a meeting with Pope at 1:15, so we'll have to hurry back. Let me go ahead upstairs and get my jacket and bag," she says as she stands. "I'll let you finish up and I'll meet you back down here." She drops a kiss on Brenda's head and then the blonde lifts her head up and meets her lips. Sharon hums into the kiss and then pulls back. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she tells her as she wipes the corners of her mouth.

"Mhm," Brenda hums as the older woman leaves her office.

Brenda sighs as her door closes. She blindly opens her drawer and lets her hand find the small Hershey Kiss. She unwraps it, pops it in her mouth, and then she moans her delight. She's been having a less than perfect day. This quick visit from Sharon and the few text messages they were able to share were the only bright spots in her workday. Her case was solved the day before, but now she has more paperwork than she wants to do. She also has a case that Pope passed her way earlier in the day. She's been thinking about Sharon throughout the day as she absently stared at her paperwork. She's noticed the change in the captain's mood as a whole, but she's also noticed her mood towards their relationship. Brenda finally feels like Sharon's ready to fully commit to their relationship.

She quickly finishes up what she's working on and then she meets Sharon outside the elevator as she was coming back to get her. They walk to the café; their hands buried in the pockets of their jackets and Sharon stilettos click against the pavement a little louder than the small heels of the blonde's shoes. The café is a few blocks away and they get there within minutes. They sit at a table beside a window and an older woman takes their orders and brings them coffee. Once their food arrives, Sharon thanks her and then turns to the blonde. Brenda looks over the ceramic mug as she drinks the hot liquid that is warming her belly pleasantly. She really needed a good cup of coffee all day. Sharon had forgotten to put the coffee on in the morning and Brenda hadn't remembered until they were already cutting it pretty close to being late. So they got their coffee at work and it wasn't anywhere as good as the coffee at Sharon's house. This coffee at least tastes good and for that she's grateful.

"I got a call from Elizabeth before I came back downstairs," Sharon informs her as she sticks her fork through her salad.

"Hmm," Brenda hums, mouth full of her food as she raises an eyebrow.

"She's looking into opening her own restaurant and wants me to come with her to look at a few places with her next weekend."

"Oh, that's great. Where at?" asks Brenda as she picks up the white mug.

"She's thinking about Orange County, but she's still scoping out different areas. She's found two places that she thinks have great potential and are in good areas, but she wants me to take a look at them and tell her what I think. She also wants to get a few more options and make the best choice for herself." Sharon takes a sip of the dark coffee and then places her mug back.

"I'm not really familiar with the area," Brenda admits.

"It's not that far away. It's less than an hour away from my house depending on where you're going." Sharon forks some salad and a small piece of chicken into her mouth and then chews it before speaking again. "You're always welcomed to come along. She actually wants to get to know you."

Brenda remembers meeting Martha and how unpleasant that was. Did she really want to meet another one of Sharon's friends? Of course, she's already met Elizabeth and she seemed like a nice woman. "Well, if nothing comes up, then I wouldn't mind taggin' along." Sharon nods her head as she continues to eat. "So what kind of restaurant is she interested in openin'?"

"I didn't ask. Most likely she'll stick with American cuisine, but she might go with French or Italian as well. I'm not too sure. I know she wants something more casual than where she's at now, so I'm guessing that it's either American or Italian." Sharon's phone rings and vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out with a sigh. "Captain Raydor," she answers with an apologetic look for Brenda.

"_Captain Raydor, there's been an incident_," the male voice tells her and Sharon's face quickly falls. "_A shooting to be more precise._"

"Go on, Lieutenant," she urges when he pauses again. She picks up her loose things on the table and puts them in her bag as she listens to him.

_"An officer from Narcotics fired his weapon and shot a civilian twice while working a bust."_

Sharon purses her lips; she should have known something was going to ruin her day. "Alright. Send me the address and I'll get there as soon as I can." The lieutenant says his 'OK' and then hangs up. "I have to-"

"I know," Brenda says sadly, but she understands. "We should have known we wouldn't have had this much uninterrupted time together. I'll take care of lunch and you go get to work."

Sharon smiles as she reaches for her mug so she can at least drink the rest of her coffee. She drinks the rest of the coffee and then stands. "I'll call you when I can," she tells her and then Brenda stands as well. Sharon leans forward and presses a kiss to Brenda's lips quickly – the first kiss she's initiated when there were other people around that could see.

Brenda smiles and then rubs her lips together. "I'll see you later, baby," she says sweetly and Sharon nods and leaves. Brenda decides to finish her lunch and then she heads back to work.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Brenda's only spoken to Sharon once since she saw her almost six hours ago. She decides to head upstairs once she's packed up. Due to the lack of actual work going on throughout the day, most of her team had already headed home. Lieutenant Flynn is the last one left with her, but as she's closing her door, he's also standing from his desk. They walk to the elevator together and she says goodnight to him when her elevator comes first, going up instead of down. She doesn't notice the knowing look in his eyes, but that's because she's to preoccupied with her thoughts. She's tired and she just wants to get to bed. But what she wants is to get into bed with Sharon and go to sleep, but she's not sure if the captain is actually planning on leaving any time soon.

She makes her way to Sharon's office and the only light on is the one coming from her office. Her blinds are open and Brenda can see Sharon standing up, leaning over her desk as she reads something. Brenda allows the small smile to appear on her lips as she knocks on the door. Sharon looks up quickly, a curtain of auburn hair falling down. Sharon nods her in and Brenda pushes the door in. Brenda walks into the office and Sharon's eyes warm slightly, which makes Brenda's heart swell in her chest.

"Thought I'd come check up on you and see what you were up here doin'," Brenda tells her as she places her things down on the chair and then leans against the arm of it.

"You know – Another shooting, different officer, different reason."

Brenda nods. "Ahh. Same shit, different day."

Sharon smirks. "Yeah, pretty much. Luckily, this one is pretty simple to clear up and I'll have it close by the middle of the day tomorrow if I get a good deal of it done tonight."

Brenda pouts. "Guess that means you're gonna be here for a little while longer, huh?"

"'Fraid so. You should head home. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure you're tired."

"You sure? I could stay around if you like," she tells her, but she can see in Sharon's eyes that she rather she just go home so she can hurry up and finish without any distractions.

"I think I'll get things done faster if I were alone. I do appreciate the offer, though," she says sweetly, hoping Brenda doesn't take it the wrong way.

Brenda nods and stands. "Don't stay too late," she tells her and smiles because it's the first time she's had to tell someone else that. Usually someone was having to remind her not to stay working all day. "Let me know when you get home."

Sharon smiles and nods. "You, too," she says.

When Brenda gets to her apartment later, she gets her mail out of her mailbox, realizing it's been awhile since she's checked it. She takes the big stack of envelopes and random magazines and heads to the elevator. As she rides up to the tenth floor she flips through the mail. She sighs when she sees the letter that she knows is regarding her lease and whether she's going to renew it. The past week she'd spoken to Mr. Danskin only once and that had left with her no options. She doesn't want to renew her lease, but it's looking more and more like that's what's going to happen.

Brenda exists the elevator and walks down the long hallway. She gets into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. She drops her bag at the door and puts the mail on the small table, knowing she probably won't get around to reading it for another hour or so – if she does at all. She turns on the light switch and goes to the kitchen, ready for a glass of wine. As she gets out a glass and a new bottle of Merlot, she also unbuttons the two buttons on her blazer. She brings the wine and glass with her back into the living room, holding them in the same hand. She goes to her bag and gets it, bringing it all back to the bedroom. She sits the bag on the bed and the wine and glass on the nightstand. She puts her gun and badge in their usual spots and then turns back to her bag. She gets out her phone and sends Sharon a text to let her know she's home and about to get in the shower.

Brenda showers quickly and then gets dressed in a pair of pajama pants with a tank top. She puts on the pajama shirt, leaving it open over her tank top. Sharon sent her back a simple text to let her know she'll call or text once she's home. Brenda tosses her phone to the other side of the bed and then pours herself a large glass of Merlot. She gets into the bed, reaching for the remote as she leans against her headboard. It's been a long day and she honestly just wants to go to sleep, but she hasn't slept alone in a while and it just doesn't feel right to even try yet. She's decided she's going to watch some television and hopefully relax. She really should be trying to figure out what she and Sharon will be doing for their date, but she's at a complete loss in that area.

She doesn't just want to take Sharon out to dinner. She wants to do something different, but something she knows Sharon will enjoy. She's not even sure Sharon's going to feel like going on a date by the time she finishes working on the case. Sharon's had a long week; first she was sick, then she had all that paperwork, and now Brenda can see that Sharon's going to overwork herself with this case. So Brenda wants to do something that doesn't require dressing up and all the other stuff she knows Sharon's not going to want to do after this tiring week. Brenda just can't seem to figure out what that might be. She's not exactly the dating type of woman; usually it was dinner, maybe a movie or something, but this had to be more unique. This date had to be centered around Sharon. Brenda wants to show Sharon how much she not only cares about her, but understands what she enjoys. Nothing has ever seemed so hard before.

Halfway through an episode of one of the ridiculous reality TV shows she likes, she decides that she needs something to eat and Chinese is the next best thing to something that Sharon could whip up for her in the kitchen. She orders herself some of that happy family that she loves so much and then finishes off her wine before pressing play on the TV show that she is watching from the overload of things on her DVR. She spends the next twenty minutes simultaneously watching the show and trying to figure out what they can possibly do for the date the following evening. Eventually her food arrives and she brings it to the bed, sitting back down as she eats and watches TV. Her mind can't handle much more of the thinking of dates she's not even sure she can plan.

Three hours, two and half glasses of wine, and four episodes later, Brenda gets a text message from Sharon telling her she's home and getting in the shower. Brenda's lying in bed, trying to sleep, so she only sends a goodnight text to Sharon, which is returned to her. She tries to fall asleep. She has the music in her room playing and there's a crack in her window because cool air usually makes her sleepy. After a while, she decides that maybe her body has gotten used to the temperature of Sharon's house, which is always much warmer than it needs to be. She closes the window and then adds another blanket, hoping to find sleep, but she doesn't. Soon she decides to just use the night to figure out their date options.

* * *

Sharon finishes in her shower and then slips into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She's not going to sleep. She already knows it. She can't sleep without Brenda. The last time Brenda stayed at her apartment, which seems like ages ago, Sharon spent the entire night tossing and turning in bed. Sharon instead decides to catch up on a little cleaning around the house. She turns on her music – her favorite playlist, which is 90% songs that Brenda picked out. She keeps the music at an appropriate volume and then goes about some light cleaning. As she cleans, she's also singing along to the music and doing some basic dance moves. She's always been one of those people whom much rather have the music on when cleaning.

It's not too much after midnight when she finally considers herself finished with her cleaning and organizing. With nothing else to do, she goes into the kitchen and pulls out her Kitchen Aid, placing it on the kitchen island. She's not sure what she's going to make, but she knows who she's making it for. Sharon, though feeling exhausted, is wide awake and knows she has nothing but time on her hands. She gets out a large box that holds all of her favorite dessert recipes. She brings the box to the island and sits down with it and a glass of wine. There are recipes for cakes and pies. She has some for cookies and puddings. There are a few brownie recipes and other various things. She's halfway through the box when she finds what she thinks she wants to make. It's for peanut butter cup brownie bottom cheesecake, which sounds amazing and just like something Brenda would enjoy. She gets up and gets the bag of Reese's cups that Brenda bought for her and counts to see if she'll have enough and she's a little short, but she decides she can still do it.

Sharon turns the music up a little, letting the song fill the front of her house. She puts her hair up in a bun and then goes back into the kitchen. She gathers her ingredients and then goes about making the brownie mix and then she puts it in the oven, allowing the crust to start baking. She makes the cheesecake filling and then gets out the pan from the oven, which has the brownie crust. She puts in the mixture of chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, and peanut butter cups over the hot brownie. She ends up burning her finger in the process, but she barely notices it. She finishes up, putting the cheesecake mixture in and then she covers it and puts it in the oven. While it's in the oven, she cleans up her mess and washes her dishes. She lets it cook for its appropriate time and then puts it out to cool for an hour. During the hour she gets Jessica the things she asked for her to send to her. She packs it in a small box and then puts it by the door so she can put it in the post office mailbox in the morning. She does a few other things and then heads back to the kitchen.

Once the cheesecake has cooled, she loosens it from the pan and then pops it in the fridge so it can cool until the morning. She turns off the kitchen light and then heads upstairs to her bedroom. She gets out her laptop and the memory card from her camera. She gets comfortable on her bed and spends the next two hours or so editing pictures of Brenda and her so she can put together something for Brenda. She ends up falling asleep, but it only lasts for thirty minutes. When she wakes she does some yoga and then showers and washes her hair. She gets ready quickly and then she finishes up with decorating the dessert for Brenda and putting it in something to carry it to work. She gets her things in her car; Brenda's cheesecake is secured, the box is placed on the seat and her bags and files go in the back seat.

* * *

Brenda and her boys walk back into the murder room together. They'd all come in early to try to tie up this case that Pope pushed their way. Brenda puts her bag down and then walks over to the white board. She gets one of the dry erase markers and opens it as her squad gets various things and take their seats as well. She turns away from them for a moment and looks at the white board. The board is littered with pictures of seven men that are still looking just as guilty as the next, but she knows that only two people killed the family of three. That doesn't mean that they aren't all involved somehow, though. The case came from Robbery-Homicide. It was all looking like a simple robbery gone wrong, but they soon found out that wasn't the case and the chief decided the case needed to go to Brenda's division instead.

"Is there any connection between any of these men and the son, Andrew?" Brenda asks without turning around as she stares at the pictures of the seven men.

"No, but they all at some point stayed at the inpatient facility where Eileen worked as a psychiatrist," Flynn answers. "According to some of Eileen's coworkers, she did spend a lot of time with all of these men."

Brenda turns around and then bites her lip as she thinks about something. "I'm gonna need to speak to all of them, Lieutenants Provenza and Flynn." She turns to Gabriel. "I'm still waitin' on those things I requested from Commander Taylor. Think you can go see what's takin' him so long?" Gabriel nods as he stands. She looks at both Tao and Sanchez. "I need the two of you to look over what we already have and let me know if there's anything that I should know about." She grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Thank you," she chirps as she walks to her office.

When Brenda Leigh walks into her office, the sweet smell of chocolate and strong smell of peanut butter quickly fills her nose. A slight moan slips from between her lips as she looks around her room, searching for the delicious smell. She spots it and slowly walks over to it. It's coming from a clear container on the table in her office and her mouth waters as she moves closer to it. She drops her bag down slowly and bites into her lip. She opens the container and removes the cover completely. She licks her lips and then grins as the cheesecake and her eyes meet. It's the sound of someone knocking on the door that makes her look away from the sweet dessert. She stands in front of the cheesecake, but she's not really doing much to cover it.

"Yes, Detective?" Brenda asks as she looks up at Gabriel.

Detective Gabriel furrows his brow for a second and then looks down at the table, seeing the cheesecake. "Special occasion, Chief?"

"What?" Brenda asks confused. He nods his head to the table and she looks down as well as if it's the first time she's seeing it. "Uh. No. No. Someone, uhm..." Brenda looks up at him. "Is there somethin' you needed?" She can feel her cheeks burning as she looks at him.

"Commander Taylor wants to speak to you."

Brenda inwardly growls and turns around to cover the cheesecake. "Tell him I'll be with him in five minutes."

"That's not all," he tells her and she gives him a look that tells him to go on. "Chief Pope also needs to speak to you."

"Alright, thank you, Detective."

"No problem, ma'am." Gabriel closes the door back and Brenda sighs as she bends down and picks her bag up, getting her phone out and going to Sharon's name.

"Captain Raydor," Sharon answers softly.

"Mornin'," Brenda chirps.

"I guess you've been to your office."

Brenda smiles as she puts her bag on her shoulder. "I have. You made me cheesecake."

"Mhm," Sharon hums simply.

"It smells really good and it looks delicious. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"So what did I do to deserve it? Not that I'm complain'." Brenda gathers a few things from her desk as she speaks.

"I just thought you might enjoy it," she tells her. "You should put it in the fridge because it really should stay cold."

Brenda stuffs her things into her purse and then grabs the cheesecake. "Okay. So did you finish wrapping up your case last night?"

There's a long sigh and then Sharon speaks. "No, but I should be finished today. I'll have to run home quickly during my lunch break because I forgot one of my files."

"While you're home you should pick up somethin' to change into for our date because where we're going is in the opposite direction and I don't think we're gonna have enough time to go to your house first," Brenda suggests as she opens her door.

"That shouldn't be a problem, except I don't know what I should wear since you didn't tell me where we're going."

Brenda closes her office door and looks up at Commander Taylor, holding up a finger to let him know she'll be right with him and then she heads to the break room, not looking at her detectives as they look at her. "Somethin' casual; jeans definitely. Don't wear anything silk or any of those other fancy things you like to wear. Don't wear anythin' you don't want to get dirty."

"I don't own any clothes that I _want_ to get dirty, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda smiles as she enters the empty room. "Just wear somethin' simple, baby. I gotta go talk to Taylor and Pope, so I'll try to text you later."

"Alright. I actually need to get back to work myself. I'll speak to you later."

Brenda smiles. "Bye," she says sweetly and then hangs up. Her smile quickly fades when she looks out of the doorway and sees Commander Taylor waiting for her. She's not looking forward to this conversation or the one with Pope.

* * *

Sharon comes down to the murder room at 7:30, which is when Brenda said she would be finished. Of course she isn't, though. Sharon's wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a maroon top with lace trimming and a casual blazer. Not even a date was going to separate Sharon from one of her beloved blazers. Sharon's also wearing flats, which is what catches everyone's attention first. Sharon meets all of their eyes and then the blonde's. She gives her a look somewhere between a scowl and a glare and then pulls her bag up on her shoulder. Brenda bites her lip as she looks at the time and then gives Sharon an apologetic look.

"Okay. It's gettin' late. Let's close up shop and get goin'." The squad share a look and then they all look at Brenda. "Go on now."

The team simultaneously gives her a skeptical look and get up and gather their things. Sharon avoids Lieutenant Flynn's eyes and then looks towards Brenda's office, which is where she walks to. She goes into Brenda's office along with the blonde. Brenda doesn't say anything as she quickly stuffs things into her bag for the weekend. Sharon takes the chief's jacket for her as Brenda moves around quickly and she gets this thing and that. Sharon's glad Brenda asked her to take the cheesecake back to her house for her because she's sure it would just be a problem right now. Brenda puts her bag on her shoulder and starts walking out of her office.

"You have everything?" Sharon asks.

Brenda doesn't know for sure, but they need to leave. "I can always come tomorrow if I need somethin'. If we don't get goin', we won't make it on time." Brenda closes the door and then starts walking. "I hadn't even noticed the time had gone by so quickly."

"You tend to wrap yourself up in your cases," she reminds her as she passes Brenda her jacket.

Brenda pouts as she digs in her bag for her car keys. "You say it like it's a bad thing. If I don't do it, then these murders won't get solved and..."

Sharon puts a hand on Brenda's arm and the blonde looks up. "It's not a bad thing." Sharon opens the door and Brenda walks out first. "I like that you're so dedicated," Sharon tells her, her voice more husky than she intended.

Brenda smiles as they turn towards the elevators, which is where the rest of her team is. Brenda looks up at them, a guilty look in her eyes like she'd just been caught doing something she had no business doing. "Detectives," she says, pushing the already pushed button for the elevator.

"Chief," they all say and then turn to the captain, who has stepped away from Brenda slightly. "Captain."

Sharon gives them a small smile and then her phone rings. She groans and then looks at the elevator. It's still down on the second floor. Someone must be getting off or coming up. She gets out her phone and looks at the screen. The call's coming from her daughter. Sharon steps away slightly, though she's not out of anyone's hearing range.

"Yes, Jess," Sharon answers.

"Are you home yet? Sarah and I need to talk to you, but you're not online."

Sharon sighs. "I'm on my way out of the building, but I'm going somewhere. Can this wait?"

"Where are you going?" Jessica asks curiously.

"Out," Sharon answers simply.

"With Brenda?" Jessica asks.

"Yes, Jess. What do you need?" Sharon asks, noticing the elevator is almost on the ninth floor. "I have to go."

"Forget it, Mom. We'll just talk to Aunt Chloe and you go enjoy your date. Tell Brenda I said hi."

Sharon hates that her daughter is going to go to her sister with something that is obviously important when Sharon has always been there for both her daughters when they needed to talk, but she knows she doesn't have the time right now. "Okay. Call me this weekend if you need me." The elevator dings and opens. "I'm hanging up now," she says, walking to the elevator. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she says and they end the call.

The entire Major Crimes Division looks at her, but she turns away from them and looks at the numbers as they descend. The elevator finally reaches the parking garage and Sharon is the first to exit, but then she remembers she has no idea where she's going and she has to wait for Brenda. She turns behind her and Brenda catches up to her. The squad separates, going their different ways to their different cars. Both Lieutenant Flynn and Provenza go the same way as them and Sharon's very careful not walk too close to Brenda. She's sure that by now the entire team at least suspects something, but that doesn't mean she has to prove them right. Brenda obviously thinks differently.

"You want to just follow me or come back and get your car before we go back to your house tonight?" Brenda asks, oblivious to Sharon's discomfort with talking about anything personal around – well, almost everyone. In Brenda's defense, she wasn't aware how close the two detectives were when she asked.

"Up to you," Sharon says simply and starts walking a little faster.

Brenda also picks up her pace and then turns towards her car. "We can come back and get your car. It should be easier this way." Sharon hums her answer and Brenda gets her car keys out her pocket as they make their way to the Crown Vic.

"Night," Flynn calls out as he and Provenza stop at the older man's car.

Brenda smiles in their direction and gets into her own car, closing the door behind her. Sharon gets in a few seconds later and then Brenda puts her bag in the back. "You okay? Is everythin' alright with Jess?"

Sharon nods her head. "Everything is fine. Let's just go."

Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's thigh and offers her a smile as her GPS system comes alive. "I think you're goin' to enjoy this," she says with a smile in her tone. Sharon smiles as well and puts her hand over Brenda's and squeezes it, but doesn't say anything. "Maybe it will be somethin' you'll actually want to do more often." Brenda takes her hand and then goes to the address she saved in her GPS already.

They drive for twenty minutes and then it takes Brenda another five minutes to find parking. They get out of the car and walk to the building on the opposite end of the block as they hold hands. Brenda's nervous because she's not sure if Sharon's going to enjoy the night. She looks at Sharon as they enter the building and make their way to the elevator. They go to the fourth floor and then go to the door on the right. It's a clear glass with '404' on it in black letters. There's a sign next to the door, which is what catches Sharon's attention.

Sharon smiles and then look at Brenda. "You're taking me to a ceramics class?" Brenda nods sheepishly. "I've never worked with ceramics."

"Me neither, but I thought you might enjoy it."

Sharon smiles and then brings Brenda's hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. "Well, how about we go have our date then?!"

"Let's," Brenda responds, blushing slightly as she opens the glass door. She picked a good place after all.

TBC

This really got too long. The date was supposed to be in this chapter, but while trying to figure out a date, I ended up writing everything else. So the date will have to be in the next chapter. Just so you know... I've never been to a ceramics class. So hopefully my research will be enough for me to be able to write the date for the next chapter and it be believable. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

The instructor of the throwing pottery class is a young guy; he's no older than twenty-five. His beached-blonde hair is in a long ponytail and he's wearing loosely fitting clothes with dry clay in different spots. His voice is soft and calming as he walks them through the steps of throwing the clay. The class is a small one; besides Sharon and Brenda, there are five other pairings of people scattered around the medium-sized room. The room smells of clay and something neither of them can identify.

"Okay, so the first thing you're going to want to do is hold your clay in your dominant hand," he informs them. "Look at the center of your bat and then you're going to want to throw the clay down to the center."

The class watched as he slammed the clay down, making a loud pop. Brenda looked at Sharon before she threw her clay down, getting it right in the middle like she was supposed to. She gives a smug grin to Sharon and then the older woman rolls her eyes before she takes her own clay and plops it down, the sound ringing in her ear as it connects with the surface. A few more ringing sounds fill the room as the other people follow the task given to them. Archie, the instructor, walks around and check on everyone.

"Very good," he tells Brenda with a smile.

"Thank you," she drawls. Brenda turns to Sharon when he's gone. "You hear that?" Sharon rolls her eyes and looks at her ball of clay.

"Now, what I want you guys to do is use your hands to push down on it and make sure it's positioned properly. You want to make sure it's nice and centered." They go about following the task, everybody working almost quietly as they follow their given instructions. "Squeeze some water on your sponge and squeeze it over your clay. You won't need too much water, but you want to make sure you have enough."

Sharon watches Archie put the water on his own ball of clay and then puts some on hers, getting the clay wet. Brenda watches Sharon out of the corner of her eye before doing it herself. She watches as Sharon's fingers start to mold the clay, almost expertly as Archie goes on with the rest of the instructions. As Archie explains, a few helpers walk around and help them get their bodies positioned correctly and make sure they're doing it right. Brenda's impressed that Sharon catches on so easily, but she knows that Sharon's an artistic person, so things like this probably usually do come more naturally to her.

"Forward with your left as you push downward with your right," he reminds the group.

"So what are we makin' again?" Brenda asks Sharon as she pushes her fingers into the wet clay, making a hole in the middle slowly.

"Mugs," Sharon answers, most of her attention on the clay as it works in her hands, sliding against her.

Brenda looks at her clay with weariness in her eyes. "This is really goin' to turn into a cup?" Brenda asks with disbelief.

Sharon turns to Brenda for a moment as she keeps her speed appropriate. "If you do it right, then it should. Either way, it'll definitely turn out to be something." Sharon turns back to her clay and pulls at it the way the instructor told them to. She sighs, feeling herself relax as her elbow presses into her hip with each hand movement.

"I don't want to make _somethin'_," she tells her, "I wanna make the cup."

"If you wanna make the mug, then you need to pay attention to your clay." Sharon turns and takes a quick look at Brenda's clay before turning back to look at her own. "You're complaining about nothing," she tells her. "You're doing just fine. Put your fingers inside slowly," she tells her.

Brenda looks at Sharon for a moment before she does as she's told. She puts two wet fingers inside the wet clay, letting them push outward slightly. "Now what?"

"Honey, I'm sure you can figure out what to do with your fingers."

Brenda growls internally and turns to look up at the few people making rounds to see if anyone needs help. She doesn't want to ask them for help, though. She watches Sharon as she continues to work the clay and then starts with her own again, feeling it weaken as she pushes too hard. She makes sure it doesn't wobble in her hands as she lets it turn around. It's smooth as she lets her instincts and the previous instructions tell her what to do. She grabs the clay and pulls up, making sure to control the clay and not let it come outward like it wants to.

For the rest of the first part of the class, they get their clay worked into the proper shape of a mug. Brenda's not exactly satisfied with hers. It came out a little too wide at one spot and a little too thin at another. When the helpers tried to help, she refused the help and said she wanted to do it on her own. Sharon likes the outcome of her mug. It's not perfect, but for her first time, she thinks she did a pretty good job. Brenda can't help being just a little jealous of her girlfriend with all her many talents, but she's glad Sharon enjoying their date so far.

"Yours is more suitable for actual drinking," Brenda says when her mug is no longer spinning. She gets up from her stool and stands next to Sharon as she stops hers from spinning as well.

Sharon looks at Brenda's. "I like yours," she tells her honestly. "You can't expect everything to be perfect your first time at it."

Brenda groans and then Sharon looks at her. Brenda tilts her head and then brings a wet finger to Sharon's nose, wiping clay on it. Sharon narrows her eyes. "Oops," she says cutely as her eyes gleam.

"Oops?" Sharon repeats.

"You have a li'l somethin' on your nose, baby."

"Really? And, just how do you think it got there?" Sharon wiggles her nose, but doesn't wipe it off.

"I don't know," she answers and moves away when she sees Sharon reaching for her face. Sharon gets her though, which makes the younger of the two let out a small squealing sound. "Sharon," she whines, wiping at her cheek with the back of her hand, which only smears it.

"What?" Sharon asks innocently.

Brenda's about to put more of the dirty clay on her girlfriend when the instructor comes over. "Ladies," he starts slowly and then notices the clay on them. He takes a second, giving them odd looks and then he simply shakes his head as he smiles, walking away and appreciating the youthful joy that he can tell is still in both women.

Brenda holds back a giggle and Sharon reaches forward and takes the blonde's hand. "We should wash this off our face before it starts to itch or something."

Brenda looks down at their hands and then nods. Sharon's been more affectionate in public, which Brenda really likes. She smiles and then they go wash their hands and the gunk off their face. The second half of the class flies by and they enjoy the rest of that part of their date, being a little competitive as they make their mugs. Then, after that part of their date is over they get dinner, which is just a simple Spanish dinner at a little place close to their job. They talk about their date, comparing their mugs, and deciding that they were going to pay to actually take the full six classes when they had the time for it. They part at the parking garage at work, kissing quickly before Sharon goes to get her car and then they drive to Sharon's house.

* * *

Sharon locks the door as they come in from their date. They shed themselves of their jackets, shoes and purses before Brenda leads them into the kitchen. Brenda can't wait to have some of the cheesecake that's been on her mind since she saw it earlier in the day. Showers would have to wait until she was loaded with all the sugar her body could handle. She gets the cheesecake out of the fridge and then puts it on the island before getting out milk. Tonight there will be no wine drinking. Sharon gets out the silverware and dessert plates and Brenda pours them milk into glass cups. They enjoy their dessert and conversation together at the kitchen island for a while before they realize how much of the cheesecake they've eaten.

They clean up in the kitchen together and then turn the light off in the kitchen. They get their bags and go upstairs to the bedroom. Sharon puts her service weapon in the desk drawer like she tries to remember to do every time she gets home. You'd think after all these years it would be something that came naturally, but sometimes she still forgot. Brenda usually kept hers in her bag, wanting it to be in a place where she could easily grab it if needed. They shower together quickly, just enough to wash away any clay that might have gotten on them during their date. Then, after getting dressed, they get into bed together. They share a few kisses and then Brenda wraps her arms around Sharon's body from behind, kissing her shoulder before whispering her good nights. Sharon smiles to herself and whispers back before they fall asleep together.

* * *

Sharon wakes up in the warmth of Brenda's arms and sighs to herself. Brenda's body is pressed against her back; her arm is draped over her midsection and her breath is coming out against her neck. Sharon has to go to the bathroom, but she's not ready to end this connection between their bodies. The feeling of waking up in Brenda's arms is one of the most beautiful feelings she's ever felt. Lately, everything has been feeling that way. Everything feels beautiful. There's no other word to describe the happiness that is starting to consume her when it comes to Brenda. She's more than happy, honestly. There is no word to describe the feeling that's growing inside her heart, but she's enjoying it immensely.

She takes a few more minutes before she gets up to use the bathroom. When she comes back into the bedroom, Brenda's clutching at a pillow. Sharon finds it cute that Brenda can feel the loss of contact even in her sleep. She gets on the bed behind Brenda, slowly and carefully. She scoots over until she's pressed behind Brenda's body. As if aware of it, the blonde naturally curls into her body. Sharon smiles slightly and slides her hand under the blonde's shirt, letting her hand rest on her stomach. She closes her eyes and inhales the smell of Brenda's new shampoo. It smells like magnolias and something sweeter. Sharon likes it.

They're supposed to be going shopping, but Sharon's not even sure she's going to want to get out of bed. She knows the grocery shopping has to be done, but she's thinking they can put off the trip to the mall until Sunday. She'll have to see if Brenda's okay with it, but she hopes she is. They're also supposed to be going running together, which she's only going to do because she knows if she breaks her routine, she'll end up messing up completely like before. Besides running and grocery shopping, Sharon doesn't want to do much of anything other than lie in bed with Brenda. She's never received so much joy from simply being around anyone else before. It's strange, but in a good way.

Brenda stirs in her sleep and then shortly after Sharon feels Brenda's hand slide over hers under her shirt. Sharon hums softly and then Brenda turns her head around, finding Sharon's green eyes. Brenda smiles and lift her head, meeting Sharon's lips for a morning kiss. Brenda hums contently and leaves her lips against Sharon's for a moment before slowly brushing her lips against Sharon's upper lip. Sharon softly sucks her lower lip and she feels her heart flutter happily. She sighs as she pulls away from the kiss, licking her lips.

"You brushed your teeth," Brenda says. "Mornin' kisses aren't the same if one of us has brushed our teeth already."

"Good morning to you, too," Sharon murmurs and presses another kiss on Brenda's lips before smiling softly.

"Mornin', beautiful," she whispers sweetly and watches Sharon's eyes twinkle before the older woman comes back to her lips. "Mmm," Brenda hums and kisses her deeply, turning her head upward before giving up on trying to stay with her back to Sharon. She turns around without breaking the kiss and lies on top of the other woman. Sharon slides her hand up her back and they kiss leisurely and passionately.

Sharon hums when their kiss ends and opens her eyes. Brenda smiles at her and then moves down so she can rest her head on her chest. Sharon lets out a slow breath as she starts running her fingers through Brenda's blonde hair. Brenda slides her hand over the side of Sharon's body and slips it under shirt, over her skin slowly, and letting it rest against Sharon's warm skin. Sharon licks her lips and closes her eyes back as her fingers move through Brenda's hair.

"Is it terrible that I don't want to get up?" Brenda asks a little while later. "I just wanna spend the day in bed with you and cuddle."

Sharon smiles. "That sounds amazing," Sharon admits. That's exactly all she wants as well. "Hmm," she hums slowly when Brenda presses a kiss against her chest lightly. Brenda lifts her head and turns so she's facing Sharon. Sharon smiles. "We can put off the shopping until tomorrow," she suggests.

Brenda closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath. "We need to eat," Brenda tells her seriously. "In order for that to happen, then we need food."

"I have food," Sharon interjects.

Brenda opens her eyes. "We need to go grocery shoppin'," she tells her.

Sharon sighs. "I know. I was hoping you would decide we didn't really need to, though." Brenda smiles at her before closing her tired eyes back. "You still want to come with me for my run?"

Brenda scrunches up her nose and groans. "Do I have to?"

Sharon smiles and runs her fingers through Brenda's hair. "Of course you don't have to, but I thought you wanted to. You can sleep in a little while longer while I go for my run if you like."

Brenda yawns softly into Sharon's chest. "I'll go," she stretches out in a sigh. "But you're making breakfast by yourself."

"Deal," Sharon agrees.

"First, I want to get another ten minutes in bed with you." Brenda opens her eyes as she smiles. "What do you say 'bout that, baby? Another ten minutes of cuddlin' and kissin' you, then we can go on with our day, hm?"

"Sounds perfect," Sharon purrs before moving her lips to Brenda's and kissing them slowly.

* * *

Brenda comes out the bathroom, her hair wet against her. Sharon's standing in front of her large mirror, pulling on a pair of jeans. Brenda smiles at her and comes to stand behind her. Sharon pulls the pants up fully and the blonde leans her head forward and places a soft kiss on Sharon's neck. Sharon squirms and then smiles, turning her head around so Brenda can kiss her lips instead. Brenda smiles against her lips and cups her face in her hand as she kisses her tenderly. She hears Sharon sigh right before her mouth opens to her tongue. Brenda could honestly spend all day getting lost in Sharon's kisses if the opportunity were to present itself. She knows she can't, though. At least not now. They still need to go to the grocery store and get food so they can eat. After their run, Brenda's feeling even more hungry than she had when she first woke up.

Sharon feels water droplets falling against her back and it makes her shiver. "You're getting me wet," she whispers as she pulls away.

Brenda knows exactly what Sharon means, but that doesn't stop other images from coming to mind. She doesn't respond to Sharon's comment with anything other than moving away, afraid that her mind might be just a little too dirty early in the morning. She smiles at Sharon as she takes one last look in the mirror and then goes back into the bathroom to get her hair towel.

Sharon licks her lips as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair's pulled back into a loose ponytail and her face is free from make up. Her skin has a more natural glow to it lately, which she's just starting to notice. She tilts her head as she looks at herself in the mirror. She's sure it has something to do with this new mood she's been in, but she's not sure if being in a good mood can really be the reason for the better quality of her skin. She's also noticed a few other things about her body that have started changing. She tries to keep her body in good shape, so sometimes she doesn't always notice the changes; but in the shower she could feel that her thighs were becoming more tone. That, she's sure is because she's starting exercising more often and regularly again; not to mention, she's been more active in general lately. These past few weeks have not only improved her mood immensely, but her body is also benefiting from it.

Brenda watches Sharon for a moment at the door of the bathroom. Brenda smiles to herself as she dries her hair with the towel. When she looks at Sharon, especially when Sharon's unaware of it, she can see so much more than the woman she shows people. Brenda sees the woman who Sharon's slowly letting her know. Sharon still hides part of her away, but Brenda can tell that she's trying to let her in the best way she knows how. Brenda also sees herself when she looks at Sharon. She sees the life she wants to have and the life she hopes that Sharon wants with her. Brenda already knows that Sharon's who she wants to spend her life with. She's not sure when she realized it, but there isn't a doubt in her mind. There's something about the way she feels when she's with Sharon that she doesn't want to ever have to let go of.

Sharon turns to Brenda, feeling her eyes on her. Brenda's smiles widely and then turns away, going to get something to put on. Sharon smiles lightly and then goes to her dresser to get out a shirt. She picks out a simple hunter green scoop neck shirt and puts it on quickly. She buttons and zips up her jeans before pulling the elastic from her hair and shaking it out. She runs her fingers through it as she walks to the bathroom to see what she needs to do with it. She likes the way it looks up, so she's going to put it back up. She also likes it when Brenda kisses her neck, which is what originally led to her hair being up more when she was not at work. In the bathroom, she looks in the mirror at herself as she brushes her hair. She smiles lightly without noticing and puts her back up and away from her neck. She puts a clip in place and then opens the drawer where her make up is.

Brenda comes back into the bathroom as Sharon's putting on eyeliner, which is the only make up she's wearing. Brenda's wearing nicely fitting jeans with a black tank top, which she will be putting a fitted canvas blazer over. Brenda braids a braid into the side of her hair as she moves around the bathroom, looking for something to put at the end of her braid to keep it in place. She finds the small clear rubber band and puts it on. She shakes out her hair, and then grabs a bottle of one of Sharon's hair products and sprays it into her hair. She puts the bottle back and then comes over to Sharon, wrapping her arms around her as she rests her chin against her shoulder.

"You smell good," she whispers as she inhales deeply.

Sharon smiles as she looks into Brenda's eyes through the mirror. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Brenda hums as she runs her fingers against Sharon's stomach through the thin material of her shirt. "You ready to get goin'?" Sharon nods her head as she turns to look at Brenda. Brenda places a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go then. I wanna hurry up and get back so we can eat."

"Is food always the first thing on your mind?" Sharon teases as Brenda allows her the space to turn around.

"No," Brenda answers with a tilt to her head. "Lately you are," she whispers honestly.

Sharon's heart does a little flip-flop as she bites into her lip. Brenda apparently knows the way into her heart and is set on making sure that's where she ends up and stays. Sharon has no complaints. She leans forward and brushes her lips with Brenda's before smiling against them. She hums softly and then pulls back.

"Let's go," she whispers sweetly and Brenda smiles and takes her hand and leads her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Sharon and Brenda push the cart around the supermarket, getting the necessities and the things that aren't really needed, but wanted. Brenda picks out most of the things that they really shouldn't be eating too much of. She piles in the sugar related things. There are cookies and chocolate things, a few things with less sugar, but sweet just like the rest. She gets marshmallows and then Sharon has to stop her before she buys every sweet thing in the store. Sharon takes the marshmallows and goes to put it back, but Brenda gives her a look that she's sure is supposed to be a warning of some sort. Sharon sighs and puts them in the cart.

"Honey," she draws out sweetly.

"Oh, don't go 'honeying' me," says in that same warning manner. Brenda pushes the cart away.

"I just think that maybe, just maybe, you should consider how much sugar you're eating. And, it's not like you don't have a drawer full of half this stuff at your office."

Brenda turns her head to face Sharon as she stops in the middle of the aisle. "I don't eat too much sugar, not really. And, and, that stuff is at work. I want stuff at your house, too. I like havin' parts of me there."

"Why do you always do this?" Sharon shakes her head as her hand comes to Brenda's back, urging her to move on down the aisle. "You just know exactly what to say, don't you? How could I possibly argue against what you say when you say things that have so much meaning behind it?!"

Brenda smiles widely. "Maybe it's a sign that you should stop trying to get your way and let me have mine," Brenda suggests with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Yeah. Let you get your way and then we'll be eating this junk for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sharon shakes her head and stops them in front of the pasta. "I think I'll be handling the main grocery shopping," she tells her.

Brenda smiles as she takes the boxes Sharon passes her and places them in the cart. "Sounds like you have this all figured out, baby." Brenda watches the smile slowly cross Sharon's features as she grabs a few more boxes of various pastas. "You'll handle the grocery shopping and we'll cook the food together."

"One of these days you're going to make more than just clams and linguine for dinner and pancakes for breakfast." Sharon smiles as Brenda rolls her eyes quickly.

"That's not all I can make. I've learned a few things from you. You just need to trust me to make other things and then I'll prove it to you." Sharon hums and grabs a few bottles of assorted things, passing them to Brenda. Brenda takes them and puts them in the cart.

"Tell you what," she starts slowly as she reaches for something, "I'll let you make dinner tomorrow night."

"By myself?" Brenda questions as they start moving down towards the end of the aisle.

"Think you can handle that, or is that too much for you, honey?"

"You know, most of the time you use any term of endearment it's to tease or chastise me – it's not that nice of a thing to do." Sharon smiles as she slides her hand over Brenda's, holding it as they push the cart together. Brenda looks at their joint hands and then up at Sharon before turning the cart to the right. "I can handle it," she finally does answer.

"Never thought you couldn't. I have faith in you completely, sweetheart." She flashes a smile at the blonde. "Better?"

"You're gettin' there," she answers and quickly reaches up and presses her lips to Sharon's. Sharon smiles against her lips and then they go on with their shopping.

* * *

After a breakfast of sultana oats with berries and fruits and cinnamon sprinkled over it, they go up to the bedroom. They lie in bed together for a while, talking and kissing. Brenda's phone ringing is what brings them apart. It's a call from Mr. Danskin, which she knows she needs to take. Sharon smiles and rolls over, allowing her the space to get up and take the call, but she stays in the bed. When Sharon realizes the conversation isn't going to be as quick as they hoped it would be, she gets up and strips herself out of her clothes. She changes into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra before disappearing into the bathroom. When she comes back, her hair is completely up and her face is washed from the little bit of make up she had on. Brenda's still on the phone; Sharon gets her candles quietly and decides to set up in the bedroom. She lights the scented candles and rolls out her mat as Brenda ends her conversation slowly.

When Brenda does get off the phone, Sharon's in the middle of a deep breathing exercise. Brenda watches her for a moment, but then gets up and goes down to the first floor to get her laptop from the place she still hadn't moved it from. She comes back upstairs and watches Sharon do a basic stretch as her laptop turns on. She enjoys watching the curve of Sharon's back as she reaches forward, stretching it out. It's a bit of a distraction, and she's not even sure why she thinks she's going to be able to do anything semi-productive as she watches Sharon stretch into her different poses. She finally decides to turn on her side, away from Sharon as she opens up the e-mail that Mr. Danskin sent her about the apartment listings. For a while the two of them are able to do their separate task, but then Brenda sighs loudly and it catches Sharon's attention.

"I'm goin' to have to renew my lease," Brenda says sadly, scrolling through the listings of apartments. "It's goin' to be up in less than a week and we both know I'm not goin' to find anythin' that I like before the week is over, and even if I did, I might not be able to sign the new lease by then. I guess I could always just ask for an extension from the landlord or somethin'."

Sharon looks at her from her yoga mat as she settles back down. "What about the house? You said you liked the house, didn't you?"

Brenda sighs, rolling over on the bed so she can see Sharon. "A family made an offer on it. It's already more than I'm willin' to pay."

"Oh." Sharon gets on her knees, bending backwards, hands close to her ankles as she bends her back. She lets out a slow breath as her muscles stretch in her camel pose.

Brenda licks her lips, looking away from Sharon. "You have to stop doin' yoga 'round me. It's very distractin'."

Sharon smirks to herself. "I have an idea," she says after a while. Brenda hums from the bed. "Why don't you, uhm..." Sharon sits up, looking at the blonde. Brenda turns around, eyebrow raised. "These past few weeks you've spent almost all your time here," Sharon points out and Brenda sits up with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I know it would be fast if you were to move in with me, but you need somewhere to go, and you already spend most your time here."

"You want me to move in with you?" Brenda questions slowly.

"You think it's a terrible idea, don't you?"

Brenda smiles at Sharon as she shakes her head. "No, I don't think that. It means a lot to me that you'd even consider livin' with me, especially since you've seen my apartment."

Sharon scrunches up her nose. "We'll have to work on getting you to put things up where they belong," she states slowly. "That is if you decide to take me up on my offer … So do you want to move in?"

"Yes!" Brenda's answer comes out quickly as soon as Sharon gets the question out. She's a bit surprised by the fact that she wants to do this, but she's more surprised Sharon wants to. She's not complaining, though. Brenda's glad that Sharon seems to be letting her in more. Brenda's also glad that she herself is allowing herself to fully be happy in a relationship. She's ruined her fair share of relationships because she wasn't always willing to make the right move, but she's ready now. Her past has only proven to her that she needs to learn to take a little risk in her relationships like she does at work because it might be worth it. Brenda knows moving in with Sharon will be worth it – regardless of previous relationships that didn't go well once she started living with the other person.

"If you think it's too fast, it could just be a temporary thing," Sharon suggests.

"Sharon," Brenda says like a warning. "I said I want to," she tells her.

Sharon smiles, nodding her head. "Okay, then."

Brenda makes a happy squeal from the bed and smiles widely at Sharon. She feels a euphoric rush wash over her as her eyes dance happily over Sharon's face. Sharon gets up and comes to the bed after a few seconds. Brenda pulls her towards her and the laptop gets closed as Sharon is pulled to lie against Brenda's lithe body. Brenda hums into Sharon's mouth and then kisses her before rolling them over so she's on top.

"We're goin' to live together," she whispers against her mouth.

"Mhm," Sharon hums. She's honestly been thinking about this for a while, and she's glad the opportunity for it to happen has come up. She's just a little worried that it's too soon. She's going to have to tell her kids about it. Brenda's going to have to change her address at work. Sooner or later they're going to have to go through the necessary safety precautions at work as well.

"Baby," Brenda warns with a nip at Sharon's lip. "How 'bout you put that mind of yours to rest and stop all that worryin'?!" Sharon sighs and Brenda kisses her lips softly. "It's goin' to be great. Like you said, I've been staying here most of the time anyway. It's just more permanent now." She smiles happily.

Sharon closes her eyes and kisses Brenda slowly as she thinks of all the things that can come with this new arrangement. She forces her mind to think of only the positive things. She thinks of how she'll be able to wake up in Brenda's arms every morning. She sighs into the kiss as she thinks of falling asleep with Brenda every night that she possibly can. She smiles against her lips when she realizes that she's going to have to make room in her closet for Brenda's awful floral dresses, but then there's all the things that she really does like that Brenda wears. She actually lets out a soft giggling sound without realizing it, which makes Brenda stop kissing.

Brenda smiles as she looks down at Sharon. Sharon opens her eyes slowly and her green eyes sparkle with happiness. Brenda leans her head down, her blonde hair falling to one side of them. She pecks Sharon's lips and then her cheek. She moves her kisses to her ear slowly and then lets her breath linger there for a moment. She feels Sharon's heart beat against her and Sharon's breath as it passes her skin. She wants to fully take in Sharon like this. She sighs and presses a kiss over her ear.

"I'm excited 'bout this," Brenda whispers.

"So am I," she responds honestly in her own whisper.

"I can tell," the younger woman tells her before kissing over her ear again. "I can see it in your eyes and feel it by the way your heart beats. I know you are."

Sharon smiles and closes her eyes. "Kiss me," she whispers softly.

Brenda smiles as she moves her lips to hers and kisses her like she wants. She gets lost in the sensation of their lips molding together, their bodies pressing against each other, and their joy combining. They kiss like this until they feel like hours and days have passed them by. Then, they lie beside each other, holding hands, not saying a word. Words aren't needed, though. Everything they could possibly need to say was said in their kiss.

TBC

I've been waiting so long to finally be able to add the part with Sharon asking her to move in. Honestly, I didn't want them to live together at first, but since chapter 9 (I think?)_ somebody_ has been making it very clear to me that they needed to move in together. For you, since it's you who listens to all my complaints, I have decided that they will move in together. This also opens up a few more possibilities, so there's that. Hope y'all enjoyed this.

* * *

A/N: Due to the overwhelming response surrounding a 'non-con' story that was published on Feb 18th and 'Alone with You' being dragged into validating that story's content, I feel a few things need to be addressed. I have trigger warned this story multiple times. This fic is meant to explore Sharon's troubled past, which has been alluded to on multiple occasions during seasons 6-7 of The Closer. I have not, nor will I endorse any kind of non-consensual stories surrounding present characters and DO NOT, under any circumstances, use my story to justify writing any sort of rape/non-con fic. While the characters do not belong to me, the story does. And as such, I have the only say in how it is used and in what context. It is not justification to in any way hurt, torture, or decimate characters. Additionally, the inspiration behind this story is personal, so I would appreciate respect. If you do not know me personally, questions/concerns surrounding more mature topics should be kept to a minimum. I am in no way a professional on the subject and would encourage others to keep themselves safe and seek help if you need it.

Stay strong! - Jazmyne


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just want to say thanks to all of you who have sent messages of encouragement and all the other great things you've said. I didn't mean to let so much time go by before updating this, but that's just life. Hopefully y'all enjoy this. Thanks for being so patient. :)

Part 21

It's Friday and it's been almost a week since Sharon asked Brenda to move in. All of Brenda's things are finally out of her apartment and into Sharon's house - their house. To say Brenda has put off unpacking most of her things is an understatement. They've gone too many mornings stepping over boxes and various things because Brenda keeps finding excuses for why she needs to wait to unpack. Brenda's clothes are the only things she's put up, taking up a little over half of Sharon's closet. The bright florals and pastels stick out next to the dark black and grays Sharon's so fond of.

Sharon trips over a box as she's walking out of the bedroom and curses under her breath. This is getting ridiculous. Sharon's not sure if Brenda's putting off packing because Brenda's changed her mind about wanting to live with her or not, but that's what it feels like. She doesn't regret taking that leap in their relationship because she's hoping she's only misreading the signs. Hopefully this is just another case of Brenda putting her work before everything else, leaving everything else for later.

She has no reason to believe Brenda's unhappy. In fact, they've grown closer over the week, more comfortable around each other. Despite the boxes all over the place, Sharon has felt her house becoming more of a home. After a long case Wednesday she came home to Brenda. Thai take-out and a glass of wine was already waiting for her. Coming home to Brenda is something she enjoys. Having Brenda come home to her, key and all, is something she enjoys even more. The sound of shower water as she's getting ready or waking up, the smell of coffee greeting her when she comes down to the kitchen, and even the stacks of paperwork and files Brenda leaves across tables is something that puts her mind to rest when she wonders why Brenda hasn't unpacked her things yet.

Sharon finds Brenda in the kitchen, squeezing honey from the bottle into her steaming cup of coffee. Brenda looks over her shoulder, smiling before she pushes a mug of coffee across the counter. Without even tasting it she knows the red mug is full of coffee that is perfectly flavored the way she likes; Brenda's gotten in the habit of making her coffee. Sharon picks up the mug and brings it in front of her mouth, inhaling the rich aroma that smells delicious. She takes a small swallow, feeling the hot liquid going down her throat, passing her grateful tastebuds.

After a few more moments of silence, where Brenda watches Sharon and drinks coffee, Sharon puts her mug down and turns to Brenda. Deciding to come right out with it, she clears her throat and rests her hand on her hips. "Brenda." She licks her lips as her gaze meets Brenda's. "It's almost been a week since you started moving in. And even though I love that you're trying to slowly get settled in, I would love it even more if I could walk around my house freely."

"I'm goin' to unpack, really. This weekend I'm not supposed to be workin'. So unless somethin' big comes up, I will start clearin' up then. Okay?" Brenda throws in a few bats of her eyelashes for good measure.

Sharon hums as if to say 'if you say so'. "I take it that means you're not coming with me Sunday?" she asks, picking up her mug again, letting go of the packing for now. She can only worry herself about it for so long; she's certain it's pointless.

"Oh shoot!" Brenda had completely forgot that Sharon was going to be spending her Sunday with Elizabeth, looking at different possibilities for the restaurant Elizabeth wants to open up. "I can do both," she tells Sharon. "I can do both. Saturday will be all about the unpackin' and Sunday I can unpack and come with y'all. If you still want me to," she says, adding the last part in quickly, the uncertainty clear. As much as Sharon says she wants Brenda to meet her friends, Brenda also thinks parts of Sharon would be fine if that never happened.

Sharon looks over her mug as she drinks from it. Brenda's not looking at Sharon still, her eyes fixed on the contents of her mug instead. Sharon finishes with her coffee for the moment and then places it down, taking the last two steps that separate her from Brenda. Brenda finally looks up at Sharon, smiling, but that uncertainty that was in Brenda's voice was readable in her eyes. Their time together has made it easier for Sharon to pick up on things like this. What Sharon doesn't understand is why the blonde's uncertain. Out of the two of them Brenda's the more certain one when it comes to their relationship - which says a lot at times. Brenda has no reason to be uncertain about this, though.

"I'll pick up some Chinese on my way home and we'll get started today. We can clear the two halls. Does that sound all right?"

Brenda smiles and leans over, pecking Sharon's lips as her hand caresses her cheek lightly. "You had me at Chinese," she whispers with a smile before kissing her lips again.

Sharon pulls away and picks up her coffee, sure that whatever it was she saw in Brenda's eyes a moment ago is nothing she needs to worry about. As she looks into Brenda's eyes she can see everything she needs to see. There's adoration, contentment, blissfulness, and so many things she can't even begin putting names to. To have Brenda look at her that way puts every ridiculous thought of doubt to ease. After sharing a few more quick kisses and making plans to meet for lunch if time allows it, they both head to work.

Brenda allows herself the mental break from the case she's working on. Instead, she's thinking of Sharon and their relationship. She's been doing quite a lot of thinking lately; the unpacking, combining her life with Sharon's, and building something new and fulfilling with the other woman. In a way she's been putting it all off, but at the same time she's been preparing for what's to come and pushing herself closer to what she wants with Sharon. She just doesn't want to rush things and make Sharon feel like it's all moving too fast. She herself wants to plunge right into things with Sharon.

Throughout the workday Brenda's still thinking about their relationship. She's happy - really happy. The boys have mentioned it; they've all seemed to put the pieces together after all the visits Sharon's been making, not really having a reason to come down when they haven't shared a case in a few weeks. At some point she plans on actually talking to them about her relationship with Sharon, but the other woman convinced her it wasn't time for them to have that conversation yet. Still, without it being spoken, she knows the boys are happy for her and are slowly welcoming Sharon.

The rest of the day goes by too slowly for either of the women's liking. Two meetings and more paperwork than even Sharon felt like doing makes Sharon even more eager to get home than she usually is. With Brenda already home, Sharon hurries to finish up the last of the files in the stack and then puts everything away. She remembers she needs to pick up dinner as she's gathering the last of her things. On the way home she stops at one of Brenda's favorite places close to the house and picks up some of that happy family Brenda loves so much, hoping it'll motivate Brenda.

Food in one hand, bags in the other, she struggles to get the key into the door. Luckily, Brenda comes to the door, smiling widely when she opens it and takes the food from her. Brenda barely gives her time to fully come in before she leans in and kisses her. Sharon sighs against her mouth and kicks the door close. Sharon smiles as Brenda's lips brush against hers. Being greeted at the door with kisses is something Sharon thinks she can get used to. When Brenda pulls back, lightly nipping her bottom lip, Sharon slowly opens her eyes.

"Well," she breathes, licking her lips.

"Hey," Brenda says with a smile, taking Sharon's bags from her. "I was startin' to wonder if you planned on stayin' at work all night," she jokes.

"More paperwork than I expected," she admits, looking over Brenda's shoulder and into the hallway. She lifts an eyebrow, seeing Brenda's actually started working on unpacking the boxes, creating a bigger mess than was already there. "You've started unpacking."

Brenda nods, leading their way into the living room. "I thought I would go ahead so I could prove to you that I'm serious about gettin' this finished." Brenda puts the things down on the coffee table and the sofa. "How was work?"

Sharon quickly shakes her head, taking off her blazer. "In two words, a headache."

Brenda pouts as she walks towards the kitchen, stepping over the contents of the box Brenda was working on before. "Let me get you some wine. Red or white?"

Sharon smiles, following Brenda into the kitchen. "Whichever will do."

Brenda gets a bottle of red wine and two glasses, pouring them both some of the Merlot before she leans against the counter, looking at Sharon. "You want to talk about your day?" Brenda asks, having nothing to say about her own day. One way she's changed from the time she was married to Fritz is she's learned to listen to others more often. Brenda enjoys listening to Sharon, seeing glimpses from the other woman's day. And Sharon also seems like she wants to hear about hers, even if that means Brenda's just complaining throughout the night.

"No. Work is the last thing I want to think about right now." She takes a sip of the much needed wine and then looks up at Brenda. "I want to quickly get out of these clothes and then we can eat and I can help with the rest of the things in the hallway."

"You sure? You look tired. I can finish the hallway on my own."

"No," Sharon dismisses as she brings the glass of wine with her out of the kitchen. "I want to help you. And with my help you'll be able to finish sooner. I'll be back." Sharon says, going upstairs to change out of her suit and into a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a loose shirt.

They end up eating and unpacking at the same time. Luckily, there's only a few boxes in the small hallway downstairs; three medium sized boxes, which Brenda had already started working on. It was various kitchen items, a few knickknacks to go around the living room, and a couple of things that went into the basement. Making room for Brenda's things and adding them with her own, giving Brenda not only a place in her home, but one in her life, it's something that's visibly exciting Sharon. Brenda catches Sharon smiling repeatedly as they finish downstairs and make their way to the second floor. They work on unpacking the few boxes upstairs in the hallway, which has been the most annoying of them all. Finishing up, seeing the floor again, Sharon can see everything finally coming together.

Brenda falls down against the bed, emitting an exhausted sound. "I don't want to ever unpack another box again," Brenda groans.

An amused small smile forms on Sharon's mouth as she sits down beside her. Her eyes scan the bedroom, looking at all the boxes all over the room, taking up different corners and spaces. "No more today, but we're hardly finished. If we can get this finished by tomorrow night, maybe we can go out for breakfast or brunch Sunday before we meet Elizabeth."

Brenda lifts up so she can look at Sharon. "Is that your idea of motivation?"

"I would think being able to move around the house would be motivation enough, but I guess I forgot who I was talking to."

"Hey," Brenda exclaims, reaching for a pillow to lightly hit Sharon.

Sharon turns around and takes the pillow from Brenda, smiling at her. "Since when is food not enough motivation for you to do something?" Sharon asks, an amused tone in her voice as she allows Brenda to pull her so she's lying beside the blonde.

"Food isn't all there is to life."

"Oh." Sharon laughs, raising an eyebrow. "Remember that when you're having a bad day and your hand automatically goes to that drawer of yours full of snacks."

"Well, uh, that's not-"

Sharon laughs at how bemused Brenda becomes; it's adorable. "So tell me, what do I need to offer to give you more motivation?"

Brenda brings her hand to caress Sharon's face. "Just a kiss," she whispers.

Sharon hums, leaning forward, her lips softly brushing Brenda's as she looks into Brenda's eyes. "How's that?"

"Maybe another one," Brenda whispers in a cute tone, her breath sweeping over Sharon's lips.

The crinkles around Sharon's eyes deepen as her smile grows. She kisses Brenda's bottom lip, the touch of her lips soft. At the sound of a hum coming from Brenda's throat, happy and pleased, she dances her fingers over Brenda's neck and lets her tongue run over the curve of Brenda's lip. Brenda pulls Sharon closer, deepening the kiss as Sharon lets out a surprised hum. They kiss as their fingers caress skin softly and their bodies mold against each other.

Sharon's the one to end the kiss, her thumb rolling over Brenda's lips. "What about that? If not, I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to have you ready to get to work tomorrow."

Brenda's heart does a little dance in her chest as she looks into Sharon's eyes, seeing so much love that it almost hurts. The way she looks at her, green eyes gleaming, makes Brenda let out a slow breath as her eyes fall shut. "Better idea," she whispers as she wraps an arm around her. "Just hold me tonight." She hums contently when Sharon pulls her closer, dropping a kiss against her head. "This is all I really need."

* * *

Brenda watches Sharon, sitting on the bed as Sharon stands in front of the mirror. They finished unpacking everything the day before and finished the night off with a shared bath, agreeing that they would in fact go out to brunch. "You should wear that one," she says as Sharon holds up the dress in front of her, trying to figure what she's going to wear.

Sharon lifts her eyes and meets Brenda's eyes through the mirror. "You've said that about every dress I looked at so far."

Brenda's smile widens as she leans her chin on her raised knees. "That's because I think you look beautiful in everything you wear."

Sharon stares into the mirror for a moment, not saying anything. A warm smile appears as she looks away. "Flattery won't make me get dressed any faster." She hangs the dress up and turns to Brenda. "Of course that doesn't mean you have to stop," she adds in.

Brenda laughs lightly, her eyes raking over Sharon's form before she gets up, an appreciative glint in her eyes that makes Sharon smile again. She walks over to the closet and goes through the different choices, bypassing the blacks and grays, going straight to more vibrant options. A blue chiffon blouse catches her attention. She pulls it out, considering it before she holds it up to the other woman. Sharon takes the shirt and then joins Brenda at the closet. The shirt is approved and paired with a pair of fitted jeans.

After sharing a few kisses, they both finish getting dressed and then leave, taking Sharon's car. Besides the things they had put in the basement, everything is finally where it belongs in the house, their relationship is at a great place, and neither of the two have any complaints. Sharon's hand rests on Brenda's thigh as they drive, the two of them talking about the plans for the next few weeks. Sharon's kids, what upcoming plans they have for the holidays, and such things. The conversation is relaxed all the way to the restaurant.

Stepping out of the car, Brenda looks up at the beautiful stone restaurant. The windows are big and Brenda can already see the warm tones inside. Sharon and Brenda meet at the back of the car and Brenda links their hands together, smiling when Sharon squeezes hers.

"I've always wanted to come here, but I never made the time to. They're supposed to have the best french toast in the area," Sharon recalls from something she read.

"You know how many times I've heard that? I've _had_ the best french toast in Los Angeles, so we'll see just how good it is here," Brenda says to her, sure of it.

"Next time we'll have to-" A piercing sound makes Sharon stop in her tracks, turning her head. "Did you hear that?"

The sound comes again. It's a shrilling scream, loud and coming from inside the restaurant. Brenda's hand automatically reaches into her bag, blindly finding her badge and gun at the same time. "It's comin' from inside," Brenda tells her.

Sharon also has her badge and service weapon out, ready to head into the restaurant. But before they're even given the opportunity, a man bursts through the doors. He looks around urgently, his hands covered in blood. Until they see the gun in his hand he could have been mistaken for a person needing help. But when Brenda's eyes meet his, only for a quick second, she can see the coldness in the hazel. She knows. And from the look in his eyes as he looks like he's about to bolt, he knows she knows.

"Police," Sharon and Brenda call out at the same time, in perfect sync as they lift their guns.

"Sir, put your weapon down," Brenda orders, taking a step closer to him.

The man with the bloody white shirt shakes his head. "No, no, no," he says desperately, an accent clear in his haste pleas. He waves his hands in the air, the gun waving carelessly.

"Put your weapon down and your hands in the air," Sharon orders, her eyes quickly looking to the inside of the restaurant where people are scurrying about, someone on the phone; she presumes they're calling the police. Someone's obviously been hurt, and even if he's hurt, he's not the only one.

When the man rubs at his head, distress in his eyes, they both can tell he's trying to figure out what to do. Brenda's finger goes to her trigger, resting against it. She can barely hear what he's murmuring to himself, but it doesn't really matter to her.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance," Brenda growls, the annoyance and anger evident in her voice. "Put your weapon down, your hands in the air, and step away."

"No, no, no. Me no hace nada. Nada."

The sound of sirens is in the far distance, but not close enough. The man looks around them and then awareness crosses his eyes like lightning in the sky. He lifts his gun, shouting something at them.

Both Sharon and Brenda are ready to shoot. "Put your gun down or we will shoot you," Sharon promises, her tone deadly.

Nothing.

"Three..."

"Two..."

_Boom. Boom._

TBC

* * *

A/N: I don't know when my next update will be. The laptop I use to upload my stories is being sent away because I broke the screen. I wanted to get something out there first, so that's why I updated this. I hope it's not that bad. I'll have to reread the story as a whole so I can get the feel for the characters I was creating. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
